Our Fallen Sister
by Zehealingman
Summary: After redeeming the Second Sister and escaping the wrath of the insidious Vader, the crew of the Mantis will have to find a new purpose in a galaxy that stands defiantly against them, uncertainty and deception waiting in every corner. Chapter XXXIV: As the rest of the team prepares themselves to leave, Cal and Masana dwell into the ancient temple - and meet a mysterious entity.
1. Reforged through Compassion

**Our Fallen Sister**

**_Follow me on Tumblr for updates on Our Fallen Sister and everything nerdy! - SaberSpellandPotion or check out my profile.  
_**

**AN 21.05.2020 (05.21.2020)**

And ... we've reached chapter 30! (Yes, I'm still laughing at my 'XXX' joke. Don't judge)

Given that it might become more chaotic once we reach 60, 100, or more chapters, I've quickly written a small oversight that should help navigate through the story a little bit. If you have got time but not _that much _time, just read through one of the acts instead!

**Our Fallen Sister**

Prologue/Another Day on Nar Shaddaa: Chapters 1 through 13

Ordel's Rising Dawn: Chapters 14 through 21

Out of Time: Chapters 22 through _Ongoing_

Our Fallen Sister has spoilers for the following stuff ...

_Fallen Order (Duh.)_

_All Star Wars films (Duh^2)_

_The Clone Wars_

_Rebels_

_Knights of the Old Republic I and II_

_The Old Republic_

_Battlefront I and II_

Please enjoy. And thanks for reading! You're amazing ;)

* * *

**Chapter I:** _Reforged through Compassion_

_Cere - Day 0 - The Mantis; in orbit above Nar Shaddaa_

''Nar Shadda as it lives and breathes. Years ago I would've said that it was the perverted bastard twin of Coruscant. Nothing but yet another ecumenopolis city built upon layers and layers of greed, you know? But after everything I saw ... ''

Cere sighed as she spun around in her chair, her eyes darting through the windows of the Mantis while it orbited the vast city moon.

''With the Empire in charge, I doubt that I'd describe Coruscant any differently now.'' Her ears twitched slightly as she heard small footsteps creeping up towards her from behind, the smell of a well-cooked meal besieging her nostrils in an instant before a familiar voice grabbed her attention.

''I mean, yeah. Just look at it, being all-around filthy and stuff like that. But the funny thing is: I'd bet that Coruscant was just as dirty as this _pearl of compassion_ right here - it was just hidden better, probably under all of that expensive silk the politicians used to wear. Pff, to think that my sense of fashion is out of place according to some.'' scoffed Greeze rather unapologetically, the four-armed pilot placing himself firmly on his seat as he held a small plate of food in Cere's direction.

''You should eat.'' he stated more matter of factly than anything else, wiggling his eyebrows at her as Cere closed her eyes temporarily, going over his words in her head. Has it always truly been the same? As a Seeker for the Jedi, it wasn't like she spent that much time on Coruscant, that much was true. Certainly not enough time around politicians and other important lawmakers like some of the generals back in the war. But still, she used to think that the galactic capital was the definition of everything that was worth fighting for: a golden republic protecting its people at any cost, spreading liberty to all while celebrating their unshakable moral beliefs at the same time. A beacon of hope in a galaxy that had to endure enough evil for one lifetime.

_That was the idea at least. Before the purge. Before ... _

She quickly banished those voices of doubt from her head, forcing a weak smile while she nodded thankfully to Greez, quickly putting her plate on her lap as she regarded his food with quite some curiosity.

''It's another one of my gran's. You'll love it! It's with just the right amount of spices, some of them even legal in Imperial Space! I think, at least. Ah, well.'' She had to scoff kindheartedly at that. After everything that has transpired, Cere couldn't imagine her life without Greez's daily dose of wit. Sure, he might certainly sound like a goofball from time to time, but considering that the alternative would be death and gloom again and again - yes, she was more than happy to call the witty pilot her friend. Especially considering what has happened in the last few hours: Though certainly not without dangers, Cal managed to successfully infiltrate the dark fortress of the imperial Jedi hunters - the Inquisitorius - and managed to fight his way through the numerous divisions of Stormtroopers and even the specially trained agents of the Inquisitorius, the insidious and twisted Purge troopers. In the end, Cere's worst nightmares became reality as Cal not only had to face off against her former pupil, the fallen Jedi apprentice Trilla Suduri, but also had a run-in with this dark machine-like shadow that made the marrow in her bones freeze twice over.

She began to shudder as she let her mind wander back to that dark moment.

_Cere - Day 0 - Fortress Inquisitorius_

''Avenge us.''

The white cloudy lighting of the room was illuminated by the dark soldiers' hellish looking crimson blade, his fear inducting breath cutting through the atmosphere of it like a sharp dagger. Cere couldn't move, no matter how desperately she wished to right now. She wanted to run. She wanted to do nothing else than hide as her fear of this _thing _took over every fiber of her being as if a frozen fist clenched her spine and twisted it until there was nothing left to bend. Cere wasn't only scared. She was absolutely and utterly horrified by the presence of that man. Above all else though, she was scared shitless of the dark and twisted thoughts that began to build up inside of her mind, years, and decades of Jedi training threatening to be swept away in an instant. Cere let off a desperate scream as she tabbed into that well of newfound primal power, using the Force to take hold of Trilla's rigid body and pulling her out of harm's way, throwing her directly into the catching hands of Cal.

''Run!'' she yelled at the top of her lungs as she sprinted towards the machine-like Force wielder, every good instinct that remained within the broken shall that was her mind screaming at her that she was about to meet her ultimate demise. With another shout, she jumped off her feet up wide into the air as she tried to bring her lightsaber - once the weapon of the Second Sister - down upon the evil henchman, pleading with the Force and every other deity she knew of out there that this monster was to be brought to justice. Yet Cere's pleas fell on deaf ears as he used the Force to deflect her attack as if she was nothing more than an annoying insect to be swatted away. With a painful grunt, Cere was pushed off the torture chamber's metal floor and she was thrown into nothingness, the only thing that was standing between her and an untimely death being a set of maintenance pipes set directly below, serving as a makeshift bridge for her to begin her long sprawl back to the others, wherever they were within the halls of this wretched fortress.

_I can't fail them. I can't ... Cal deserves better. Trilla deserves better. I need to go on. _

Though her muscles ached in pain with every move, she only gritted her teeth and continued to climb along the small and slivery pipes, trying not to be thrown off by the constant shaking and the numerous explosions of whatever cataclysmic event was currently unfolding on the level above. After a couple of minutes of the unwanted rigorous exercise, Cere sighed in relief as her eyes spotted another platform off in the distance, its many consoles and mechanical doodads indicating some sort of maintenance elevation. Taking another deep and long-lived breath, she jumped off the pipes and landed on the platform with a loud thud, her knees giving in slightly while she tried to take in her surroundings as quickly as possible. Taking a moment to catch her breath, Cere tried to steady the rhythm of her heart as she attuned her senses to the Force, hoping to make any sort of sense out of this catastrophic mess. She stood there in complete silence, desperately trying to ward off that ever stronger growing feeling of doom and hopelessness that wore her down piece for piece. Letting the Force guide her every move, she threw her eyesight over to a nearby ladder. She marched over to it with haste in her steps before she stopped dead in her tracks, igniting the half-circular lightsaber that once belonged to her former apprentice.

''Jim, I have no idea what's going on. It's as if some parts of this cursed structure are being flooded while another one is actively being torn asunder above by something I can't even get a good read on. What is going - ... oh no. Hold it right there! Who ar ... damn it!'' Cere entered a defensive stance as the light of her red blade danced over the nearby jet-black surfaces. Given that the man that stood before her wore nothing but simple maintenance gear, Cere tried to appeal to his sense of reason. There was already enough death that came out of this day, she didn't wish to add to it if she had the choice.

'''Don't be foolish. I'm not your enemy. Just-'' Though her voice was as calm as humanly possible, the engineer grabbed his blaster pistol and unleashed a barrage of bolts upon her, each strike deflected by the former Jedi with relative ease. Another second passed before the attacker gasped in shock. His arms began to shake before his knees quivered fiendishly as he fell to the ground. He crawled back into a nearby corner and raised his hands defensively.

''Please ... please don't kill me. I beg you. Please!'' She looked at her blade and then back to the weaseling man. And there it was again. That unwanted seed of doubt, that push that came from her most inner fears. It felt as if some sort of arctic wind jumped over her skin, pulling her mind and soul into a cold abyss that would've consumed her entirely if it wasn't for her iron-clad will.

_He's one of them. Who knows what he would for a promotion? Those people thrive on their ambitions. If I strike him down now ..._

Cere shook her head violently and turned her lightsaber off before using the Force to push the imperial's blaster off of the platform.

''I don't know how long all of this will still stand. You should get yourself to safety.'' Cere almost thought that the engineer was struck by thunder judging by how quickly he stood up and ran away, his panicked scream echoing through the halls of the Fortress Inquisitorius even after he was far out of sight. She put her saber back on the magnetic locks of her belt and darted up the ladder, trying to brush off the ever-present emotional tumult within her with her while she tried to climb as quickly as possible.

''Where's ... oh no.'' There they were. Cal stood defiantly in front of the mysterious Force wielder, trying to ward off the man's saber with his own orange one, a task that seemed impossible even for someone as skilled with the blade as he was. Though Cal put up a good act, as he always did, she could feel his collective doubt and fear radiating off of him, his feelings only empowering the dreadful thoughts that currently plagued her own mind. Trilla stood behind him where she looked at the two of them as if she was looking into an endless void, her skin more akin to a corpse than the once so lively woman she used to be. Another scream escaped out of Cere's mouth before she let her lightsaber spring to life. Calling upon the Force to amplify her agility and strength she tried to go for the Jedi hunter's head, only for him to easily deflect her strike with his saber. She quickly landed before him, her blade ready to meet his at a moment's notice.

And as she stood there, feeling the almost endless current that was Cal's own doubt and fear, feeling the emotional void and confusion that enthralled Trilla's mind, Cere finally faced the consequences of her failures. Neither Cal nor Trilla would stand here today if it wasn't for her weakness. Cal would've never had to endure all of this untold violence and loss if she would've been stronger for him. Trilla would've never been broken, her flame never extinguished if she wouldn't have been such a pathetic and utter fool. It was at that moment that Cere didn't know who she hated more: herself or the sinister man staring directly into her eyes, breaking down her every defense with nothing but his dead, lifeless eyes. No matter who she despised more, she tapped into all of that anger all of that disgust as she called upon the Force once more, hoping that she'd finish this once and for all.

_Cere - Day 0 - the Mantis, in orbit above Nar Shaddaa_

''Greez to Cere, is your comlink up there jammed, or is the food just that bad?''

_W-What?_

She took a deep breath as she tried to steady her mind once more. She peeked down to a highly intimidated Greez that now stood before her, his eyes unsure of whether he should be even talking to her right now or if he should retreat to a safe distance, preferably as far away from her as he could in this moment.

''You okay there, boss? You looked rather out of it right there.'' ushered Greez carefully. Cere could only grunt as she closed her eyes again, trying to collect her thoughts as she hoped for at least a short respite from those tragic memories.

''Yes, of course. I'm sorry, I was just planing. How are they others holding up? How's ... you know.'' Greez scoffed slightly at that.

''You mean your sort of homicidal former apprentice currently resting in _my_ room? Or are you talking about our favorite witch, currently doing some sort of plainly weird Force ritual to heal her wounds? You know, with strange green lights coming out of _my _room? Or how about - '' Cere raised her hand and huffed pointedly.

''I know it's difficult to comprehend. Believe me, I'm still trying to work through everything that has happened myself. But Trilla isn't dangerous. Not anymore. Please, believe me.'' Though Greez's words did hurt, she honestly couldn't blame him. Force knew she couldn't expect anyone that wasn't schooled in those matters to even remotely begin to understand what has happened during those last few hours. The Light. The Dark - nothing but words stemming from some sort of religious monks if the majority of people were to be asked about it. All Greez saw was a psychotic woman who tried to kill them ever since they took Cal onboard. Truth be told, it wasn't as if she herself didn't share similar thoughts. But what did Cal always say? _Trust in the Force_. And so she shall.

''Right. Don't get me wrong but I'll sleep with a blaster under my pillow now, thanks. Or three.'' remarked the pilot deadpan before looking back out of the ship's windows.

''We'll be save for a couple of days at least. You can't be found that easily on Nar Shaddaa, even with the Empire's resources. Should give us some time to lay low and try to get something rolling again. I'm assuming you all have some sort of plan, right? Right ... ?''

_Do I? Does anyone right now? _

They had to ensure that Trilla would be up on her feet again, the sooner the better. During their narrow escape from the Fortress, Trilla was wounded both physically and mentally. Enough to render her unconscious for the time being, for better or worse. Merrin was tending to her medical needs, using some sort of nightsister ritual she couldn't even begin to understand even if she tried. Cal was with them as well, both to finally get some rest of his own and to step in if something _unexpected _was to happen with Trilla.

''Our general direction hasn't stopped. We'll help whoever we can. Force knows, if there is one planet to start helping the innocent, it has to be Nar Shaddaa. '' Greez raised his eyebrows at that, crossing his four arms in front of his chest as he quickly looked over to Ceren.

''Yeah, no I get that. But do we have something more tangible than that? You know that with Cal, the _Second Sister _and you being part of this crew, we're basically one giant target for, uhm ... well everyone out there, really! I mean, my own problems sort of have been a huge pain the butt for quite some time now, sure - but this?! An Inquisitor and two former Jedi, all hiding right here. And don't even get me started on our witch.''

Cere knew when it was best to just let Greez speak his mind and not take everything as personal and serious as she probably should given the context of his words. It wasn't unusual that he behaved like that. Everyone deals differently with stress, of course she knew that. Greez's method of blowing off steam just had the unfortunate side effect of getting on her nerves from time to time, given that his complaining - as understandable as it was, especially now - tended to rub both her and the rest of the crew off the wrong way. But still, she merely nodded and looked back at her food, forcing another weakish smile at him. Let's see if she couldn't de-escalate the situation a bit.

''Thanks, by the way. For everything. The food. You saving our lives again and again. Giving us a home. I doubt that we'd still be around if it wasn't for your heroics, Greez.'' She kept her voice calm, serene even. A surprise to be sure, given that her body still felt as tense as never before. But it was the truth, and it needed to be said. Without him, they'd all be dead right now. Or worse.

''Yeah well, you can pay me back by trying to get us out of this mess.''

_If it would be so easy. If only it would be so easy. _

''Then let's get started. Get us ready to land, Greeze. I'll catch up with the others and then we'll formulate a plan.''

Cere stood up from her seat, her food long consumed as she forced her tired muscles forwards, every step a deep reminder that her body needed rest, preferably yesterday. But she knew that the time for rest wouldn't arrive until she finally confronted what she tried to delay up until now: she would check up on Trilla.

* * *

**AN 31.12.2019: **Finally re-did the first chapter! Removed **A LOT **of stuff that simply wasn't needed. Thanks for your continued support!


	2. Ancient Tales

**Chapter II: **_Ancient Tales_

_Merrin - Day 0 - the Mantis; in orbit above Nar Shaddaa_

Merrin shook her head as unwavering pain danced along every centimeter of her spine, no doubt the wear and tear of the last few hours finally managing to catch up on her. She could feel how her breath became more and more shallow with every second she let the ancient energy of the Nightsisters magick spring to life, channeling her ritual onto the former Inquisitor's broken body to the best of her limited abilities and exhausted mind. A task made considerably more difficult with Cal's constant walking around behind her back. Was he concerned that the Second Sister would suddenly spring to life to continue her haunting crusade against the Jedi?

''You know that your vigil isn't helpful for my concentration, _right_?'' stated Merrin with a hint of sarcasm, letting her arms fall to her hips whilst the green light of her magick disappeared into nothingness. There wasn't much left for her to do, truth be told. The Second Sister - Trilla, as Cere now called her - might be relatively healthy in a physical sense, if one was to ignore the numerous blaster wounds that pained her body. Although her magick certainly helped to mend those wounds as well, it wasn't the woman's body that concerned her. No, what she tried to do was to soothe her mind. A process that felt as if she was but a lone stone in the current of an enormous river, she mused quietly. Though she'd never think of revealing any of the secrets she learned during her ritual, Merrin still shuddered at some of the things she saw in Trilla's mind. Flashes of the fate that befell the Imperial soldier, a dark husk-like machine with a red lightsaber, his wrath as endless as the stars in the galaxy. This thing wore his anger like a cloak that was thrown uncaringly over his shoulders, an anger that made Merrin's stomach twist in a way she never experienced before - which said alot given that she grew up on Dathomir.

''Sorry. It's just ... -'' Cal tried to eagerly explain, only to be cut short by Merrin.

''I know. No need to apologize, I do appreciate it. But I ensure you that right now, the only battle that shall happen within the metal halls of this ship is between her and her nightmares.'' She walked over to a nearby table, gently putting away some of Greez's ship catalogs and magazines as she granted her body a short yet sweet break, closing her eyes while she did so.

''Something tells me that she can't be the only one walking around with bad dreams. How are you holding up, Cal Kestis?'' Merrin tilted her head to left and took a closer look at the young Jedi Knight where she focused on the pearls of sweat and the numerous levels of dirt that currently wreaked havoc on his skin. She couldn't even begin to imagine the stress he had to endure, both during their assault on the Fortress and before. She knew that the Jedi were taught to be fighters from a young age, or so Cere claims, and she knew that Cal probably wasn't the exception, but she also knew that despite everything, despite every title or position one could hold, people still tended to be just that - people. People with flaws, dreams, visions and more importantly: their own ways to cope.

''Me? I'm okay. I think. Just need to get my bearings again and I'm ready to go.'' Cal said a little bit too hastily, his tired voice failing to reach the same euphoric high it usually did. Merrin couldn't help but giggle somewhat at his well-meaned spiel.

''I'm sure you are, Cal Kestis. However, given that the next mission will probably entail surviving another one of Greez's meals, I'd advise you to get some rest. Our new _ally _over here will still need some as well and - ''

Now it was Cal's turn to interrupt, a rogueish smile dancing over his face as he pointed towards the door. ''Alright, let's make a deal. You. Me. And two glasses of steamy hot Caf ... I've even got some of that blue milk you like so much.''

Merrin put her hands on her stomach and laughed as if she heard the joke of the century, giggling joyfully while raising her eyebrows at him. ''Do you even realize how that sounds?''

Cal blinked a couple of times while looking away from her, confusion written visibly in his face.

''I believe that that sounds like a good idea - for both of you.'' Merrin felt a little bit startled as Cere entered the already rather small cabin.

''Force knows, I'd like some time alone with Trilla anyway. If you mind ... ?'' Merrin nodded quickly at Cere's proposal, seeing no harm in the Jedi's idea. She was well aware of the troubled past between them and she would lie if she didn't hope that with time, Cere would manage to work through her demons as well. It wouldn't be easy, but it was a road the woman would have to walk on sooner than later. Perhaps she could start this road today?

''I believe that to be an excellent idea, actually. Come on, Kestis.'' Merrin grabbed his gloved hand quickly and pushed him out of the room, eager to give Cere and Trilla some personal time even if it would be rather one-sided.

_The Second Sister - ? - a remote planet somewhere in the Outer Rim_

''Don't worry, my lady. I've assembled the strike team and we're ready to move on your command.''

_Of course you'll move on my command. Anything else would be treason._

''We'll move in five. Don't disappoint me, Commander. It is graving enough that we have to reside on this ... forsaken rathole of a planet, you will not wish to test my patience today. Am I understood?''

''Cyrstal. Glory to the Empire!'' the Purge Trooper threw off a quick salute and ran back to the other soldiers, most of them busy ensuring that the filters of their helmets weren't beeing ravaged by the abysmal stink that has enthralled the husk-like surface of this planet. Truth be told, the Second Sister wasn't entirely happy about their current predicament either, given that the abhorrent smell of the local flora almost made her miss the cold metal of the imperial fleet and all of the droids tasked only with the proper upkeep of its aesthetic.

_I'd literally kill for one of those droids right now. Literally. _

She took her lightsaber from her belt and waltzed over to her troopers, all of them springing to life in an instant as their superior looked at them with the usual burning intensity of her eyes.

''Soldiers of our _glorious_ empire, heed me. On this dump that dares call itself a planet resides a group of radical extremists, their leader being a believer of the terrorist dogma of the Jedi Order. His acts of terror threaten the stability and order of our home and thus can't be tolerated. My agent suggests that he and his radicalized followers hide within the confines of the nearest settlement, believing himself to be safe from the just wrath of our Emperor. What the fool fails to see is that he isn't hiding behind walls, no ... he has enclosed himself in his tomb, one of his own doing. Make no mistake, we will root out this _cancer _to our galaxy, no matter the cost. Am I understood?''

''Yes, mam. Glory to the Empire!'' they all said in perfect unison, acting like the perfectly mended tools they are. Like cogs in a machine, they all took a turn to the right, forming an offensive formation with one of her purge troopers taking the lead, all of them standing still like trees in a forest, awaiting her next order.

''Remember our plan. You'll act as a distraction: you will walk in there and seed havoc among their ranks. Half of you will plant those sweet, little bombs we've been given at the marked locations, while the other half will round up anyone that looks innocent and defenseless. Bring them to the market square and if anyone believes themself to be a hero ... well. All of you are creative, no?''

''Yes, mam.'' they again shouted in perfect cohesion.

''Then move. And bring glory to our empire. Death to the traitors, death to the Jedi!''

_Cere - Day 0 - the Mantis, above orbit in Nar Shaddaa_

''Honestly, Trilla - I never thought that we'd be having this conversation. Or any conversation, at all. I ... damn it, there's so much I need to tell you. So, so much ... ''

Cere's hands began to shake as she took one of the chairs and placed it beside the bed Trilla was currently resting on, her watery and teary eyes taking a good look at her former apprentice. Some of the color has returned to her skin, she realized, though she also saw that her breathing remained shallow at best, her wounded body stirring in her sleep as she muttered unintelligible words over and over. And just as Trilla lied there broken, so did Cere's pain unfold as she saw the young woman spread out on the bed, her limbs trembling every time another word danced over her tongue. Cere clasped her hands together in front of her face and buried it into them, trying to hide the shame that now coursed through her veins. How could she ever have been so foolish? Why did she run? Why didn't she resist her own capture better? Why didn't she just d -

Cere gasped as Trilla steered once again, hoping that perhaps whatever ritual Merrin cast on her would bear fruit. Alas, her hope was shortlived as Trilla soon returned to that unnatural rhythm of breathing and whispering, her words carrying no meaning as the muscles in her body tensed up visibly, only to fall flat again shortly after.

''Listen, I ... I don't know, Trilla. I don't know what I can say to make things right again. I've promised you once that I'd keep you safe, that I'd return and ... and you had to face the consequence of my lie. And the price for that was high. So unbelievable high.''

She fell silent again, unsure of what she should do in this situation. She knew Trilla wouldn't answer. Merrin has explained that much. But part of her hoped that she'd at least be able to hear. To hear all of that pain that she has carried with her ever since, to hear how broken she was for a mistake she has regretted ever since.

''Damn it, Trilla. I can't I ... I'm so sorry. I wasn't the master you deserved. I certainly wasn't the family you needed. No matter how old I grow, I will carry the shame and the guilt of my actions to the day I'll become one with the Force. And I know that I deserve it. Every ounce of shame I deserve. Just as I was deserving of your anger.''

Cere shuddered as she began to think about the unspeakable torture Trilla had to endure on her path to darkness. She knew the Empire's machines of destruction well. After all, she has endured them herself for quite some time until she too eventually broke and succumbed to the dark side. Yet unlike Trilla, Cere had something that enabled her to run, to give her the strength to go on: she wanted to rebuild her order, the only home she knew. Trilla, on the other hand, had no such lifeline. Feeling betrayed by the order she once held so dear, the Empire gave her the means to still her lust for blood and revenge and thus, once the torture has faded, she found purpose within the destruction the Empire cultivated.

Of course, Cere also knew that Trilla has done unspeakable things. She knew how the inquisitors acted, how the Empire in general acted. People weren't people under Palpatine's rule, they were cattle. Livestock. Means to an end. And the Jedi hunters were his many boney fingers, extending his reach throughout the galaxy, helping him to spread the terror he so adored. She didn't need access to imperial communications to know what the inquisitors were up to. What they did to the denizens of the galaxy, both old and young, innocent and guilty. Trilla wouldn't have survived that long amongst the Inquisitorius if she too didn't participate in the carnage. Force, she still remembers the conversation she had with Cal, as he told her about his friend that Trilla just murdered in cold blood, a murder that eventually led Cal onboard the Mantis.

She knew the lure of the dark side, she knew what it did to the mind, the effect it has on every semble of rationality and kindness. Yet Cere was only human, the teachings of the Jedi long forgotten, replaced by the many bad experiences the galaxy had to offer.

Part of her couldn't just forgive her, no matter how sorry she felt for her. Not yet. Somedays, perhaps.

_The Second Sister - ? - __ a remote planet somewhere in the Outer Rim_

''Three, two, one ... ''

Just as instructed, a fiery explosion shook reality to its core as a blast wave echoed throughout the settlement, turning its many different defenses into nothing but ashes and ruin, including every soul that was within the radius of the blast. Another couple of seconds passed before the sound of blaster fire was picked up by the audio-receivers of her helmet, indicating that her plan was now fully set in motion.

_I'm going to enjoy this._

Jumping off of the tree she hid herself in, she landed on the muddy ground with an elegant roll, igniting her lightsaber in a swift motion. While her troops were attacking from the front, she'd act as the dagger that was to stab this pathetic insurgence into its back. She'd kill anything she'd meet until she too would reach the market place, using the hopefully collected innocents to lure the Jedi out. Using the Force to amplify her speed, she sprinted towards one of the settlement's still standing walls, climbing over it quickly and landing behind some sort of warehouse, if the neon sign in front of it was any indication.

She marched over to the small building's entrance, sighing in frustration as the door refused to open before her.

''As if anyone can keep me out.'' she stated coolly, using her weapon to penetrate the door's hull, slowly yet steadily forcing it open. She bashed the remains open with a push of the Force, an audible giggle dancing over her lips as she entered the warehouse. Inside were two humans, both of them armed with what had to be some sort of mechanical tools.

''Is this some sort of joke?'' she exclaimed, acting as if she was personally hurt by this pathetic display of resistance. Within a second, she jumped in front of one of the men, impaling him with her lightsaber as he let off a painful scream. The other man, shouting in terror, used this opportunity to try to attack the Second Sister with his large tool, only for it to be frozen solid within the air, mere centimeters in front of her helmet.

''Oh yes, do make me laugh!'' Again, she used the Force to pull the tool out of the air, throwing it into the nearest corner as she deactivated her lightsaber.

''You know why I'm here. Speak and who knows ... perhaps I might let you live?''

''I don't - no, I know nothing, I ... ''

_Wrong answer._

The Second Sister called upon her wrath as the man was lifted off of his feet, his hands grabbing his throat as if his life was squeezed out by an invisible hand. Under her helmet, the Inquisitor couldn't help but smile, enjoying every second of her display of power over the outmatched man. Her hungry eyes watched as the man's pleas became weaker and weaker before a mighty thud thundered throughout the building, making his limbs go stiff in an instant. With no care in the world, she threw his lifeless husk into a nearby stable of crates, igniting her saber again as she kicked open the other entrance to the building.

She then found herself in a desolate street, all of its windows closed and its lights turned off, no doubt the civilian populace's attempt at hiding. Luckily for them, the Second Sister had more pressing matters to attend to, darting along the street towards the market place. As with every mission, she studied every single detail of her operations meticulously, burning the blueprints and maps of the relevant areas brightly into her mind. Just as she thaught herself, she took the next opportunity to turn left, finding herself in front of an unsuspicious building, towering two floors above her.

''Found you.'' Her contact within this settlement supplied her the locations of the local insurgent's cell armories and command centers, including this rotten shack right in front of her.

Not even bothering with the door this time, the Second Sister used her agility to climb along the walls of the building, deciding to enter it through the rooftop entrance. This is where the second phase of her personal preparations came into play: character analysis. She watched enough recordings of this particular cell of dissidents to know how they operate, no matter whether they were on the offense or the defense. Combined with the intel given to her by her agent, she knew that right now, they most likely had all of their guns trained on the ground floor exit, hoping to blast the inquisitor into oblivion before she even entered the room.

Grinning wickedly as the rooftop door wasn't even locked, she walked down a set of stairs that led her to the second floor. Once she arrived, she was pleased with what she saw: data, maps and weapons - enough to justify their presence here three times over. Joyfully, she sprinted towards the main floor, where she spotted no less than six people having their blasters trained solely at the door, their fear echoing brightly within the Force.

Without ushering a single word, she threw her double-bladed lightsaber into the mass of insurgents, killing three of them outright. Using the Force to get a hold off her weapon again quickly, she entered a well trained defensive stance, turning on the spinning-function of her saber, its speed easily deflecting each and every blaster bolt without her breaking a sweat. While they wasted their time trying to wear down the Second Sister's defense, she took a quick breather and looked at each and every single one of them, letting her analytical mind do the work for her.

_Three people. The one to the left is old, grizzled. Worthless. Same with the one in the middle. The right one though ... yes, she's young. Naive. Foolish. She'll do fine. _

Changing her stance slightly, the reflected bolts were now focused solely on the man on the far left, putting two good bolts into his chest before the Second Sister let her defense down and jumped into the offense, cutting the dissident in the middle clear into two as her lightsaber cut him through along the waist, leaving only young fool and the Second Sister alone in the room.

''Don't try my patience, dear. You know why I'm here: where's is your commander? Speak, and you'll live. Lie and we'll have so much _fun_, you and I.''

The young woman looked at the inquisitor with sheer terror as her blaster quickly dropped, tears unending streaming down her face. She put her hands into the air and began to quiver, her words sounding as broken as she was currently. ''He ... he left. Market. Wants to save ... civilians. Please, I .. ''With a quick cut to her throat, the inquisitor ended the woman's miserable existence as she marched on, her lust for revenge growing exponentially.

_I'm coming, Jedi._

* * *

**AN: **Hey everyone! Thanks for joining me on this journey! 3

Thank you, **JawCannon**, for your kind words and thank all of you that have honored me with a like and/or a follow!


	3. Wake Up

**Chapter III: **_Wake Up_

_Cal - Day 0 - the Mantis, in orbit above Nar Shadda_

_You'd think after all of those mysteries I had to solve up until recently, that that would be easier. But yeah, I've got no idea how that works. Perhaps if I ...  
_

''Cal, do you need help?''

''What? No. Just stand still, I've got this!'' Cal stated under gritted teeth, sadly well aware of the fact that he - in fact - was utterly outmatched. Once more he let his bare finger slid over the interface of the Caf-machine, hoping for something, no anything to happen. Trying not to let his desperation become even more visible than it already was, he swiftly glared over to BD who was watching the young Jedi Knight with ambient curiosity. Putting his upper body forwards quickly, he looked down at the droid and opened his mouth slightly.

''BD, could you help me with that?'' BD looked at Cal and then over to the machine - then back to Cal and then to the machine again. Jumping up and down with joy, he darted over to the Caf-machine, his metal feet pressing nothing but one single button. And just like that, the machine sprang to life, hot Caf pouring down from it as Cal stood there dumbstruck, unsure of what just happened.

_I could've done that. Right? Right.  
_

Ushering several untold gratitudes of thanks to the small droid, Cal grabbed a bottle of blue milk from the ship's small freezer, grinning as he strolled over to Merrin, putting her cup of Caf in front of her and, being the gentleman he naturally was, pouring some of the milk into it for her.

''Defeated by the Caf machine. I must admit, Kestis, I'm not even surprised.'' stated Merrin teasingly, looking over to BD who stood rather too innocently next to the machine.

''I'm surprised you're still alive, truth be told. Imagine what would happen if the united Caf-machines of the galaxy would ever rise up. We'd be so doomed.'' Merrin continued to quip, getting more enjoyment out of this than Cal's ego liked to handle.

Not wishing to be outdone by her, Cal only shrugged before he replied: ''Funny. You know, ever since Greez got you hooked up on that stuff, you've become really mean.''

She just rolled her eyes and made sure that the first sip she took was as slow as she possibly could, if only to tease the young Jedi even more.

''It was either that or eating his food. In the end, the Caf won. ''

They sat there in comfortable silence for some time, both of them left to their own devices and beverages, with Cal tinkering around with his lightsaber whilst Merrin shut her eyes anew, probably appreciating the temporary reprieve she earned once Cere took over for her. He couldn't help but to take a longer look at his companion, worry nestling into his face. Quietly, he asked himself whether she got any rest at all ever since they returned from the Fortress Inquisitorius. To be more precise, once she saved the three of them from the depth of the crushing sea. Suddenly, Merrin opened her eyes again before she gazed over to Cal.

''Do tell me though: how are you holding up, Cal Kestis? Really now.'' He had to sigh at that. She has saved all of their lives and still, it was she who asked _him _how he felt. Commendable would've been an understatement.

''You mean in general or with the Sec - ... with Trilla?'' Merrin shrugged, taking another sip of her drink ere she continued, lowering her voice somewhat as she pulled her chair closer to the table.

''Both, I think. Those two names are rather entangled. I'd assume having your former enemy, dare I say nemesis, onboard must be slightly off-putting?''

_Slightly? You said it yourself, there's a reason I was so vigilant back in there. _

''I honestly don't know how to answer that, I think. The Jedi were clear on this, the importance of redemption and all of that. I mean yeah, I know that the Dark Side does things to your mind, eroding one's identity and all that but - ''

''But this is still the woman that killed your friend. That has hunted your kind every since the fall of your Republic? The woman that nearly killed you?'' Cal was admittedly caught on the wrong foot as Merrin's words cut deep, stating outright what he feared to say to the others, especially to Cere.

''Yeah. It's just so utterly weird.'' He shook his head and looked down at his lightsaber where he let his vision dance over the parts of his blade that once belonged to his former master.

''You see, I've got all of those long texts and books in my head about the teachings of the Jedi and the dangers of darkness. And I know that I should follow those teachings without doubt, to trust in the Force and let it guide me but ... the Order is gone. For years, I wasn't a Jedi, I was just Cal ... a scrapper just trying to survive out there in this thoroughly messed-up galaxy. And although I never lost the morals that made me - well, me - I just wasn't confronted with such situations back then. Now I have all of those years of just being Cal in my head which makes me really uneasy around Trilla, though I should know that what she did, she can't be blamed for. At least not all of it. But part of me does. It's just really complicated.''

And complicated it was. Yes, he was happy that he didn't have to strike down the wounded Trilla. In fact, he was overjoyed that she found the Light once more. And although he knew what the Dark Side did, he just couldn't rationalize such acts of evil. The way she joyfully executed Prauf, the way she used the soldiers under her command as nothing more but expandables - Cal thought it nothing short of abhorrent.

''Listen, I know it isn't easy for you. It certainly isn't easy for Cere either. I'm no Jedi, I don't have the privilege of judging one by their religious belief or their personal philosophy. All I can think about is that monster that murdered my family on Dathomir. And if he would rest within Greez's room instead of this Trilla ... I wouldn't know either.''

''I guess nobody onboard has made up their mind yet, eh?'' mused Cal followed by a deep sigh. All he understood right now was that mere meters behind him lied a broken woman that once would've done everything to kill him, no matter the cost. How could anyone deal with something like that?

_The Second Sister - ? - a remote planet in the Outer Rim_

Using the Force to jump over another one of the many rustic junk-fences this pathetic settlement consisted of, the Second Sister felt a minor ping of annoyance as the comlink in her helmet was activated, the grizzled voice of the Commander of her forces coming to life almost immediately.

''My lady Inquisitor, we have a problem. We managed to round up most of those pathetic traitors, but the Jedi - he is here! Our numbers are dropping quic-''

Static penetrated the air as the trooper's voice disappeared, leaving only the Inquisitor's ever-increasing lust for battle behind. After running a couple of minutes more, she ignited her circular lightsaber anew, activating both crimson blades as she pushed one of the many entrances open that should lead to the marketplace. Once she arrived there she was immediately greeted by the sight of carnage: There he was, the entire reason she ever had to step foot on this forsaken planet, the Jedi Knight known as Corsen Krien. Krien was ironically knighted mere hours before the Purge began if her data was to be believed. Nothing more than a glorified Padawan, Krien didn't have any notable accomplishment attached to his name. His master was nobody of particular relevance and both his skills with a lightsaber and the Force were average at best. He wasn't some sort of gifted engineer or biochemist, he wasn't a slicer or an ace pilot. Everything about Krien's dossier screamed average. And yet, here he was, one of the few traitors still standing in defiance against her wrath. One of the few that had the audacity to survive Order 66. He was nothing but an ordinary human that by sheer luck managed to survive the vast war machine of the Empire for all that time. A fact that only infuriated the Inquisitor more.

As she stepped into the market place, the Second Sister grunted in frustration as she saw how many of her soldiers have already fallen to the Jedi, their bolts reflected back at them with lethal precision. Merely the Purge Trooper still stood against the Jedi traitor, his stave clashing with the Jedi's green lightsaber again and again. Just as he was trained, the trooper tried to soften up his target to the best of his abilities, leaving behind an easy target for the approaching Inquisitor.

''Corsen Krien.'' shouted the Second Sister across the market place, ensuring that her voice carried her token mix of authority and sadism she has grown so accustomed to. Menacingly, she walked over to the civilians that had their hands bound by her troopers prior, their collective terror filling the Second Sister's heart with untold joy. She stood before them, letting the tip of her saber slide over the ground tauntingly, grinning like the devil she was as she managed to get the Jedi's attention. The Purge Trooper retreaded quickly and planted himself next to the Inquisitor, ready to fulfill every order she would ask of him.

''What ... what are you?'' asked the Jedi weakly, his limbs shaking as the exhaustion of battle managed to take a toll on his endurance. She could almost taste the despair that radiated off of him, his eyes trying to make sense out of the mysterious lightsaber-wielding attacker that now stood before him. He entered a defensive stance quickly. Yet the Second Sister was known for taking great enjoyment in playing with her prey, especially if they were already mentally damaged. And Force be damned, she would ensure that this pathetic welp would lose it completely before executing him. If only to pay him back for bringing to her to this glorified dump.

''Me? Why, I'm the personification of your failure. All the people you _failed _to save, all the lives that you couldn't protect. All those beautiful dark thoughts that reside within your head, begging for release.'' Krien opened his mouth, only for him to fall silent quickly. She mused that the young Jedi Knight was more likely than not completely overwhelmed with the severity of this situation. As was intended.

''Oh yes, your eyes do not deceive you, Jedi. You see, all those that have fallen today, all of those innocent lives extinguished: they're all your fault. Every single one.''

Vividly the Jedi shook his head as he raised voice in defiance: ''No, I'd never step so ... so low. I've done everything to save those people from the grasp of the Empire! Please, listen to me. I don't know who - no, what you are, but I too can save you. Just let those people go and I'll - ... ''

The Second Sister laughed with an intensity she hasn't felt for a long time. The utter gall of the Jedi left her with a lack of words.

''Save me? You couldn't even save the people living in this _shithole _of settlement. You're the reason we're here in the first place. Without you, I can assure you that I'd would never even come here.'' And there it was, the seed of dread she has successfully planted within her victim. She could feel the echoes of doubt growing exponentially with every second within the Jedi, his focus becoming steadily more undone as he began to doubt himself and his actions.

_Too easy. Now the real fun begins. _

''But fear not, Jedi. I too know mercy. Before you die, I'll let you bathe in the sum of your failures. Perhaps then you shall see the error of your pathetic belief.'' Quickly, she activated her comlink again, looking at the Purge Trooper while she did so.

''It's time. While I engage the _traitor_, I want you to kill them. All of them. Make sure that he sees you.'' It took a couple of seconds before the Commander answered. Was it doubt that halted his immediate response?

''All of them, my lady?'' he asked with a subtle hint of uncertainty.

''All of them.'' She pointed the tip of her blade at the Jedi before entering a defensive stance of her own.

''Come now, Jedi. Show me how much your order has fallen, show me how much of a failure you are!''

_Cere - Day 0 - the Mantis, in orbit above Nar Shaddaa_

''All of them.''

Cere rose up from her seat as she heard Trilla's weak whimpering, placing her hands on hers as she tried to shake her awake.

''Trilla, can you hear me? It's me. You're save, please believe me. You have to wake up. Please, Trilla!'' All out of sudden, Trilla's body began to twist and turn as her chest rose and fall heavily, her hands quickly grasping for Cere's arms.

''Yes, that's right Trilla! I'm here! Come on, please wake up! It's all going to be alright. I promise.''

''Is everything alright, Cere?'' Merrin entered the cabin from behind, worry lingering subtly in her words. As she saw how tight Trilla's grip was on Cere's arms, she quickly stepped over to them, opening her arms up wide as she began to channel the ancient magick of her people once more.

''It's time. I believe she is about to wake up, Cere.'' Should she leave and let the nightsister work her magic? Should she stay with her former pupil, to be there once she manages to escape her nightmares? How would she react if she was the first person she saw?

''I'll need your help. Talk to her, let her hear your voice. You'll have to be her anchor in this world while I pull her out of her own.'' Merrin explained cooly, her focus solely shifted to the intricate weaving of her spell. Cere scuffed at that. What was she even supposed to say? Realizing that time was probably of the essence, she simply gritted her teeth and stared down at Trilla, smiling with empathy while she began to speak in a harmonic tone.

''Easy Trilla. Don't resist. Just follow my voice, I promise we'll get you out of there. You'll be back with us soon. Just hold on and don't let go off my voice.''

_I won't break this promise to you. I will get you out of there._

__The Second Sister - ? - a remote planet in the Outer Rim__

''So eager to destroy me, aren't you? Good. It's more fun that way.''

Another innocent voice rang out in pain behind them, their life finding its barbaric end at the hands of the Purge Trooper. And just with all of the shouts before, the Second Sister's opponent began to scream in unfiltered wrath as response, acting more like a beast than a man as he tried to strike her with untold fury, only to be either quickly parried or evaded by her agile steps. She knew such primal fighting styles well. One of the first things she learned after her dark rebirth was to counter such - in her opinion - medieval tactics, to stand defiantly over the same way of fighting the Ninth Sister just loved to employ. Though she found such crude strikes to be below her, she had to admit the difficulty she had with parrying the strikes with maximum efficiency, even after all those combined training sessions with her alien ''sister''. She had the advantage though, the one fact that differentiated her from this brute: she was smart.

After she managed to side-step another one of the Jedi's dangerous overhead strikes, she too tried to go for his head - only to quickly switch the second blade of her saber off, forcing him to adjust his defensive style accordingly. Without the second blade to worry about, Krien believed himself to be save in his foolish assumption tha this was a contest of strength. Yet the Second Sister was one step ahead of him, having done nothing but to analyze his fighting style during their clash. After his green blade met her red one more, she quickly activated both ends of her weapon, unleashing a flurry of strikes against him, Not giving him the time of day to regain his breath, she repeated this dance again, deactivating and activating one of her blades only to unleash it upon him shortly after. Blade met blade and soon, she felt the Jedi's strength wavering, his anger at her slowly being replaced by the fear of things to come.

''This is the end, Jedi. You'll be nothing but another relic of a time best forgotten.'' Hastily, she kicked him right in his stomach, opening up his defense to quickly impale his right shoulder with her blade, the pain actively sabotaging his dominant hand. He fell to his knees, using his left to raise his saber above him, hoping to ward away any of the Second Sisters that would hopefully come from she again decided that she wouldn't play his game. Using the Force, she let go off her saber and threw it behind him, having activated the automatic spin of it beforehand. She held up her other hand, lifting the broken and exhausted man off of the ground as she watched with a certain degree of glee as the spinning saber returned back to its point of origin, cleaving the man in two in a matter of seconds.

_Outstanding._

And then it happened: from one moment to the next, a green hue surrounded the fallen Knight.

''What ... what is the meaning of this?'' The Second Sister deactivated her saber and looked down at the two parts of his slain body, confusion and anger ringing for dominance over her head. The green light that danced over Krien parted away from him, jumping over anything that it could find. The nearby plants and pebbles of the market place, the low-quality walls of the settlement and the many broken shards of glass that surrounded her, all of it was lost to the strange energy. It even devoured the corpses of both soldiers and civilians alike, slowly turning their skin into some sort of transparent green mist. Feeling as if her breath was frozen solid, she turned around and tried to look for the Commander, but he too disappeared. Indeed, the moment she turned around, it was as if the world itself broke away into the vast void of the galaxy right in front of her eyes. There she stood, surrounded by darkness. The red light of her saber was the only source of illumination she had as she treated forwards carefully, holding her blade high in case of _something _happening. The Second Sister tried to focus her mind and to steel her nerves, yet every coherent thought she tried to form was soon replaced by nothing but blankness in her head. Another blast of green lightning penetrated her body, making her scream in abhorrent pain while she was pulled from the darkness and thrown into what looked like some sort of dusty old temple, its halls feeling so similar, yet so alien at the same time.

In the middle of the hall sat a man clad in black armor, the same model of circular lightsaber resting on his knees as her own.

''Second Sister. You've betrayed our Empire.'' The Pau'an stood up and ignited his blade, baring his sharp teeth at her. As if summoned by their evil master, many more shadows entered the hall, all of them wearing similar armor and weapons.

''Inquisitorius, kill our fallen sister!'' With the snap of the Pau'ans fingers, all of them ignited both ends of their blades, their feet steadily dragging themselves forwards towards her. The moment she tried to turn away and run, she was frozen by a presence that no being in the galaxy could ever claim for themselves. It was the pure and unfiltered hatred of Darth Vader.

''Now you'll know the consequences of your failure, Inquisitor.''

_No, please no. Everything but you. I'm sorry, please. Don't. I can't. Please. _

''Trilla, can you hear me? It's me. You're save, please believe me. You have to wake up. Please, Trilla!'' And just like that, she was pulled away from the dusty ruin once more, saved from the grasp of the Dark Lord of the Sith as the green mist penetrated everything around her, lifting her body towards a mysterious vortex of energy.

* * *

**AN 2.01.2020: **''Job's done.'' - Warcraft 3 Peasant. Another re-edit. As always, I removed filler and improved the flow of reading. Also, it's spelled Greez. Not GreezE. Come on, past me.

**AN: **Thank you so so sooo much for all of those likes and fav's! 3


	4. Crime and its many Colors

**Chapter IV: **_Crime and its many Colors_

_Cal - Day 0 - the Mantis, in orbit above Nar Shaddaa_

''Yeah, I still know some people from my time with the scrappers. Owe me a favor or two, if they still remember. All we gotta do is establish contact again - which shouldn't be a big problem if we stay in the areas I know. If the Force's willing we will be in and out in no time.'' Cal had to admit that saying that he knew his way around the many countless streets of Nar Shaddaa was perhaps a slight overstatement. However, what he did know was that if you wanted to lay low, Nar Shaddaa was one of the places to be. And considering that probably half of the Empire was after them right in this instant, laying low really was the only option currently available to them, at least until some of the heat died down. And if they were lucky, they'd even be able to help some of the people living on the planet, as long as they ensured not to dust up too much attention in the process.

''Yeah kid, that's great and all. But you do know that you're a Jedi, right? Lightsaber and all that weird stuff?'' questioned Greez in a pointed tone, turning around with his seat and watching Cal with raised eyebrows, his four hands crossed in front of his chest as if to underline his statement.

''And you too know that this is Nar Shaddaa, a planet that really isn't known for his culinary achievements, let me tell you that. It is filthy, it is dirty and it reeks of criminals down there - criminals that will have the time of their lives if they see your lightsaber. There's still a huge bounty on your head. And Cere's. And probably Merrin as well. And don't get me started on you-know-who-I-am-talking-about.'' he continued to scoff, spinning his seat back towards the cockpit as he let his fingers glide over the main console.

''Want me to perhaps do a little fly-by to Nal Hutta as well, given that we're already here? Perhaps the Hutts will be kinder to us than Palpatine?''

''I mean, you're the cook here Greez, but I think that the Hutt's aren't really any authority when it comes to food. A lot of slime and sludges, from what I've heard.'' Cal clasped his hands behind his back and stepped next to him, letting his eyesight dart out of the windows of the Mantis towards Nar Shaddaa, the many city lights of the ecumenopolis city shining in a bright contrast to the front of the dark void of the galaxy and the moon's green planet of Nal Hutta.

''For real though, I understand your grievances, Greez. I know that I'll have to be careful. And I don't plan to get out there with all of you at once. Given that Trilla still has to wake up and Cere's place should be by her side, I'll either take Merrin or go solo for this, at least for now.'' From behind him, Cal's ears picked up an electric quip that came closer and closer, no doubt the sound of small metallic feet tripping over the floor of the Mantis.

''Yeah, don't worry BD. As if I'd ever go without you, buddy.'' Cal bowed down slightly and raised his arm, only for the small droid to jump on it instantly, crawling around it until he reached Cal's back.

_To think about how much my life has changed ever since I met BD. He's saved me so many countless times now, I'm just honored to call him my friend. What I'd ever do without him. _

Jokingly petting the droids head as he nested himself on top of Cal's shoulders, he looked back at Greez who merely sighed.

''Makes sense. Still, I've got a bad feeling about this. Like alright, we'll lay low and perhaps get some supplies from those friends of yours, but then what?'' The pilot began to massage his temples and closed his eyes, muttering some unhearable words before he opened his mouth again.

''Before that, we had a direction. A goal. To find that holo-thingy and find those Force children. But you destroyed the holo-thingy and brought _her _on board. Not only do we lack any goals right now, but you've also turned us into one huge walking target for anyone out there who even remotely understands to use a blaster, especially on Nar Shaddaa. I just don't like all of this passive, unstructured fooling around until we stumble on something that may or may not kill us in the end.''

Cal couldn't help but feel slightly hurt at Greez's tone, given that the pilot rarely spoke with such harsh words and if he did, even more rarely those words were directed at him. Of course he understood where the pilot came from, given that he too shared similar thoughts ever since returning from the Fortress Inquisitorius. But what was he supposed to do? Kill - no, execute a defeated woman that treated the lines between dark and light, giving in to his own anger as Cere did before him? Should he have repeated this senseless cycle of violence? He could easily imagine the disappointment of his old master, the Lasat Jaro Tapal, that he'd even consider such an abhorrent action. Striking down Trilla or anyone else in anger would be the same as if he'd spit on his late master's legacy and that would be unacceptable. Yet it would also be unacceptable to lash out at Greez for his opinion, as hurtfull as it was for Cal. Especially given that he understood the rationality behind it. Taking a deep breath, Cal put his gloved hand on his shoulder, staring anew towards the urbanized moon as he spoke with a soft tone.

''I know that there are many questions currently standing in our way, believe me. But my master once said that _Persistence _reveals the path. I know you don't really understand all the facets of the Force - neither do I. But know that if you trust in the Force, all of those barriers that threaten to stop you from your path? They _will _become part of your path, leading you to wherever we need to go.''

''I know you mean well Cal, just ... just give me time to think about all of this, alright? For people that aren't _you, _such things sound abstract at best.''Cal nodded his head and walked over to his own seat, grabbing the brown leathery poncho that was currently put over the back of it. Waiting patiently until BD jumped down from his back over to the seat, he quickly threw the poncho over his head, making sure that his lightsaber wouldn't be visible from the outside. Carefully putting the droid back onto his arms, he turned around and left Greez alone, hoping that he'd come around eventually. Yet something told him that _that_ could take some time.

_Cere - Day 0 - the Mantis, in orbit above Nar Shaddaa_

Cere watched in awe as Merrin's strange green mist spread throughout the room, the weird energy clinging to everything it could find, including the fabric of her own clothes and the pores on her skin. At the back of her mind, she could feel the Nightsister's presence touching her spirit, as if an invisible thread was spun between them.

''Merrin, what is happening ...?'' exclaimed Cere stressfully, her own hands beginning to shake slightly under the effects of Merrin's weird magick.

"Calm yourself, Cere. I require your utmost concentration. Center your mind and listen."

_Listen to what? I have no idea what's going on even more, damn it. _

And just as she was about to finish her train of thought, her world was pulled into darkness as her eyes rolled into the back of her head, a burning sensation spreading throughout the nerves in her body whilst her muscles tensed up painfully. As if she was guided by an invisible hand, Cere could feel her limbs go numb before she found herself standing the middle of literally nothing, with not even a single sound to guide her senses. And for some unexplainable reason, she could almost feel how this vast void in front of her expanded straight into eternity, as if every step she'd take would just serve to increase the darkness that clouded her senses.

''Merrin? What is all of this?!'' screamed Cere at the top of her lungs, only to be met with deafening silence. Trying not to let worry get the better of her, Cere pulled the Second Sister's former lightsaber from her belt and activated it, its red light serving as a guide throughout the treacherous unknown. Steeling her nerves to shield her mind from doubts, she walked for what felt like hours, no step ever serving to take her closer to a goal she couldn't even fathom.

After some time, Cere grunted in frustration ere she deactivated the saber, putting her hands on the back of her head as she scanned the blackness around here. It took her some time for her to banish the doubt that threatened to cloud her mind, even though she worried that she hadn't long until those feelings of dread would return to haunt her. Taking a deep breath, she decided that enough was enough as she closed her eyes and sat on the ground, entering a peaceful meditation stance while she began to listen to the sound of her heart, its sounds rippling through the vast nothingness like a stone that was thrown into a pound.

_There is only the Force._

Thus she sat there, the sound of her beating heart serving as her only companion against the crushing silence of this realm. Again she felt hours pass until an arctic gust of wind crept up to her from behind, conjuring up a feeling that was not unlike the sensation of the marrow of her bones being frozen solid. Cere quickly jumped on her feet, igniting her saber in one swift motion. Yet all she saw war darkness as she again was swept off of her feet and one instant later, she found herself within the crumbled halls of a dusty old ruin, the old walls and broken columns somehow creating a certain degree of familiarity within her. Confusion was written plainly in her face ere she kneeled towards the ground and picked up some of the small brown pebbles that were spread around as a notable amount of dust fell down from the ceiling above her. Cere huffed dramatically and threw the pabbles back onto the ground, the confusion ever-growing as it felt as if the name of this place laid on the tip of her tongue, so close to grasp yet so far away. She just couldn't shake the feeling away that she was supposed to not only know this place from the inside-out, but also share a level similarity with it that a Jedi usually wouldn't be able to have with any place at all, outside of the ...

_Oh no._

Just as that, the illusion was shattered and the crumbled ruins were replaced with high metal walls that were towering above her, making her feel as if the mere size of them was crushing her with every second she kept looking at them. On them, the flag of the Empire was displayed proudly, the sight of it invoking memories inside of her that she so desperately tried to keep hidden for all those years. All of the memories of the small children she brought within the halls of this temple, trying to soothe their parents as she took their children away. Memories of all the times she tried to remember the various lightsaber styles - and all of the times she failed in doing so. Yet she also remembered the many times her old master, Eno Cordova, helped her up from the ground and spend hours to help her improve. For a short time, she also thought back to the moment she returned to the temple after she gained her crystal from Illum, the same one she sold after the dark reign of the Empire began.

Yet no matter how many beautiful memories she could recollect, the actual beauty and the serenity of the Jedi Temple were long gone as the sinister dark master of the Empire has turned the Jedi's former home into a twisted mockery of its former self, declaring it the Imperial Palace and the seat of his terrible reign. Now legions of Stormtroopers patrolled these sacred halls, the same halls that brought her so much joy as a child. Cere closed her eyes again, a single tear sliding down her cheek as she felt the frozen winds surrounding her body again, making her every muscle ache in pain as she again was pulled into the old ruins. Yet she wasn't alone, as in front of her now stood a slender figure in a black armor typically worn by the Imperial Inquisitorius. Acting more on instinct as on rational thought, Cere let her lightsaber spring to life, the red blade mirroring the figure's own half-circular weapon. The Inquisitor raised their lightsaber high into the sky, only to bring it down at the Jedi with unparalleled brutality. Cere had to gasp at the Inquisitor's strength, choosing to take a quick step backward and readying herself for the next attack. She didn't have to wait long as her enemy's second blade was ignited, the Jedi hunter unleashing a quick series of strikes that tested her defense to the latter, every one of their strikes missing Cere's head by nothing but a few inches. Just as she was taught in these same halls decades ago, she steeled her emotions and she calmed herself, pushing the palm of her left hand forwards as she used the Force to push the masked attacker away from her. Her display over her mastery of the Force only proved itself to be semi-successful as the Inquisitor managed to collect themself quickly, eager to attack her again as they charged forward.

Cere felt the time around her crawl to a halt as she focused her mind once more, raising the tip of her lightsaber against the ever faster-approaching danger. She waited and waited as they sprinted towards her, letting go of an unholy scream that made her ears ring like never before. But still, she persisted and waited for the right moment to strike, a moment that soon revealed itself as her enemy jumped up into the air, ready to slay her from above. Quickly, Cere pushed her saber outwards, the sharp tip of her weapon burying itself quickly into the chest of the Dark Side user. Their body went stiff in an instant as it was thrown onto the ground with a booming sound. Cere stood in front of it in rigid disbelief, wondering if they were really dead or if it was yet another trick that plagued her mind. Once she realized that the Jedi killer was in fact defeated, she deactivated her saber and approached the dead husk carefully. As she was about to remove its helmet, the green mist appeared yet again out of nothingness, dissolving it within seconds before Cere screamed in terror and jumped back, the beating of her heart threatening to burst out of her chest.

_I don't ... what?! How!?_

Cere shook her head vividly, confusion taking her mind hostage as she touched the dead Inquisitor's face. It was her face, her hair, her eyes, her everything. Mostly. It looked as if the skin looked pale, dare she say sickly as she touched it, shaking visibly as it felt as if it was utterly cold to the touch. Pulling away from the corpse promptly, she just sat down again, looking down at her dead copy with a mixture of anger, confusion and even disgust.

''Was it the same when you felt it, Cere? That rush of heat; that warm power that lasts for mere seconds, only to be replaced by a lingering cold that never really goes away?''

''Trilla ... ''

_Cal - Day 0 - the Mantis, in orbit above Nar Shaddaa_

With the mere pull of a switch and the single press of a button, the Stinger Mantis began its descend onto the city-moon of Nar Shaddaa, passing the criminal heart of the galaxy known as Nal Hutta by while doing so. Cal once heard that the name of the planet loosely translates to ''Glorious Jewel'', a translation that was admittedly entirely lost on him. But then, he was also taught from a young age that beauty lies within the eyes of the beholder - who was he to judge?

''Alright, so you said you had a place in mind? You know, so that we won't get shot on sight?'' said Greez with a loud voice, the pilot currently busy letting his fingertips sway over the piloting console of the Mantis, ensuring that it would make its trip down to the moon's surface without any problems.

''Yeah, there's this place called _Bredorx's Passing _\- it's a series of landing pads, relatively private over in the ... well. Uhm.'' Cal formed a fist and coughed into it, trying to hide the small blush that currently formed on his cheeks.

''Well. Eh. It's sort of over in the ... Red Light Sector.'' At that, Greez's ears twitched and he spun around, looking at Cal with many untold questions dancing over his lips.

''I know how that sounds, Greez. It's not like that! I ... just bring us there, please.'' The Latero giggled teasingly at that, plotting the ship's course and took hold of the steering wheel.

''Eh I won't tell. But I wouldn't make Merrin jealous if you get my drift.''

_What._

He had to scratch his head at that. Not even wanting to know how Merrin played into all of this, he merely groaned before checked on his lightsaber again, hoping that he wouldn't have to use it for quite some time. Greez was right with his worries: Nar Shaddaa was known for its many criminal elements, no doubt a byproduct of its close proximity to Nal Hutta. Though the majority of people on the moon's surface were satisfied with the _live and let live _approach, Cal wouldn't have been surprised at anyone relaying worthwhile information to those who pay well, especially when it was about Jedi. However, as long as he kept to himself, he'd be fine, or so he hoped at least. Yet he also knew that there was no point in downplaying the many morally abhorrent activities that went down on the moon. He just hoped that he wouldn't be confronted with any of it, given that he heavily doubted that he'd be able to watch if someone innocent was to be harmed in front of him. Knowing that both Cere and Merrin were still kept busy with Trilla's treatment - if the green light coming out of Greez's cabin was any indication - Cal decided that he'd leave the ship alone for the time being, hoping to deal with the people responsible for Bredorx's Passing quickly and without answering any questions. Luckily for them, Cere still had some Credits stored away, enough to ensure a relative peaceful stay at the landing pads.

''Alright kid, we're entering the atmosphere. Welcome to Nar Shaddaa. Yay us. Yay.'' huffed Greez sarcastically, waving Cal towards him.

_After all of that time on Bracca, I'm still not used to all of the tall buildings and lights of the ''modern'' galaxy. Will I ever?_

If there once was any vegetation on the city-moon, it was now long lost to the many countless buildings that dominated the skyline of Nar Shaddaa, its endless spires and skyscrapers penetrating even the orange mist-like polluted clouds of the moon, the bright and colorful neon lights of them hurting his eyes momentarily.

''Yeah, welcome to the place that tries to make greed, egotism and murder look good.'' Subconsciously, Cal touched the lightsaber under his poncho, the mere physical contact enough to give his mind some peace, even if it was short-lived.

''Oh I'm so going to hate this, am I?'' he said half-jokingly, half regretfully.

''Probably. Do enjoy yourself, kid. If you don't mind, I'll stay right here. Flying the ship. Safe and healthy. Yeah, that's me!'' Cal sighed as he looked slightly worried at BD who immediately responded in kind, if the low sounding sounds of his voice modules were to be believed.

''Yeah, you and me both buddy. But don't worry, I'll look out for you like you'll look out for me. As always.''

_? - Day 0 - Nar Shaddaa, Bredorx's Passing Landing Pads_

_Execute order, scan _ SHIP INBOUND _ waiting ... _

_waiting ..._

_waiting ..._

_Querry: Load results _

_waiting ..._

_Sort: ship type - __S-161 "Stinger" XL_

_Crossreference: User-created group ''Schutta's too rich for their own good.''_

_Ping in progress ..._

_Ping send. _

''Yeah, I know those kinds of ships. Latero Spaceworks, that's the real stuff. Diplomats, business - high caliber. The dream of every rich executive that isn't good enough to do business with the Empire yet. Basically loaded idiots who believe themself to be smarter than they really are.'' The Lasat looked at the droid who just hovered there wordlessly and not even remotely reacting to his ramblings. He knew that it wouldn't answer, naturally, but it were the small things that kept his mind sane before every stunt, especially one that could end up as lucrative as the one he was about to undergo. Grabbing his IQA-11 sniper rifle - a little souvenir from the Clone Wars - he easily activated its scope and trained it on the approaching ship, his inquisitive eyes trying to scan every detail, no matter how small it was.

_Let's see which kind of poor idiot can afford such a marvel of spacecraft. _

* * *

**AN 02.01.2020: **Removed filler, improved flow yada yada ... but I just wanna emphasize this. It's GREEZ and not greezE, dear past me. Good lord.

**AN: **Thanks for all of that support! It really is appreciated!

Guest#1: They do have a certain chemistry that can't be denied, eh? ;)

JawCannon: You really are too kind. Thanks for your continued support!

PS: Only a couple of more days until we have a new Star Wars! Fallen Order, Mando and Rise of Skywalker, we are blessed people! Blessed I say!


	5. Dead Men Walking

**Chapter V: **_Dead Men Walking_

_Gwena - Day 1 - the Tower, Nar Shaddaa_

''I have no time for your foolish beliefs. There are a lot of credits in play right now and your child-like mind and primitive instincts threaten all I ... we've created! I should gut you up like that slimy Jawa you are!'' Gwena kept the grip of her vibrosword stronger than she'd prefer, grimacing in slight pain as her fingernails dug deeper and deeper into the Bantha leather of its well-crafted grip. Trying to ignore the nervous twitch of her right lekku - the one of the pair that was still undamaged - she channeled her eyesight on the Boss, watching the subtle hints of annoyance that began to spread throughout his wrinkly visage. The others wouldn't know those signs, those unreadable movements of his lips that spoke of the unexpressed anger that currently formed within him, but as his right hand, she was quick to learn all of the tools of the trade, especially when it came to him. Her life depended on it, after all. '

'You'd dare?! Your entire clan bathes in the utter _shit _it produces. You're unworthy of even speaking to!'' One of the crime lords, some light-skinned Zabrak running some sort of slave ring if she recalled correctly, rose from his seat and pointed his fat finger at the woman sitting on the opposite end of the half-circular table, a human woman clothed in some fine silk that was probably more expensive than anything Gwena would ever own.

''You pretentious schutta! Without my spices, your trade would be as worthless as everything else you sell. I won't tolerate any more insults from you, alien scum. ''

_Alien scum? Ouch. This is going to be good._

Naturally, the Zabrak responded in kind to her bait. He formed a fist and threw it violently on the hard-glass surface of the table, making some of the other crime lords twitch lightly in the process.

''Pathetic. Perhaps you should wear one of my slave collars, bitch? At least you'd be useful for something, you ... '' And just as the Zabrak was about to continue his rhetoric, the Boss stood up from his high-quality leather set at the other end of the table and walked towards it, standing directly in the middle of its half-circular shape. And as if they were droids and one of their many switches was turned off, they fell silent immediately, all of them either too scared of him or too opportunistic in their nature to dare defy him.

''_Esteemed _members of this council, this is quite enough. We'll settle this dispute of yours like we always did - like sentient beings capable of rational thought, even if you insist on behaving to the contrary. I declare this meeting adjourned until further notice. If you'd all excuse yourselves?'' He lifted his hand slightly and pointed towards the door leading to the turbolift, the lift itself serving as the only entry point to the top glass floor of _the Tower_, one of Nar Shaddaa's most influential conglomerate and entertainment center this side of the moon. As always, Gwena couldn't help but watch in awe as the other crimelords rose from their seats and walked over to the lift briskly, none of them daring to defy the orders of the Boss.

_This is what I'm here for. Power. I want this. All of it.  
_

She watched closely as they left the room one by one until no one except her and the Boss remained. Taking another couple of seconds to look outside of the glass walls of the Tower, she couldn't help but grin at the view she was given.

''I'll never understand how you won't grow tired of this view, Gwena. The same lights, the same buildings - this entire moon is nothing but a stagnant beast, waiting to take its final breath.'' At least in that regard, she'd never understood the Boss. Where he saw the same problems that plagued him day in day out, she saw how much they've risen, how far they've ascended. She felt something she has never felt in her blighted childhood, during those bleak days as yet another poor street urchin roaming the city below her: She felt like royalty. Steering her eyesight towards him, she followed him back to his seat and merely shrugged with her shoulders.

''I don't know. Can't deny that it isn't inspiring to see where I came from, you know?'' The Boss decided to answer only with a judgmental look before he picked up a slim datapad that rested beside his chair, many numbers running over its display as it sprang alive with a mere touch.

''You'd do well not to tie yourself in the past, Gwena.'' The Twi'lek shook her head at this slightly.

''You know I don't.'' The Boss didn't bother with a response this time around as he looked over the stream of information that flickered over the datapad, taking a long huff of one of his expensive cigars as he did so. Thus, Gwena stood there in deadly silence, her tender fingers carefully gliding over the blade of her sword. A true piece of art, or so the Boss claimed.

A couple of minutes more passed before the Boss gazed at her again.

''I've got a job for you to do. Do you still know those low-tech landing pads, over in the Red Light sector? We've got some unchartered persons of influence landing down on Nar Shaddaa. Relor is already on side, assist him with whatever he needs.'' She scuffed at this, trying not to let anger get the better of her. They both knew that she was keenly aware of those forsaken landing pads. Not only did she grow up within the confines Red Light sector, but she also worked there for the majority of her youth. But he knew that. He always knew how to remind those below him of their stations. She always respected that about him, in a weird and twisted way.

_Want to show me that my position as your right hand isn't set in stone, eh? Oh, I'll work with this Wookie knock-off, alright._

''Don't worry about it boss, I'll get right over there.''

_Cal - Day 1 - Bredorx's Passing, Nar Shaddaa_

Cal couldn't fail but to shudder slightly as he drove himself down the small loading ramp of the Mantis, attempting to get a bearing of his surroundings.

Nar Shaddaa, one of the few places in the galaxy where the people didn't even pretend that their crimes served some sort of twisted higher purpose. Though deception and veiled threats reign supreme within the many countless passages of the city-moon, almost all of the people here would admit to their evil intentions once the chips have fallen into place. His master once said that Nar Shaddaa was the _Grand Stage of Criminals - _the second people felt as if they were backed into a corner, they'd step in front of the curtain where they'd drop their masks and perhaps for the first time in their lives, they'd cling to the truth.

''Just pip up if you see ... anything, BD. You never know what'll happen on this moon.'' Perhaps he shouldn't have proclaimed his words as loudly as he did because right in this instant, it was as if the Force personally wished to test his theory. A chunky old man marched towards him, his greasy white hair and the many wrinkles on his face acting as a testament of his advanced age. Somehow, Cal felt that he looked like someone he has seen before. He doubted that heavily, however.

''Hail, son. Welcome to Bredorx's Passing. I'm Bredorx as ya' probably guessed. This metal husk over there is your ship, eh?'' Cal had to choke momentarily as Bredorx carried a qualm of smoke with him, the effects of his guilty pleasure clinging to his leathery coat. The smoker tilted his head and looked patiently at Cal, tapping his foot from time to time as he waited for an answer.

''I ... yeah, that's right. How much for a day?'' Internally, he cringed slightly at his words. Though he speedily learned to at least act cold and harsh back on Bracca, it was never something he enjoyed. Being brutish, be it with words or his actions, was nothing but the antithesis of his character and thus he profoundly disliked pretending to be some sort of cheap holovid criminal in front of Bredorx. But anything else would turn him into a walking target, more than he already was.

''A day, eh? That'll be 100 Creds ... and no, no haggling. This ain't the Core, son.''

_Which is exactly why I'm here. _

Still, he had to blink quite awkwardly as he heard the sum needed for their expenses. He thought that if he was on Nar Shaddaa already, he'd be able to buy a plethora of supplies for all of them, ranging from food and medicine to perhaps more modern blasters for both Greez and Cere, if the latter would ever decide to part from Trilla's lightsaber. But with such a price, Cal and the others would soon have to re-organize their priorities, if they didn't miraculously stumble on some sort of hidden Credits cache.

''Great. Credit-chip is okay?'' he asked deadpan, agilely twirling a thin credit chip between his fingers. Bredorx rolled his eyes and held his hand towards the Jedi, swiping the chip over a datapad he quickly procured.

''Yeah yeah. Copies of the rules are over in my office ... that's the small control tower over there. Basically the other pads are as of limits to you as yours is from the other customers. Settle your disputes outside of here and generally just shut up and pretend you don't see what the other payin' folks here are doing and they'll do the same to you. And for the love of everything, Pad number seven still hasn't got its pipes fixed. I really wouldn't go over there if you don't like the smell of shit on your clothes. That agreeable?''

_Yeah, I'd rather not._

''Sounds like a plan.''

The old man gave Cal his chip back and rolled his eyes yet anew, hastily turning around and walking back towards a large automatic door, only to disappear behind it shortly thereafter, leaving Cal and BD alone with their thoughts. Groaning in relief as he could drop this impromptu character he created, he glanced at BD who hid behind his back as Bredorx approached.

''Alright, this is going to be fun. It seems the prices were raised somewhat. There's a marketplace not that far away from here, over at the ... uhm, you know. Red Light sector and all that. Let's see if the rest of our hideout is going to be just as expensive, alright?''

Making sure that his lightsaber was still hidden from plain sight, Cal left the landing pad through the same door Bredorx used shortly before, taking a good look at the small control tower that the man mentioned as he passed by. He mused that from up there, Bredorx could probably oversee all of the other landing pads either directly or through the numerous security cameras the Jedi couldn't fail but to notice as he made his way towards the market. After some more minutes of silent marching, Cal started to feel an uneasy feeling starting to form within his chest as he got closer and closer to the market, a feeling that would soon reach the back of his neck. He walked over to a nearby set of railings and looked down towards the countless buildings and the many streets below him, Nar Shaddaa's verticality still proving to be something he had to get used to. But he knew it wasn't that as he closed his eyes and began to attune his body to the Force, listening to its many whimpers and echoes that penetrated the moon, from deep down to its core to the highest of skyscrapers towering above it all. And there it was, that feeling of uneasiness that made his head spin in confusion ever since he left the Mantis.

''You know what's weird, BD? There are so many countless people on Nar Shaddaa, all of them - every single one, resonating within the fabrics of the Force. I can feel their sheer presence, the quantity of it all ... it's almost overwhelming. But the essence of it? It feels as if no matter how many people live here ... I can't dig deeper. It senses like they've become numb to the Force. This place s_hould_ feel so alive to the Force but honestly ... right now? It feels like a husk animated to life, nothing more. Almost like there's this amazing music playing everywhere, but every single soul out there is just deaf to it.'' BD jumped on Cal's right shoulder and carefully put his small head on his cheek, the little gesture making Cal smile slightly. '

'Yeah, thanks. Sorry it's just ... it's just weird. On Bracca and all the other planets before, the few elements of life they had ... they felt alive, at least.'' He pushed himself off from the railing and continued to hike towards the market, ignoring the many shadowy figures walking past him. He was sort of happy to see that the market felt a little livelier than the streets before with many members of different species walking from small shop to shop, credits and items being exchanged in equal measure.

''Alright, let's see what we can find.''

_Merrin - Day 1 - the Mantis, Bredorx's Passing, Nar Shaddaa_

The Nightsister closed her eyes as she fell back onto the chair, exhaustion finally claiming victory over her tired body. Merrin could only describe the pain she currently felt wreaking havoc in her head as nothing short of a gigantic inferno, turning everything in its way into ruin. Her hands shuddered violently as her eyesight grew unfocused, her breathing forcing her lungs to expand like never before. Yet no matter the pain she currently felt, Merrin considered herself pleased: her ritual worked. Like on a holochess table, she moved both Cere and Trilla towards each other, pushing them into experiences both of them so desperately needed if they ever wished to heal. Though she was sure that Cere wouldn't approve of being let in the dark like that, she still had to smile as her ears picked up on the sound of both Trilla and Cere awakening from their slumber.

Knowing that this moment would be one of utmost importance for both their futures, Merrin called upon the last spark of energy she still called her own and quickly moved out of Greez's room, stumbling over to the kitchen table and crashing down into the nearest chair she could find, sleep finally claiming her soul. Finally, her well-deserved rest was within reach.

_Trilla - Day 1- __Mantis, Bredorx's Passing, Nar Shaddaa_

Screaming in pain as her lungs began to expand violently, Trilla opened her eyes and grabbed her chest, forming a fist and starting to punch it violently. Many coughs soon followed, her body taking its time to once again anchor itself in the real world. Though her body tried to fight the tired muscles in her body, Trilla felt how her sluggish movements held her back against her will, binding her to this bed. At least her mind was unaffected by her body's resistance as she raised her head somewhat, trying to analyze what exactly happened in the last few hours.

_Was it all a dream? What is ..._

Her heart began to beat wildly before she recognized that she was still wearing her black-red Inquisitor armor, the sight of it enough to conjure up a copious amount of sweat on her face. It felt almost af if she was strangulated by an invisible power whilst her mind wandered back to the Fortress Inquisitorius, to Vader and his unholy assault on Cere and Cal. And just like that, Trilla sensed a resurgence of energy within her body as she quickly sat herself up, pulling her legs towards her chest as she frantically tried to shake the memories of Vader out of her head, the hair on the back of her neck feeling just as frozen as they were back in that cursed interrogation chamber. It took some seconds until she calmed herself, her subconscious slowly realizing she was, in fact, safe and sound, despite her mind trying to trick her into thinking otherwise.

''Trilla...''

_This is actually happening._

A visibly weakened Cere stepped into her field of view, the former Jedi's eyes focused solely on Trilla.

''This ... this is real, isn't it. Tell me this is real, Cere.'' Trilla's words became faster and faster with every second, the doubt in her sentence slowly turning into hope as Cere sat down next to her, Cere's head bobbling slightly forwards.

''It is. You're save now, Trilla. We're all save.'' Trilla opened her mouth as if she was about to say something, yet she could only let silence escape out of her dusty throat while her eyes became watery. This was real. This was actually real, Trilla repeated in her head. All she could remember was the fight against Cal, the young Jedi managing to defeat her and, even after everything that has transpired, sparring her life. She could more than vividly recall the unfiltered hatred that echoed through her body as Cere joined Cal, the woman frantically trying to pull her back towards the Light as piece for piece the carefully constructed bastion of hatred she created for her own protection began to crumble into dust. Above all else, she could remember _him_ appearing, his unparalleled power tearing the Fortress Inquisitorius apart from the inside while they frantically tried to escape.

''V-Vader? Did he ...''

Hastily, she looked around, part of her still believing that the Dark Lord of the Sith would again strike from the shadows, as he did so many times before.

''We have to run, Cere. If he knows where we are, we're doomed. We need to run, hide, I - ...'' Cere carefully grabbed Trilla's armored shoulder and looked deep into her eyes, lowering her voice as continued to speak:

''Easy, Trilla. I told you we're save. This ... this strange machine can't find us. We piloted the Mantis to Nar Shaddaa, right into the heart of Hutt Space and far away from the reach of the Empire. It's over, now.'' She managed to calm herself slightly at that, simply nodding once to signal her understanding.

''Nar Shaddaa ... yes, that's good. The Empire doesn't have many agents here. Few, but not many.'' she stated matter of factly, looking down at the floor as she tried to call upon her many thoughts. Neither Cere nor Trilla spoke, neither of them entirely sure how one would proceed in such an outlandish situation. Finally, it was Cere that broke the silence.

''Trilla, listen I ... huh, I had such an emphatic and emotional dialogue prepared in that stuffed head of mine but all I can get out of it right now is static, I ... '' Some things never change, Trilla pondered. Once, it was nothing but the unending feeling of anger she had towards that woman that got her out of bed most days, every slain Jedi nothing but a distraction to ponder her over until she'd meet Cere for a final time. Now, after so many innocents that fell because of her anger, Trilla couldn't hold it in any longer, letting indescribable shame pour out of her body in the form of many countless tears. She has brought much terror to this galaxy, bending it towards her will and holding it at its throat without a single doubt. And all that remained now was a broken woman, a shell of her former self that didn't know what to do.

All she could do was hug Cere and let her crying go unstopped.

* * *

**AN 03.01.2020: **Greez. Greez. Greez. Greez. Ain't no Greeze around those parts, stranger. Greez.

Greez.

**AN:**Hello everybody!

JawCannon: As always, you're too kind! You'd make a bad Sith, I'd wager!

General: I regard pairings as yet another tool for a successful story. Though highly subjective, I always use romance as a way to enhance the current main plot and play with one or two side plots. This is why this story will be based on events happening to the crew of the Mantis, with romance being one of the ways they'll react to all of the stress and danger that is thrown at them. Action and reaction, basically.

Given that I'll try to keep the story grounded in canon to the best of my abilities, there aren't that many possible pairings to begin with, so you all can take that however you want :P Stay tuned and all of that.

To be more precise, I plan this story to be something for the long haul, traveling along the canon timeline up to a certain point I haven't defined yet. Given the state of the galaxy at this time, this opens up several possibilities to explore, each and every single one bringing certain restrictions with it. I don't want Cal to defeat Vader or stop the Empire, that is Luke's job. That doesn't mean they the two of them can't be able to meet, eventually. Most likely after the defeat of the Empire. Same thing with the other rebels and co. I'd like it if they'd meet each other, somedays. But I don't want to do forced cameos - if they meet, there'll be a story there. And given that there aren't that many Jedi's out there right now, there are enough ways to incorporate them into the story - again, eventually. All of this is something we'll talk about mannnny more chapters in.

Also, I recently started to play KOTOR 2 again and this line from Visas Marr really stuck with me. ''_Never have I been to a place so alive with the Force, yet so dead to it. The contrast is like a blade.'' _It sums up Nar Shaddaa perfectly in my opinion.


	6. Whisper of the Past

_Relor - Day 1 - Bredorx's Passing, Nar Shaddaa_

The Lasat could feel how his trigger finger became rigid as he looked at the young Twil'ek through the scope of his rifle. Confusion quickly turned into annoyance as he put the rifle on his back as he nodded at his droid, the mechanic scout still spying on the aircraft below. Relor sighed as the Twil'ek came closer and as he saw that she carried her weapon of choice with her, he couldn't deny that the sight of her vibrosword brought back rather unpleasant memories from when they were still rivals, back before the Boss united every bounty hunter, gangster, outlaw and general evil-doer he could find. Truly, this part of Nar Shaddaa always felt more akin to a battlefield or a gigantic free for all as opposed to the well-oiled business it turned into now. With more carnage than even he was able to stomach, the Boss quickly put an end to the hostilities between the rivaling factions of this sector, laying down rather strict guidelines that everyone had to adhere to if they wished to either keep their credits or their heads. And although he can't claim that he was entirely happy about this manmade truce, he did have to admit that it had its benefits.

For example, he knew that the alien woman that now stood before him wouldn't raise her weapon against him.

''Relor. You know, your smell makes you really easy to spot. It's like the stench of a rotten corpse - one that hasn't showered in ages. But that really falls into acceptable for your kind, eh?'' Luckily for both of them, Relor knew this woman well enough to know that raising to her bait would achieve nothing, especially if they were about to work together. And Ashla be damned, Nar Shaddaa had the tendency to erode one's feelings completely anyway. Trying to win some sort of childish duel in rhetorics was below him, considering that more dangerous circumstances hunted him day in day out on this moon.

''Gwena, so it's _you _he sent. Have you been briefed?'' Curt and to the point, a methodology Relor learned to care for as time went by. Who would've thought that keeping your personal life personal and pushing those that thought to snoop around was only beneficial if one was to survive on the Smuggler's Moon?

''Perhaps. Why don't you go indulge me?'' Relor had to raise his brow slightly at that. The Lasat tilted his head somewhat to the left and regarded the young Twi'lek with curiosity. She had seen better days, he thought. Her orange skin seemed dirtier somehow, perhaps bleaker? He knew that she was never the strongest member of her race, if her quick steps were any indication. Yet there was something else, something he couldn't quite describe. Though she didn't act like it, given that her movements were as swift and agile as always, her body seemed as if it carried some inert stiffness with it, if he'd have to guess. Was the Boss working her overtime again - or did she simply refuse to take some downtime? It was true that Relor cared little what the Twi'lek with the one lekku did in her spare time, as the disdain he once harbored for her turned into blunt professionalism. Yet he was smart enough to know that if Gwena started to show some wear and tear then that would mean that bigger things were going on behind the scenes.

''One of my droids scanned an interesting piece of equipment, one of those expensive S-161 models ... the ones that are made by Latero Spaceworks? One of them is right down there, landing pad number three. I don't think that old Bredorx knows what he's got on his hands here. Don't get me wrong, I doubt that an actual diplomat would visit Nar Shaddaa, but whoever has the resources to fly such an aircraft would probably be worthy of a ''checkout'' anyway. Could be some good hostage money in it, if we're careful.'' As those words left his mouth, Relor couldn't decline that they still felt strange, like a slightly spoiled meal. It wasn't that long ago that the bounty hunters of this sector would have blasted their way through each other to get first dips on such a rare specimen. And now here he was, working together with _Gwena_ out of all people to get the job done. Quietly, he wondered whether all of this was just plain fate or if Ashla had a bigger plan in mind for him.

Gwena just shrugged and turned around, pulling out a set of binoculars as she shook her head.

''Someone is either really dumb or really brave then. Truce be damned, but you'd think that some of the others would be down there already and spilling blood.'' She put her binoculars back onto her belt and turned around to face the Last again, a devilish smile dancing over her lips while she did so.

''Oh do be dear and be the one to break the Truce. The mere thought of your head lying in front of my feet makes me quiver like nothing else ... and I grew up here.'' As if to pronounce the meaning of her message, she slowly raised the tip of her vibrosword towards his chest. Relor considered himself pleased as he was proven right yet again: just another meaningless threat coming from a woman way out of her league. Gwena rolled her eyes at him and grabbed her sword in a reverse grip, her attention once more focused on the ship.

''Right. Actually got a look at one of the crew. I followed him shorty through my scope. Young thing, can't be much younger than you. Orange hair, ugly poncho. Interestingly enough he wore a ... what was it? Right, one of those BD units. They can't be cheap. Probably got more cred's on him than I originally thought.''

True, it might not have been unusual that a child walks the streets of Nar Shaddaa on his own, given the political situation of the moon. Orphans were just as common as young mercenaries, they themselves nothing but young children that never knew anything else than a life of crime, always looking to prove themselves in front of people that in the end, would just use them for their own means. And if they were lucky enough to make it a couple of years, the cycle would repeat, their youthful euphoria replaced by cynicism as they too would look for younger people to hire cheaply. But the thing was, those young ones carried themselves around with a certain aura of despair, if Relor allowed himself to sound dramatic for a moment here. They certainly didn't raise their heads high as he did - nor did they take a couple of minutes to take in the local scenery, just as he did. Another piece of proof that the boy perhaps lived a sheltered life? Could it be that such an easy target walked right into the cross-hair of his scope?

''Oh? Well, then perhaps its time to make my own impression. We'll meet back here in 30.'' As quickly as she came, Gwena left the Lasat's makeshift hideout with quick strides. And as she did so, Relor couldn't help but ask himself whether the young Twi'lek would ever be able to break this carnivorous cycle that consumed so many souls before her.

_Merrin - Day 1 - the Mantis, Bredorx's Passing, Nar Shaddaa_

''Come on, we can't have another sleeper around here. Wake up! Uhm ... there's some strange Force stuff going on, yeah. Oh-oh, real spooky! Look, there's ... eh, light and ... stuff.'' Huffing with slight annoyance as her much-needed sleep slowly but steadily vanished under the influence of Greez's rather foolish attempts to wake her up, Merrin raised her hand at the four-armed pilot and tried to wave him away. Sadly, he persisted and began to shake her slightly.

''Look what I've got for you!'' With more effort than she thought she was currently able to handle, she opened her eyes gradually, only to be greeted by the sight of a warm mug of Caf resting at the kitchen table in front of her.

''Half a cup of blue milk and half a cup of Caf, right? Cal mentioned that to me once, after he complained about how it apparently was my fault you drink so much caf. He's such a thankful child, eh?''

_Cal remembered? _

Smiling slightly, Merrin lowered her head thankfully in front of Greez before she grabbed the warm beverage with haste, taking a long sip of it while trying to fully wake up in the process. Though she knew that her ritual would expand quite a vast amount of her energy, even she was surprised at the severity of the exhaustion that set in, only remembering how she fell asleep almost immediately after she left Trilla and Cere alone. Speaking of which, Merrin glared over at the door to Greez's cabin. She didn't know how long she was out, could it be that they left the room already? As if Greez knew what she was going to say, he only shrugged as he took one of the chairs and sat down next to Merrin.

''Nah, they've been in there for hours now. Wanted to wake you up sooner, but figured that you needed some rest as well. Let me tell you, you looked out of it.'' That was one way to put it, she thought. If she looked like how she felt currently, the sight of her must've been a frightening one indeed.

''Oh. Well, thank you for being so considerate Greeze. It was nice of you to grant me some rest - and for making me something to drink.'' At that, Greez fleshed his teeth and formed a genuine smile, bobbing his head rapidly while he did so.

''Yeah, that's me. Always that good looking source of kindness. So ... '' he turned his head to the left and looked at the entrance to his room.

''I guess that _she's _awake?'' Merrin took another sip of her caf and sighed. If his pointed tone was any evidence, it felt as if Greez wasn't that happy with their current predicament. Though she joined the crew of the Mantis not that long ago, she has heard tales of the countless terrors inflicted by those strange Jedi Hunters that called themselves Inquisitorius. If even half of them were true, she could more than certainly understand Greeze's stance on the subject. Yet no matter how controversial Trilla's stay on board of the ship was, she knew that she trusted both Cal and Cere. And as of yet, neither of them have shown any hostility against the woman. On the contrary.

''We certainly live in interesting times.'' she stated plainly ere she looked down at her Caf. It appeared as if the mere sight of it was enough to make her stomach grumble audibly, resulting in quiet laughter coming from Greez.

''You as hungry as I am?'' Merrin nodded at that. It has been quite some time since her last meal, given the stress of the last couple of hours. Add to that the strain of her avid magick use, she more than felt the ever-increasing need for sustenance growing within her.

''I wouldn't say no to something to eat. Why?'' Greez jumped out of his chair and walked down towards the now closed loading ramp of the ship.

''Tell you what. Normally, I'd chastise anyone that would even bring up such an obviously bad idea but ... I honestly can't be bothered to cook now. Too much of _that ... - _'' he pointed at his room before he continued '' ... going on to focus. And have you ever seen an unfocused cook? There's usually fire involved. So I'd say we go grab something to eat. You in?''

Merrin piked up with visible curiosity. She was told about this strange moon, yet still, the entire concept of it still made her head spin. An entire star without actual nature? Everything her eyes would see would be artificial? She couldn't believe it. And somehow, she desperately hoped that she'd be proven wrong. So Merrin rose from her chair and finished her Caf before looking towards Greez, a subtle smile forming in her face.

''Alright. I'm in.''

_Relor - Day 1 - Bredorx's Passing, Nar Shaddaa_

''Bwip, bwip! Burr dweet dweet, burr!''

''What? Where?!''

As soon as the droid went silent again, Relor quickly unsheathed his rifle from his back and ran towards the scout. With meticulous precision, the Last activated the scope of his weapon and looked through it, one of his thick fingers resting steadily on the trigger.

''Well, this is interesting.'' His robotic companion spoke the truth: he watched how the ramp of the expensive ship opened once more, revealing two figures that couldn't be much more different from each other if they tried. One of them was a tinder and small woman, probably human or Zabrak if he had to guess. The other person was a male Lateron, his four arms waving around wildly as if he was currently trying to explain something to the woman. Relor noted that both of them wore red, though he heavily doubted that there was a correlation. Ashla be forsaken, he didn't need to be an expert to see that those characters weren't part of your ordinary run of the mill crew. Nobody that lands on the Smuggler's Moon was so careless, even if the Lateron managed to hide it better. And just like the boy before them, the woman stood still as she looked around and took in the local scenery, if they ever degrading metal husks of the Nar Shaddaa skyline could even be described as such.

_What is this? Some sort of tourist ship? _

Relor's hand crept up to his ear where he activated his comlink with a swift motion. But once he opened up his communications channel, he sighed and shook his head. Rising from his elevated position, he sheathed his weapon on his bulky back before he turned around, walking back to the spread-out cloth that served him as an impromptu work station. Though he couldn't quite place _how _exactly he knew it or from _where _this feeling came, he simply knew that stuff was going to get down real soon. No matter how hard he tried, it appeared as if he lacked the words to describe his emotional state of impending duress. It wasn't the first time his body reacted in such a way, but every time it did, his gut feeling proved itself correct, somehow saving his life in the process. And he'd be nothing more than a fool if he'd refuse to listen to it, or so he thought.

_Cal - Day 1 - Mura'del Market Place, Nar Shaddaa_

Somehow, Cal couldn't quite shake the feeling away that this trip to Nar Shaddaa would prove far more expensive than he originally thought.

He didn't need to be attuned to the Force to know that those that resided within the Mura'del Market Place were conmen of the highest caliber, their skills both in deception and rhetoric managing to sell even the items of lowest quality for the highest possible price. Yet even he had to admit that there were some goods here that were worth the price, especially those that claimed a certain degree of rarity for them. For example, he found himself drawn to one of the bigger market stalls where an overly euphoric trader - a brightly red-skinned Rodian - proclaimed to offer items scavenged from the numerous battles of the Clone Wars. Naturally, Cal's curiosity was more than peeked once he heard that.

''_Greetings human. You've got the eyes of one that knows his bargains. Please, browse at your leisure! All of which you see here was found on the many scars of battle left behind by the war. Perhaps one of those fancy clone blasters has caught your attention? What about original battle droid parts? So much to browse, come!_'' He nodded briefly at that, quietly thanking his late master for the many lessons of alien speech he had to undergo under his tutelage.

''Wow ... alright, he didn't lie. Look at all of this, BD!'' Cal exclaimed with slight joy as he walked between the numerous tables of equipment, his eyes growing wide as he looked through the numerous weapons, gadgets and doodads of the Clone Wars. To his left was a rather large metal table with countless droid parts spread on top of it, from an almost endless amount of various battle droid limbs to more exotic inventory, like the head of a BX commando droid.

''There, know what this is?'' he lowered his tone and looked at the shoulder BD currently rested. ''That was a commando droid. Heard that they were a real nightmare, once. Armed with blasters that were as quick as they were precise ... and a sharp sword to boot.'' Cal had to shudder slightly as his thoughts drifted back to the Clone Wars, a war that would spew a war machine like no other with the top minds of the Separatists spitting out new model after model, one deadlier than the ones before. Although he never had to face one of the slim and agile commando droids himself, Master Tapal did more than once. He'd often tell him just how terrible those synthetic fiends could be, their quick steps easily rivaling those of a young Jedi like him. To stand next to one, even if it was merely a head, made him feel uneasy.

Thus he turned around and walked to another table, one littered with the clone armaments of the war. Though he mostly saw numerous pieces of the clones typical blaster rifle, the compact DC-15s, he whistled as his eyes indeed managed to catch a weapon he hasn't seen for a long time.

''Wow, would you look at that? That's an original DC-17m ... you know, the ones used by special forces? Might be a little bit bulkier than the DC-15, but look at that part - that's a grenade launcher.'' Looking around carefully as he hoped that nobody would hear nor question his knowledge of clone weaponry, he let curiosity get the better of him, letting his gloved fingers dance over the cold metal of the blaster rifle. And just like that, his world was momentarily thrown into darkness as he found himself lost, seconds passing as the darkness gave way to large trees and green hills. Above him strange looking birds flew through the sky, it's two suns shining brightly down at him.

_The clone looked at the general with unspoken concern, double-checking his blaster in case another group of droids would jump down from the mighty trees near them._

_ ''I can feel your uneasiness, Commander. I assure you, we will not fall to another ambush.'' He was more than happy that his general couldn't see his worried face as he raised his blaster towards the crown of a nearby tree, scanning it inquisitively while he did so. He'd be the last clone to deny the battle prowess and the experience of the Jedi, certainly not the one of his general. But this entire mission has been nothing short of a disaster. First, those damn elite clankers jumped down at them out of nowhere, their blades making quick work of some of the shinies and more inexperienced soldiers. Immediately, admittedly hurt by the loss of his brothers, he asked the general if they could perhaps change course, double back until air support arrives. But alas, the general decided to press on, the loss of his brothers seemingly not bothering him that much. He always knew that one to be more arrogant, but usually, he'd listen to his suggestions.  
_

_Suddenly, his comlink sprang to life and a familiar voice rang through it. _

_''Commander, we've got new orders. Stand by. '' He could see that the rest of the squad got the same message if the HUD of his helmet was to be believed, as all of their comlinks were suddenly linked to the same channel. He couldn't help but look at his brothers, hoping that perhaps they'd knew more. He was only met with telling silence and confusion as a new message now sat in the middle of his display, the voice of the comlink replaced by written text. _

_No words were needed anymore, the text plainly understood by everyone. They raised their blasters at the general and ..._

Cal grabbed his chest in pain as the emotions of the clone soldier overwhelmed him. Quickly letting go of the blaster, he recoiled at the sight of it and span around hastily, trying to banish the memories conjured by his Force Psychometry. In this state of confusion, he couldn't see the orange-skinned Twi'lek standing in front of him, making him crash head-on directly into her.

''Oh, wow. You okay there, human? Had one too much? Don't worry, happens to the best of us.'' Cal coughed as he tried to get his footing, raising his head quickly towards the young alien as he looked at her apologetically.

''Sorry ... sorry! You okay? I didn't see you there an - '' The Twi'lek giggled at that and shrugged.

''Don't worry! I'm fine, thank you. You looked a little bit out of it ... more than usual for a human, that is. Just wanted to see if everything is alright?'' He nodded at that and smiled at her, idly noticing that one of the woman's lekku's appeared to be missing. She touched Cal's shoulder gently and smiled.

''Alright then. See you around, human.'' And just as quickly as she appeared, she turned around on her heel and walked towards the center of the market place, her body soon disappearing in the faceless mob of Nar Shaddaa.

_Gwena - Day 1 - __Mura'del Market Place, Nar Shaddaa_

After she made sure that that clueless fool of a human was far out of sight, she pulled out her datapad and raised it towards the sky.

''Let's see who you really are, human.'' She waited patiently for what had to be half a minute before a silent electric ring echoed in her ears. She looked back at her device and had to grin menacingly as she read through the ongoing data-stream.

''Tracking device successfully planted ... audio link established. This is going to be so much fun.''


	7. Just another Deal

_Trilla - Day 1 - the Mantis, Bredorx's Passing, Nar Shaddaa_

Trilla secretly considered herself blessed as neither Cal nor the Lateron pilot were currently on board of their ship.

She honestly didn't know whether she possessed the strength to face them as of right now, especially the young Jedi. She wasn't foolish enough to believe that she would be able to hide from those particular conversations for long, but for the moment, she felt relieved that both she and Cere had the ship solely for themselves, giving them a chance to try to start making sense out of this madness they found themselves in. Once the last of her tears stopped, the two of them left the pilot's - Greez, according to Cere - cabin and walked over to the small, yet comfortable looking kitchen that served as the centerpiece of the ship. At first, they planned to simply talk about nothing in particular, but Trilla soon realized that even without Cere standing next to her, she felt overwhelmed by the mere sight of it all: Here she was, standing in the middle of a kitchen that could've been straight out of some sobby holovid, not unlike those they'd try to get their hands on as she and her friends were still young Jedi at the Jedi Temple. Sure, at first glance it didn't look out of this world, not at all. Nothing more than a couple of chairs and a matching table to boot. However, it wasn't about the sparse inventory nor the general look of it. It was the fact that it looked so lived-in and so homely that Trilla could only stand there, unsure how she should take in such an alien sight.

''Everything was just so ... oppressive, back in the Empire. And I'm not only talking about the ruthlessness or the rivalries. I'm talking about the essence of it all. The architecture in itself that felt as if everything could come crashing down at you any second now, forcing you to be on your toes constantly''' she explained coldly before she glared at Cere, the older woman herself already seated as she nodded carefully towards her direction.

''Funny, I know what you mean. Back during the Clone Wars, I felt just as caged on the Venators. Can't even imagine how it had to be on board of a Star Destroyer.'' Cere sighed audibly before shaking her head, pointing at the chair next to her before she continued to add:

''Sure, the clones were nice until the Purge, but ... Force, I don't know. I just felt wrong. Like being at the wrong place at the wrong time constantly. But the Order needed everyone on the frontlines, as you remember.'' Trilla glared silently at the chair, turning her head around to the closed loading ramp of the Mantis. Idly her hands moved down to her belt, ensuring that her lightsaber would be within reach if the worst were to happen.

Cere looked at Trilla patiently. With a weak smile, she followed Trilla's look to the entrance.

''We're save here, Trilla. You can sit down.'' As if her body worked on auto-pilot, she scoffed at Cere's words before raising her eyebrows and looking at her old master apologetically. She knew there to be truth in her words, though she mused that it would take some time until her body would accept said reality. She may no longer be an Inquisitor, but the training she endured couldn't be as easily banished as Cere believed.

''Don't get me wrong here but I wouldn't call Nar Shaddaa safe. Especially not with all of us being present'' She had to admit that she felt a certain uneasiness as Cere continued to look at her thoroughly. She knew that she'd be judged constantly, yet it still hurt to see her former master looking at her with this particular brand of worry and pitty. Every word that was ushered out of Cere's mouth felt as if her old master constantly had to walk on eggshells every time she talked to Trilla. Not finding the strength within her to meet her glare, Trilla lowered her head and looked at the table. She knew that eventually, they'd need to talk about _anything_ that has transpired, but that day hasn't arrived yet. Force be willing, part of her hoped that there would still be plenty of time until they had their talk because right now, Trilla barely knew herself. How would she be able to talk about her past if she felt as if she was torn apart from the inside, not knowing what to believe or what to think anymore?

''I know. But Cal knows a couple of people here. We're just trying to stock up on essentials and then ... well. We'll see.'' Trilla raised her head at that. She didn't expect that they figured out an entire plan yet, but she did hope that they had something more tangible than _that_. Nar Shaddaa might be an adequate hideout, but only for those that knew how to keep their heads low. A couple of former Jedi would stick out like a sore thumb soon enough if they wouldn't be able to finish their affairs on the Smuggler's Moon quickly enough. For now, she doubted that her advice would be well taken, no matter where her intentions came from. Thus she only nodded, hoping that her non-verbal response would be enough for the moment.

They looked throughout the ship with no words being exchanged between them as neither of them was entirely sure to know what to say. Once more thankful for Cere's ability to always find some way to break the ice, she grabbed the Inquisitor-issued lightsaber from her belt and put it on the table.

''I had to use it during the Fortress Inquisitorius but ... you know. It feels wrong to continue using it and I don't really know what to do with it right now.'' Trilla put her lightsaber on the table as well, not knowing whether she should be amused by the irony of both of them belonging to her or not. With one of them, she plagued the galaxy with a series of unspeakable atrocities. With the other, she wanted to strike down both Cere and Cal. Momentarily, she thought back to the instance Trilla threw her lightsaber at Cal. As always, she found out anything worth mentioning about her prey, including Cal's unique ability to sense certain echoes within the Force. She wondered what else the young Jedi would see if he'd touch those sabers, how much of her pain and anger would ripple through his vision. Shaking those thoughts away as quickly as they came, Trilla answered.

''I see. You should probably keep one, though. I know that we fear to speak those words out aloud, however, we both know that trouble will eventually find us again, no matter whether we actively try to seek them out or not.'' Right now, neither of them knew what exactly the Force had in store for them. What she did understand was that just like her eventual talk with Cal and Cere, there too would need to be a point where she'd get rid of those memorials of her past, no matter how useful they might be. Luckily for all of them, that day was still somewhere in the future as well, giving her ample opportunity to use her old weapons for the defense of her new allies.

''I ... no, I don't think I will. I'll keep using my blaster. I'll just store it away somewhere just in case.'' Trilla didn't react much to that. Cere felt ashamed of using such a blade, her mind either consciously or subconsciously associating the saber with her - that much she realized. Trilla couldn't blame the former Jedi, truth be told. She didn't know if she'd react any differently if she was in her footsteps. All she did was to bob her head before putting her blade back onto the magnetic locks of her belt. Now that that was out of the way, the question remained what she should do with that armor of hers. It certainly had its protective perks, but it also displayed the emblem of the Empire proudly, a symbol that could turn into real problems on Nar Shaddaa without much effort.

''Don't worry. You're still my size, right? I've got some outfits I almost never use. It might not serve as a good blaster shield, but they'd certainly look more ordinary than your current get-up.''

_You can say that again. _

''Alright, I'll look - hold on, someone is calling on the comlink.'' Cere raised one of her hands towards her ear and activated her link, silently apologizing to Trilla while she did so. She only shrugged and stood up, hoping that perhaps through exploration she wouldn't feel like a stranger in another stranger's home anymore, even if she doubted that that feeling would soon go away. Almost immediately, a vibrantly colorful looking aquarium managed to catch her attention. There were times where she'd probably be enthralled by such a sight, but those times were long gone, she thought darkly before she walked towards the cockpit, thinking back to the moment on Bracca where she tried to use the Force to take control of the ship's steering system, trying to crash it in the process.

''Well aren't we lucky that I wasn't successful?'' she said to no-one in particular. Through the windows of the Mantis, she looked at the rustical looking skyline of Nar Shaddaa. She has seen her share of criminal ridden cities and corrupt governments, but the Empire at least managed to conjure up the illusion of stability within the confines of the Core Worlds. Yet there was no need for such tricks here. It might have been just as corrupt as the Empire, but unlike it, it didn't try to hide the countless levels of corruption that nested itself within the city's core.

_We really can't stay here long._

She placed herself on the pilot's seat and closed her eyes. With the demanding incidents of the last few hours, Trilla had no time to reflect much upon what has happened. It was not unusual for her to ignore the many physical signs of exhaustion as many of her missions have tested her limits without mercy. But now, there was nothing she could to then sit idly by, hoping that Cal would soon turn up with something useful that would aid them in their mission, whatever said mission revealed itself to be in the future. Thus she calmed her breath and tried to tap into the Force, hoping to listen to its many rhythms and sounds. There was something akin to a spark hiding at the back of her head, so close to touch yet so far away. She did everything she could think of to open her senses to the flow of the Force, hoping to somehow reach that spark that felt as if actively tried to evade her grasp. Yet no matter how hard she focused, she was never able to tap into the Force. All she could feel were simple echoes riveting within the Force, a sensation that was shallow at best. Huffing angrily, Trilla opened her eyes again and shook her head. Where once she could call upon her wrath to allow her to channel her powers, she now lacked such a primal source. And on the other hand, neither her mind nor her body were in any state to be harmonic enough to tap into the serenity the Jedi were known for.

Unlike all of her other problems, Trilla decided that this problem would be one she'd have to solve as soon as possible.

_Cal - Day 1 - Nar Shaddaa Red Light Sector, Nar Shaddaa_

''No BD. I don't think that I'll be able to outfit you with one of those blasters. Where would you even put it?''

After the two of them left the market, Cal decided that it was time to visit one of his oldest contacts. Though he himself wasn't associated with the Scrapper's Guild anymore, he knew his old ally to be one that valued being discreet above anything else, a trait that would hopefully prove essential for all things to come. Cal heavily doubted that he would've heard anything concerning Bracca and Cere's rescue of him, given that his old handler preferred to keep a _hands-off_ approach with everything concerning his clients, as long as they'd do the same. But then who knew how big the bounty for Jedi's currently was. In the end, he'd just have to trust in the Force.

Trying not to stare as he passed a group of mostly unclothed women, all of them audibly making offers that would've brought even the wisest among the Jedi Council to blush, he continued to walk through Nar Shaddaa's Red Light sector, primarily known for its many forms of creative adult entertainment. One of the more alive sectors of the moon, Cal had to evade numerous obviously drunk patrons as he made his way through the district with a quick step, noting that not much has changed since the last time he was here.

''We'll be there soon. The guy we met, he sort of helped me with the Scrappers Guild once. If anyone knows how to get stuff without bleeding Credits, it's him.'' They hastily left the main street and went into one of the various shadowy back alleys. Disregarding a couple of seemingly intoxicated humans that tried to steer trouble with him, he breathed in relief as he finally arrived at his destination.

''Here we go. The ... uhm. Well. The Fiery Temple of Pleasure.''

He didn't know whether it was his Jedi upbringing or his general disposition towards this entire subject that made him wince that hard but still he carried on and trudged through the dirty and slightly corroded metal door that served as the small's building entrance. Yet even all of his collected willpower couldn't preserve him from choking awkwardly as he entered the sleazy establishment. All around him, pictures of fiery infernos were projected onto the seedy walls, the dark silhouettes of numerous alien species dancing in the background of it. At the middle of the room was a circular bar surrounded by a legion of customers, all of them waiting for their next fix, be it alcoholic or chemical in nature. Spread out equally throughout the entire floor were numerous slightly elevated platforms, each of them a stage for one of the many performers that game the Fiery Temple of Pleasure its name.

''Force preserve me.'' he whispered as he took a closer look, natural curiosity momentarily taking over and banishing his Jedi instincts.

There was thunderous applause as one of the stage performers - a human male seemingly bending his body in ways that Cal thought to be scientifically impossible - threw himself off of the platform, resulting in his viewers literally showering the man in an absurd amount of Credit chips. He quickly shook those thoughts away as he steered towards the bar, gently pushing himself through the sweaty and drunk faceless mass of customers.

''Excuse me. Uhm, could you perhaps call your boss and tell him that Cal is here to speak to him?'' The bartender, a muscular Twi'lek, raised her hand and formed a rude gesture before she opened up her comlink. Trying not to be confused by the alien's unwarranted hostility, he took the momentary break to take a closer look around. He quickly noticed how many of the clients appeared to carry some sort of weapon, ranging from simple sometimes concealed sidearms to enormous blaster rifles strapped on their backs. it wasn't strange that many on Nar Shaddaa carried weapons, but usually there were also some sort of armed guards that were hired to protect the various businesses and establishments of it. Seemingly not noticing any armed guards within the Temple, Cal let his fingers wander to the hilt of his lightsaber, sighing in relief as it was still within arm's reach.

''Human, you're in luck. Backroom to your left. Get a move on if you wish to keep them puny legs of you!'' Walking away from the rude bartender as quickly as he could, he strode towards the other end of the room and disappeared behind a small door, keeping his head low as he entered the back room of the Temple.

''Cal. Thought you were still on Bracca, slaving away at that shipyard of yours.'' The Jedi faked utmost neutralness again as he stood before the old man, clasping his hands behind his back before he raised one of his brows at him. ''What can I say. I do love myself some adventure, Captain.'' The old human male that called himself _Captain _scoffed at that as he lifted his beverage towards his lips. He loved himself some adventure. Force be with him, that must have been the dumbest thing he has ever said, Cal pondered quietly. Not yearning to extend this conversation any longer than necessary, he cut right to the point and merely nodded along.

''To be more precise, my newest tales of heroism require a certain set of resources. Food, medicine, a couple of blasters maybe ... you know the drill.''

_Tales of heroism? I must sound like a complete idiot right about now. Merrin would probably laugh at that.  
_

''What? You'd think someone that can afford himself a BD unit would have enough credits for everything they need? Sit your ass down and let's talk business.''

He had to focus in order not to grin as BD chirped full of excitement at the Captain's comment, probably interpreting it as a compliment of sorts. He did as he was told as he sat himself down on the opposite end of the Captain.

''There should be enough Cred's on that chip to get me my stuff ... if you'd go easy on the prices.'' The Captain chuckled at that. With nothing but amusement being carried around with his voice, he gazed at the Jedi with untold disbelief written in his face.

''Now why would I do that?'' Cal crossed his legs while he put his arms in front of his chest.

''Because if I recall, you still owe me for that time on C - '' Cal smiled lightly as the Captain raised his hands up in defeat, groaning while he did so.

''Yeah, alright. Consider this my way to repay you. Credits please?''

Cal's smile turned into a grin as he handed him Cere's chip. At least now, they'd have a fighting chance.

_Gwena - Day 1 - Bredorx's Passing, Nar Shaddaa_

''Are you telling me that someone who owns such an expensive ship has a lack of Creds? Any idea why that could be, _Lasat_?'' Gwena looked irritated at Relor, unable to believe the current situation they were forced into. As of right now, they had some top of the line vessel who's crew had to be either drunk or high, if not both, considering with that sort of smugness they walked on Nar Shaddaa. She grew exponentially angry that neither of them could put together who those people were and what sort of financial resources they had at their disposal, an information that was of utmost importance for the remainder of their mission

''I swear I will cut somebody open if that idiot boy doesn't begin to talk so - '' and just like that, the tracer she so carefully planted on the young man's shoulder began to receive a signal. Gwena's datapad started to display a map of the nearby streets, a red point indicating the boy's current presence.

_Is this a joke?!_

Currently, the unknown stranger walked through the Red Light sector. He did so with relative speed before he stopped at an establishment she knew too well. It was the same _whorehouse _she not only grew up at, it was also the very same where she had to earn her daily bread while she was still a young woman, before the Boss found her. The same place where those unwashed cretins would touch her, use her to ...

''Force preserve me.'' sprang through the speakers of her datapad. Leaving her anger behind for the moment, she put the device on a table. The Force? She met many people in her life, a surprising amount of them believing in some sort of religious deity or dogma. But having one belief in the Force became a rarity since the end of the Clone Wars, not to mention the oppressive stance the Empire had on that matter. To think that someone would have such a dangerous belief, especially when one was so young, was worth an entire net of questions on its own, the mystery surrounding that man only adding to her anger. Was he a cultist? Historian? Yet another freak? Gwena glared at Relor, who appeared to have similar thoughts to her own. For a couple of seconds, it appeared as if the Lasat was lost in his own mental machinations, shuddering slightly before he turned towards her and scratched his neck.

''Some believer in the Force going over to the Fiery Temple to get himself a _good night's sleep_? Am I tripping or is this really happening, Relor?'' He began to stroke his chin before he closed his eyes, probably trying to make sense out of this mess himself.

''I must admit, I have no idea. Let's see what else he has to say.''

''Excuse me. Uhm, could you perhaps call your boss and tell him that Cal is here to speak to him?''

Relor walked over to his rifle, peaking through his scope while his hearing was still focused on Gwena's datapad. At least now they had a name to go on, Gwena thought. The way this _Cal_ talked, he either already knew the owner of the Temple in some way or another or he has heard of him beforehand. Both of these options would imply that he didn't seem to care much about the people he was in contact with, given that Gwena clearly knew what sort of atrocities the _Captain _was ready to perform, all in the name of profit. Perhaps once, she would've hated him for it. Now after all those years, she understood how Nar Shaddaa worked. Though she would never feel anything else than anger for the man that claimed her like some sort of cheap trade good, she couldn't blame him anymore for the way he operated his organization. Every ounce of distaste she felt for him came from a purely personal level, not a professional one.

'What can I say. I do love myself some adventure, Captain.'' Cal said, his message delivered to Gwena's pad with only a slight delay. He had to be a mercenary then noted the Twi'lek. That explained how someone with such a low supply of Creds could've gotten hold of this spaceship. If she was to bet, he probably stole it from somewhere, if he didn't kill for it outright. At least they had another clue to follow - who did this ship belong to originally? What was their relationship with Cal?

''To be more precise, my newest tales of heroism require a certain set of resources. Food, medicine, a couple of blasters maybe ... you know the drill.'' Gwena rolled her eyes pointedly. It appeared as if Cal was on some sort of job, one that required blasters at the very least. Any job that happened within this sector automatically involved the Boss directly or undirectly, which as his right hand and personal enforcer made this double so her problem. The relationships between the minor crime-lords were already fragile at best, nobody needed a mercenary doing jack-shit on their turfs that would only add to the trouble. Gwena deactivated her pad, having heard enough. Right now, this truce between criminals was held together by a silk thread - the tiniest amount of instability would easily be enough to sever it. And then, heads would roll. On every side imaginable.

''Alright. Let's go, Relor. I think it's time for us to visit the whorehouse. I've got a feeling that it's time to visit Captain dearest again.''

She could only hope for him that he'd know more about Cal. For all of their sakes.

* * *

**AN:** Thank you all so so sooo much for all of the views, follows and likes! 3 This will be a long one, settle in and grab some seat. I can't wait to go on this journey with you all.

JawCannon: Not _a _great Jedi - _the_ greatest Jedi! If you remain as amazing as you are, I'll try to keep up my end of the bargain and I'll try to remain awesome ;) Thank you for your continued support.

IanAlphaAxel: That's so nice of you, thank you!

I'm currently not at home (yay holidays), but the next chapter is already written and is merely waiting for editing. Expect it by the end of the week!


	8. Apathy is Death

Relor_ \- Day 1 - Nar Shaddaa Red Light Sector, Nar Shadda_

After he ensured that his scout unit would keep watch on the apparent mercenary ship, he grabbed his modified rifle and followed Gwena out of their small hideout. Now they knew that this Cal was in contact with the _Captain _\- the owner and manager of one of the bigger prostitution-rings of the Red Light sector, the very same Gwena herself grew up in. A circumstance that would explain her current mood, if her agitated walk was to be believed. Relor didn't quite know how he was supposed to feel about her background. Of course he didn't like that any person would have to join a literal whorehouse to make a living, even if you'd spend a lot of time in training and basic education first before one would have to participate in the actual _business_. He thought it to be wrong, if not abhorrent to be more precise. He couldn't imagine the absolute horrors those young children had to endure as they grew older and if he had to be honest, he didn't even wish to think about it much. However, Relor wasn't a perfect man, far from it. Though he disapproved of the idea entirely a small; twisted part of him couldn't help but feel validated at Gwena's anger, even if the time of their rivalry was now gone. Yes, it was absolutely petty and perhaps even unworthy of him, but he knew the Twi'lek to be a woman of ambition. Unchecked ambition. He might not be the most morally upstanding man, but he'd never go as far as she did on a daily basis. Was it really so questionable for him to feel slight satisfaction at the woman's pain, all considered?

_What are you talking about, Relor. Of course it is. Mind your business, do your job. You're better than this._

Trying to focus his mind on the mission, he made sure that his blaster pistol would be visible to all. Although he hoped that enough people knew of their reputation and their service to the Boss by now, there would always be _specialists _that would try their luck with them. Some wished to settle a personal score with the Lasat, given that some of the missions he did for the crime-lords were more often than not morally questionable, even if it still was nothing compared to Gwena. Others tried to get to the Boss himself through him and some merely disapproved of his race or the way he apparently looked at them.

''Searching for someone desperate enough for you to take home tonight, Relor? You should look for someone without a nose.'' Gwena said under pointed teeth, the edge of her voice seemingly dulled by the upcoming confrontation with her past. As always, he kept it cool, his eyes focused on ensuring that nobody would take their chance with the duo.

They halted once they stood in front of the Fiery Temple, a place he has heard of plenty. If the talk on the streets was right, you could find almost anything here: No matter which species you were into. Relor walked up next to Gwena, putting his hand on his blaster as he looked at her. He didn't quite know what to expect, but he certainly didn't think that the Twi'lek seemed to radiate nothing but calmness. And somehow, that fact made him more nervous than the rage she usually loved to channel.

''Come on. Let's find out who this foolish mercenary really is.'' she said with a sharpened tongue before she kicked open the rusty door to the building.

Almost instantly, the entire floor fell silent. Only the cheap music of the speakers was still running, playing grating music that made Relor feel uneasy all over. This silence prevailed for a couple of seconds, until the patrons returned to their business, paying neither Gwena nor him any mind at all. Together, they walked to the Temple's bartender who didn't even gift them with an actual acknowledgment of hers before she pointed at a small door at the back. Pushing the door open with more force than necessary, they caught the Captain with two completely naked women, both of them screaming in perfect union as they entered the room.

''What is the meaning of thi - oh, it's you. Alright girls, go get some rest. _Daddy _has to take care of business.'' Relor shuddered at that, the human's voice hitting the perfect balance between creepiness and acting fatherly that it managed to resonate in all the possible bad ways within him. Yet much to his surprise, Gwena acted like serenity personified, granting the old man only a smug smile before she closed the door behind her, letting the tip of her sword trail on the floor as she sat herself down in front of him with Relor following close behind. He planted himself next to the Twi'lek while she put her sword on her knees.

''Hello Captain. It has been some time - I'm so sorry that I didn't come to visit you sooner, you understand ... the Boss keeps me busy. So much work to be done, so many heads to roll.'' Seemingly composing himself from Gwena's subtle threat quicker than he thought, the Captain only nodded at that.

''Gwena. It's been some time. To what do I owe this ... pleasure?'' Relor recoiled slightly as Gwena only laughed, her hand wandering to the leathery grip of her vibrosword. And with every second that passed, Relor's uneasiness grew exponentially. Turning around in order to guard the small entrance door with even more vigor, the Lasat could only hope that they'd leave the Fiery Temple in one piece.

_Merrin - Day 1 - Nar Shaddaa Red Light Disctrict, Nar Shaddaa_

There was only one word Merrin could use to describe her current emotional state: bewildered.

No matter where she looked or how many steps she took, her eyes would only spot metal platform after platform while her feet would only walk upon cold steel, steel that felt nothing compared to the unwavering earth of Dathomir. The heat that would once burn down on her rough skin was replaced by the artificial lights of the moon as the air felt misplaced in her lungs, no doubt a byproduct of the many buildings of Nar Shaddaa that recycled it over and over again. She has heard tales of the galaxy, especially those planets that were touched by the horrors of the Clone Wars. But in those tales, said planets would more often than not be described as lush green jungles bearing unparalleled biodiversity. But this planet, no this moon was something she could've never imagined. An entire surface besieged by unforgiving metal, its inhabitants as diverse as the many different lights that ruled the Nar Shaddaa skyline.

At first, she really thought that more people would pay her attention, given her unique bodily features and clothing. But she soon found out that she was nothing but another pebble on the beach as many different species of alien walked through the streets of the endless city, their features proving to be far more alien than she could ever be. Limbs, horns, long ears and weirdly angled legs, little did she know how much variation life really possessed. A far cry of the harshness of Dathomir, Merrin couldn't wait to see what sorts of surprises would be waiting for her on her future path.

Right now however, her path was restricted to the confusing alley system of Nar Shaddaa.

''Tell me, Greez. Is it always like this?'' Trying not to get lost in the flow of Nar Shaddaa's traffic, Greez turned around quickly, continuing to walk backwards while he conjured a roguish smile.

''What do you mean?'' Merrin darted her eyesight towards the sky, hawking the different models of ships that flew through the manmade trenches of the moon. Who drove them? Where were they going? Did they even have a destination in mind or did they try their luck, just as she and her friends did?

''Amazement. To see such a spectrum of life, each and every person a tale that needs to be told, every building having history that needs to be heard.'' He turned around again and waved her into another alley, his steps seemingly slowing down as they left the main street behind.

''Oh boy, you wouldn't believe me if I told you. You gotta' ask Cere about that one time on that freaking forest moon - they had spiders as big as one of them Hutts! And the birds, one of them had two heads and ... ''

Greez put his hands on his stomach and laughed hearthily, making Merrin smile in turn. She knew that Greez was still worried about her unique abilities. A fact that didn't surprise her given his background. But although he'd probably never fully understand the magick of her people, he tried to not let his thoughts come into the way of their relationship, which was something she dearly respected. Truth be told, she never thought that the Lateron would be as easy going as he proved to be in the end. And given who her allies were, it was a quality that was much needed. Cere wasn't really one that would joke around much, although she had her moments. She didn't know Trilla enough to judge her in that regard - or to be more precise, she didn't know her at all. However, given what Merrin has felt in the former inquisitor's heart during her ritual made her doubt that she'd be one to smile often. That would leave Cal, who as always kept surprising her. Though the quantity of his jokes has grown less slightly, no doubt to the events of the last few days, he still managed to make her laugh more often than she thought possible. She couldn't quite place it, but somehow Cal managed to push her buttons in the right way. Mostly.

And to conclude, Merrin herself wouldn't go as far as to call herself a beacon of laughter. She preferred a more subtle, dared she say sarcastic approach to that matter. One that she enjoyed like nothing else.

''Hmm. Yes, this will do nicely. I could use some limbs for my magick - shall we go on the hunt? I promise a head or two shall be enough.'' At that, Greez stopped dead in his tracks as he looked at her in stunning disbelief. And as always, his reaction was just priceless.

''That was a joke.'' The Lateron tried to open his mouth as the ring of a nearby blaster shot cut through the thin air followed by a scream that threatened to turn her ears deaf. They regarded each other with a hint of fear before the pilot pulled his pistol from his holster, his four limbs shaking slightly in the process. Another shot blasted through the alley like thunder, the sound of it strong enough for them to know where it came from. Without being asked, Merrin began to run towards the source of the commotion, pulling the hood of her tunic down in the process. From behind her, she believed that she could hear Greez's worried words flying past her, asking her to say and just leave with him. Yet Merrin wasn't to be stopped as she ran even further, disappearing into a nearby alley.

There were four people, all of them heavily armed with the exception of one. Those three were clad in orange armor, the shine of it long gone as the wear and tear of Nar Shaddaa turned the once bright color into a host for layers upon layers of dirt. They had their blasters drawn at a young boy, standing barefooted in front of a wall while being covered in a set of filthy rags.

''Please ... I swear I'll pay up. Just give me another day, a week perhaps and I'll ... '' one of the armed gangsters, a human female with cut-short black hair, raised her fist and threw it right into the boy's face, the force of it enough to push him over and let him crash down onto the ground.

''Enough you nerf-herding bastard. You had enough time - and you know what happens if you cheat the Boss.'' Her two comrades laughed like maniacs at her act of aggression, one of them even going so far as to clap along with the young man's fall. The leader marched towards the now bleeding boy, putting the tip of her blaster directly between his eyes.

She didn't know what it was that made her act as she did. As if on instinct, Merrin called upon the ancient flow of the Force, manifesting its power in the teachings of her people, creating sparkles of green energy in the palm of her hands.

''What are you supposed to be you cheap grey-skin schutta ... '' said one of the criminals before his head was engulfed in a green flame, bathing the street in the smell of sulfur as he touched his head screaming, trying to fight the nightmarish illusions Merrin summoned in his head. In an instant, the leader turned around and pointed the blaster at Merrin. With the flick of her wrist, the nightsister created a bolt of energy, hurling it at the attacker as her target pressed the trigger of her blaster.

At first, Merrin didn't feel the burning sensation in her shoulder as her magick singed the skin of her attacker, making her shout in horrid agony before she took aim again, this time aiming for her head. She saw how the injured boy picked himself up and ray away, leaving her with the three thugs. Merrin tried to summon another spell, only for the blaster wound in her shoulder making her fall over in pain, the intensity of it all easily breaking the concentration required for her to use her magick. She heard how a blaster bolt whizzed past her, putting a hole in her attacker's face as the world in front of her slowly blacked out, replacing the pain in her shoulder with an eery coldness that took over every muscle in her body. Another shot ringed past her, before the last thing she felt were four hairy limbs pulling away at her arm, a desperate scream failing to be picked up entirely by her ears.

_Cere - Day 1 - the Mantis, Bredorx's Passing, Nar Shaddaa _

''Cere here. What can I help you with, Gre - ... what? Alright, calm down. Stay there, we'll get to you.''

_Force preserve us. _

She should've known something like that was going to happen eventually. She should've been more actively involved in everyone's activities, given that they were on one of the most dangerous systems in the galaxy. Was she so ridden with worry and confusion that she lost her vigilance? Cere closed her eyes and massaged her temples, trying to come up with a plan as quickly as possible. From what she has gathered from Greez's panicked call for help, Merrin tried to step between a band of robbers and their victim, a choice that proved almost lethal for the young nightsister. Now both she and Greez were hiding in one of the countless streets of the Smuggler's Moon, too afraid to move as one of them was wounded and the other feared for their lives, not knowing whether the criminals would retaliate or not. She glared down towards the table, looking thoroughly at the disc-like inquisitor blade. No matter how ill she felt while using this blade, she'd never let pride or belief come into the way of her helping her crew and thus she used the Force to call upon the weapon, grabbing it with an invisible hand.

She sprinted towards the loading ramp of the Mantis, turning her head slightly in the cockpit's direction where Trilla sat, the woman seemingly lost in meditation as she kneeled between the seats of the ship.

''Trilla, I need to go. The others are in trouble a ... '' Trilla bobbed her head carefully. She grabbed the edge of a nearby seat and lifted herself up, turning around to face Cere.

''I'm ready.'' She glared at the younger woman without ushering a word, thought after thought spinning around her head as she examined Trilla thoroughly, regarding her from head to toe. It wasn't that she doubted her ability in combat, given that many called her skilled duelist during their time in the Order. It was her state of mind that worried Cere. After her own brush with the Dark Side, she knew how difficult it was not to give into anger once you tasted the power it could grant you, even though she now knew that that power was nothing but temporary, its strength paling to the powers of the Light Side. But Cere was not only a fully trained Jedi Knight, she only gave in to the Dark Side once during a moment of utter desperation and weakness. An inquisitor like Trilla, however, surrounded herself with the temptation of darkness. Was she truly ready to be thrown back into the heat of battle?

''Don't. I know what you're thinking Cere - I know how to handle myself. '' Cere pushed the opening button of the ship's ramp hastily, initiating its opening sequence, a process that felt slower than usual. Cursing the sluggishness of the Mantis in every language she could think off, she turned away from Trilla as she put the crimson saber on her belt.

''I know you're competent, Trilla. But that's not what this is about. I know how easy it is ... '' And again, she was cut off by her former apprentice, an old habit that she had as long as Cere could remember, certainly ever since Trilla was put under Cere's protection.

''With respect Cere, I'd prefer it if you don't compare your _short dance _with the Dark Side to my service as a _Jedi killer._'' She had to look at the floor at that, if only to hide the hurt that was spreading through her face. That wasn't what she wished to imply, not at all. All she wanted to let Trilla know was that she understood the dangers she endured and that she'd be here for her. That perhaps she wasn't quite ready yet to engage in battle, that she should steel her mind more before she'd leave the ship. She wanted to ask only for more time, for both of them.

Trilla put one of her hands in her face and gasped exhaustingly, shaking her head slightly after she did so.

''Listen, I'm sorry for sounding so direct Cere. Really. But what happened, happened. I'll not be able to grow beyond my past if you refuse me every chance of it.'' Waltzing next to Cere, Trilla put her hands on her neck and opened up the knot that held her black cape together, letting it drop nonchalantly onto the floor before she removed the shoulder pads of her Inquisitorius-issued armor, leaving only the latex-like synthetic material on her body. Practical and dark, a perfect match for Nar Shaddaa.

_Trust only in the Force. _

''Alright Trilla ... I believe in you. Always.''

* * *

**AN: **Hello to the new readers!

JawCannon: Welcome back! I'm happy that you're able to join me on this journey again, even if proves to be as annoying as it always has. Happy holidays to you and I hope that you'll have a great time! Thank you for your continued support, it means a lot.

Sen7444: I certainly am thinking about all elements of the Star Wars universe that I can implement in a respectful and meaningful way. Generally speaking, I don't wish to write this story in a sense where I explore one theme/one plothread only to drop them once I finished an act. The criminal underworld will without a doubt continue to echo throughout the story and your idea certainly makes sense ;) I'll read up on it some more!

IanAlphaAxel: Thanks for reading!

General: Given that we'll reach chapter 10 soon, I'll make another check-up on the first ten chapters, re-writing and/or clarifying parts that need it. That's something I'll do every ten chapters or so to ensure that the story is kept on the same level of quality throughout. Furthermore, I thought that I'd give you a small oversight of themes I'd like to explore in the future, be it near or far!

\- Force bonds (Kotor II/Rey and Ben)

\- Jedi and Sith philosophy

\- the Inquisitorius ... and a certain someone that probably survived her fall. Right? Right.

\- the mayor events of Star Wars happening sooner or later, including the formation of the Rebel Alliance.

Also, I watched the new Star Wars and ... yeah. Ok. If anyone wants to share their (non spoilery) thoughts on it in the review section, be my guest.

Happy holidays everyone!


	9. Her Name is Masana Tide

**Chapter IX: **_Her Name is Masana Tide_

The_ Ninth Sister - Day 1 - Star Destroyer Heartseeker, somewhere near Hutt Space_

Parry. Parry. Strike. Kick. Parry. Strike.

Where others would have looked at this battle and would have thought it to be something similar to a carefully constructed and choreographed dance, the Ninth Sister saw this exchange of blades exactly like what it truly was for her: nothing but primal instinct and power.

Blocking the yellow saber of her opponent with one hand, she pushed her other palm outwards, channeling a wave of Force energy towards her opponent. Activating both ends of her lightsaber, she shrieked like an untamed savage animal as she rushed forwards, overcoming her enemy's defenses as she shoved him into the cold walls of the Star Destroyer. With immense satisfaction, she could feel the ribbing vibration of her attack on the floor beneath her, the power of it feeling like a feather dancing along on the sole of her foot. Yet again she used the Force, this time to lift her attacker's body up from the wall. With a gleeful smile, the Dowutin raised her hands towards the ship's ceiling, slamming her victim into it with bone-crushing force as she laughed menacingly. Yet it appeared as if this battle was not over yet - with haste in his steps rose her attacker once more, his lightsaber pointed squarely against the Ninth Sister as he too charged at her. She spat on the ground as she deactivated one end of her saber again, blocking his strikes with a grunt as she took a couple of steps back. Once more, she channeled her fury as she formed a fist and bashed it across the assailant's face, pushing him back slightly as she went on the offense again. Enjoying every second of her bloodlust, she screamed yet again as she kicked him straight into the chest, the force of it enough to kick him off of his feet, resulting in a loud thud as he fell towards the metal floor.

The Ninth Sister closed her eyes and listened to the crashing beating of her heart. She could feel how her anger pumped the Dark Side through her muscles, how it empowered her every move as she lifted her hand again. For the fraction of a second, her spirit left the dark halls of the imperial ship, only for it to be transported into a lush forest, trees reigning heigh for what to be kilometers. The inquisitor felt how the wind howled past her ears, the summer-like temperatures of the forest planet acting as a strong contrast to the unforgiving cold that made itself known in her quarters on the Star Destroyer. With a last cry, the illusion was shattered as she used the Force once more, the sound of countless broken bones sounding more beautiful to her like any music she has heard before. The thought of _her _head being beaten to a pulp, _her _arms being ripped out of their sockets - it was revitalizing.

''Simulation ended.''

And just like that, the beauty of it was gone.

She walked over to the damaged droid, careful to not let the exposed wires get to close to neither her artificial leg nor her synthetic arm, the newest addition to her ever-increasing array of fake body parts. She towered over him, taking her sweet time as she examined the damage she inflicted on the training droid. The left arm would need heavy repair, if not a straight out replacement. Though not as strongly damaged as its other counterpart, the right hand lost numerous of its safety plates during their sparring match, exposing the inner workings of the machine that resulted in numerous electrical sparks jumping off of it. The chest of the slim creature undoubtedly took the worst of it, its once smooth surface bearing proof of the Ninth Sister's focused wrath as it looked utterly devastated, its body twisted in ways that would've been impossible for any organic to survive. ''Calculations ended: User Ninth Sister has improved combat effectiveness by 3.6 percent since last sparring session.'' The Dowutin flashed her sharp predatory teeth at that. That would keep both the Grand Inquisitor and Vader off of her back for now. Behind her she heard the sound of a door opening, revealing the loud steps of one of the crew approaching. She didn't have to turn around to know who it was, given that there was only a limited number of people on board of this ship that had either the rank or the gall to talk to her without prior announcement.

''My lady, I'm sorry for interrupting your ... work-out.'' The Ninth Sister grunted in annoyance at the way the ISB agent spoke with her. How anyone could hit that perfect balance between unfiltered contempt and carefully crafted decorum was truly beyond her. Using the Force once more to throw the defeated droid back into the wall, she spun around and faced the Agent, making sure to build herself up in front of the operative as far as her body allowed. She had to give her credit, she knew how to hide her emotions well, at least in a physical sense. If she had to guess, her trained reaction could be chalked up to the rigorous training every Imperial Security Bureau member had to undergo or perhaps it simply was natural disposition, but Agent Eloren didn't even flinch at her imposing nature. However, there weren't many individuals in the galaxy that could hide from the inquisitor's ability to read those in front of her, to dig deep until she'd taste one's most inner emotions. Especially now, after her every thought was hunted by the lust for revenge, she felt closer to the Dark Side like never before. She could almost feel Eloren's mixture of jealousy and ambition on her tongue.

The female spy stood there in complete silence, her weight put on one of her hips as she held a couple of datapads close to her chest, looking at the inquisitor with nothing short but impatience. Normally, she'd slap the Force-loving shit out of her for acting in such a disrespectful way. But they both knew that she wasn't allowed to do anything right now, especially not against someone who was as highly ranked as an ISB agent. Part of the punishment she had to endure thanks to the Grand Inquisitor and his _infinitive wisdom. _A fact that the operative seemingly knew how to utilize to the maximum of her own enjoyment. ''We've made contact again. The buyer is ready to sell the payload and we have the allowance of the Hutts. We're to meet within the confines of the Nar Shaddaa Red Light Sector, his own turf if intel is to be believed. Goes by the name _the Boss_, yet I'm afraid the true reality of his profession is not even remotely as dramatic as he tries to make it sound. He's an enforcer for the Hutts, suppressing and coordinating the clans of his sector in the name of ... well, he officially calls it stability. Truth be told, the Hutts realized that there was more profit to be made if there wasn't any ongoing turf warfare. Real touching stuff.'' Eloren rolled her eyes and waltzed over to the inquisitor, throwing one of the datapads at her. She caught it easily with her synthetic hand, looking thoroughly at the display. Alleys. Streets. Buildings and infrastructure.

_If you wouldn't be so useful, Agent ...  
_

''The Boss claims the payload to be original and of pristine quality, a statement the Imperial Reclamation Service would agree with if we truly believe that his pictures weren't fake. Which we doubt they are given that we've found no signs of forgery.'' The Ninth Sister walked over to her armor, clipping its pieces onto her bodysuit before she looked back at Eloren. ''And you'll be with me all the way, eh? Charming.'' she uttered sarcastically as she put her lightsaber on her belt. To think that she used to tag along with Vader and the Inquisitorius before that, only for her to cower to some ambitious human and her betters. Great, wasn't it? ''That's right. I'll represent ISB during this operation.'' she stated with a bittersweet tone that enraged the Ninth Sister even further. As if she hadn't enough things that tormented her mind already, it appeared as if this human was destined to be the bane of her already miserable existence. Clenching her fists tightly she brushed past Eloren, unlocking the doors with a tiny blast of the Force before she marched through the halls of the Star Destroyer. Just like always before a bigger operation, most of the staff were in a hurry to get their assignments done, lest that they'd face the wrath of their superiors.

Though part of her was happy that she was outside of the reach of Darth Vader and any other potential punishments he could inflict on her, the Ninth Sister couldn't help but feel aggravated nonetheless. Of course she knew that agent Eloren was more likely than not instructed to get on her nerves, probably on the Grand Inquisitors' personal orders. But it wasn't about that, not really. As a matter of fact, she believed it to be a blessing in disguise. Let all of them think that her real problems were with the ISB and the rest of the imperial military, even if that certainly wasn't the case. The real source of her anger stemmed entirely from _her._

She who got away. She who didn't have to pay the price they all did. She who lived. She who was now truly free. After all the carnage and all the chaos, how did _she _deserve to be absolved of it all? Has she not suffered just like her? Were they not bound to the same torture chair, did they not endure the same hellish devices and their inflicted agony? Above all else, did they not share the same similar thoughts, that eventually they'd be discarded and kept under the rug just another dirty little secret the Empire is so fond of? But it didn't matter, because while she was destined to aid those that would eventually lead her to her demise, the _Second Sister _played the game in the only way she could possibly win - she quit. She quit and kept her future while she was stuck on this Force-forsaken Star Destroyer until one day, she'd find a lightsaber in her back. And the Ninth Sister hated her for it. Because in the end, she was everything she herself wanted to be hers. They were all but pawns in the Emperor's game, all except _her_ now. And like every pawn, her usefulness would eventually extinguish. It was merely a question of how many turns it would take for Palpatine to realize this, if he hadn't already.

The silver lining of it all was clear: she'd keep on pretending, hailing the Empire at every step of her act while she waited for the moment to strike. Not at the Empire of course, given that she knew the naivety of such a frivolous idea, but at _her. _She would slaughter the Second Sister and with one last act of cruelty, she'd challenge destiny once more for her real place in this messed up galaxy. If there was anyone more deserving of freedom, it was her. And if she'd would destroy anything in her path to gain it, so be it.

Steeling her thoughts once more, the Ninth Sister left one of the Star Destroyer's many turbolifts ere she entered the bridge of the imperial vessel, ignoring the innumerable glares of the younger crew who never saw someone like her before. If she had to be entirely honest, the Ninth Sister did take some pleasure from the fact that they all stared at her like that. Using her connection to the Force to delve deeper into their most private thoughts, she felt like a child during Life Day that was about to open all of its presents at once. Confusion. Fear. And even a shroud of respect dominated the bridge of the Heartseeker, with the most common of emotion being anger. Anger that a _filthy alien _dared to carry the emblem of the Empire on her armor, that nothing more than a simple _beast _could command her around as she pleased. There weren't enough words in Basic to describe how good she felt about their thoughts. ''Admiral, I heard that Eloren and I will be planetside soon.'' Standing around with more pride anyone deserved - even an idiot such as the Admiral - Ninth Sister clasped her hands together behind her back, pretending to be the good subordinate as was expected of her. The Admiral, clad in the typical outfit of the Imperial Navy befitting one of his station, didn't care to turn around, lest of all talk to her from eye to eye. ''Yes. Your acute sense of observation impresses me, I must admit.''

_Oh, I'll make sure to take you down with me one day, buddy. _

At this point, she should've been used to people rising through the ranks because of their family name by now. But still, Admiral _Nepotism _over here took the cake. Almost useless without his army of constantly present advisors and intelligence officers, he has managed to damage the Empire in more ways than even a creative mind like hers could come up with. No matter, she'd play this game for now - even if she so desperately wished to choke the man's life out of him right about now. ''Your kind words honor me, _boss_.'' Smiling sharply as her bait deemed itself to be successful, the Admiral turned around in a hurry, pointing one of his fat fingers at her. ''It's Admiral! Admiral! I swear it, keep up your petty defiance and Lord Vader shall hear of this!'' Thinking quietly to herself that with such empty rhetoric and baseless demeanor, he should have become a politician instead of an admiral, Ninth Sister only shrugged at his words, her face giving no way to any visible emotion. ''Right, sure thing, Admiral. I wonder though ... where did you get all of this intel about Nar Shaddaa anyway? ISB?'' Not even trying to hide the disgust he felt for the Dowutin, he spun around again as he looked out of the sizeable windows of the vessel. ''Not that it should interest you in any way or form but this information isn't from ISB, curiously. It's from special forces, something to do with Admiral Versio if Eloren is to be believed.'' He held his hands up before the Ninth Sister could question more. ''Yes, I'm well aware of Versio's position within ISB. Don't ask about the line of communication in this strange case, it is beneath me.''

_I certainly wasn't going to ask that but thanks for the information, you little sithspawn._

''Admiral, we've got the go-ahead from bay 23. The mission can commence on your order.'' Having had enough of the Admiral's cheery personality, she only rolled her eyes in a telling way before she stomped off of the bridge, resulting in the Admiral to shout something_ certainly kind and respectful _in her general direction. Taking another turbolift down to one of the ship's many docking stations, she let go of a huff that could only scream tangibly annoyed as she spotted Agent Eloren standing in front of her unmarked shuttle, wearing full operational gear while she tipped her foot up and down impatiently. Ninth Sister had to give her credit in that regard at least. No matter how much Eloren got on her nerves, in the short time they've known each other, the ISB Agent has proven to be more competent than anyone else on this ship in a vast amount of fields, including always having the right tools for the right job. This time she was dressed in what could only be described as ''mercenary fashion'' - her pale skin carried a number of scars on her face, all of them as equally fake as her entire persona. Her yellow hair, something the humans called blonde apparently, was tied into a practical knot. Her equipment consisted of a blue leather coat that more likely than not served as exemplary storage for all sorts of hidden weapons, ranging from knife to all kind of blaster weapon even she didn't know existed.

''I see you're as much in awe of this particular sense of fashion as I am?'' Ignoring her obvious sarcasm, Ninth Sister noted that the spy's voice sounded more collected than usual, but she chugged it up to some sort of internal mission preparation. The plan was relatively simple: land on Nar Shaddaa, make contact with this ''Boss'' character, exchange Credits, get the payload and leave. A quick in and out according to Eloren. However, at the back of her mind, she could somehow feel in the Force that this operation wouldn't be as easy as the Agent believed. ''You got that whole ''I'm a cheap schutta for hire'' look right down to the details, congratulations.'' Using the Force to give the opening button of the shuttle a small push, she marched into the ship, sighing at its relatively tiny size compared to her own. ''You're in the pilot's seat, Eloren. I need to meditate.''

_This isn't going to be your usual retrieval mission, isn't it? Great. _

* * *

**AN: **Look at all those Follows and Likes! Thank you so much and happy holidays! 3


	10. Echoes of the Clone Wars

**Chapter X: **_Echoes of the Clone Wars_

_Gwena - Day 1 - The Fiery Temple of Pleasure, Nar Shaddaa Red Light Sector_

_Give me a reason to gut you. Please. _

Ignoring the slight uneasiness that grew in her stomach as Relor began to watch the entrance like a Felucian predator, Gwena focused her eyesight back onto the ever more tiresome growing Captain. Him not being the smartest blaster around? She knew that, thanks to no small part because of their shared history, no matter how complicated it was. But to be as bold as to actively refuse the requests of agents that acted under the command of the Boss? Once again the Captain proved that he was beyond salvation if such a thing even existed for a man like him. Perhaps once, the Twi'lek would've had problems with his particular brand of brutish methodology. She certainly had enough rebellious thoughts while she was one of his _girls_, but those youthful beliefs of resistance were long replaced by the pragmatic mindset needed to survive on Nar Shaddaa. This wasn't about the way he dealt with his own business however - he actively tried to stonewall their investigation into this mysterious Cal character and thus, the Captain willfully challenged the Boss and his authority. And given that Gwena knew how the Boss dealt with renegade assets, she held the grip of her blade extra tightly, solemnly wishing for her employers go-ahead to use it on that foolish man.

Perhaps not immediately though, she thought. No matter how much she detested her past, Gwena couldn't deny the almost uncountable amount of pleasure that coursed through her veins as she sat before the wrinkly Captain not as an equal, but as his direct superior. She knew for a fact that anyone else that would've been so stubborn like Gwena was in this instance would've been shot dead on the spot by him. But they both knew that there was exactly nothing he could do against her, not without declaring outright war on the Boss and rest of the Red Light Sector's crime families. She should be invincible, if not unstoppable, yet all of the authority her name now carried wasn't enough for the Captain to give up more of his intel, a circumstance that aggravated Gwena greatly. Yes, nobody could force him to talk. She knew that. However, she also knew that such an act of defiance could cost her former master dearly. Was the Captain truly such a moron?

''I don't have time for this, Cap. What is your game here? We need intel on this guy ... and you're acting like a moron.''

The Captain grinned mysteriously at her words, taking another long sip of his beverage while turning his eyes skywards.

''There isn't any grand secret hiding within my whorehouse, _darling_. My loyalty is with the Boss and any info I have is his. But I don't think that it's my fault that I don't know much about my clients. Given that a degree of secrecy is more lucrative than handing them a _fucking _questionnaire every time they need my services, eh?'' Cap rolled his eyes unapologetically before he stood up and pointed towards the door.

''That's all I know. His name is Kestis. He needed resources. I don't know shit about any ship nor a crew. Now be a dear and give me some rest, I've got stuff to do.'' Gwena conjured up a devilish glare as she stood up and strolled over to the Captain.

''If we find out you lied to me ... '' In an instant, Gwena held the edge of her blade against his throat. Much to his credit, he showed himself clearly unimpressed as he raised the tips of his finger and warded the sharp blade away from his head.

''Yes, I'm sure you'll be all over me like one of your former colleagues. Now leave. ''

She huffed angrily at that. With a swift motion of her hands, she put her blade away as she held onto the man's shoulders, planting a swift and unforgiving kick right into the middle of his groin.

''Argh, you ... you fucking schutta! Leave you filthy bitch, or I swear, I will - ... '' Gwena didn't bother to listen to the rest of the Captain's rage-filled tirage, placing her sword over her shoulder while she waltzed out of the room, whistling joyfully while she did so. Relor looked at her with a slight hint of judgment buried deeply within his eyes, yet he remained silent as he followed her out of the room without ushering a word.

_Priceless._

_Trilla - Day 1 - Nar Shaddaa Red Light Sector_

''I don't think that that's going to work, Cere.''

Ensuring that nobody followed them into the tiny alley near the landing pads, Trilla held her lightsaber close to her chest while she glared at Cere, who was currently busy with kneeling on the dirty floor in front of her, her eyes long shut as she attuned her senses to the harmonic waves that rippled through the Force. Trilla wasn't surprised that Cere felt back to using meditation techniques, given that she has employed similar methods during their many shared campaigns of the Clone Wars. However, back then she used to search for life on planets that were mostly barren. Even if her own Force abilities weren't as clouded as they currently were, she heavily doubted that she could find any particular individual on the heavily populated moon of Nar Shadda. Too many people, each and every one of them suffering in some untold way. Why Cere thought to waste her time like that was beyond her.

Trilla sighed in frustration as her words were tactfully ignored. Having removed parts of her armor on the Mantis, she stood there only in her old armor's black undersuit, the dark synthetic fibers of it granting her a degree of anonymity, something she desperately needed right now. Still, she was as vigilant as always, letting her eyes dance from building to building, always scanning for danger. Her muscles tensed up momentarily as a couple of children ran past her in the distance. Orphans she assumed if she believed the rags they carried. Relieved that they didn't see her and continued to run closer into the heart of the district, Trilla turned around and looked at Cere.

''I've got a bad feeling about this. Can't you try raising them on the coms again?'' Much to Cere's distress, neither Greez nor this unknown Merrin woman hailed her calls, a fact that undoubtedly added to her former master's emotional duress. As always, Cere had to carry the responsibility of the galaxy on her shoulders. Trilla would bet good Credits that right now, Cere's mind was clouded with nothing but self-blame.

''I found them.''

_What? Impossible._

Cere rose from the ground with slightly shaking limbs whilst she rolled around her right shoulder.

''I sensed an echo of Merrin's use of her magick. Feint, but near. If we hurry, we'll get to them in time.'' Trilla put her lightsaber on her belt and turned towards Cere, her confusion evident as she crossed her arms in front of her chest.

''What? What sort of sithspawn stuff is _magick_ supposed to be?' Cere put one of her hands on Trilla's shoulder while her eyes glared upwards to the Nar Shaddaa skyline, looking for the words needed to answer Trilla's question.

''I ... right, we never got a chance to talk about that. Merrin - the girl Cal brought on board, the one that helped to save you. She's one of the nightsisters of Dathomir, a Force using coven of _witches_ tha - '' Trilla recoiled from Cere's touch. With uncontrollable aggravation in her voice she walked away from Cere, her head refusing to turn back as she spewed hastily:

''You're seriously telling me that you brought a nightsister on board? And then you were okay with all of them roaming around on Nar Shadda like tourists?! The Empire wouldn't care much about the Hutt's if they knew that Cal and you were here, what do you think would happen if they'd know that a witch was with you as well? Do you even realize in what sort of danger we're in? Damn you, Cere.''

From behind her, Trilla thought that Cere tried to say something, but at this point she couldn't have been bothered to listen. Anyone with half a brain would sell them out if they knew that they were. The Empire already paid a hefty sum for any survivors of Order 66, but a nightsister? The relative rarity alone would dish up enough Credits to turn friend into foe with but a fraction of a second. There were no allies on Nar Shaddaa, a fact that Cere should've known as much as she did. To allow the crew to even leave the Mantis was already an unfathomable stupid idea, but such a unique Force user? Cal at least had some semblance of both purpose and competence to roam the streets of Nar Shaddaa freely, given that she herself knew how skilled the young Jedi was with his saber and his command over the Force. Though she wouldn't have entirely approved of his leave if she was the ship's leader, she would've at least understood the rationality behind it. But this?

_Like children. All of them. _

''Trilla, wait please!'' She sighed with annoyed as Cere once again grabbed her, this time holding onto her arm.

''I get that you're angry. But you need to understand that things have been indescribable hectic ever since the Fortress Inquisitorius. Yes, I should have intervened as they left the ship, but I really didn't know.''

She had to scoff pointedly at that. What was she even supposed to say to this? That they should've never even come to Nar Shaddaa? That they were all fools if they thought that they could just do as they pleased on this moon? That _she_ didn't think any of this through, just like she failed to do on the day of Order 66? On that hellish day Trilla saw how countless younglings were cut down like it was nothing? Should she recount the tears and screams she produced on that faithful night, the heartless loneliness she felt as she was surrounded by the same soldiers that vowed to fight next to her side until the bitter end? She wanted nothing more than to shout at her, throwing all of the collected failures of her right in her face. She wanted not only to blame her, but to hate her again. Trilla wanted to get rid of this numbness that penetrated every fiber of her body as she failed to call upon her connection with the Force. She wanted to feel powerfull once more, not like this damn husk she currently perceived herself to be.

But then she saw the hurt in Cere's face. The way her shoulder slouched towards the ground. The dullness of her voice that only helped to elevate the sadness in her eyes. And just like that, Trilla closed her eyes as she lifted her hand outwards.

''Come on, Cere. Let's get this over with as fast as we can.'' Treading along in deadly silence, the pair made their way through the busy street network of Nar Shaddaa. It took them only a couple of minutes until they ran into the first signs of trouble, consisting of a pair of seemingly drunken aliens hurling unkind racist slurs at them. Ignoring them as they tactfully as they could, the pressed on promptly. Trilla knew how criminals operated. During her countless missions for the Empire, it was not a rarity that she had to cooperate with numerous criminals. From spice runners to bounty hunters, there wasn't much that surprised her anymore in that regard. Thus she also knew that it wouldn't take long until they'd mobilize their forces, spreading out through the narrow streets they knew like nobody else like hungering parasites.

''Are we close?'' Cere sprinted forwards, using the Force to jump over big stack fo crates. She kneeled on top of them for a couple of seconds until the shouted down to Trilla.

''There!''

_Cal - Day 1- Nar Shaddaa Red Light Sector, Nar Shaddaa_

''Damn it. Can you try again?''

BD summoned another spark of electricity while he aimed his sensors towards Cal's comlink. As if fate had it out for him, one of the drunk patrons of the Fiery Temple spilled their drink right onto his poncho. Not wishing to take it off in front of the other guests, given that he still had his lightsaber on his belt, he rushed out of the building in a hurry, accidentally slamming his already socked comlink into a nearby wall and thus destroying it outright.

''No luck? Alright, never mind. We still need to get those supplies anyway.''

Putting BD back onto his still wet shoulders, he put up his hood and walked to the outskirts of the sector, looking for the warehouse that was described to him. Though he could count his interactions with the Captain with one hand, Cal still felt as if a weight was lifted from his shoulders. Though the cost of it was heavy, they'd now have enough resources to continue on their journey, at least for some time. That, of course, didn't remove the question of where this journey would lead them. Ever since saving Trilla, the majority of their actions were nothing but a reaction to the Fortress Inquisitorius. Patching Trilla up, hiding on Nar Shaddaa, gathering food and medicine - all of it a response to their daring escape. But now, there was nothing to run from, at least not directly. The Empire would always be on their tail, that much he knew of course. But without an imminent danger, it was up to them to steer a path. As long as they stuck to the Outer Core, they'd easily be able to evade the Empire. However, deep within him, Cal couldn't help but ask himself if he'd ever be able to do more than running.

''It's going to be alright, BD. Right?''

Smiling heartily at the little droid, he took another turn as he carefully walked down another set of alleys. Not wishing to call upon BD's holographic map, given that he doubted that he'd remain hidden long if he created a small light show, Cal relied on good faith as he knocked on the door of a small housing unit. Stumbling back slightly as the door opened, he desperately tried not to stare impolitely at the one mether high clothed creature that steered at him with yellow glowy eyes.

''Uhm ... hello there. The Captain ... oh, send me?'' The small creature tilted his head before he quickly lifted his arms, jumping up and down on the spot. In an instant, the small beeing grabbed procured a small device from under his robe. Another second passed as a nearby crate was lifted by an invisible crate, its artificial gravity making for an easy payload as it was gently pushed towards Cal.

''Uhm, right. Tha - '' Standing there in utter confusion as the small creature shut the door right in front of his face, Cal giggled quietly before he pushed the hovering crate in front of him, making his way steadily towards the Mantis.

_Relor - Day 1 - Nar Shaddaa Red Light Sector, Nar Shaddaa_

He thought that his anxious gut feeling would have left him by now, but with every step the two of them took, it did nothing but grow in size. They got nothing tangible out of the Captain, a result that surprised Relor significantly. He never met the man personally, but he did know of his business. He knew that without the management of the Boss, the Captain would have had his door kicked down by a countless army of rivals by now. Why he would bite the hand that fed him was beyond him.

''Alright Gwena what now?'' The orange-skinned Twi'lek could only shrug at that. ''Wanna go in and beat him too?'' Relor groaned as a buzzing sound began to ring in his ears. Letting his hand glide towards his ear, he watched as Gwena did so as well, indicating that both of them got the same call. ''Relor here, Boss. We checked the Captain out and ... ''

''Relor. Gwena - there was an incident with some of Pervax's employees. Normally I wouldn't bother with it, but alas it appeared as if they were attacked by a Latheron and a gray-skinned woman. Deal with it.'' As quickly as it appeared, the Boss's voice disappeared into nothingness.

''A couple of slavers got their ass whopped by the same sort of species that you saw coming out of that ship? Gee, I wonder if there is any correlation.'' Gwena grunted in annoyance, flourishing her blade with a skilled hand. Relor thought that she said something else, though all he could hear was an intensive ringing that barraged through the bones in his body, its deafening effect silencing his every thought. He didn't know what was going to happen, but somehow, Relor Tapal knew that his life was about to change forever.

_The Boss - Day 1 - the Tower, Nar Shaddaa Red Light Sector, Nar Shaddaa_

He watched the recording of what had to be the fifth time now.

''Alright ... don't move, Dancer. I've got ... there! It's recording!''

The monitor flickered slightly as the camera focused on a clone trooper sitting in the center of the recording. He seemed to be more annoyed than entertained as he put his helmet back onto his armor, its gray stripes blinding in seemingly with the rest of his equipment.

''What are you even doing, Pointer? If this ends up on the HoloNet, I will kick your shiny ass back to Coruscant.'' Out of the field of view, numerous waves of laughter erupted, easily enough of them to silence the complaints of the trooper.

''Yeah well, at least I'll be famous. Who knows how many Credits they'd pay for a picture of my bare ... '' The Boss chuckled slightly at that, knowing what was about to happen now.

''Officer present, attention!'' Without a single doubt a result of their unforgiving training, all of them raised their chins high as the saluted quickly, their bodies acting in perfect union.

''At ease, soldiers.'' The recording was zoomed back, revealing a line of troopers shaking their limbs slightly as another clone marched past them, this one equipped with bulkier armor than the others.

''Intelligence got a report that an insufferable amount of clankers were spotted on the edge of a nearby settlement. Master Joriwa wants us all to get our gear and be ready in 10. Move it!''

The Boss closed his eyes and let go of an uneasy sight. With the press of a button, he shut his monitor off before he strolled back to this chair, staring at the empty half-circular table in front of him. He had about half an hour before the Empire's agents were to arrive, providing him enough time to focus his mind and to put it at work at the task in front of him.

''Master Joriwa, I wonder what you'd say right now. You Jedi were always known for your _particular_ shade of wisdom, right?''

This one certainly was, at least. Who would've thought that after all of those years, after all of the criminals he met and ''befriended'', there wasn't a single soul out there that was - in their own way - as arrogant as Joriwa. Not that it mattered now, given that all that remained today where the two pieces of Jedi history resting plainly on the table in front of him.

''Would you be ashamed of me, Joriwa? Or would you have cried if you could see what has become of the Republic?'' Of course he didn't expect either the lightsaber nor the strange metallic pyramid in front of him to answer. But to at least entertain the thought of it gave the Boss a semblance of inner rest, one that he needed right now.

''To think, that once we both served the Republic ... only for one of us to die and the other to deal with those that control its rotting carcass.'' Sometimes, he liked to indulge his mind, to think about what would've happened on that eventful day if he could've acted differently. Though he doubted that he alone could've saved the Republic in any way or form, one couldn't help but to imagine the numerous _What If's _that plagued his mind from time to time. From what he has heard, there were still clones that served within the Empire, though they themselves were steadily replaced by humans. Though certainly not the most subjective of individuals when it came to that topic, he couldn't help but think that to be a colossal downgrade.

What a life he has lived. From the ravaged fields of the planets left in ruin by the Clone Wars to the oppressing grip of the Galatic Empire. But what else was he supposed to do? A good soldier follows orders. That's how he was bred, how he was thaught. His name might no longer be CT-4774, but the experiences that the Boss carried through his life would never disappear, no matter how hard he tried.

''You were so arrogant, you know that? I told you that we'd run into an ambush, but you didn't listen. Then the order came ... and honestly, Joriwa? I enjoyed every second of it ... and I hate myself because of it. To see how you - this mighty creature - fell so easily because of my blaster, your stinking corpse becoming one with that damned jungle planet ... I thought that I'd be happy. Free. But here I am, hating myself because of it. Because I followed orders. Because ... '' he put his hands on the back of his neck, squirming slightly under his touch.

''Because a piece of metal I thought to be _loyalty_ told me. All of the brotherhood, all of that patriotism nothing more but a fucking chip in my skull.'' The Boss closed his eyes. He'd forget the pain in time. He had to. The Clone Commando known as CT-4774 was dead. Truth be told, he died with the rest of the Jedi, at least in some way. Now only the Boss remained. '

'Force, if you're out there Joriwa ... I had no choice, General.''

* * *

AN: Happy holidays you all! I wanted to push this chapter out before I took a couple of days to re-do the other chapters, so enjoy! Thanks for all of the follows and comments! 3 Now that I've got those two reveals out of the way, I can't wait for the Mantis gang to be back together again.


	11. Signal Lost

**Chapter XI:** _Signal Lost_

_Cal - Day 1 - The Mantis, Bredorx's Passing, Nar Shaddaa_

''Anyone home?''

BD-1 jumped off of Cal's shoulder, landing on the floor of the Stinger Mantis with a loud thud before he raised his cubic head towards the ceiling. He stood there for a short moment, jumping up and down as he turned his head towards Cal and humming loudly while he did so.

''We're alone? I didn't see that one coming, to be honest.'' Wondering quietly about what could've been so important as to leave the ship behind like that, he scratched his head before he walked into the kitchen. With the mere push of a button, Cal deactivated the magnetic field of the crate, putting it carefully onto the ground whilst he let his eyesight wander over to the small table in the middle of the kitchen. To some degree of surprise, Cal spotted parts of black armor spread around the floor, no doubt once part of Trilla's outfit - a fact he well knew by now after their many encounters.

''Those belong to Trilla, the shoulder pieces I mean. Why would she ... ''

_Trilla stood there in dead silence, watching the slander Pau'an male march up and down the rows of their Purge Troopers with eagle eyes. Out of her field of view, she could hear the bulky Ninth Sister snickering quietly to herself, no doubt enjoying this situation as strongly as she could. Of course, Trilla was well aware of the fact that if their roles would be reversed, she too would ravel in the dread of her predicament. Alas, she had no such luck today as the Grand Inquisitor planted himself firmly in front of her, his lifeless eyes looking into hers as if he tried to twist her soul out of her body. _

_''Failure. Indeed, if there is one word in the galaxy that I'd associate with the Jedi, then it would have to be Failure. A failure of body as their weak soldiers fell man after man after their hideous betrayal. A failure of mind as they desperately clung to a philosophy that gave way to unparalleled stagnation. A failure of spirit as they were broken, just as you were broken.'' Without much effort, he grabbed Trilla's face and pulled it towards him, his bony fingers feeling as if he was about to break her chin in an instant. _

_''And just like them, you failed today. A failure that enabled a Jedi to escape - to escape and to spread the plague of his forsaken belief in the galaxy.'' The Grand Inquisitor pushed her away, using a blast of the Force to throw her off of her feet while the Ninth Sister's laughter echoed from behind. _

_''You are weak, Second Sister. And the Empire can not tolerate any weakness.'' He activated his saber in one quick sleight of hand, pointing it directly towards her chest. _

_A test. It was always about those damned tests. She knew her worth as an inquisitor - and its limitations. She knew that the Grand Inquisitor wouldn't strike her down now, not if she played his little game. And so she did: Howling like a bloodied harpy, Trilla used the Force to quickly raise herself up from the floor. Almost invisible to the eye, she sprinted towards one of the troopers, her lightsaber long ignited, cutting his head off of his shoulders before the other could even react. The remaining three activated their weapons in an instant, one energized stave and two pairs of truncheons raised to meet her saber. '_

_'Kill the renegade Inquisitor, troopers.'' Lies. They all knew that, but never the less, she persisted in her act. Trilla was well aware of what was expected over her right now, however, if there was one part of her identity that wasn't merely pretend, then it was her analytic mind, the many wheels in her brain already spinning to formulate a battle plan. This was what differed her from the others, a fact that even the Grand Inquisitor and his dark masters realized. She was no fool. She studied her pray, body and mind alike, exploiting every weakness she could think of to become victorious. Ninth Sister? She was a brute. A glorified one, perhaps, but after everything was said and done, she was nothing but a blunt tool._

_Trilla knew the truth about the Purge Troopers. She wasn't entirely certain at first, but with time she picked up on the various subtle shifts in behavior, the way their stance in battle changed ever so slightly. They were trained to kill Jedi, that much was certain. She herself was part of overseeing their development in that regard. But there was something more, something far more hidden. Something kept secret enough that nobody else managed to pick it up - or dare think about if they did. The Purge Troopers received additional training, one that taught them to counter the equipment of the Inquisitorius and their sinister powers. _

_However, there would be time to think about it later. Now, she had a game to play, one that would end with the death of those that dared to oppose her. _

_''Come then, soldiers of the Empire. Show me your worth.'' She twisted her lips into a wicked grin as she raised the hilt of her saber towards her chest. It didn't even take a second until one of the soldiers took her bait, charging towards her with his weapons ready to strike. Trilla activated her crimson blade, putting her body into a stance that would benefit her defense - only for her to deactivate her saber as the trooper's truncheon surged past her. Using the soldier's confusion to her benefit, she used the Force to amplify her strength, using her hilt as an impromptu melee weapon. She hit his helmet twice, satisfied once she heard the snap of broken bones. _

_''Pathetic.'' Using the Force once more to push the defeated soldier away from her, she whispered as she regarded the rest of her prey. _

_''Two more ... how exciting.'' _

_Learning from the errors of their fallen brother in arm, the remaining troopers marched towards her. On the right was yet another expandable fool, one that Trilla doubted would've survived the coming years anyway. However, the man one the left was not to be as easily toyed with. She knew him relatively well, having studied his profile excessively ever since he managed to catch her attention. After all, there was a reason she promoted him to the commander of her troops. _

_''Don't keep a lady waiting.'' Activating both ends of her sabers, she blocked their combined strikes with one motion. To counter, she raised her weapon towards them, only for it to leave her hands. She jumped backwards, guiding her weapon on an invisible rail as it swirled past her, ending up on the rear end of her enemies as she pulled it back towards her. The_ commander_ expected this, dodging the saber with ease before he sprinted towards Trilla. His subordinate didn't have as much skill as him: his body was cut cleanly in two. _

_Interestingly enough, the commander impressed her once more. Using his stave to deliver a quick strike to her flying saber, he managed to shake her focus momentarily. Her saber ended up on the floor as he put his armored boot on it. _

_''Not satisfied with being another grunt, are we? Precious.'' With the flick of her wrist, Trilla called upon the Force yet again, the mere notion of it enough to ensure that he entered a defensive stance of his own, one of his weapon's ends pointed solely at the ground beneath him in order to protect him from one of her pushes. Trilla however had something else in mind. Another second passed before her blade sprang to life again as the hilt was picked up and thrown into the air, cutting off the Commander's right arm with ease. Trilla ignored his enraged screams. She had plans for him, ideas that she had entertained for quite some time now. If everyone around here intended to play this game, then the last thing she could do was to make sure that she'd have the best pawns. _

He gasped under the pain of his chest, quickly dropping Trilla's armor parts back onto the ground.

''I knew about the amount of hatred the Dark Side required ... but all of those power plays? The plots and the paranoia ... Force. How couldn't anyone feel sorry for her? I'm not saying this because I'm a Jedi, but ... I don't know. It's just rough.'' It took some time before Cal felt BD-1's metal feet dancing up and down on his shoulders, his energized sounds riveting through the halls of the Mantis.

''Sorry, nothing but another echo there buddy. What's wro - what?!'' As if on command, Cal put his gloved hand on his shoulder, gliding around his skin until he found what BD desperately tried to show him. It was some sort of tiny circular device, one that seemingly stuck to any surface it could find.

''BD, I need information. What is this?'' The droid jumped onto the table before he extended his antenna.

He shook his head rapidly. It couldn't be. How? How long did he carry a _tracking device _around with him? Who would benefit from knowing where and when he was? How could he have been so utterly careless? He should've known better after all those years. And then it hit him. The only one that touched him was the Twil'ek with the damaged lekku, back in the market. The one with the orange skin. The only one he met on this planet that called a genuine smile their own, or so he thought. And of course, she was the one that was out to get him. But it couldn't have been random. The only reason he could be tagged was if anyone knew that he -

Cal grabbed his lightsaber and tore it from his belt.

''Damn it. BD, there is another comlink unit in Cere's room. Quickly!'' Cal paced up and down, looking down at his saber in utter confusion while the pounding in his chest silenced out any doubt he could conjure up at that moment. Pulling one of the nearby chairs away, he used the empty space to sit down on the floor, crossing his legs in a meditative motion as he closed his eyes in a calming fashion. Now more desperately than ever, he called upon the years of Jedi training he experienced, trying to void his mind from doubt as he tried to connect his thoughts with his surroundings.

''It's going to be alright, Cal ... it's going to be just alright. You only need to focus on what's important now. Forget the tracker, just find the others and leave the planet. '' His monologue was sharply interrupted by BD's panicked voice dancing down the hallway.

''What do you mean you can't get it working?'' He hastily opened up his eyes, grabbing the comlink with the Force as he let it glide towards him.

_What? How? _

On. Off. On. Off. No matter how many times he tried, it appeared as if the device actively refused to establish a connection. Terror grew in Cal's eyes as he looked at BD. Merrin and the others were out there right now doing something that required Trilla to drop parts of her armor and to carry her lightsaber with her. What if they too fell victim to the mysterious Twi'lek and her tracking? If anything was to happen to them because of his stupidity, he didn't know how he -

Another interruption, this time coming from outside of the Mantis - someone was knocking on the loading ramp. Quickly tapping into the Force, Cal had to gasp in short-lived relief as he sensed no imminent danger coming from the outside. He stepped over to the ramp and opened it carefully, taking a slight step back as he saw old man Bredorx standing in front of him, carrying a datapad close to his chest.

''Oi, sorry to bother ya' lad, but I just wanted to tell you guys that communications are down.'' The old man shrugged with his shoulders before he lifted his hand and pointed towards a couple of thin metal spires reigning above the landing pads.

''Weirdly enough, our equipment is working fine. The signal is there, at least sort of. But the moment it leaves this area ... '' he clapped his hands together.

''Puff! Gone and forgotten. Don't ask me, tech was never really something I was into that much, son. Just wanted to let ya' know though. Don't want the rumor to spread that Bredorx got shitty service!'' Cal put his hands on his surprisingly well-defined shoulders as he looked deeply into his eyes.

''It's okay. But I need to know: did you see where my crew went? This is important, if you know anything ... '' He let go of him in an instant while he pointed towards the market.

''Your crew? Weird story. Two of them left the landing pads a couple of time ago. Then another two ... both women, one wearing some sort of black suit-thingy? I'd guess they went after them. Wasn't that long ago, really.''

Cal nodded rapidly at that.

''Alright, got it. Thanks. Don't let anyone in that ship until I'm back, alright?'' Putting BD back onto his shoulder and grabbing his saber while running past it, Cal left both the Mantis behind once he finished talking to old Bredorx. Though he had nothing more than general directions to go on, Cal was confident that he'd find the others, even if the fear that started to brew inside of him tried to convince him from the opposite.

He just had to trust in the Force.

_The Ninth Sister - Day 1 - The Tower, Nar Shaddaa Red Light Sector, Nar Shaddaa_

After being stuck in this way too small elevator for about two minutes now, the Ninth Sister could slowly begin to understand why the people of Nar Shaddaa called this skyscraper the Tower. Easily towering above the other spires within the borders of this sector, the Tower gained a unique characteristic in both its architecture and the materials that were used to construct it. Although it possessed numerous defensive thick defensive structures at the base of the tall building, everything higher than about 150 meters was made out of elegant looking glass. Its surface was lightened up by countless colorful lights, they themselves placed on a gigantic circular rail around the Tower.

''Drinks and games - the lifeblood of Nar Shaddaa, if I fancy myself to be dramatic again. Is this your usual style, my lady Inquisitor?'' She grunted at that, turning her facial horns towards Agent Eloren. Ignoring the borderline subordinate tone in her voice to the best of her abilities, the Ninth Sister shrugged nonchalantly with her broad shoulders.

'Yeah, if you replace games with a couple of broken bones, perhaps. Keep the drinks though.'' Not like if she was allowed such activities during her tenure at the Order, at least not on the level that was common on the Smugglers Moon. Sort of ironic that despite all of the torture and the butchering, she was now allowed more freedom in that regard as before.

Happy that she could finally leave that metal tomb of elevator behind, Ninth Sister and Eloren stepped off the elevator with a quick step, both of them wishing to get this over with sooner rather than later, if not only to get rid of each other as soon as possible. Huffing in annoyance as the rich lights of the Tower reflected heavily on her red visor, she took off her helmet and placed it on her belt. Though her people weren't known for having advanced eyesight - far from it - the Ninth Sister has always found help within the flow of the Force, listening to its subtle echoes that have managed to successfully guide her even in the direst of times. From the other end of the long hallway the currently found themselves in, a female Twi'lek walked towards them. She was dressed in what had to be expensive silk, if the Ninth Sister was to guess, her body rich with many different sorts of jewelry and other expensive ornaments. Almost out of instinct, she tapped into the Force again, letting it guide her senses towards the alien in order to get a better understanding of her.

_Proud and feisty on the surface, yet broken and twisted on the inside. A slave. Perhaps an expensive one, but still. Oh, she's angry that one. Angry and so utterly excited. Which slaver are you going to kill tonight, beautiful? _

''Ah, greetings! Greetings! Welcome to the Tower!'' She had to give her credit, for a slave that claimed a fair amount of scars, she carried herself around with pride, her spine evident as she didn't even falter in that regard as she looked at the large Dowutin. No doubt faking a heartily smile, the alien did a courtesy bow in front of them, her carefully trained eyesight focused solely on the inquisitor's lightsaber, a fact that both Eloren and the Ninth Sister noticed in an instant.

''The Boss is already expecting you. To say that he is filled with joy would be an understatement. Please, follow me!'' She didn't need the Force to know that that was a lie. Still, they followed the usher in silent union, their agile steps taking them into a round chamber whose walls were as transparent as the rest of the glass structure. In the middle of it was a slim, yet elegant looking table surrounded by pair of service droids carrying around silver tablets on their heads, the food and the fruity drinks on them filling the room with a hunger-inducing smell.

''The Boss will be with you momentarily. In the meantime, you can of course help yourself to refreshments of the highest quality Credits can buy!''

''I bet.'' stated Eloren in a deadpan way after the Twi'lek left the room. She sat down at the table, crossing her legs in an elegant motion as she waved one of the droids towards her.

''That's a number 47, isn't it? Straight from Lothal. Its smell was always peculiar. Be a dear and give me that glass, would you?'' Just as her words left her mouth, the droid carefully placed the beverage in front of her before it and his companion walked over to the Ninth Sister. In the meantime, Eloren put one of her fingernails into the expensive-looking glass, humming patiently while she did so.

''The Boss didn't exchange the wine with neurotoxins in his euphoria. Lucky us.'' she said matter of factly while she pulled her finger out of her drink, looking at its nail with an analytical glare. The Ninth Sister grunted once more as she pushed the droids away from her, marching over to Eloren.

''I'm not surprised your kind knows their wine. However, is there a reason you put your bony finger into it or are you just plain crazy?'' Eloren could only laugh at that, raising her drink in a mocking fashion before she took a deep sip of it.

''Not at all. This is but another tool of the craft - or did you believe that every ISB agent gets their nails done before field ops? No, it's applied chemistry. The color of the nail would change if it was toxic.'' The spy crossed her legs and looked out of the building.

''Alas, not that it matters. You do realize that they have something planned, yes? That Twi'lek's body language screamed ''trap'', no matter how hard she tried to hide it.''

Ninth Sister sighed at that. Of course she knew. She felt uneasy ever since she set foot on this moon. No surprise that chaos was always somehow present when it came to Jedi artifacts. Not that it changed much: she'd still kill anyone and anything in her way to get her hands on the payload. Not like she had any alternative. If she'd fail her mission once more, there was no telling what Lord Vader would do to her. Somehow, she heavily doubted that she'd survive his punishment.

''Yeah, I know. I'm only waiting for the ''how'' right now. Think they are going to poison this room?'' Eloren giggled slightly.

''We shall know soon enough, I assume.'' Ninth Sister turned around and looked at the door, focusing her senses once more. Naturally, she could feel the two of them within the confines of the room, their essences a powerful shout among the many whispers of Nar Shaddaa.

''Let's see what's going on in this porcelain tower, eh?'' She pushed her senses farther and farther away, letting her command of the Force enthrall anyone and anything she could find. Just like that, she could sense the artificial happiness and fake kindness that stank through the walls of the Tower, no doubt thanks to the numerous games and other acts of enjoyment that were going on within this spire. However, Ninth Sister pushed even further, wishing to dig deeper than having to analyze a couple of clearly drunken rich folk.

_Got you. _

Anger. Hatred. Fear. Jealousy. Rage. A true banquet of despair. The collected feelings of the servants of the Tower, each and every one of them broken in their unique ways. Still, there was something more, a common thread that bound them together. A shared feeling of untold excitement for something that was going to happen soon. Real soon. Ninth Sister coughed as she let go of her senses, the blunt force of the experienced emotion proving to be too much, even for her.

''Yeah, alright. Something is definitely going down soon, if it didn't already start - and the servants and slaves of the Tower are right into the middle of it. Someone is going to die tonight.'' Eloren stood up and turned around to face her. ''What? That sounds like a big scale operation. Why would they ... '' she took a last sip of her wine before she nodded twice, her inquisitive eyesight seemingly being lost in the air.

''Oh. This has nothing to do with us. Not solely, at least. Damn it, we're in the wrong place at the wrong time.'' Eloren put one of her hands into her jacket, quickly brandishing a blaster pistol. A RK-3 if she recalled correctly.

''Alright, let's call in an emergency evac and we'll ... '' The Ninth Sister grabbed her lightsaber as she kicked down the door. ''If you call anyone, I'll kill you. I need this.'' she said under heavy breath before she darted out of the room.

''Oh you insufferable fool. Why would you risk this entire oper - ... '' Eloren dropped her blaster as she was lifted off of the floor, trying to ward off the invisible force that threatened to crush her windpipe. ''Listen to me, Agent. I tolerated your insolence because I knew you followed orders, but this ends now. You will do as told or I'll simply put you out of your misery right in this instance. Got me?''

''Yes ... yes, I will not ... '' she threw Eloren back onto the floor. No matter what would happen today, she had to get those relicts. It was either them or her life.

_Cere - Day 1 - Nar Shaddaa Red Light Sector, Nar Shaddaa_

Without thinking too much about it, Cere aimed her pistol at a nearby mercenary. She took a steady breath before she pulled the trigger, the blue light of her blaster putting down the attacker almost immediately. No matter how useful it would've been, Cere knew that she couldn't brandish a lightsaber out in the open. All it took was one eyewitness that saw her fighting with a saber for the rest of the Empire to show up, and that was something they couldn't afford right now.

They managed to get to Greez and Merrin in time, even though the situation proved itself to be far more desperate than she hoped. Merrin was currently sitting next to a nearby crate, her mind snapping in and out of consciousness as a gritty looking blaster wound rested on her shoulder. Greez stood next to her, tacking pot shots here and there in order to try to defend the both of them from the onslaught of their attackers, each and every one of them geared in the same brand of orange armor.

''Trilla, grab one of the blasters and help create a perimeter around ... damn it!'' Before she could finish barking her orders, Trilla sprinted past her. She ignited both ends of her lightsaber before she came to a quickening halt in front of Merrin and Greez. As if every soul on the battlefield was put under some sort of magical trance, the screams of their rifles stopped in an instant.

''Is that ... it can't be. Jedi!'' Another moment passed bevor a lavish wave of blaster bolts zipped past Cere, trying to hit Trilla who had activated the rotation mechanism of her blade beforehand, reflecting their attacks with relative ease in all directions.

_Damn it. _

Cere used the Force to enhance her speed, dashing past Trilla back towards the wounded Merrin and the irritated Greez.

''Cere ... grab her and let's go! Can't ... can't go on like that.'' Greez raised his head quickly. He used two of his arms to take aim at a quickly approaching mercenary, only to miss by a fair margin as a volley of shots rang past his ears.

''Cere! Tell your ... '' he looked at Trilla with disbelief, gritting his teeth while he did so. '' ... attack dog over there to deal with them. I think Merrin is about go into shock!''

Glaring daggers at the Lateron that would kill if possible, Cere momentarily left the safety of the crates behind, pointing her pistol at another enemy. Letting the Force guide her senses, she gave up another perfect shot, hitting her enemy right into his chest. Quickly afterwards she ran back to the others, letting her hands glide over Merrin's face whilst she looked at her with pure regret in her face.

''Merrin, Force ... I'm so sorry. It'll be alright ... it'll be alright. Just stay with me!'' For the fragment of a second, Merrin opened her eyes weakly.

''Cal ... ?'' She closed her eyes once more, leaving behind only evident pain written in her face.

''Fall back, we can't take on a Jedi! Go! Run, you fools!'' Cere peeked up from her cover once more. She watched as Trilla lifted her saber skywards, reflecting one of the many shots directed towards her right back onto one of the attackers, making him fall over with a deafening scream. As the others began to leave the battlefield, Trilla marched towards the fallen mercenary. Though she couldn't see her face from behind, Cere could feel her anger in the Force, its magnitude seemingly increasing with every step she took towards him.

''Trilla, it's over. We won! Merrin needs our help. Come on, please!''

Trilla tilted her head slightly whilst she let the tip of her saber trail on the floor next to the fallen man. He himself only cowered in front of her in pain, unable to even plead as his suffering was too much. Cere's head began to spin as Trilla raised her weapon once more, bringing it down with unmatched fury at the man - only for her to deactivate her blade in front of him. She looked at her hands in disgust as she looked at her weapon, shaking her head in rapid confusion while her victim crawled away in a slow pace. Cere sprinted over to Merrin. Trying not to squirm under the pain-filled grunts of the young nightsister, she hurled her over her shoulder and ran away from the scene of battle, with both Greez and Trilla in tow. No words were ushered, no matter how many dark looks were exchanged equally between them. All that mattered was to get Merrin into safety now, followed by leaving this ticking time bomb of a moon behind.

* * *

**AN:** Hey everyone!

Thanks to all of you for reading and your kind words. This will be the last chapter until I re-edit the first couple of chapters, so don't be shy to share your thoughts when it comes to wished improvements!

I wish you all a beautiful new year and I can't wait to see where this journey will take us in 2020!

UPDATE 18:30 CEST - I accidentally uploaded the wrong document. Fixed now!


	12. Broken Glass

**Chapter XII:** _Broken Glass_**  
**

_Relor - Day 1 - Nar Shaddaa, somewhere in the Red Light District _

Why? Why couldn't he get rid of this mind-numbing feeling that enthralled his every limb, its intensity easily turning his spine into razor-sharp ice as every step he took next to Gwena hurt him more and more. Relor never understood it, not even remotely. Somewhere and somehow, some sort of invisible trigger activated something within him, forcing his body to rebel against every move he did, be it physically or mentally. Though it has happened before, he never had to endure _such an unbelievable _amount of discomfort before. Usually, something bad was about to happen once he acquired this mysterious feeling. But now? At this point, he really wouldn't have been surprised if the galaxy would come crashing down around him any second if this feeling was to be believed. Something utterly devastating was about to happen, that much was certain. The only thing he could do now was to wait for it.

''Pervax, eh? It's not like him to let his goons wander around aimlessly. Even if, you'd think a bunch of slaver nutjobs wouldn't be so easily tackled out on the streets. Always told them their little orange armor made them look like idiots. Let's get this over with quickly. I'd be surprised if that Latheron isn't the same one you spotted at that damned ship'' He knew. He more than certainly knew that it wasn't a coincidence, that all of it - every single thing that has transpired up until this point - was somehow glued together by fate. And by some yet unexplainable degree, this _Cal _was right in the middle of it.

''I ... yes, right. Has to be.'' he ushered deadpan, unsure of how much he should share with Gwena.

If he was about to rumble on about some sort of ''bad feeling'' infesting his gut, she'd either laugh at him or beat him up outright. No matter her reaction, he knew that it would only complicate things even more and if there was one thing he didn't need right now, then it would be additional complications. So he merely nodded, hoping that his uneasiness wasn't as visible on the outside as it was feeling on his inside. They entered a quick jog as they ran through the narrow streets of the sector, each of them looking for any sign of this supposed attack. However, as their search turned up nothing of value, Gwena suddenly stopped dead in her tracks, procuring her datapad and holding it up into the air.

''Would you look at that, another audio transmission. Don't know what was going on with the signal up until now, but I knew that investing in high tech was worth it. Let's hear what our darling-dear is up to.'' His heart began to pound in an unsteady rhythm, twisting and turning his chest in a painful and solely unwelcomed way.

''I knew about the amount of hatred the Dark Side required ... but all of those power plays? The plots and the paranoia ... Force. How couldn't anyone feel sorry for her? I'm not saying this because I'm a Jedi, but ... I don't know. It's just rough.''

_Padawan. _

His body finally gave in as this strange, yet oddly familiar voice penetrated his skull. He bent his knee and lowered his body, grunting painstakingly as his vomit spread on the already more than filthy street. He felt shallow, devasted and bewildered. It just couldn't be. They were all gone ever since the Clone Wars. It simply couldn't be the truth. The Jedi were long gone, every single one of them thrown into the hungry maw of the Empire. This man - no, this boy couldn't be a Jedi. It's a lie, an act of manipulation. He found Gwena's tracker, he was toying with them, he -

''Sorry, nothing but another echo there buddy. What's wro - what?!''

Cal's voice disappeared, giving way to silence. One that was shortlived as Gwena shoved Relor aggressively. She looked at him with a mixture of disgust and schadenfreude as he emptied his stomach before her, taking one large step away from the hurling Lasat while grabbing her datapad tighter.

''What the actual shit is wrong with you, Lasat?! Are you doing spice or what? Idiot, I should cut off your head for putting the Boss in danger like that!'' He ignored her as much as he ignored anything around him right now. His thoughts riveted through his brain like an imperial mag-train, bouncing up and down from the walls of his skulls as it crashed through it with an unstoppable force. It was partly his reaction to this revelation, but also the sudden lack of said _feeling _that sapped the strength out of his body. Just as he heard the word ''Jedi'', it was gone, leaving only ambient confusion behind. Was this the danger that awaited him? Would this Cal be the end of his days? What was a _Jedi _doing on Nar Shaddaa?

''Eh, cheap-ass Wookie. Answer me! What's the matter with you?'' grunted Gwena audibly. Of course she didn't know the importance of what they've just learned. She was young, too young to remember anything about the Clone Wars. How could she even know something to begin with as one of Nar Shaddaa's countless orphans? Food. Beds. A roof over your head - these were things she had to concern herself with in her youth. The Clone Wars was nothing but a distant conflict between two factions that had no relevance for her. Though he didn't doubt that she knew what a Jedi was, he did doubt that she understood the underlining meaning of this information. Right now, the only thing that kept the Empire out of Nar Shaddaa were the Hutts and the gigantic criminal network they build for themselves, a network the both of them belonged to aswell, even if only more indirectly than directly. But Relor knew that the Hutts influence was limited. Day for day, the Empire found some way to undermine them in aspects that, although not visible to the common folk, were effortlessly visible to him. Prices that began to skyrocket, people that began to disappear. The ever increasing flow of propaganda that turned up ever so more often in recent years. Relor saw what she didn't: the Empire and the Hutts were at war. Not one that was fought with soldiers or tanks, there were no clones and battle droids to be found here. No, it was a war of secrets, one of manipulation and scheming. And it was one they were losing, badly. If a Jedi was now on Nar Shaddaa then there'd be no way to say how this invisible conflict would be intensified even further.

''Nothing ... he said that he's a Jedi. I just ... the thought of the potential bounty made me a little bit too happy after a long night of drinking. You know how it is.'' stated Relor weakly, hoping that Gwena wouldn't question his reaction. Luckily she only spat in front of his feet before she marched on, not looking twice if he'd follow her or not.

''Ah-hah. How about you stay focused? Told you this guy was probably some sort of weird cultist ... probably made his Creds by lying to his crew, proclaiming himself the savior of the galaxy and all that. Happens every other day. A Jedi - now that's some crazy shit. Bunch of religious extremist monks, right?'' So she indeed knew almost nothing. That would work to his advantage, or so he hoped.

_Speaking of - what exactly is my plan right now? _

_Frankly, if the Jedi keeps running around with his companions, the Empire will eventually come knocking. That is bad for everyone, including the Boss. Best thing to do right now is to bring him to the Boss - he'll offer him up on a silver plate for the Hutts. Perhaps he could become the key in smoothing things over with Palpatine?_

He raised his head and gazed over to the Tower, its colorful glass spire standing proudly among the other buildings of the skyline. He has to get the Jedi out of here and to the Boss, no matter the cost. Otherwise, life as he knew it would end.

''Alright Gwena, let's talk strategy for a second ... ''

_The Boss - Day 1 - The Tower, Nar Shaddaa_

He huffed in unspoken annoyance as his fists met the display of his terminal once more. Somehow, no signal could be received on his end, which meant that he wasn't able to be updated on any current operations. That alone was bad enough, given that one of the secrets to his success was his unparalleled micro-management of every one of his assets, a habit that he brought with him right from frontlines of the Clone Wars. No matter whether it was some Shinie not knowing one end of his blaster from the other or an ongoing spice exchange, the Boss had his finger in every pie, just as he was thought. But now, he was left blinded, a fact that enraged him to no end. Why today of all days? Wasn't it enough that the Empire would be here any minute now?

''Even those filthy Clankers were more high-tech than you, you blasted... '' he stopped as suddenly, one of his servants was entering the room through the turbolift. Strangely, he was alone, with no Imperial in sight.

''What is the meaning of this, Eren? I should have you lashed for coming in without prior announcement, especially on this day. Get out of sight ... and give me someone that knows his tech! I said move, _soldier_!'' Even more strange was Eren's nonchalant response as he shuffled out of the lift and stood before him, a ghoulish smile dancing over his lips.

''I'm sorry, Boss. But I'm afraid that no tech is available right now. I believe that the ... well, connection is dead. Weird, isn't it?''

_What the ..._

The Boss slammed his fist onto his terminal once more.

''Excuse me, lad? Watch your tone. You might have my favor, but that doesn't mean ... '' Eren giggled at that like an unchained maniac, jumping up and down on the spot as he clapped with his hands.

''I'm so lucky. To think that I won the lottery. Of all of us, I won. Me. The little human slave.'' He raised his eyebrows in confusion. What in the name of the Force was he talking about? He prohibited the usage of drugs amongst the _service personal,_ as he called them. Thus he heavily doubted that Eren was on some sort of drug right now, given that everyone knew the consequences of disobeying one of his direct orders.

''Alright, come over her, lad. That's enough ... I'll beat some sense into you and then I'll toss you out of here!''

Gone was the carefully crafted mask he proudly carried in front of the crimelords. For them, he was but an eloquent older gentleman, a true businessman staying true to his craft. They all knew what it took to lead on Nar Shaddaa, at least some more than others. Thus he never indulged them in the gorry details needed to uphold the Truce he created between them. But in private, with nothing but the slaves to keep him company, he was allowed to show his real side, the same side that was forged within the same second as Order 66 was issued. At his core, he was still special forces and he wasn't about to take shit from _anyone_. If that means gutting some slave in front of his peers, so be it.

Eren, however, did something that surprised him on every single level: he defied him. Quickly, he pulled out some crude looking blaster before he pointed it squarely at the Boss, his smile turning into something grotesque that he has never seen before in the broken man.

''Of all the people involved, it is I that will kill you. I'm blessed. So utterly blessed!''

Without a second thought, the Boss threw his terminal over and hastily threw his body behind it, using it as makeshift cover as red blaster bolts tore away the console piece for piece. And with every shot Eren took, the glass of the room lit up in a morbid red, the intensity of it ever-growing as he came closer and closer. Having no time to analyze what was even going on right now, the Boss put one of his hands in his suit, hastily pulling out a weapon of his own - the same DC-17 blaster pistol that became his companion ever since he left the breeding tubes of Kamino. Peaking out of cover rapidly, it only took one flash of blue light to end the barrage of shots directed at him. Over the sound of his thundering heart, he watched as Eren fell to the floor lifeless, having gained a smoking blaster hole where his face once was.

Kicking the terminal away from him, the Boss sprinted over to Eren's corpse. He needed answers and he needed them now. As his hand reached the dead man's rags, unspeakable heat surrounded his body. He could feel how every remaining hair of his body was scorched as a powerful blastwave kicked him off of his feet, throwing him into one of the nearby glass walls in the process. Darkness claimed his eyes temporarily as the entire room started to shake violently, the sound of hundreds of pieces of broken glass almost enough to trump the explosive chorus that riveted throughout the Tower. Again and again, an explosion sprang to life from down below, each and every single one of them strong enough that it was felt even on top of the tall building. With immense pain, the Boss used his pistol as a small crutch, lifting himself off on the now semi-shattered floor as he looked around, watching hopelessly as his once proud office was reduced to a transparent ruin. Gone were the lights that once danced on the Tower's surface, now only smoke embraced it, its black texture seemingly blocking out Nar Shaddaa's yellow fog in the process.

He couldn't bear to listen to his own thoughts - now all that counted was to get out of here. He prepared for this, given that he always knew that it had to end in some similar fashion. No king ruled forever, especially under the Hutts. Disortienated, he strolled over to what remained of his leathery chair, using the last of his current strength to push it over. The Boss wasn't a fool, no matter what anyone dared to believe. It was on them if they truly believed the nonsense that the lift was the only way in and out of the top floor. The character they knew as ''the Boss'' would probably make such a tactical mistake, but not CT-4774. Taking a deep breath, he jumped down the narrow maintenance shaft, letting his training take over every move as he had one destination in mind: Bredorx's Passing.

_Cal - Day 1 - Nar Shaddaa Red Light District, Nar Shaddaa_

He ran like never before as he dashed through the dark alleys of Nar Shaddaa. Jumping over a stake of crates, he sprinted towards a nearby wall, using the Force to run on it before jumping right off of it, only to catch the ledge of a nearby building where he pulled himself on top of it. It didn't matter now who watched given that someone on this moon has been stalking him ever since he left the Mantis. If it meant getting to the others more quickly, so be it. He was ready to let the entire galaxy know who he was if it meant getting them out of here in time. ''Damn it, BD. How could I let this happen? I'm smarter than this. Imagine if anything happens to them, blast it ... we need to hurry. Have you got a signal yet?'' The droid only shook his head before Cal leaped to another building, hoping that with increased elevation he'd get a better read on the whereabouts of his crew. Abruptly, far off in the distance, a fiery explosion engulfed the skyline of the Red Light District with enough ferocity that Cal felt it even here on the outskirts of the district as a blastwave dashed over his skin, blowing his poncho up and down in the process. He stood there flabbergasted, absolutely dumbstruck with what just happened.

''BD ... I ... what just ... ''

Almost immediately, his mind went to Merrin and the others. His legs turned ice-cold as sweat poured down his face whilst his eyes twitched, a single tear sliding down his cheek. Was this it? It couldn't be. He would've felt it if Cere would've become one with the Force - or so he at least hoped. He knew of the bond between teacher and student, but up until now, he couldn't claim that he had one with Cere. Not yet, at least. Such bonds would take time, time that he desperately hoped he still had with her.

''Please ... please don't let them be in there. Force, please ... ''

Cal fell to his knees as more tears streamed down from his face. Over and over, he rocked his head in a rapid fashion, muttering uncomprehensible words to himself. It was too much for him. It was simply too much. How could anyone even begin to handle something like that? Cal was so tired of it all, of the constant running and hiding. Of the lies and the betrayals that soon followed. Worst of all, he dreaded to think about losing another family. It was true, he did say that the loss of Master Tapal became a part of him. Back on Dathomir, Cal thought that he meant the teachings he learned under his stern yet fatherly guidance - but now he knew that in the end, it was the constant fear and paranoia that became part of his soul as well. The fear to lose _them _as he lost him, the fear that he'd be unable to save those he cared for if the need would arise as it happened before, it tore him apart from the inside. Worst He knew that those fears would haunt him until the end of his days, and he hated it. In this one single moment, Cal could truly claim that he _hated _something, a word that he never thought would use before. He didn't hate the Clones. He didn't hate Trilla either, far from it. But he so utterly hated this constant fear that kept him enthralled with every breath he took.

''You'll pay for this, Jedi!''

Out of nowhere, two alien figures appeared under the burning sky of Nar Shaddaa. From one second to another, the world around him disappeared as he was thrown in darkness.

''Master ... Master Tapal?'' The Lasat sat in front of Cal, his legs crossed into his favorite meditation stance.

''Trust only in the Force ... Jedi Knight Cal Kestis.'' Without prior warning, his head was filled by his older master's presence and it felt as if his doubt was lifted momentarily from his shoulders. He was right, he wasn't a Padawan anymore. He was a Jedi Knight. And now, his family needed a Jedi Knight, not some boy who was blinded by his own fears. For a fragment of a second, Tapal's visage was twisted into something - no, someone else, someone that looked similar, yet different to him. A Lasat that carried his face, yet didn't. And just like that, Cal was thrown into reality once more, awakening to the panicked sounds of BD as the two armed strangers came closer and closer. Jumping up almost immediately, he grabbed his lightsaber and ignited one end of it. He raised his orange blade sky high as one of the attackers, an absolutely furious Twi'lek with orange skin, jumped at him, she herself carrying a sharp blade that she soon made use of. Followed by an enraged scream, she brought her blade down onto his saber, and much to Cal's surprise, it didn't break outright. He has heard of materials that were somewhat resistant to lightsabers, but he'd never have dreamed of seeing one personally.

Pushing her away with the Force, he upped his weapon once more as he a series of blaster bolts were directed at him. Utilizing the Force anew to slow that, once more approaching, Twi'lek down significantly, Cal gulped as he saw who attacked him.

''Who ... who are you?'' It was the Lasat from his short vision, the one whose face seemed so similar to the one of his old master. The Lasat didn't answer as another barrage of shots met his lightsaber, forcing Cal to retreat slightly before he activated the other end of his saber.

''BD ... keep trying to raise Cere. Let me handle this.'' Out of the corner of his eyes, he saw how the Twi'lek recovered from her predicament. Cal could feel the anger that sprang from the woman as she once more assailed him, letting go of an ear-deafening scream while she did so. Keeping the tip of her blade frozen in blade mere centimeters before it would've reached Cal's head, he used his free had to protect himself from the Lasat's blaster. Groaning audibly as the Twil'lek responded with a swift kick to his gut, he recoiled and formed a fist, slamming it down at the floor as a shockwave of energy surrounded Cal, easily blasting away the attacking Twi'lek in an instant. Using the opportunity, Cal raced towards the Lasat, reflecting his attacks with relative ease as he crept closer and closer. It appeared that the Lasat was smarter than Cal thought, however. Before he was within striking range, the barrel of the Lasat's gun lit up, conjuring an intense white light that made Cal step back as his eyesight was robbed of him.

_Trust only in the Force._

Up. Right. Down. Up. Though Cal couldn't see, he could still _feel. _He could sense the Lasat's thoughts, sense where he pointed his blaster at and sense where he tried to wound him. Parry for parry, his eyesight regained some its strength as slowly but steadily, Cal gained the upper hand once more. Propelling himself skywards, Cal used the blades of his saber to turn the Lasat's blaster cleanly into two, effectively taking him out of the battle and enabling him to steer his focus towards the enraged Twi'lek, who was currently in the process of trying to attack him yet again. Pushing his palm outwards hastily, he used the Force to throw the Lasat off of the edge of the building before he placed his blade behind his head, blocking one of the Twi'lek's sinister strikes without looking at her. Immediately countering with his second blade, Cal engaged her in a quick test of wit, striking at her with speed as he tried to find an error in her defenses. She jumped back with fury in her tracks, spitting on the floor before her before she keened full of hate:

''Fuck you, _Jedi scum_. That was my home you blew up. My only chance of ever getting off of this planet. My chance ... at being more. And you took it!'' Another shriek, another charge. Deactivating one end of his saber, Cal put his weight on one of his hips, pulling one of his legs behind as he readily met her sword.

''I have no idea what you're talking about! I didn't do this!'' She spun around in a circle before she tried to go for Cal's head - only to flunk out of it in the last second, hitting him right across his face with the hilt of her vibrosword.

He grimaced in pain, noting how blood poured down out of his nose and right onto his poncho. It was broken, there was no doubt there.

''I swear it! I would never do anything... vile as that. Why would I even - '' she lounged for him anew, bringing down a flurry of vengeful strikes against him. He didn't need the Force to know that there was no reasoning with her. Repelling her attack once more, Cal shifted his stance and readied himself to finish this. From the left he led his blade down towards her, a strike that was easily rebuked by the Twi'lek. Not giving her any chance to counter-attack, he upped his blade once more, only to take it apart in midair, slicing away with two lightsabers at once. Cal closed his eyes as she unleashed one final hellish scream as both her arms were cut off her body. Under shock, the Twi'lek stumbled backward before she too fell off the building, leaving only Cal and BD behind.

''I didn't want this. I'm so sorry.'' he ushered silently, lowering his head in pity. He didn't like killing, no matter the circumstance.

''Damn it. Are you alright BD?'' He looked at his chest whilst BD bopped his head, noting that the flow of blood has almost stopped. And now, after the battle faded, he coughed in pain as he tried to breath through his nose. Without uttering a single word, a tiny blast of air appeared on his right and moments later, Cal had a vial filled with green substance in his hands. ''Thanks buddy. Any luck trying to reach the others?''

_Trust only in the Force. They'll be alright. Gotta be._

Cal sighed as BD waggled his head. One thing after another, he mused silently. Though he currently had thousands of questions burning through his head, he had to find the others. Checking in on BD anew, he used the Force to dampen his fall, landing in another narrow street in between a couple of dusty warehouses, not unlike the one where he got his supplies from beforehand. Surprisingly, a group of armored humans dashed past him, pushing one of the innocent bystanders out of their way as they ran towards the center of the district, their orange armor ensuring that they'd stick out like a sore thumb. Looking subtly at BD before nodding once, he pulled up the hood of his poncho as he kept his head low, following them as silently as he could and to the best of his abilities. He did so for a couple of minutes more until his heart almost dropped out of his chest and straight out on the floor as he spotted Greez, Cere, Trilla and Merrin off in the distance, followed by even more of the strange orange wearing assailants further ahead, their blasters pointed at his family.

''Damn it. Well, guess everyone on this planet already knows that we're here. Come on, buddy!''

Rushing towards them, he bounced off the floor and activated both ends of his lightsaber midair, cutting down two members of the group he originally followed before the others had even a chance to react. Another one was immobilized quickly as Cal shoved him against a nearby crate, easily knocking him out cold, leaving only two more enemies standing. More likely than not acting on instinct as opposed to rational thought, they just began blasting without much coordination between them. Knowing through the Force when the right moment to raise his blade came, both of their bolts were reflected back onto them, throwing the two of them back onto the ground. Further ahead, he saw flashes of red light dancing among the rows of the orange attackers as quick strikes of a lightsaber thinned their numbers rapidly. It was Trilla, using her blade to clear a path for the others who had to carry a wounded Merrin with them. Pushing onwards, Cal sprinted to her before he threw the last of the attackers into a wall, removing them from the firefight for good.

They stood there in dead silence as if time around them came to a sickening halt. Cal kept his saber active as he glared at Trilla's red one, unwillingly summing up memories of the past. He had to watch anew as the Second Sister lifted her blade and put it right through Prauf's chest. He recalled the sadistic tone of her voice as he mocked him during their first duel, asking him who his master was and if she perhaps was the one that killed him. The Inquisitor has done anything that she could possibly do to turn his life into a walking nightmare - and yet, it wasn't the Second Sister he saw. The Second Sister had nothing but anger and hatred behind the burning and wrathful sensation of her eyes, however, this woman right here? Her eyes were shallow. They were tired and afraid. Right now, it was as if Cal looked into a mirror, one that knew exactly how he felt. And thus, in unspoken understanding, they deactivated both of their sabers at the same time.

''Cal!''

From behind Trilla, Cere's voice cut through the morbid battlefield with relieving joy, waving him towards her as she pointed towards Merrin.

''Force ... Merrin! What happened?!'' muttered Cal in obvious confusion. He put one of her arms around his shoulders as he looked directly at Cere, hoping that she'd have any idea at all of what has happened during the last couple of hours. Someone had to have an idea, or so he wished.

''It's ... I don't know myself. Greez called me and said that they were attacked and then ... this building. There was this explosion and before that, I couldn't reach you - '' she swayed her head vigorously. ''We need to go back to the Mantis. We'll talk on board, I promise.''

He glanced at Merrin and his heart ached. Of course he was unbelievably happy to see them. But Merrin was hurt and visibly shaken and Greez seemed as if he was nothing but a walking corpse at this moment. Seeing them like that filled him with guilt: it was his idea that they were to come here. And now, not even a couple of hours later, his world was once more turned upside down as those closest to him have suffered because of the choices he made. Gently, Cal let his thumb dance carefully over Merrin's healthy shoulder, not knowing completely if it was meant to calm him or her. He supposed that the truth lied somewhere in the middle.

They made the rest of the way back without speaking to each other. Luckily for them, they weren't stopped by anyone as the civilian masses has left the streets ever since the first explosion rocked the Red Light District. As swiftly as the could with Merrin's current state, they made their way back to Bredorx's Passing where they boarded the Stinger Mantis and shut its ramp close behind them. Cal had enough of this planet for a lifetime. Now it was time to heal and to rest.

_Relor - Day 1 - Somewhere in the Red Light District, Nar Shaddaa. _

He choked once more before he grabbed the nearby piece of wood anew, putting it in his mouth and letting his teeth clash down at it. Ushering a silent plea to Ashla and every deity that was willing to listen, he shut his eyes as his hands wandered to the sharp piece of metal that penetrated his right leg without remorse. He needed to leave, that much he now knew. Relor could feel it lingering in the air, this strange silent thread that pulled him closer to - well, that much he didn't understand. All he could sense was an almost invisible sensation that wanted to drag him away from it all, away from Nar Shaddaa and the Hutts. And so he called upon all of the power that he could still call his own as he yanked the metal out of his leg, letting go of a demonic scream that echoed through the bloodied streets of the Smuggler's Moon.

* * *

**AN: **I hope that you all had an amazing start into the new year! :)

I went over the first 5 chapters and edited some stuff. The quality between the first couple of chapters and the later ones was too apparent for me, so I evened the playing field a little bit. All of it should be more coherent to read now. Also, it's spelled Greez. Not Greez. I swear this is Kaidan Alenko all over again. We're finally away from Nar Shaddaa - well, for now at least! Alright, the Mantis gang is, but you know what I mean. Next stop ... that's a good question. Something more natural perhaps. Calmer, maybe? I hope that there's a waterfall. And animals!

Greez. Not Greeze. God damn it.

Advina: Welcome on board! Take some seat and enjoy! Thank you for your support :)

mastercheif1229: Thanks, I really appreciate it!

MasterGX: They are rather cute together, aren't they? Don't worry, their journey has only begun!


	13. Onwards

**Chapter XII: **_Onwards_

_The Boss - Day 1 - Near Bredorx's Passing, Nal Shaddaa_

He pulled his dirty hood closer to his chin, easily ignoring all of the quiet whispers and pointed looks that were directed at him. Off in the distance, the ruins of the Tower burned brightly amongst the other spires of Nar Shaddaa, its thick smoke strong enough to linger in his lungs even now. Yet he didn't dare to look back at the inferno that was his past as he marched on towards the edge of the Red Light District, constantly ensuring that his pistol would be ready for quick use if needed. Just as the Boss planned so many years ago, he made his way towards Bredorx's Passing where he was to meet the owner of the landing pads, the old man Bredorx as they called him on the streets nowadays. That one was paranoid, he thought. Always was as far as he could remember. Even now, as he strode towards Bredorx's Passing, he noticed that the amount of security cameras has increased drastically ever since the last time he was here. It's not as if he could blame him for his sense of paranoia - they all still carried their scars from the war and Bredorx was no exception. Even if in his case proved to be an exercise in futility, given that his people were on strict orders that Bredorx was not to be harmed under any circumstance.

Quickly, he stepped into Bredorx's office and closed the doors behind him. He climbed up asmall service ladder only to be greeted by the black nozzle of a blaster, its wielder looking down at him angrily before he recoiled as he realized who exactly he was threatening. He dropped the rifle and ran over to his console, dimming the lights of his office with the flip of a switch before he turned back towards the Boss anew. Instantly, he snapped to attention and pressed his legs together.

''Sir, CT-5535 ready for duty!'' Bredorx saluted him sharply before CT-4774 returned his gesture in kind.

''At ease, soldier.'' Though it has been years, Bredorx didn't seem to have changed for one bit. True, time has left its mark upon him, but it could've been worse

_Could look as ugly as me._

''Sir, I thought the worst when that ... when that explosion appeared. What happened?''

Good question, one that he didn't have the answer to. Not yet, at least.

''I hoped that you knew _something_, soldier. All I know was that from one second to the next, everything just went to shit.''

Bredorx let himself drop into his seat as his eyes drifted towards the Tower - or what was left of it.

''Damn it. Back during the war, I thought that I saw all kinds of fires. But this?''

He rocked his head quietly. The Boss understood completely. He too believed that he saw every sort of horror one could inflict during the Clone Wars. But then he arrived on Nar Shadda. And afterwards, it didn't take long until corruption managed to get a hold on him. With his elite training, he quickly rose through the ranks of the criminal underworld, true, however, it was also true that with every promotion he has gained, his need for carnage and cruelty has risen exponentially. At first, it proved to be an evil necessity. People around here simply didn't respect you if you weren't able to split some heads, Clone Commando or not. Nonetheless, as time passed, the Boss had to admit that he slowly yet steadily grew desensitized to it. What was another body in a sea of corpses if it meant climbing through the ranks? Most of the people living on Nar Shaddaa were scum anyway, why should that bother him? And once he managed to admit that his cruelty targeted the innocent more than the criminals that were under his command, it was already too late. He simply got used to it. All of it in order to get where he ended up.

_And still, it burns all the same. _

''Landing pad seven is up and running, just as you ordered all that time ago though, sir.''

He had no doubt of that. Bredorx, or rather CT-5535, never failed him before. Not in the Grand Army of the Republic and not now.

''Of course it is. You'd do the Republic proud. I need to get out of here, gather my wits and then ... '' and then what? Truthfully, he had no idea. His entire power base went up in flame like it was nothing. Through his careful planning, he might've ensured his survival, but for what came after he really didn't know. Away from Nar Shaddaa, that much was certain. He made enough contacts during his reign that he'd manage somehow. That left only one matter behind:

''Revenge. Rebuilding. Retiring - I don't know what I'm going to do now. However, if you wish, you could join me on my path. It should certainly beat hanging around in your office all day.''

Bredorx went stiff at that. He looked away from the Tower and regarded the Boss with a painful expression. ''Is that ... an order, sir?''

He shook his head.

''An offer.''

One that he hoped would be accepted, he added silently. Bredorx put one of his hands on his jaw and began to stroke it in wordless contemplation. After some moments passed, he stood up and closed his eyes.

''Sorry sir. I tell ya' I'm really sorry. But I've grown old, old and tired of it all. After everything that has happened, after Order 66 ... '' he sighed audibly.

''My fighting days are done. Have been ever since, I think.''

And again, he understood. Though it pained him to hear, he understood.

''I get it, _Dancer_. Guess that means goodbye.'' Bredorx nodded solemnly at that.

''For now, at least. I'll keep my eyes open and if I hear something ... guess ya'll find some way to contact me, eh?''

The Boss walked over to him and grabbed his hand, shaking it in a brotherly way before he tipped his head once. Then that had to be enough for now. He wordlessly left the building and made his way towards landing pad number seven, one of the many escape options he has prepared for himself ever since arriving on the Moon. He stopped momentarily as he watched as another ship left Bredorx Passing, easily identifying it as the Mantis class ship he hoped to get his hands on before everything went wrong. Lucky bastards, he thought. He couldn't help but to let his mind wander to Gwena, his - he guessed now former - right hand that was unwillingly entangled within this gigantic mess as well, thanks to his personal orders.

She was a wicked one, no doubt there. A woman whose past was ridden with hurt and fear, both of it weaponized to serve his bidding. Perhaps once there were days were he regretted it, using such a young girl for his own selfish benefits. But then, if he wouldn't have, one of his rivals would've certainly done so. Better to control the blade than have it stuck in your chest. He guessed that in the end, he would've only liked to know her role in all of this. Did she play a part in this betrayal? Was she even still alive? He grunted softly at that. The Boss had to move on, whether he liked it or not. And thus, he entered his secret landing pad, stepping hastily on his shuttle as he lifted up and left Nar Shaddaa behind for good. At least for the moment.

_Trilla - Day 1 - the Mantis, somewhere in Hutt Space_

It's been going on for hours now.

After they left Nar Shaddaa behind, Cere and Cal immediately went to work and used some of the newly acquired medical resources they had to patch Merrin up. Though painful, her wounds didn't prove to be as dangerous as they thought and thus she was already on a steady road to full recovery. Not that she had to be in any big rush, given the big problem the crew currently faced: they had absolutely no idea where to go now. A fact that might've been able to be dusted under the rug during their chaotic adventures on Nar Shadda but now couldn't be ignored anymore. Now this cursed question dangled in front of them on an invisible thread and it would remain there until someone would find someplace to stay. A task that would be considerably easier in this vast and open galaxy if it wouldn't be for the constant threat of the Empire lingering over their shoulders.

Up until recently, she _was _the Empire. She knew how they operated, how their countless hands and ears were always vigilant. Their actions on Nar Shadda ensured that they were going to be after them very soon and - to lesser regard - that the Empire would be mobilizing their assets in Hutt Space. Time was running out for them, far quicker than any of them would've cared to admit. They needed an answer and they needed it now.

Currently, Cere and Cal were nestled on the kitchen table with the former tending to Cal's broken nose.

''Nah, it's okay. Really. Can't really explain it myself, to be honest. Out of nowhere, that explosion happened and there was this Lasat and this Twi'lek - could be another pair of bounty hunters. Well, they attacked me on some rooftop, kept me there until I managed to find you. You know the rest of the story.''

Cal winced as Cere put a bacta-patch on him. She looked Cal deeply into his eyes before she sighed, shaking her head once before she continued. She knew Cere - she didn't believe that he wasn't in any pain. Truth be told, neither did she. Other people would've probably passed out by now if the amount of blood on his leathery poncho was any indication. Apparently as always, however, Cal merely soldiered on, taking the pain like a champ while Cere ensured that the cooling bacta was spread equally on his face.

''Got it. Wasn't really any different on our side. Got the call that Greez and Merrin were in danger, we got there and ... '' she removed her hands from his face, mustering him up and down before she nodded in silent acceptance.

''... Bum. An explosion that could've been straight out of the Clone Wars. '' That was one way to tactfully put it, Trilla thought. Cal grimaced as he looked into a nearby mirror, thoughtfully letting his fingers wander up to his nose, trying not to laugh at the bright-pink patch that now rested on his face.

_Must be nice having such a sort of humor, Padawan Kestis. _

''Listen, I don't wish to dismantle this _caring_ ambiance but I fear that if I don't, we'll be stuck in this limbo until the next set of bounty hunters find us.''

There it was once more, that unneeded aggressive edge that her voice carried seemingly into every conversation. Luckily, neither Cal nor Cere seemed to be particularly faced by her tone, though she did manage to note Cere's personal brand of worry spreading on her features. She left her position at the colorful aquarium and made her way over to the table with slight worry in her steps, the relative closeness to both Jedi still managing to make her feel weird somewhat. But just as Cal did shortly before, she simply carried on and grabbed another seat, planting it upfront of the narrow table and folding her hands in front of her chin, her exhausted eyes steered to the both of them. Although her connection to the Force was currently damped, she had no problems in noticing the many signs of exhaustion setting in within their faces. She knew that Cere was with her until she woke up, but she at least assumed that Cal was resting whilst she slept. The heavy way his chest rose and fell in an unhealthy rhythm spoke to the contrary.

''I understand you're all tired. I do, believe me. However, this current course of artificial stagnation needs to end - we need to leave Hutt Space and find a place to stay low, for real this time. No matter whether you wish to take the fight to the Empire or hide this out in its entirety, jumping through hyperspace until we're out of fuel won't do us any good.''

She closed her mouth shut, judging their reactions to her words. It appeared as if Cal's mind went to work immediately, his fingers dancing along the metal surface of the kitchen table as he was lost in thought. Cere, however, bore no such reaction. She just sat there, looking down at her hands as she kept silent.

''There are a couple of planets I know from my time as ... '' Trilla shut her eyes close, groaning in the process. Given that they all knew what precisely she intended to say, she continued after a short moment of silence.

''They might not be the cradle of civilization, but they are relatively peacefully. Minimal Imperial presence - both obvious and hidden. No doubt that we'd have some peace there until we find the resources to do _whatever _you wish to do with the Empire. I will warn you, though: anyone that's looking for us would no doubt check the places where I've been to, eventually. Force be willing, they'll think us to dumb to try. Thoughts?''

''What, so we can wait around until your sisters and brother or whatever you all call each other find us once more and do us good this time 'round?'' huffed Greez as he walked over to them, two of his arms put in front of his chest in a protective and annoyed manner. Immediately, Cere's body went stiff, something akin to annoyance spreading through her face as she stared at Greez in disbelief.

''Greez, come on. We talked about this ... - ''

''Did we? Cause both you and Cal basically summed all of this up with - '' he raised his hands in a mocking fashion '' - the Force wills it. Yada, yada.''

Was he being serious right now? In what reality did the pilot have to live in that he thought that now was the perfect time for such a conversation? Trilla was keenly aware of the fact that they'd have to talk about their past eventually - and she would never deny that. However, now all that mattered was getting out of here. Trilla grunted in utter annoyance at Greez's childish display. Two could play this game if he so wished.

''Interesting. Do tell me one thing, wasn't it enough to get one your own almost killed because of your immaturity? Do my nerves have to be its next victim?'' she scuffed in an irked way.

Of course there was not much gained by stepping down to his level, but it was of utmost importance to shut this line of conversation down in this very instant. Their lives depended on a rapid response to their current situation, there was no time for such trivialities. As usual though, fate had something else in mind for her as her response only managed to infuriate the Latheron more. He quickly pointed his fingers at her before he raised his voice anew:

''That's rich. You know what the problem with you - all of you - is? You people believe that because you know that Force-thingy, your actions mean nothing. Action and reaction? Scratch that. Why live through the consequences of them if the ''Dark Side'' did it? How many wars did you lightsaber-lovers start? How often did you take responsibility? Certainly not for the countless that have died during those times, eh? Because of course you didn't. The Force, it's going to have an answer for everything, right? Give me a rest, damn it. Jedi and the Dark Side and everything in between ... believe it or not, but for us, it's just all the same. People crazy with power and enthralled dogma, trying to shove it down our throats whether we like it or not.''

Out of nowhere, Cere slammed her fist down at the table, the strength of it enough to bring the plates on it to vibrate visibly. With an angry huff, she bolted out of her chair and looked down at Greez with anger evident in her eyes.

''That's enough, Greez!'' she shouted in an uncharacteristic fashion. Some seconds later, she recoiled at the own severity of her voice, looking down at her knuckles that began to shake slightly beforehand.

''All of it ... Merrin. The mercenaries. It was my fault, I shouldn't have let you go, I should've told you all to stay put, but ... ''

''But you had to look after _her_. I get it.'' interrupted Greez deadpan.

''You think I had a choice?! Do you know what they did to me in that damned Fortress? What the pain did to my mind?! What it would do to everyone attuned to the Force? How could you even understand, explaining the Force to someone like _you _would be like explaining a masterpiece of art to someone blind, though most likely not as ludicrous as you.'' With every word that uncontrollably jumped out of her mouth, her anger grew as much as the ferocity of her voice, if not more. Trilla too left her chair hastily, furiously waltzing towards Greez. If he wished to have this conversation now, so be it. But she wouldn't suffer such insolence. Not from him.

Once more, however, Cal Kestis surprised her. Without much effort, he easily stepped between them, planting himself firmly in the middle as he looked at them with a mixture of exhaustion and sadness glittering over his eyes.

''Please, listen to me for a second. All of you ... I know it's been rough. Been so ever since the Fortress Inquisitorius, I know. But none of us are thinking straight right now. Force knows I'm too tired for it and so are you! Errors have happened on every side, trying to find blame here will bring us nothing.''

Trilla granted Greez a scornful sight before she closed her eyes, taking a deep breath before she frowned unapologetically at Cal. So be it, she mused darkly. As long as they'd listen to her advice, she'd endure such acts of immaturity. She just wanted this to be over with.

''Ordel. It's in the Mid Rim near Tatooine and Geonosis. Get us there.''

Ignoring the numerous voices that brewed up behind her, Trilla marched away, making her way to the small quarter underneath Cal's crafting table that she claimed for herself. It wasn't luxurious, far from it, but it was enough for her taste. It was well hidden from prying eyes, granting her a modicum of privacy and it kept her safe from any unwanted incursions, be it from the ship's pilot or otherwise. With ease, Trilla slid down the ladder, pulling her lightsaber from her belt and putting it on a nearby crate. From above, she could still hear the dampened voices of the others, more likely than not continuing their argument even without her present.

''No matter. I'm above this.''

Trilla shut her eyes and settled herself on the floor, crossing her legs as she tried to soothe her feelings. She could understand the pilot from a rational viewpoint, at least. Ever since the Fortress, the crew of the Mantis has been on the run without even a short respite. He was as tired as the others, if not more so. Where Cal and Cere could call upon the Force for strength, Greez had no such abilities. With Merrin's Nightsister magick, he was the normal one amongst oddities. Comparing his abilities to theirs would be pointless. However, even then, he should've been grateful for trying to steer them in the right direction. He should have thanked her for -

_No. You're above this. _

She tried to attune her senses to the cosmic flow of the Force, trying to call upon its power. She focused her senses on the subtle humming of the engines, the regular dripping of oil from one of the pipes above her, the sound of tired feet being dragged from overhead. And with one final breath, she let go of that what kept her anchored in reality, giving herself up into the ever-flowing current of energy that was the Force. She felt two presences - both strong in the Light, even if one of them was more shallow than the other - pulsating with life, their once so vast auras growing weaker with every second their tired bodies resisted the urge to sleep. Nearby, she could sense something different altogether, a power born within the Dark Side, yet still not as insidious and twisted as she personally knew it.

_The Nightsister. Merrin._

For a fragment of a moment, Trilla could even see the Latheron through the Force, though his presence disappeared as soon as she managed to grasp it. And as he disappeared, so did the rest of them. She slowly exposed her eyes before she grunted in frustration. She could feel the Force, call upon it during the heat of battle even, if nowhere near as effective as before, but still, it felt as if her senses were blind to it. She sighed anew ere she started to remove her clothing, hoping that at least some rest would grant her the answers she sought.

_Cal - Day 1- the Mantis _

''You're going to be okay now?'' he put his gloved hand on Cere's shoulder, looking at her with pity before she nodded weakly at him, raising her thumb and pointing it toward the other end of the Mantis.

''It's just ... difficult, that's all. Greez and Trilla, Merrin ... - lots of mistakes happened on Nar Shaddaa.'' With the mere push of a button, the door to Cere's cabin opened. Before Cal could look, Cere disappeared within her room, leaving him stranded in front of it with only silence as a companion.

''It wasn't your fault, you know.'' he ushered quietly even if Cere could no longer hear him. Cal walked down the empty halls of the Mantis once more lost in thought. They had the resources now, all right, even if they wouldn't last them forever. But was it worth it? Merrin was hurt, Greez was fed up with the entirety of this situation, Cere was hurt more than even she herself knew and Trilla - well, that was an entire chapter of problems of its own to deal with. Though he could feel how his limbs grew weaker by the minute, there was still something he liked to do: visit Merrin and ensure that she was resting comfortably. Entering her room with silent steps, he carefully closed the door behind him, paying close attention that he wouldn't wake her.

''Just wanted to check-in, making sure that you're ok.'' Cal said in a hushed tone. He shook his head and stepped next to her bunk, scratching his jaw while he did so and peering down at her with a hurtful expression growing in his face.

''Not going to lie, Merrin. I miss you. Right now, I could really use your advice. Things are getting ... well, it's tense. With Trilla and Greez and ... - '' he put his face in the palms of his hand, taking a deep breath and closing his eyes in the process, burying his head in it.

''Just come back to us, alright? We need you, Merrin. I need you.''

* * *

**AN: **That one was perhaps more rushed than needed, but I think we all really wanted to leave Nar Shaddaa behind for now, right? They deserve a calmer place to be.

Guest: Thank you! You're amazing :)

EsmeraldaSnarkle: You have no idea how often I've debated this with myself. It's just so weird to explain, gosh. Alright, try not to laugh but somehow, all the spaces make the story look so - can I call it artificial? Put together as if by clue? You probably know what I mean. From a visual standpoint, it just looks so outlandish to me. However, I understand the purpose of it. And I got to admit, both reading; writing and editing are easier that way.

Thanks for both your nice words and feedback! :) Though your praise keeps me afloat, it is feedback like that I crave in order to improve this story! So a big double thank-you for you!

General: What do you all think about the spacing? I shall try to space the lines out more, especially before and after dialogues. Let's give this a go for a couple of chapters!

Also, thanks for over **7000 **views! That is simply AMAZING.


	14. A Jump and a Path

**Chapter XIV: **_A Jump and a Path_

_The Ninth Sister - Day 2 - Star Destroyer Heartseeker, somewhere in the Outer Rim_

Patience has never been her greatest virtue, who would've thought? Especially not when it came to _him_, their pretentious fool of a leader.

Both her and Agent Eloren successful made it off from Nar Shaddaa, even if their mission went from difficult to downright absurd within a heartbeat. An enormous explosion rippled through the building, tearing the very floor in front of them apart as if it was made out of wet tissue paper. However, there was nothing that could've stopped the Ninth Sister from claiming her due price, even if she had to push on through a fiery inferno for it. No matter the cost, she needed those relicts - failure simply wasn't an option if she wished to keep her head. In a strange turn of events, however, Ninth Sister got more than she bargained for.

''I must say, you surprise me, Sister. All of us - including Lord Vader, might I add - thought that you lost your touch. That your edge was dulled, so to speak. But from what ISB has told me, it seems as if there is nothing out there that can escape your wrath. Slaves. Criminals. The innocent. You refused to let anything get in your way for those relicts. Impressive, most impressive.''

The Grand Inquisitor looked down at the Ninth Sister with slight disgust, judging her silently as he pointed his thin fingers behind her.

''And yet you manage to catch the Empire's ire. Tell me, Sister, what is the meaning of ... this?'' he stated mockingly, his holographic projection peeking at the injured woman that rested in a sickbed behind her, surrounded by several Imperial medical droids. Truth be told, even she didn't completely understand why she did it. Perhaps it was the heat of the moment, perhaps it was the will of the Force. Perhaps she finally was even madder than she herself realized. But what happened, happened.

''Eloren and I agreed. She might know more about the circumstances surrounding Nar Shaddaa. Her profile suggests she was closer to it than we first thought.''

Ninth Sister turned her head for a short moment, looking at the droids that were currently injecting fluid after fluid into the heavily maimed body of the Twi'lek. Her screams have long faded, but the pain remained. The Grand Inquisitor might not have been as attuned to the primal emotions of those around him like she was, but even he should've felt the suffering and the anger that the Twi'lek carried with her, even now. She closed her eyes, rocking her head from the left to the right as she let her mind wander back to Nar Shaddaa.

_Her heavy feet dragged over the transparent surface of the Tower while her predatory eyes carefully analyzed her surroundings. From behind her, she could feel Eloren's keen mind running wild as the spy wasted her time trying to make any sense out of this mess. There wasn't any opportunity for that, Ninth Sister believed. Almost as if the relicts were within reach, she could taste their presence on her tongue. Oh, they were Jedi alright. She'd never forget how they felt: serene and tranquil on the surface, yet scared and arrogant at its core. Just as the person that wielded it and the Council that commanded them. Fools, all of them. _

_''They're near ... very near. We need to go up, look out for - wait, do you hear that?''_

_Further away, a group of heavily armed men and women burst into the hallway, carrying a weakly looking human woman with them. One of them, clad in orange armor, pulled her by her hair and threw her onto the ground, kicking her firmly into her stomach as he put his blaster on the back of her head. Ninth Sister thought that she saw her squirm for a second there, but then it was already too late. The blaster bolt rang through her face and killed her instantly, leaving only a smoldering exit hole where once her eyes were. _

_''That's gotta be the Imperials ... put'em down!''_

_How charming, Ninth Sister darkly mused. Roaring like a savage beast, she charged directly into the heart of the enemy squad, using her lightsaber to deflect any incoming attacks that could've otherwise hurt her. Using the natural length and strength of her limbs to the fullest, she took a big swing and directed it straight into the nearest foe, her mighty cleave striking down two of them in an instant. The other fell shortly after, but not through her hands. A shot of Eloren's blaster pistol whizzed past her, putting him out of his misery in an instant. That left only one more to be dealt with. Making sure that she enjoyed every second of it, she used the Force to lift the last assailant off of her feet, focusing her power in a crushing manner onto her. It took only a couple of seconds for her windpipe to crack, turning her body stiff in an instant. With a satisfying thud, the corpse was thrown into a nearby wall. _

_''Guess we now know who is behind this affair. At least partly.'' stated Eloren matter of factly, the woman seemingly unfaced by the brutality she just witnessed. She walked over to one of the slain attackers, analyzing him from head to toe. _

_''Yeah, orange color and ... there, look.'' she turned him onto his stomach, revealing a yellow and green tattoo that was imprinted on the back of his neck. It showed a tree engulfed in yellow flames, the galactic symbol for Credits towering above it. Ninth Sister looked from him to the agent with confusion._

_''One of the groups you were briefed on beforehand or what?'' _

_''Yes. Slavery and forced prostitution. Led by a Zabrak, though he got numerous underlings that handle day to day affairs for him. However, what is far more interesting - '' Eloren rose and pointed upwards._

_'' - used to be that he answered to this Boss character. My my, how dramatic.'' she said before she snickered quietly to herself._

_''Great. Far as I see it, they die all the same. Slaver. Spice-runners. Whores. Who cares - it's just meat.''_

_They moved on and made their way up a nearby set of stairs before all hell broke loose. From below them, an enormous explosion tore through the Tower, its power enough to shake the foundation of the entire building. Both her and Eloren were forcefully tossed onto the ground as smoke began to rise skywards from outside. She heard Eloren grunt in pain as she lifted herself up once more, blood streaming down her leg as a small shard of glass was impaled within it._

_''Urgh. Guess this is ... more than a hostile takeover.'' she said under cursed breath, hastily pulling out a small vial and a needle from below her blue coat. Without hesitation, she put the vial on top of the syringe and threw it right into her calf, screaming in pain as she did so. Her hands began to tremble as sweat formed on her forehead. Another second passed before she pulled the bloodied glass shard out of her leg, tossing it down the stairs as she made her way over to the Ninth Sister. As she arrived, she procured a thin bacta patch and put it on the bleeding wound only to sigh deeply afterward. _

_''You fall behind and I leave you.'' Ninth Sister merely stated ere she turned around, using the Force to blast the door to the next hallway off of its hinges. She wouldn't let Eloren be the reason for the failure of this mission, no matter what happened to the operative. Better Eloren than her, after all. _

_''Sorry to disappoint you, Inquisitor, but it takes more than that to take the ISB out.'' _

_She could feel the suffering the woman went through, yet there was more. A feeling that she didn't believe she'd walk upon on Nar Shaddaa of all places. Resolution. Whether Eloren did so consciously or not, she had already made up her mind: she'd get out of here alive. _

''Sister, did you understand me?''

Ninth Sister stared dumbstruck at the Pau'an before she began to cough, trying to steer her thoughts back to reality once more.

''Yeah, yeah. Fact is, she might know more about this Boss. And he, in turn, might know more about other relicts and so on. You know. Did what I had to do.'' she ushered, half lying and half sticking to the truth. This Twi'lek might know more about it, perhaps. But that wasn't the only reason she took her with her on board of the Star Destroyer. However, the Grand Inquisitor certainly didn't need to be aware of that. Nobody did except her.

''Amusing. Tell me, Sister - did you take pity on her?''

She scoffed at that, perhaps quicker than she was supposed to. Followed by a loud grunt, she bared her sharp teeth at the Grand Inquisitor, crossing her arms in front of her chest as she looked at him with obvious disbelief.

''You serious?''

Concealing her thoughts was as important as reading those of others, a lesson that she learned quickly after the rise of the Empire. Subtly, she could sense the Grand Inquisitor's presence trying to probe her thoughts, hoping to dig up something that he, in his never-ending lust for sadism, could use against her. His fault for believing her to be but a simple grunt: it wasn't the first time she chose what to reveal about her mind, secretly pulling the Grand Inquisitor's intrusion along with her own thoughts to emotions and memories she _wanted_ him to see. Relicts, Jedi - the lust for the hunt. Victory over their enemy. Emotions that drove her, gave her power. And just like that, her mind was her own once more.

''Be it as it may, I shall watch this development with keen interest. That'll be all.''

_Fuck off, schutta. If I can deal with Vader, I can deal with you too._

The holographic projection disappeared into nothingness, leaving the Ninth Sister alone with the medical droids and the wounded alien. She walked over to them, noticing the smell of burnt flesh and the sound of drills resounding from them.

''Will she live?''

One of the droids carried a black synthetic arm with it, not unlike the ones she herself had. Another one removed more flesh from the Twi'leks already severely damaged stump, burning the area near it whilst his partner placed the arm next to her onto a nearby table.

''Yes, Ninth Sister.''

_Cere - Day 5 - the Mantis, between the border of the Mid Rim and Outer Rim_

Cere took another sip of her tea as she went over the information of her datapad once more, making sure that there was nothing that she has missed. Just like Trilla suggested, they made their way to the world of Ordel, located on the outskirts of the Mid Rim. At first, Cere scoured through countless pages of Imperial propaganda within the HoloNet, hoping that she'd find some fragments of truth within them. That hope was short-lived however after she gained almost nothing worthwhile of it even following multiple hours of research. And given that Trilla has refused to spend much time with the others, no doubt thanks to the slight escalation they had a couple of days ago, that meant that she had to consult other sources of information. A task that was easier that one might believe, even if they didn't possess Cere's vast technical knowledge when it came to slicing and there such. Making her way to more questionable sites on the HoloNet, she successfully managed to pick out the most important pieces of intelligence she could find.

''Cere, are you still looking up things about this ... Ordel planet your former apprentice has suggested?''

She smiled heartfully at Merrin. Luckily, the Nightsister soon regained her strength after they left Hutt Space behind, even if some of her mobility was still restricted. Standing up and helping her towards the table, Cere stepped over to the Caf machine, taking one of the cups from a nearby cupboard and opening the kitchen's fridge shortly thereafter.

''Don't worry, I know. I watched Cal the last few days. Caf with blue milk coming right up.''

Making sure to add a piece of chocolate on top of the saucer, Cere walked to Merrin, planting it in front of her as she took her seat once more.

''There you go. And yeah, I've been looking into it. Interesting stuff. Want the overview?''

Merrin looked at the Caf with almost endless satisfaction ere she lowered her head shortly, signaling to Cere to go ahead. Cere took her datapad and unlocked it swiftly, gliding it over the table towards Merrin.

''Used to be that the Empire had a big presence on Ordel. However, for reasons unknown, local wildlife became steadily more aggressive, aggressive enough for the Empire to refuse to invest even more resources into it. They wanted the expensive minerals the planet had, but nature managed to put that effort on hold, permanently. Now, it's mostly focused on agriculture, serving as a slightly glorified corn champer for nearby systems. The only things left of the Empire there are a couple of troops - most of them locals, even - and some of the infrastructure.''

Cere took her tea and put in both of her hands, breathing in quiet comfort as she continued to drink it. She was happy to have some moments of relative peace and quiet, especially after Nar Shaddaa. She would lie if she claimed that she was in a good state of mind shortly after it, far from it. Even now, she still felt some guilt left still tearing at her soul from time to time, making her question herself and her choices. Should she have looked more closely after Greez and Merrin? Was it even a good choice to come here in the first place? What if something worse would've happened to Merrin?

''You know that you need to forgive yourself eventually, right? Even If I personally doubt that there even is something to forgive.''

She coughed strongly and thus almost failed to keep her drink in her mouth. She knew Merrin to be direct, that much he has gathered by their limited interactions up until now, but to hear it out loud was something different altogether. Cere collected herself anew and glanced at her sheepishly, unsure of what exactly she was supposed to say to that right now. She glared at Merrin's wounded shoulder and then back to her face, her lips twitching anxiously as she sat there in silence. She could understand what Merrin tried to do though and she appreciated it. However, no matter her current emotional state, she knew that mistakes happened. Yes, perhaps they were more out of her control as she initially believed, but that didn't mean that she couldn't strife to be better in the future.

Once she was finished with her tea, she looked down at her empty cup, forming her lips into a slight smile. Black tea straight from the markets of Naboo, Master Cordova's favorite. It wasn't unusual to see the old Jed with his favorite drink in hand, even during the most chaotic of situations. Personally, Cere never really cared much for tea, especially not while she still was his apprentice. But after Order 66, those small things she still had left of him - well, they meant something now, even if they didn't before.

Out of the corner of her eyes, she watched how BD ran towards the cockpit, carrying some sort of lightsaber part on top of his head. Cal followed quickly behind, raising his arms in an exhausted manner.

''Oh come on, don't be like that!''

Cere could hear the droid laughing as he sprinted past them, ensuring that Cal rolled his head in slight annoyance. He gazed at them and hurried over to the table, grinning in a rogue-like way before he pointed towards the ceiling.

''Wow, would you look at that!''

Together, both Cere and Merrin stared upwards, trying to find something that was apparently invisible. Suddenly, Cal nimbly put his hand forward, easily snatching the piece of chocolate that was on Merrin's saucer. Instantly, he put it in his mouth, giggling like a child in front of Merrin while he did so. And as if he was struck by thunder, he darted away.

''Kestis, you insufferable ... that was mine!''

Merrin stood up and gasped in frustration ere she followed the young Jedi through the common room of the Mantis to its cockpit, cursing him out loud as she did so. Cere had to smirk at that. Though she didn't trust Merrin at first, she soon proved herself to be an invaluable part of the crew and, more importantly, an even more valuable friend to Cal. It was good for him to had someone his age around, even if the days of their childhood were long over thanks to Palpatine's reign. Both of them were too young for all of this chaos, she believed. But it didn't matter in the end - he lost just as much as the rest of them, if not even more. Even as a Jedi, Cere at least had something resembling a childhood with the Order. Cal went from child to soldier as if it was nothing. Back during the Clone Wars, she might not have paid it much mind. Padawan were Jedi, no matter how old they were. Thus, they were soldiers, ready to defend the Republic whenever it needed protection. But now, after she saw just how much the Order of old has fallen - she truly felt for them.

_Sometimes it's difficult to acknowledge the mistakes of the Order. But we have to - I owe it to those that haven't made it so far._

Speaking of mistakes, there was something Cere secretly dreaded to do, even if she knew that it was vital for the things to come. Putting her dishes into the sink, Cere grabbed her datapad and moved over to the back of the Mantis, carefully sliding down the ladder that served as a connection between Cal's crafting area and ...

_Trilla's ''quarters''? Hideout? Retreat?  
_

''Trilla, it's me. Got a second?'' she asked while she slid down the ladder, twitching with her eyes as she had to get used to the dim lights of the ship's sublevel.

''Cere. How can I assist?'' inquired Trilla with a hushed voice, the woman seemingly bussy with meditation as Cere approached.

With a small smile, she noted how Trilla finally chose to wear the clothes she provided for her, her old black and red combat suit replaced by a set of basic civilian clothes, not unlike those she herself wore. Cere hoped that with her grey tunic and slightly brighter pair of pants, Trilla wouldn't be the victim of any unwanted attention, as it has happened with her former attire. Not as if that would be a difficult task, considering that her Inquisitor armor just screamed ''Empire'' for miles.

''You've got a minute? Otherwise I can just ... '' Cere pointed back towards the ladder, an unspoken question forming on her lips. Trilla, however, bounced her head and pointed at the space in front of her, breaking her meditation and switching into a visibly more comfortable position.

Though she hoped that it wouldn't be the case, an irritating tense feeling began to spread through her chest, making its way mercilessly to her limbs, causing her fingers to twitch slightly as she watched Trilla with a sheepish smile. Was it too soon to talk to her? Perhaps she'd need more time, time to work through all of this, time -

''Ease up, Cere. Even in my state, I can feel your thoughts running rampant. Want to tell me what's going on or am I to guess?''

Trilla raised her brows at Cere as she let her fingernails dance impatiently over the cool metal floor of the Mantis. She had to swallow at that. Once more, it seemed as if every piece of carefully crafted dialogue that she has prepared beforehand disappeared from her mind, leaving nothing behind but the stumbling words of a confused fool. Cere scratched the back of her head before she closed her eyes, taking a deep breath before she nodded once.

''I just ... well, wanted to know if you wanted to talk about - well, really anything. You know ... ''

''You mean my time as an Inquisitor.'' she stated matter of factly, sighing deeply after those words left her mouth.

Cere nodded at that, unsure if she should even remain here or just leave, thinking that she had already overstepped the goodwill they shared. She was, however, pleasantly surprised as Trilla scutched a little bit closer, lowering her voice somewhat before she continued to talk.

''If you look for any intel, I'm afraid I have to disappoint. There's no way all of my codes weren't changed by now, so we can forget that. Same with anything else that could be of help, really. Perhaps some pointers here and there, like Ordel, but that's it. No surprise there. No matter our opinion of it, the Empire in itself is known for its speedy brand of efficiency.''

_Yeah, you can say that one again._

''I get it. Wasn't really what I meant, though. I'm talking about ... damn it, I don't know.'' she put her hands on the back of her hand and grimaced somewhat, desperately trying to evade Trilla's eyes as she stupidly tried to look for the right words on the ceiling of the ship. How could anyone even begin to handle such a situation? There were a lot of things she learned as a Jedi, but talking to a former Inquisitor - that was her own student at one point - certainly wasn't one of them.

''What do you want me to tell you, Cere? You know the Dark Side, its lure and the power it promises. If you wish for me to tell you some sort of twisted fairy tale that I was special enough not to succumb to those urges - well, you'd be disappointed. I was an Inquisitor of the Empire - and I was good at it. One of the best, as a matter of fact. You know what that entailed, you've seen it firsthand.''

Cere's heart ached at that. The cold, almost emotionless way Trilla talked about her ordeals filled her with sorrow, sadness that managed to flow through every fiber of her body. Especially if she acknowledged her own part in all of this.

''I know, Trilla. But ... how are you holding up. Now, I mean. With everything?''

To her surprise, Trilla chuckled at that. Her chest rose and fell as she put her hands on her stomach, her laugher taking some seconds until it died down once more.

''Afraid that I'll snap? Don't be. I'm in no way shape or form mentally present enough to call upon the Force in any worthwhile manner.''

She pushed the palm of her hand outwards, focusing her eyesight on one of the nearby crates that were put in storage underneath the ship's main floor. At first, nothing happened, save that Cere could feel how Trilla called upon the Force. Seconds passed until the crate began to wobble slightly, the intensity of it increasing slowly as she lifted her hand lightly. The crate rase from the floor - if only barley. And as quickly as it did, it fell down to it with a loud echo, making Trilla grunt in frustration as it did so.

''Anger. Hatred. Fury ... Peace, Tranquility, Serenity. Dark and Light. If you've ever known one end for such a long time, it is difficult to center oneself at the other end again. Yes, I might no longer fall into a complete bloodlust whenever we have to fight but ... - '' she shrugged at that and closed her eyes. '' - years of anger don't simply leave, Cere. They're still there, back at the edge of the mind, always present, no matter whether I like it or not.''

Wasn't that the truth, Cere added quietly. Even now, Cere had certain issues trying to control her emotions, as her fight at the Fortress Inquisitorius so easily showed. And unlike Trilla, Cere's dance with the Dark Side was a short one. Trilla was engulfed by it, shaped by it. Of course she'd struggle, who wouldn't?

''Trilla, if there is anGthing I can do to help, you only need to ask. You know that, right? You're a part of this crew, no matter what happened.''

She had to snort at that, making Cere recoil lightly.

''Do I have a choice, Cere?''

Carefully, Cere put her hands on Trilla's, raising them somewhat as she looked her straight in her eyes.

''Always, Trilla. You're free. If you don't wish to remain here, that's alright. Wherever you want to be, we can get you there.''

The former Inquisitor glared at her without a trace of emotion ere she merely nodded, pulling her hands away from her with quite some haste, a motion that didn't fail to sting Cere somewhat.

''Alright. I'll keep that in mind if the need arises. For now, I shall stay. At least until my connection to the Force is healed.''

Cere sighed in relief as she heard that. If she was honest, she really wouldn't have wanted for Trilla to leave. There were still so many words she wanted to tell her, time she desperately wanted to spend with her. The Force has granted both of them a chance at redemption and Cere was happy about it. Ecstatic, even. So much suffering has transpired in Trilla's life up until now, it was time that it ended. And Cere would be damned if her former student had to walk her future path alone.

''Trilla ... I just. There's no easy way to say this, but - I'm sorry. For everything. I know that it was my fault. It should've been me and not you. B - ''

''No, stop this!''

She crawled away from her a couple of centimeters, putting her fingers on her forehead as she grunted loudly.

''I don't want to hear this, alright? Not now. We can talk about the Inquisitorius and my roll in it if you wish, but I'm not ready ... well, for _your_ part in it.''

Her voice grew softer anew ere she looked at Cere with a longing to be understood. Though it hurt, Cere bowed her head wordlessly, not wishing to touch upon the subject anew. She understood the pain Trilla felt and she was just glad that she opened up somewhat, even if it was only a little. Their shared path has only begun, there'd be many more conversations to be had. Step for step, they'd work through this. She just knew it.

''Alright everyone, computer finished the final calculations. Ready to jump to Ordel once I get the go-ahead.''

Greez's voice echoed through the speaker systems of the Mantis, making Cere stand up and turn towards the ladder. Before she marched over to it though, she peered back at Trilla who had entered a meditative stance once more.

''Thank you, Trilla.''

Though she couldn't quite see under the dim lights, she thought that she could see Trilla smile somewhat. And that smile meant the whole galaxy to her.

* * *

**AN: **Advina: Thank you for your continued support :) I've actually been thinking about this ever since the start (read: I knew I forgot to add it but was too lazy to re-write it) and yeah, I'd either like to add it or something similar to it at some point. Truth be told, there are some _entities_ (ohhh how mysterious!) I'd like to add to the crew eventually. Perhaps. Maybe. You know the drill. Anyone else ever realized how small the Mantis actually is?

All of the lovely Guests: You're all so sweet and amazing and awesome and I'm too tired to think of any more words, but you get my drift. 3

Luckily enough, I've done some worldbuilding for the next chapters already, so unlike Nar Shaddaa, that much is already out of the way. Hope you had some good first two weeks of 2020 :) Can't wait to go through this year with you all!

"_If you have other questions, find me in the crew quarters... there, we will speak more._" - Kreia. PM me if needed, you know the drill!


	15. New Beginnings

**Chapter XV: **_New Beginnings_

_Merrin - Day 5 - Ordel, near Stone Town City_

Another thing that has surprised Merrin dearly was how quickly people could bond with each other, even if they haven't yet spent much time together.

Cal stood next to her, his lightsaber displayed proudly on his belt. His fingers tapped over its long and slender hilt while he looked at the still closed loading ramp of the Mantis with anticipation, no doubt more than happy to finally feel solid ground beneath him once more. She could understand that. It would be nice to breathe in something that wasn't the recycled air of the ship, especially if this Ordel planet truly turned out to be as beautiful as Cere described it.

''Thanks for coming with me, Merrin. It'll be great to do something together that doesn't involve running away from someone.''

That much was certainly true. Though it has been multiple days by now, both Nar Shaddaa and the Fortress Inquisitorius still echoed within her mind, much to her annoyance.

''Of course. Truth be told, I miss the open sky. Even if - ... '' she raised her now almost fully healed shoulder lightly ''the break helped. I really just wish to feel an actual sun on my skin again. Can't really get much actual warmth on the Mantis, excluding the fires that happen when Greez cooks.''

They both giggled at that.

''Better get a move on, then. Who knows what sort of inferno he is ready to cook-up next. Ready?''

Merrin lowered her head and took a deep breath, waiting for Cal to open the door. A new planet, a new chance for them. Perhaps this time, they'd find some peace and quiet. They certainly deserved as much. There is only so much chaos one can endure, even with the Force as their ally. Add to that the many scars of the past that haunted every single member of the Mantis, especially Trilla, even now, Merrin prayed that they'd find an opportunity to mend those wounds. In many ways, Ordel would be the start of something new for all of them. No sizable Empire, no bounty hunters and no criminals - if Ordel was even half of what Cere promised, they could count themselves blessed.

''Always. Let's go, Cal.''

Slowly, the ship's ramp touched the ground, bathing the inner workings of the Mantis with the bright warm light of Ordel's sun. Together, they stepped off of the ship and took a good look around, taking in the natural wonders that surrounded them.

_Amazing._

Gone were the dirty and dark streets of Nar Shaddaa. Now, vast green plains stretched out as far as she could see, with many hills and trees spread throughout equally. The mild, spring-like climate filled Merrin with new energy as the sun shined down at the grasslands of the planet, her ears picking up the sounds of the numerous birds and insects tweeting around her. The fresh air danced elegantly over the grass stalks, bending them slightly as the wind carried revitalizing warmth with it.

''Force be damned. This is stunning. Wow.'' Cal said flabbergasted before he turned towards Merrin, glaring at her with an intense smile.

''It is.'' she said with amazement.

He gently grabbed her shoulder and turned her around, raising his hand and pointing his fingers towards the horizon.

''Look! That's probably the capital Cere mentioned. Stone Town, right? Let's see how much of the Empire actually remained here.''

With eager anticipation in their steps, Merrin and Cere followed one of the rocky dirt paths leading towards the settlement, enjoying the pleasant view that spread around them as they made their way to Stone Town. They even stopped on their tracks temporarily as Merrin spotted a waterfall behind a thick wall of trees, its soothing clean water serving as the perfect refreshment for the remainder of their journey. Eventually, after treading down a steady hill, the two of them met an elderly man carrying around a simple basket on his back, filled to the brim with exotic looking fruits.

''Oh, hello there kids. Nice weather we're having, eh? It's going to be a plentiful harvest this time, my old bones can tell, hah!''

Merrin watched as Cal swiftly put his lightsaber beneath his poncho ere he approached the man with a genuine smile spreading across his face.

''Here's hoping, eh?'' he winked at him before he laughed quietly ''sorry, my wife and I are new around these parts. Name's ... uhm, John. John, eh ... John Window. Yeah, that's us. That there is my beautiful wife - '' Cal scratched his neck at that ''Right. Jane. Jane ... Window. That's her, love of my life!''

_Oh Cal, you're such a bad liar. Even for humans, those names are ..._

_..._

_..._

_... wife?!_

The old man bowed his head before them, his eyes twitching slightly as he tried to get a better look at them. It was fortunate that he had problems with his eyesight, Merrin mused, otherwise he'd see the unfiltered confusion that currently wreaked havoc on her visage.

''I see! I see, of course! Please, let me welcome you to Ordel! Ordel - Opportunity. Order. Home. Come to Ordel, begin anew - that was our PR slogan back when the Empire was still around. Always thought it to be too long, myself, but eh. Gotta' trust those smart experts on Coruscant, know what I mean. Probably some science behind that sentence. Psychological or something like that, I dunno-''.

He let his hand slid over his wrinkled face, swatting away some of the sweat that formed on his forehead.

''Sounds catchy enough I suppose. Right, _honey_?'' stated Cal with soothing ease in his voice.

_Bastard._

''Yes. Of course. Certainly. Right.''

Merrin bared her teeth at the man in an awkward fashion, hoping that it would resemble some sort of smile, no matter how ghoulish it might be.

''Sorry, we're really tired. All the documents we had to sign and all that. Say, could you perhaps give us some pointers? Don't want to walk into a bad neighborhood, after all.'' asked Cal with natural charisma, his performance easily putting Merrin's stumbling to shame. But then, she shouldn't be surprised that someone that had to hide as long from the Empire as he did learned a trick or two.

''Don't worry, you and your lady are perfectly save. Aren't really many bad areas around. Further up ahead is the southern entrance, leading you directly into the Blue Gate district ... named after the blue gate that is the actual entrance. Now that's some smart wordcraft right there! Eh, where was I ... right. Blue Gate is primarily a housing district, add some restaurants and such to it. Not much happening there, otherwise. Heard one of the local theaters are staging a new play, if you're into such things.''

_Someone loves to hear himself talk._

''What else, hmm. Yeah, next to it is the Romesch district, named after - '' he went silent and looked at the ground, something akin to uneasiness caressing his features as he shook his head slightly.

''City hall and such can be found there, right in the Administrator's building. His office, I mean. Not his estate. Next to it is the Metalhead District, the seat of our industry. What's left of it, of course. Used to be a lot of stuff for mining, but now, it's mostly low tech reparations and farming equipment. Across the Elben - that's the river going through town, by the way, is the Heartland District. It's where all of the farming happens. Most of the farmers live there too. Buildings might not be as big as in Blue Gate, but it feels more like home than those colony like housing units over there. Individual, get me?''

Cal rocked his head and bowed before the man, thanking him quickly before he turned around and faced Merrin. He waited until the man walked on, sighing in relief after he was well outside of earshot.

''Well. Alright. Now we know the general layout, at least.''

Merrin crossed her arms and glared at Cal intensively, tapping her foot up and down in disbelief before she let her head drop into the palm of her hand.

''Your _wife._ Of all the things?'' Merrin sighed and rolled her eyes afterward.

''Come on, I was put on the spot there!''

She twisted her lips in a mocking fashion and tilted her head to left, inspecting Cal from head to toe ere she could only laugh.

''Fine. However, my custom demands that you fight to the death against my other suitors. Given that there aren't currently any, I shall forgive you this ... cultural transgression, however. For now, at least.''

''As always, I bow down before your altruistic nature, Merrin.'' Cal replied in a kind spirit.

Making their way closer to the settlement, they stood in awe in front of a rather big circular stone arch tinted in blue color, both of its ends consisting of derelict looking anti-air turbo lasers that pointed skywards. Beneath them stood two Stormtroopers, neither of them wearing a helmet and one of them not even carrying around a blaster rifle. Merrin raised her eyebrow inquisitively at that. From what she has heard from Cal's tales, the Empire was known for its rigid focus on discipline and order. She studied Cal curiously, hoping that he perhaps would show some sort of reaction to that. He, however, only shrugged and walked towards them, raising his hand in a greeting manner as he walked past them. They gave him a curt nod, though their eyes lasted longer on her than she would've liked. Though she silently added that she shouldn't be surprised, given her attire and skin. Still, they bent their heads towards her aswell without ushering a single word. One of them even smiled in her direction.

''Interesting concept of security.'' Merrin whispered silently to Cal.

''I know, right?'' he nodded along ''better for us, then. No drones or scouts either. Just ... people.''

They walked along a street, both of their sides flanked by housing units and various establishments. A cinema, some sort of restaurant, a park and even a shop for pets and household articles, if Merrin's eyes didn't deceive her. She snorted at that. To think that on Nar Shaddaa, one couldn't walk five minutes without spotting a brothel and now, just ordinary people trying to make a living in a - well, ordinary way. Merrin bit down on her lips as her thoughts drifted back to the Smuggler's Moon. The wounds still haven't yet healed completely, leaving behind a sore feeling in her shoulder that seemed to hinder any rash movements. There was more, however. Another thing that has yet to heal. On Nar Shaddaa, all she tried to do was to help somebody that couldn't help himself. A mere act of mercy. Of goodness. Yet said act produced nothing short of a plethora of chaos that soon followed, the blood and carnage it spewed easily dwarfing her benevolent intentions.

_Shows what sort of state the galaxy is under this ... Empire. _

She banished those thoughts from her mind and looked at Cal. There was no point to dwell on it now, she supposed. She learned from it and she'd do better in the future. They both would. The two of them are survivors, after all.

_Trilla - Day 5 - Ordel, near Stone Town_

Trilla huffed in annoyance as she raised her hand in a protective manner in front of her face, protecting it from the intense light of Ordel's sun.

''Hope you like farming, Cere. I can assure you, this planet has nothing else to offer otherwise.''

They stepped outside of the Mantis in unison, each of them looking at their surroundings in a silent manner. It was Greez who broke the silence first, his sarcastic voice cutting through the serene climate like a hot knife through butter.

''Gee. Must suck to be a farmer and only having two hands.''

_Oh, I could take care of that little problem for you. Nothing easier than cutting off a limb._

She grunted slightly at that. Though there hasn't been a direct confrontation between the two of them once more, there have been plenty of insults traded liberally between them, most of them originating from him. Even though Cere's patience was growing weaker and weaker in that regard, she herself wasn't much bothered by it - and she certainly didn't need Cere to fight her battles for her. She'd tolerate the pilot's presence and that was it.

''It's beautiful, I must admit. Almost like our mission to that forest planet, back during the Clone Wars. What was it called, Trilla?''

She shrugged at that. Truth be told, she didn't care much. Currently, her eyesight was solely focused on the line of mountains towering behind Stone Town. There was _something_ pulling her attention towards it, something that moved through the Force. Passionate. Strong. Powerful. Emotional. Whatever it was, Trilla could feel it in the back of the head, calling upon her without ushering even a single word.

'' ... -illa, did you hear me?''

Trilla coughed and blinked rapidly at Cere.

''What?'' she asked as she looked at her with amble confusion.

''I said Cal and Merrin are returning. Up ahead.''

While both Greez and Cere left her to walk over to the others, Trilla remained in front of the Mantis, her eyes wandering up and down the mountain line. She knew that the Empire used to have its mining operations over there, at least until it became no longer profitable to maintain. However, that wouldn't explain the feeling that currently nested in her gut. Though weak - no doubt given to her own mental state - it was still there, still tangible. She opened her mouth and glanced at Cere, however at the last second, she closed it anew and shook her head. There was no point in telling Cere, or the others. Trilla would've loved to say that it wasn't about trust, but in the end, this is what it boiled down to: Right now, she had herself and that was all that mattered. Especially if _whatever _was going down up in the mountains proved to be dangerous.

Still, Trilla knew that there would be time for that later. If there was one thing they had now, it was time.

_? - Day 5 - Somewhere in Ordel ..._

It was time. Finally, it was time once more.

Quickly, she sat herself down in front of her expensive terminal and logged into the HoloNet ere she ensured that she surfed on a heavily protected connection. She has waited the entire week for this, counting down the days and then hours as she got closer to this moment. Finally, there'd be something else to do in that boring old dustbowl of a town. She went silent as the video began to load, joy filling her mind as she patiently waited for it to begin.

''Friends, brothers and sisters. Heed me. I'm here to bring you the good word. For almost a year now you've followed me on this path and now, the time has come to act. To harvest the fruits of our labor. How many countless hours have you all spend talking to your neighbors and your loved ones? How many minds have you all touched? I've watched from the shadows, looking on as our network has grown. Finally, we have the numbers to enforce change, whether the Empire wishes it or not. Through blood, our destiny is written. Go, grab your weapons. Collect your allies. We're no longer a movement. Now, we're a revolution. No Empire, no government - only people. Show the galaxy that the times of order and stagnancy are over. Make your voice heard. We shall no longer bow to tyranny! Go outside and be my will on your planets. Show them the power of the people! For the Revolution!''

She grabbed her father's old blaster rifle and raised it toward the ceiling. The masked leader spoke with truth and conviction, as she always did in every single one of her broadcasts. And now, she'd show Ordel how true freedom would look like.

* * *

**AN: **Boy oh boy do I have stuff planned for this act. Legends stuff, Force philosophy. R.O.M.A.N.C.E. A more grey-ish perspective of individuals serving in the Empire. The echoes of Nar Shaddaa. Ninth Sister and her stuff. Cal and Relor's connection. This is going to be fun!

Advina: Thank you once more for your continued patronage!

All the guests: And thank you too, of course! :D

I improved the visual flow of reading for the other chapters, akin to the style of the last few too.


	16. From Rags to -

**Chapter XVI: **_From Rags to ..._

_Cere - Day 5 - Ordel, the Mantis _

For the fourth time in a row, Cere ran the diagnostic program of her terminal and once more, its dusty screen lit up in a red light while a stream of confusing data appeared next to it. What she saw annoyed her to no end. True, she might've known her way around consoles and slicing in general, but mechanics and engineering were an entirely different beast to handle. Hacking herself into Imperial Communications? Piece of cake. But this? She certainly wasn't a Skywalker, that much was sure. Taking a deep breath before she took another sip of her tea, Cere turned her head to the left towards Greez.

''It says ... something about the couplings and the hyperdrive? Here, take a look. Can't make any sense out of it.''

Greez coughed heavily as he heard this, swiftly spinning around in his chair and sprinting over to Cere as if he was hit by some sort of invisible lightning.

''The couplings?! Lemme ... - ''he almost tripped on his way to the terminal '' - ... oh, oh no. This is ... what?! How. Oh come on, not again. I swear, I had them fixed the last time. Cost me almost my last shirt too. Damn it!''

His sigh was full of frustration ere he threw his hands on the dashboard of the console, letting go off a string of curses even Cere has never heard before - and that meant a lot.

''Alright. I'm going to assume that that's bad. You okay there, Greez?''

He wasn't. She knew that, and not only through the Force. She has known him for such a long time now, considered him to be her oldest friend. Her once rock in the river, so to speak. Cere knew how the Lateron dealt with stress and ever since the Fortress, his mood grew more and more irritated by the day. Not like she didn't understand why that was, but she was still concerned about his mental state nonetheless. Especially now as she watched Greez punch the terminal over and over again, giving his fury free reign as he vented his frustration on the innocent piece of hardware.

''No, I'm not _okay. _Damn it, this ship always flew perfectly - except those damn couplings. Somehow, they're always faulty, no matter how much Credits I threw onto them. And it was a lot of Credits, Cere. Could probably live like a king somewhere with it. Lemme tell you, that's ... ugh, why can't anything just stay fixed?''

Grabbing her tea before he could accidentally knock it over in his rage, Cere put her hand on his shoulder, speaking quietly to him as she focused on the readings of the console.

''Come on, Greez. We can do anything. You can do anything. We'll just fix it, alright? Force knows we've got plenty of time now.''

Greez rocked his head quickly.

''No, we won't.'' he closed his eyes and glanced at Cere ''we'd need special tools and parts. And even then, we'd need some expert to fix this. Spoiler: we've haven't got either. Including the Credits for them.''

Cere glared at the floor. He was right, even if she didn't like to admit it. Cal told her about the prices on Nar Shaddaa, how they seemingly have risen ever the Empire established itself. Getting the food and medicine they needed literally cost brought her down to her last Credits. A fact that managed to pull back some of the guilt she thought to be successfully banished out of her mind. Perhaps buying the supplies on Nar Shaddaa was a mistake, all things considered?

''That bad, huh? Blasting Sithspawn. Alright, let me think.''

Cal and Merrin told her that Stone Town looked like paradise compared to Hutt Space, particularly when it came to potential dangers. With nothing but an Imperial skeleton screw to protect Ordel, there wasn't any tangible danger to be found there. That meant that they'd have a chance to partake in normal every-day life and thus, there might be a chance that they'd be able to find a regular - and legal - source of income. It'd take some time to get the money needed, but it would be a start.

_That sounds awfully like settling down. Let's hope nobody enjoys it too much.  
_

For now, the others seemed to be content with staying on Ordel. Having a place to kick their feet up and relax put their minds at ease. Enough peace and quiet for them to not think about the dreaded _What comes next _question. And indeed, even Cere didn't know the answer to that. What would come next? They were Jedi, whether they liked it or not the Force had something different in mind for them. A peaceful life wasn't their way, no matter how much that truth hurt. It was their sacred duty to uphold peace, not to bow their head in front of tyranny. Enjoying a calm existence on Ordel while Palpatine and the Inquisitorius burned this galaxy to ashes? No, that wasn't an option. However, Cere wasn't about to tell that to Cal. Not yet. He deserved some rest. And truth be told, she herself could use some shut-eye too.

''Alright, listen. We need Credits anyways. Let's put our ears on the ground and be on the look-out. Got to be something out there that pays well without having to knock a couple of heads together. Especially with our ... well, skill-set I guess.''

Yes, that could work, she thought. Cere was highly skilled when it came to software and slicing. With all of that farming equipment that a place like Ordel needed to have to keep running, she was certain that she'd find something lucrative to do. And somehow, she doubted that Imperial academics would come to Stone Town after graduation from one of their prestigious academies in the Core Worlds to make a living somewhere in the Mid Rim.

That left Cal, Greez, Merrin and Trilla.

''Cal could ... ''

Good question. Though it slightly pained her that she didn't know Cal that much in that regard, she had to admit that they never actually had a chance to talk about something like that. Of course, she knew Tapal and his teaching ''philosophy'', one she disagreed with, even if she deeply respected the man himself. But Tapal was a soldier, born and bred. Somehow, she doubted that he taught Cal any skills that could be turned into a trade if needed.

''Yeah, I don't know either, Cere. He's your Pada ... Padwi ... apprentice.''

''Padawan. And he isn't my apprentice, Greez. Never was, at least not in that way. Sure, I might have guided him on his path, gave a couple of hints now and then but ... the bond between Padawan and master is deeper like that, it goes beyond mere training - training we never had, too. No, I'd never dare to call myself his master. That honor goes to another, one that has fallen a long time ago.''

Cere stroke her chin as sadness overcame her. Perhaps if more Jedi like Tapal would've survived, they wouldn't be in this mess.

''Whatever, you know what I mean. Don't really care about it either, to be honest.''

''Greez...'' Cere said in a patient, yet warning tone.

He raised his hands and gasped in frustration, ere he looked at Cere apologetically.

''I know. Sorry.''

''It's okay. Tell you what. How about we - all of us - eat dinner together. Talk it through while enjoying a nice meal. I'll help with the cooking, too. What do you say?''

Greez crossed his arms, nodding along with her words before he twisted the muscles in his face.

''All of us. Including ... ''

''Yes. You'll have to get around to _her_ eventually, Greez. Your survival may depend on her one day.''

Cere could understand him. Always did when it came to the topic of Trilla. Perhaps she didn't quite grasp what he fully meant before, but she got there recently. There was no way he could understand what happened to her. Beyond the torture and the pain she both endured and inflicted, there was something more, something that someone not attuned to the Force couldn't possibly perceive. The Light and the Dark Side - Greez was right. Nothing but words for most people. However, she knew the lure of the Dark Side well. How easy it was to slip, how difficult it was to admit one's fall. And yet for all of her knowledge, she couldn't think of a single way to explain it to him.

_Perhaps it's better that way. He already has enough on his plate._

''Yeah, we'll see about that. I'll get you a list, things I'll need. Now though, I want to get a better read on why exactly the couplings are screwed. I'll shout for you once I'm done, alright?''

A smile crept over her lips before she lowered her head in front of him.

''Thanks, Greez. For everything.''

''Yeah yeah, I'm great, I know.''

_Trilla - Day 5 - Ordel, the Mantis _

After Cere requested her presence through the ship's intercom, Trilla darted up the ladder with speed, bumping head-on into Cal as he worked on his lightsaber at the workbench.

''Hello there, Trilla. Cere's in the kitchen, waiting for you.'' without raising his eyes from his saber, he lifted his hand and pointed his thumb backward ere he returned to his tinkering. Though as Trilla was about to leave, Cal suddenly dropped his tools and looked at her, a thin smile dancing over his face.

''Hold up, wait a second. Got a minute?''

She bit her lower lip at that. Trilla managed to escape Cal's inquisitive nature up until now and honestly, she wanted to keep it that way. A lot has happened between them, things that should probably never be said out loud or even mentioned. Yes, she was keenly aware of the fact that they'd need to talk it out eventually, however, _that _conversation would happen on her terms and not on his.

''Can it wait, Kestis? Cere ... ''

He lifted his hands quickly at that, looking at her in a non-threating manner.

''Don't worry. Just wanted to know if everything is alright with you. In general, I mean.''

_Force preserve me._

Trying to do her best in faking some sort of neutral expression, Trilla stared at him, crossing her arms in a protective manner in front of her chest while she began to tap with her foot in an impatient manner.

''Why wouldn't I be?'' she said in a deadpan way, hoping that her face didn't reveal the untold levels of discomfort she currently felt brewing up inside her like a storm.

''We did go through some pretty messed up stuff on Nar Shaddaa and ... -''

She grunted audibly. Silently praying that he wasn't about to interpret her following words more harshly than she intended, she raised her finger and stopped him mid-sentence.

''Cal, listen to me,_ please. _I get, alright? I'm the wildcard, the unknown variable. Naturally, you wish to help me and inquire about my well-being. I get it ... and I'm thankful for it. However, not now. I'm not ready for ... '' Trilla closed her eyes and shook her head '' ... this. You trying to help me, talk about my past. I don't do pitty, Kestis. Never did, even before the Empire - ask Cere, she probably got hundreds of similar stories. I know that my mere presence has a strong influence on everyone here, including you. But I refuse to be the subject of your pitty. Things happened nobody in their right mind would be proud of. But damn it ... ''

Her voice grew in size as she looked at Cal with a longing for understanding.

''I'm not broken. I know you're thinking it and I know Cere's thinking it. But I'm _not broken_. I'm still me. I'm not crying myself to sleep, I'm not harboring secret thoughts of vengeance against you or your crew. I'm no danger - to you or myself. So please, just ... just leave me be until I worked through some of this, I beg you.''

Cal gulped at that. And although he certainly tried his best to hide it, Trilla picked up on the subtle way his lips turned a scowl. How his eyes looked hurt and how his body wished to be every else in the galaxy except in here right now. Her words managed to reach him, and not in a good way. That much was certain.

_Damn it._

''Oh. Right, of course - '' he stuttered ''I didn't mean to ... right. Sorry, gotta fix the ... emitter. Can't have it ... you know.''

Without ushering another word, he turned around and put his hands back onto his lightsaber, visibly pretending to insert non-existent parts into his weapon. Her chest ached at that sight. She only wanted to tell him that there was no need to worry about her, that she disliked being the victim of unneeded attention all the time while her mind was already hunted by her past. All she wanted was some time, a break without everyone trying to make their minds up about her. Trilla just wanted to go past this stage already, even though she knew that they'd all need some more time for it. But once more, her dull nature got her message across in a way she didn't intend. Trying to escape the mess she just created as quickly as she could, she all but sprinted towards the kitchen, were Cere was already waiting for her.

''Trilla, I - you alright?''

She glared at her former master silently, putting her hands on her hips before she shook her head.

''Don't. Let's not talk about this right now, alright? What can I do for you, Cere?''

Luckily for both of them, Cere seemed to get the message and she dropped her line of inquiry almost instantly. And for that, Trilla couldn't even begin to fathom how thankful she was. No matter her mistakes, Cere always seemed to know when to push her and when to leave her to her own thoughts, a quality she has always held in high regard when it came to her former master. That's all she wanted from the others, too. Nothing more, nothing less. Seeing that Cere had opened her mouth once more, Trilla steered her mind back into reality, watching as she held up her datapad while letting her finger wander over some of the items displayed on it.

''I need to head into the city, get some things for dinner. Want to get the lay of the land too, while we're at it. You're up for being my backup?''

_Yeah. Nothing more dangerous than a couple of farmers bored out of their minds._

Realizing that Cere had chosen for her before she could refuse, Trilla could only nod along, gladly taking the life-line she was just given if that meant she could get off the ship. She stepped over to the already opened loading ramp and left the ship swiftly, making sure to take another detailed look at the far-away mountains in the process. This time, however, there was nothing that grabbed her attention, be it from the Force or her eyes, making her sigh in slight disappointment as Cere walked next to her.

Considering herself to be blessed as their journey to Stone Town was a silent one, Trilla had to recoil slightly as she touched her out of nowhere.

''Lightsaber.'' she whispered before she pointed ahead, her eyes aimed at the old and big turrets that stood in front of Stone Town's entrance into the Blue Gate district. Without much effort, she stuffed her saber into her tunic, nodding to Cere that she was ready to head in. She chose to walk slightly behind Cere, letting her lead the way as she took in the nearby surroundings. Though it wasn't the first time Trilla was on Ordel, it was the first time she entered the city. But what she saw surprised her more than she could've thought possible.

_This is a disgrace._

The two troopers that stood guard - if it could be called that way - at the entrance were currently seated in front of a portable display, watching a sports game as Cere and Trilla walked by.

''I ... can't even begin to tell you how many protocols they are currently breaching.'' she stated quietly as she took a closer look at the guards, grimacing at their sight. Seeing two Troopers in Imperial armor that behaved in such an _outlandish_ way almost made her dizzy, considering that the soldiers under her command wouldn't have ever thought of acting like that. On duty or not, Trilla expected unparalleled attention to discipline and order. Anyone that stepped out of line was dealt with viciously and swiftly. Though she was satisfied enough to send the lesser Troopers under her command to be lashed, she has heard of other Inquisitors and admirals that tended to execute them outright - if not even kill more of them than needed, if only to send a message. On every base or Star Destroyer she was, fear dominated the vicinity. Fear that held the rank and file in line, no matter how lazy one was. But this? No wonder the Empire almost completely pulled out of here, she thought.

''We should consider ourselves lucky then. I'll take a couple of sports fans over Purge Troopers any day.''

_Fair enough._

They strolled through Blue Gate in close tandem, walking through its shiny and freshly cleaned streets while its inhabitants dealt with their daily business. Knowing that there was no point in trying to stop her ever-analyzing mind, Trilla closely watched some of the citizens that were nearby. There was an old farmer for example, standing on one of his crates whilst putting some of his produce up into the air, shouting through the streets that today and only today, he'd sell them for half of their usual prices. Behind him, in a building seemingly made out of blue-ish metal, a young woman strolled out of a door, a protocol droid following her every step. In her hand, she held a cup of ice cream, one that was soon eagerly devoured by her. Further up ahead, there was ...

''You alright, Trilla?''

With eagle eyes, she watched as two young boys ran past her with amble speed, kicking a leathery ball over and over again as they did so. With heartful glee their laughs echoed through the streets, their joy enough for the old man on the crate to wave them towards him. Joyfully, they darted over to him, their eyes turning big as he handed them a big piece of fruit. One of them - probably the younger brother, she thought - gave him a big hug ere they walked on, lost in their game and their newly acquired snack.

''Sorry, it's just ... I haven't seen children just playing around ever since before the Clone Wars.''

Feeling how her throat grew tense, Trilla closed her eyes and sighed. This time, however, her muscles didn't rebel as Cere touched her shoulder.

''It's ok. Do you want to return to the Mantis?''

Good question. Did she? For years, all she knew was the cold steel of Imperial Spacecrafts and the ruins of scorched battlefields. But now, watching all of those people just being themselves, free of fear or doubt, it made her feel _something. _Something she couldn't quite describe, even if she tried. Was it sadness? To think that in another life, it could've been her that playing in the streets or going out for a day of shopping? No matter what it was, the sight of it all hurt Trilla far more than she thought it would.

''No, it's quite alright. Sorry, I was just perplexed by it all. Ready to go, _master._''

Her whole world came to a sudden halt. Did she really just said what she thought she did? Yes, Ordel might've had looked similar to a couple of planets they've been to during the Clone Wars, but this was already the end of the short list of comparisons. Was her brain that easily fooled because of a couple of children jabbing around? Either through sheer dumb luck or a well-played act, Cere didn't seem to hear her words. She only tilted her head to the side, pointing at a small restaurant nearby.

''I'll get what we need. Sit down for a while, would you?''

Following her command to the letter ere she'd embarrass herself for the third time in a row today, Trilla sat herself down on one of the numerous wooden tables spread throughout the entrance area of the building. It looked amiable enough she supposed, even if she failed to realize what sort of theme the owner tried to go with their establishment. If her surroundings were any indication, over the top flowery with a touch of nature seemed to do the trick, much to her disapproval. Yet there was no denying that the people of Stone Town seemed to enjoy this - Caf shop?

''Cups and Roses. What a fitting name.'' she ushered silently to herself. From the building's entrance rushed out a young man, probably not much older than Cal if she was to guess, and made his way towards her.

''Hello there! One cup of tea and one Strawberry-Special, courtesy from the lady with the cool jacket inside.''

_Say what._

It seemed as if this day desperately tried to add experience after experience on the already way too big mountain of uncomfortable incidents. With a joyful expression in his face, he put the two beverages down in front of her, marching off to the next set of customers with a euphoric swagger in his steps. Trilla sighed at that display and lifted her drink, taking note of the ridiculous amount of sugar that was scattered on top of it. A couple of minutes later, Cere stepped out of the shop, carrying with her two bags of groceries filled to the very bring.

''Cere, I see you've discovered the joy of shopping for yourself. Good to see that the years of training are worth something.'' she said teasingly, yet in a well-meant spirit.

''Yeah yeah. Someone has to put food in our mouths. Even if it cost us our last Credits.''

Trilla arched her brow at that. She knew Cere well enough to see that she wasn't joking, not when it came to something like that. Though she had to admit that she hasn't really followed the events on Nar Shaddaa that closely, she has overheard Cal saying that it was above all else a costly endeavor. But it couldn't be that bad, right?

''That sounds awful like you're about to tell me something I'm not going to like, Cere.''

At that, Cere put one of her hands on the back of her neck, evading Trilla's glare with well-known ease as she looked down at the floor.

''Yeah, wanted to tell you before I set off the bomb in front of Merrin and Cal. There's something wrong with the Mantis - something expensive, according to Greez. And the reality of it is that we're low ... or rather out of Credits. Which means that we'll have to look for ... ''

''Additional sources of income. Great.'' huffed Trilla before she raised her drink into the air once more ''and you just had to buy us one last piece of luxury before we're destined to a life of servitude, huh? Crafty, I'll admit that.''

''Funny. But yeah, gotta' be on the look-out for anything, really. Won't get off of this planet otherwise. And something tells me that the work on Ordel isn't quite your style.''

Behind Cere, Trilla saw the two children from before sprinting past her, howling like wild animals as one tried to pull the other's hair.

''You can say that again. Fine, I'm certain there's someone in need of torture and carnage.''

''Trilla ... ''

''A joke, Cere. But first, I need a little favor from you. Two, really.''

With some surprise, Cere put her elbows on the table. She looked at Trilla with quiet anticipation, signaling that she should go on.

''First, I want to go to the mountains - alone, with no questions asked. Secondly ... how many Credits do you have left?''

''Why ... ?''

Trilla raised her voice and waved the young waiter towards her.

''Another one of those, if you'd be a dear. To go!''

If they were already stuck in this mess, perhaps she could start to turn things around. And who was better to start with than Cal Kestis?

* * *

**AN: **Back after a slight delay. Who would've thought that the new year could be so exhausting? A rather timid chapter for you, but it probably has charm. Somewhere, at least.

Guest: Cal is soooo utterly creative, right? Well, as long as its a happy marriage, who am I to judge.

Advina: Thanks for your support - I really got to look up alternative ways of saying that, damn. Stay tuned, a lot of things are going to be set in motion soon!

Guest: Oh, that's so nice of you :) Thank you for reading!


	17. Outside the Wall

**Chapter XVII: **_Outside the Wall_

_Administrator Loch - Day 5 - Ordel, Romesch District_

''Counting votes, standby. Logged - displaying results. ''IAR-Act'' by Councilor Katherine. Results: 54.5% percent in agreement. Resolution passed pending administrator review. Logging off.''

As soon as the protocol droid's voice dampened, a row of cheers erupted from the left-wing of the city hall, followed by a couple of groans from the other. Administrator Richard Loch sighed before he raised his hand, silencing the rowdy crowd swiftly.

''As acting Imperial Administrator, I authorize the article dubbed ''IAR-ACT''. Discussion on this matter is now closed until further notice. This officially finishes today's session - ''

''This is pathetic, administrator. Why is it that _they_ are allowed to plant whatever they wish on Ordel's fields? Stone Town has quotas to fill, our beloved Empire ... - ''

_Kill me._

Not even trying to hide the annoyance that crept through his body, Richard looked down from his elevated seat towards Councilman Milton, punishing the man with a scoff like no other. He knew that he grew more aggressive with his political ploys ever since the situation on the outskirts became worse. A factor that he might not have fully supported, but tolerated, given that the more ''critical thinking'' councilmen and women on the other side were hit in the crossfire he created as well. But to so openly challenge both him and his title as Administrator in the front of the collected government was brazen, even for a man as grandstanding as him.

''Councilor, in case you've failed to notice: I speak for the Empire. I alone. It is up to me to decide what is good for it and what isn't. Our resources are spare as it is already, I won't waste the men on the farms.'' Richard said in a calm, yet stern voice. He wanted this to be over already, badly. There were hundred other things that required his attention, the councilman's illusions of grandeur certainly weren't on that list.

''One would need to ask themself, however - how comes it was your former sister-in-law that passed the resolution? How can my faction be assured that your loyalties remain pure? Certainly, you have heard of the increasing number of rebel cells spreading havoc? Raada. Mon Cala. Umbara. We can't let Ordel become the next victims of those revolutionaries!''

The entire room turned dead silence, all of their eyes focused on Loch as his scorn turned into an expression of rage. Before he could scream at the foolish man however, he took a deep breath and calmed himself. That was Milton's entire goal: to weaken his credibility in front of the others. A trap he refused to step into. Alas, Loch knew the flow of politics better than any of them, especially the daring councilman.

''Two reasons. First - '' he pointed squarely at him ''the fact that I won't execute you for these words should show you that I put the Empire's interests above my own. Secondly, I certainly find it interesting that _you_ of all people would bring loyalty into play. Or how else would you explain your nightfall visits to the farms?''

Perhaps in this case, it was foul play, but Loch always spoke his words with surgical precision. It was no great secret that Milton based his entire political identity on a set of classical ''imperial family values'', as he liked to call it. Proud patriots that would greatly die for the cause, the same old spiel that he had to hear ever since the Empire rose into power. What was a secret, however, was the fact that Milton also cheated on his wife. If said knowledge would find its way into the public, he was sure to lose the support of his base. Luckily for him, Loch needed Milton. With the current political climate of Ordel, he required someone to weaken the more anti-imperial members of government, even if they'd never be so foolish as to openly declare themselves as such. Then, neither Ordel's relative irrelevance nor his already merciful enough approach to politics would protect them from the long reach of the Empire. And then there was the fact that whoever would replace Milton was probably more of a pain in the ass than he was - and that said a lot.

The councilman stormed out of the building in a hurry, conjuring up whispers of his colleagues that were talking about why exactly he reacted as he did. Music to his ears, if anyone would've asked him. Soon, the others joined him, leaving only him and Councilor Katherine behind.

''He's right, though. Our former ties appear questionable in a lot of ways, no matter the falseness of such claims.''

Richard shut his terminal down and glared over to Katherine, who was stepping towards him in a quiet manner. Even now, it still surprised him how much she looked like his late wife. They might've been sisters, but if anyone would've told him that they were twins? He would've believed that in a heartbeat. The same caramel skin, the same blue eyes and black hair: sometimes the shared appearance unsettled him in more ways than one.

''Milton isn't exactly the brightest tool in the hangar, forget him. My people will deal with it.''

''The C_ouncilman_ still leads one of the biggest parties within Ordel, next to yours. Another reason we shouldn't be on private terms inside of these halls, _Councilor_.''

She rolled her eyes fiercely at that. Katherine was always rebellious, even when they were still children. A circumstance he gladly welcomed, given that it only highlighted the already few differences between her and his late wife, Sarah. In a dark and twisted way, it helped to recall how spitefull Katherine could act from time to time, if only to tell his brain that Sarah was long gone, no matter how much Katherine looked like her.

''Give it a rest, Richard. I'm too tired for this shit. Are the kids still coming later?''

He rose from his seat and strolled over to the exit, waiting for her to follow him.

''Yes. Elisabeth will be over after her visit to Blue Gate ... she's still looking for an instructor, so be prepared for her usual mood. Miranda should already be on her way if her studies are already finished.''

Without saying goodbye, Loch opened the door to his private office and closed it behind him quickly. It was already bad enough that their relation was pulled into this mess, he certainly didn't need to talk about their personal lives as long as they were in city hall. Not with things going as they currently were, at any rate. Stepping over to the window, he directed his eyesight onto the mountains, scoffing plainly while he did so. There was another attack, one of the farmers on the outskirts. Torn to pieces in the middle of the night, right in front of her husband and the kids. Even the mercenaries they hired weren't able to fend them all off - some managed to sneak by and made their way to Stone Town. Speaking of ...

''Why is the Empire paying you if you're unable to do your job?''

From behind him, he heard the squeak of a chair as a man clad in leather armor stepped towards him. Grimacing as the smell of bad alcohol penetrated his nose, he faced the man in question head-on, anger caressing the wrinkles in his face.

''Hold up, loverboy. Our job is to kill as many as we can up there - and not down here in that city of yours. We're already bleeding Cred's as it is, I'm not going to get my boys killed for you until you pay better ... but as I've heard, that isn't an option, eh boss?''

He was right, it certainly wasn't. Ever since the Empire withdrew the majority of its forces from Ordel, they were left with an economy that might as well have been a death sentence for them. If it wasn't for his radical shift towards agriculture, Stone Town would've been nothing but another ruin lost in time. However, all dreams of a bright future for the remote planet were lost as soon as the local animal population started to attack the people. Worst of all was that nobody knew why. From one day to the next, everything wild on four legs suddenly turned savage without any prior indications or explanations. And given that the Heartland, the seat of their farming production, was outside of the city's walls, every attack not only meant more innocent lives lost, it also damaged the core of the already weakened economy. A deadly combination with no solution in sight.

''You'll get more Credits once I see results. Until then, you've got your orders. Keep those ... blasted things in the mountains and away from Stone Town. You're dismissed.''

The administrator walked back to the window and began to stroke his chin. The growing influence of Katherine and her party, Milton's increasing lust for power and those bloodthirsty beasts. Three problems he had to solve, one way or another.

''I'll better get to work, then.'' he said to himself ere he sat down, typing away at his terminal until sleep claimed him.

_Cal - Day 5 - Ordel, the Mantis_

Cal put away his lightsaber carefully, happy with the modifications he did to it. Thinking that a break was in order, he walked back to his room and grabbed his set of earpieces from his bed, throwing himself onto it shortly afterward. Nothing better to soothe the soul than some catching music, a lesson he soon learned as his time on Bracca went on. He didn't quite know how long he lay there spread out on his bunk, but no matter how long it truly was, he enjoyed every second of it. Mostly growing up in either the Jedi temple or a Venator, Cal soon got used to the lack of personal space that they brought with them. There was something magical in spending time alone and only with your thoughts. Perhaps those feelings were only the results of Tapal's countless meditation sessions, but Cal always looked forward to those sparse moments when it was only him.

His serenity was soon interrupted, however, as a strange yet certainly sweet smell clenched to his nostrils. He opened his eyes in surprise, seeing that Trilla stood before him, a big plastic cup of _something _held tightly in her hands. Quickly, he took off his earpieces as he looked at her in confusion, unsure of what was about to happen.

''Kestis - it's obvious you like Caf. Here, it's for you. Enjoy.'' she chirped hastily, not looking him into his eyes before she turned around and tried to walk out of the door.

''Wait what ... hold up!''

He darted out of his bed and ran towards her, almost tipping over his legs before he managed to stop her.

''Thank you, Trilla. That's so nice of you. But you do know it isn't my birthday, right?''

She stood there in dead silence, underneath the arch between his room and the rest of the ship. He watched as she shook her head before she turned around, smiling slightly at him. Could this be it? Would she trust himself enough to open a bit, if only a little?

''I'd like to say that this would be a pathetic excuse of a birthday gift, but something tells me that nobody on this ship would know what a good one entails.'' she stated quietly.

That much was certainly true, he thought. Especially in her case. Never the less, he pointed towards the table, planting himself on his bunk while Trilla crossed her arms in front of her chest and placed herself on the edge of the small table.

''Listen, Trilla ... I just wanted to apologize. For before. I shouldn't have pressed you like that, not so suddenly. Perhaps I shouldn't have done that in general. So yeah, I'm really sorry. Let's just forget that, alright?''

He truly did feel sorry. When he saw her, those words left his mouth quicker than his mind could even work through them, no doubt adding to his embarssement - not to mention his feeble attempts at pretending to work on his lightsaber shortly afterward. Once she left, Cal thought about how he'd feel if he was in her position, and he didn't like to entertain that line of thought one bit. From everything he has gathered, no matter through the Force or through their shared past, Trilla probably had to endure unspeakable things under the influence of the Dark Side. The last thing she needed was for him to add to those memories.

''I ... '' she stuttered and looked away from him once more ''listen, Kestis. As I said, I know what sort of influence I carry around with myself, given my past. And no, I'm not ready to talk about ... all of this, not yet. Not with you, not with Cere - not with anyone. Truth be told, I hardly try to think about it myself. All of the things I did ... the Jedi, the Dark Side. Two philosophies clashing constantly within me, both of them proving to be equally flawed for me. And the Force ... it's as if I can feel it in the air, feel a spark of electricity on my tongue. A gust of wind, but nothing more. Damn it, I feel to tense and yet so numb. I can't even explain it. Attuned to the flow of the Force, yet not able to use it. It sickens me to my core.''

Knowing that now was certainly not the time to debate philosophy with her, Cal glanced at her with sympathy in his eyes. He couldn't even begin to think how she had to feel right now, after everything that has transpired. Light and Dark were opposites on every count, beginning with the emotions required and ending with the goals their respective followers wished to achieve. To have those two worlds clash constantly had to be a nightmare for everyone.

She locked her eyes with his before she shrugged.

''Let me tell you something ... regard it as an offering of peace. I don't wish to talk about the Inquisitorius or the Empire, but ... ''

She marched back over the door before she threw one last look at him.

''if it pleases you, we can _talk _about other matters. On a regular basis, I mean. Force knows, something tells me that you're probably the person on board that wouldn't judge me - which is ironic, considering that I tried to kill you on multiple occasions.''

Cal gleed at that. He was thankful for her words, as it showed him that his presence had a positive effect on her. If talking about the most random things in the galaxy would help her mend her wounds, it'd be worth it. Rest assured, he was proud that Trilla would even consider talking to him like that. He only hoped that his companionship would help her along her future path.

''I'd like that, Trilla. Really. You've got my ears if you need them.''

And once she was already almost out of his room, she dropped one final surprise on him.

''Oh, and by the way ... Cere wants us to get jobs, the Mantis is damaged and we're stuck here. We'll talk about it over a shared dinner, so prepare for that.''

_... What? Jobs? The Mantis ... _

_... damn it. _

_Relor - Day 5 - Somewhere in the Red Light District, Nar Shaddaa_

''Scanning: Targets in optimal range. Thanks for using Czerka Arms. Czerka - anytime, anywhere ... we're there!''

His finger twitched slightly as he caressed the trigger of his rifle, its scope trained solely on the heads of the approaching thugs. He had to give credit where credit was due: this recon-unit he got from the kids was worth the money, even for Czerka equipment. It wouldn't be long now until they'd step right into the nearby planted set of tripwire mines. Then it would be a matter of seconds for Relor to thin their numbers, enough for them to retreat and leave them alone for good. That was what he hoped, at least. Once could never know what the Hutts were up to, especially on territory they considered their turf. Ashla be damned, if the past few days were any indication of things to come, Nar Shaddaa would soon be more grittier and harsh than he could've ever imagined. Right now, you couldn't even walk for half an hour without someone being put against a wall and getting shot - if they were lucky. Without the Boss to serve as an buffer between the crimelords and the Hutts, chaos has claimed the bloodied streets of the district. And although he didn't yet grasp who exactly found themself in power now, it was no secret anymore that the Hutts wouldn't tolerate a middle man anymore. Relor didn't need the countless speakers blasting propaganda through the alleys to realize that - even if they did start to hurt his head with all of their collected bullshit they spewed.

''Mr. Relor, sir. Are we going to be alright ... s-should we run?''

He lifted his finger before he took a deep breath. With a loud thud, a green blaster bolt danced over the tip of his rifle, killing one of the attackers outright. Not even a second passed ere a set of explosions made the ground beneath his bare toes vibrate, the mines no doubt doing more damage to them than he could've ever done. Relor put his rifle against the wall and looked down at the young orphan.

''If you run on Nar Shaddaa, you're already dead. It's just a matter of time. You don't run, you _retreat_.'' he glared down at his stiffed leg, nodding in approval as his wound didn't seem to hinder his movement that much anymore. Without the bacta to save him from death's grasp, Relor severely doubted that he'd be standing here today. Speaking of which -

''But you'll learn. You have to. If you don't ... you know. I don't want you all to charge into danger head-on. I just don't want you to hide. Be smart about it, prepare your moves and wait for the perfect opportunity. Just don't run or hide ... eventually, it will all creep up to you.'' quickly, Relor glared over to the scorched remains of the Tower, cursing under his breath as he did so ''believe me. Still, that should've been the last of them. The rifle is yours to keep - my old one was ruined recently anyway and that one is better for beginners, too. Just remember what I taught you about aiming and breathing. Did you store the Credits I gave you as instructed?''

The young man nodded hastily. He was a smart one, Relor thought. Perhaps naive, but certainly smarter than average. They'll do fine with him in charge, as long as they remember everything he told them.

''Yes! I hid them away with the meds and those blaster pistols of yours. In a sturdy, yet mobile storage. Just as you told us! And that Czerka droid will help, too!''

Relor smiled at that. It was the least he could do for them. After his defeat at the hands of Cal Kestis, Relor strolled through the streets of Nar Shaddaa like a soulless thrall, bleeding out of his leg at every step he took. Although he failed to recall the details, he knew that _something _whispered to him, guiding him through the narrow alleys and right into the orphans arms. It was them who cared for him in exchange for protection against the Hutts numerous acts of aggression. But now, he did everything he could for them. It was time for Relor to leave, for both of their sakes. Anyone that managed to take the Boss down had to know about his network as well. He wouldn't be surprised if the bounty hunters he once worked side at side with were already on the lookout for him, driven by the Hutts almost endless coffins of Credits.

''Alright son, come here.''

With a slight grunt, Relor kneeled down in front of the boy, putting one of his hands on his shoulders as he looked him into his eyes.

''Thank you. You didn't have to help me ... and perhaps you shouldn't have been so trusting of me. But it all worked out in the end, didn't it? But from now on, you need to be careful. I know that I don't need to sugar coat if for you all, but still: things are bad now. Way worse than under the Boss. He, at least, wouldn't waste life like that without profit. Those slugs, though ... ''

''I know. We know. We'll move on, leave the sector, perhaps. I heard that there are other orphans over in the Chemical Sector, maybe we'll check it out.''

Giving him a final clasp, Relor stood up and turned around. He wasn't one for long goodbyes, no matter how much he wished for the opposite to be true. So he just marched past him, making his way to a nearby set of stairs until the lad's voice rang past his ears anew.

''Where are you going now, by the way? Will you leave Nar Shaddaa?''

Question of the century. What was he supposed to do now? He couldn't stay, that much was certain. At this point, all of Hutt Space might as well be deadly for him. Yesterday, he checked into some of his old contacts, trying to get a read on the current state of the galaxy. There were some ideas that were promising, at least. Empire always offered good work on numerous planets. And although he didn't harbor much love for Palpatine, he wouldn't bite the hand that fed him. For example, he heard that Ordel - a pathetic excuse of a planet somewhere in the Mid Rim, looked for people to keep the local animal population in line. Irrelevant, not so oppressing for the people living there and right in the heart of the Empire: a job that wouldn't toy with his morals that much while still paying enough to feed him. He needed that, now more than ever.

''You know I can't tell you that. But I'll try to be careful.''

Without any of them ushering another word, Relor walked away. There was never much that bound him to Nar Shaddaa, minus the Credits he acquired by working for the Boss. It wasn't that he was going to miss the planet per se - how could anyone in their right mind miss the Smuggler's Moon? No, it was something else, something more subtle. Relor was going to miss the man he became here. The events and trauma that defined him, all of it somehow connected to the planet. No matter the circumstance, he'd have to begin anew now. Was he strong enough for such a big step? What if this version of Relor would remain here?

_You are. Trust only in the Force. _

Perhaps Ordel was the start of something new, something better for him. All of the constant betrayal and killing, it left scars on him. Some of them would never probably heal. But he could try - no matter whether he succeeded or not, he could still choose for himself. A lot of people left here couldn't claim the same for them. And thus, Relor left. It would all work out for him, in the end. It always did.

* * *

**AN: **AN for this and next chapter coming ... well, next chapter!


	18. -Riches?

**Chapter XVIII: **_\- Riches? _

_Merrin - Day 5 - Ordel, the Mantis _

Carefully, Merrin traced her fingers along the tired wrinkles of her face, glaring into her mirror as she did so. She was used to the nightmares by now, it was nothing new for the young Nightsister. Ever since she was a child, nightmares were her body's usual method of dealing with stress, even if she didn't like it. But usually, those nightmares didn't creep into reality.

''Who was he, I wonder? Who slaughtered my sisters?''

From behind her, four rays of energy - two green and two blue - penetrated her chest, the lightsabers sticking out of her like a thorn that tore her skin apart. Laughter turned cough echoed through her room, freezing her bones in an instant.

''Run, ru - ''

One of her sisters, a sweet girl going by the name of Hereth, fell to the floor as blaster fire rendered her flesh, twisting her body in an unnatural way. Smoke and fire reigned from the sky while the callous machines marched on, killing everyone and everything in their path. Out of the corner of her eyes, she could see a pair of curved red lightsabers swinging at her. Suddenly, Merrin was pulled back into reality, the sweat on her forehead glistering under the artificial light of her cabin. She looked down at her chest, sighing in relief as the nightmare had passed.

Stumbling along her way, Merrin almost crashed into Greez as she left her room.

''Woah, watch it ... damn!''

The clutter of wares and kitchen utensils that masked his face almost crashed to the floor if it wasn't for her agile hands. Ensuring that nothing was worse than wear for him, Merrin scratched the back of her neck slightly, smiling thinly while she did so. Trilla. Cal. Cere - even Greez. Everyone on this ship carried some sort of dramatic experiences with them, pain that reared its ugly head now and then. Even now, the tension that lingered in the air was almost unfathomable. Merrin didn't need to add to that more than needed. She'd smile and laugh, pretend as she always did. The others needed _someone _that would ground them, keep them anchored and focused on what really mattered. If that meant wrestling with her demons on her own, so be it. She was a survivor, what were some nightmares in the face of real danger?

''Careful, Greez. If you fall with all of this, who knows how much damage the ship would take?'' quipped Merrin teasingly.

A joke here, a smile there. Somehow, Merrin knew that in another life, she might've been the galaxy's greatest actress. Nevertheless, she grabbed some of the pots and pans and helped to carry them into the kitchen, putting them down next to the sink before she whistled in surprise. It's been quite some time until they had that much food to spare, even for five mouths.

''That looks like it'll be something. Nourishing, certainly. Are we celebrating?''

Greez grunted at that.

''Something along those lines'' he hissed quietly ere he looked at Merrin ''nah, you'll see. Doesn't matter. How you doing?''

Once more, she merely smiled. Watching as Greez worked his magic in the kitchen, Merrin sat herself down on the table, putting one leg over the other as her gaze went towards the floor.

''As always, Greez. Someone has to be the stable person around.''

''Hah, you can say that again. Between Mrs.I-Will-Put-My-Lightsaber-In-You, Cal and Cere ... yeah, no. Things are pretty wild around here, hah!''

She arched her brow. The way Greez talked, the dullness that carried itself in his voice - did something happen?

''Greez. Are you alright?''

He stopped momentarily in his tracks. But not even a second passed before he picked up a knife and began to cut away at some of the locally grown vegetables.

''Just trying not to cut myself. Food around here is basically the same stuff you find within the Mid Rim. Probably 'cause most of the stuff from Ordel gets shipped through the system, I guess. Stupidly thick ... the vegetables here. I could really use some sharper knives one day, let me tell you. Tasty, though.''

She didn't comment further on that. If she wasn't keen on sharing her emotional state to burden the others, she shouldn't inquiry about others too. Greez might not have always acted like it, but he was though, Merrin thought. He'd manage.

''Alright. Well, I suppo - ''

A loud screech interrupted Merrin, the sound of sharp talons banging against the hull of the Mantis. Over and over, _something _threw itself against the ship. From down the hall, Cere cam running along, confusion written plainly in her face. It didn't take long for Cal and Trilla to join them, Cal's questioning eyes looked with her own. She only shrugged as another thud rocked the Mantis, this one more powerful than the last.

''What the ... what the hell is going on?'' asked Greez in a slightly panicked voice, the knife that he held in his hand kept in a tight grip.

''Is something throwing itself against us? Alright, that never happened before ... uhm, BD?'' Cal screamed through the halls of the ship as he looked towards the cockpit ''do you see what's going on? Is something ... say what now?!''

Feeling slightly irritated that everyone apparently understood the small droid except her, Merrin recoiled visibly as Trilla procured a lightsaber out of her grey-ish tunic. Merrin waltzed over to Cal who seemingly followed Trilla's lead. Scoffing loudly, she grabbed his shoulder and turned him towards her.

''I see everyone is panicked. Care to expla - ''

The sound of broken glass claimed the room. Cal quickly stepped in front of her, his lightsaber now held firmly in his hand.

''What is that thing?'' questioned Cere dubiously, her hand wandering to her blaster.

Outside of the cockpit, a gigantic winged creature rested on the nose of the ship, a sharp and black sting mounted at its lower torso. Violently, it used its sting to try to shatter the windows of the ship, a task made considerably more difficult by the thickness of the exterior windowpanes.

Greez ran behind Cere and shoved her in front, screaming in terror while he hid behind her.

''Do something. It's ruining my ship ... what is even going on here anymore?!''

Even though Merrin has seen similar predators on Dathomir, there was still a ping of fear that grabbed her bones. Nar Shaddaa wasn't that long ago - and back there, she was almost defeated by a bunch of mere criminals. This _creature _was on an entirely different level, its ferocity unparalleled with almost anything she has ever seen before. It was wild, rabid in its motions, throwing its pointy talon anew and anew at the ship, crack after crack spreading throughout the window. Yet there was something more, something more sublime than that. Though she couldn't quite place it, there was something in the Force that danced around the feral monster. A presence feeling not unlike the magic of her people or Trilla's presence in the Force. Just darker and more primal. With a harrowing roar, the beast raised its wing and took off, leaving behind the disgruntled crew of the Mantis and a plethora of questions. Merrin didn't realize how close she scooted to Cal at first, granting him an apologetic nod before she dropped herself down on a nearby seat, the sound of her pounding heart ringing true.

Chaos ensnared the others as panicked words were exchanged freely between them. Merrin didn't listen though. A hollow feeling crept through her bones as her legs grew cold. She was tired of it all. Ever since she left Dathomir, the haunting memories of her past managed to dominate her every thought, as if she was a puppet pulled along on a thin string. Yet she couldn't talk about it with anyone, not even Cal. Tensions on the ship were already running high enough, there was no need for added problems. Speaking of, Merrin raised her hands and clapped strongly with them, silencing the rest of the crew in an instant.

''Why is everyone still debating? We should ready ourselves. I doubt that that was the last time we saw it.''

Cere lowered her head in agreement, glaring over to the damaged windows of the cockpit.

''You can say that again, Merrin. Cal, what about the supplies from Nar Shaddaa? Something useful in there we can use?''

He put his lightsaber back on his belt. Sighing in relief as he picked up BD and put him onto his shoulder, he simply nodded and ran along, presumably wishing to check up on them.

''Right. Trilla, you're with me. Until we deal with this, somebody needs to keep watch.''

As soon as her orders were barked, everyone went to work. Greez and Merrin were left behind, the former prancing around in an anxious way.

''It's going to be alright, Greez. Need I remind you that you faced worse on Dathomir?''

''Nah, it's not that. It's ... ugh.'' he raised his hands up high into the air and scoffed ''there can't be a second of peace when it comes to us. The Mantis - well, Cere and I were planning to tell you that the ship is damaged and in need of repairs. And it's costly, let me tell you that. Costly enough for you to get out there and earn some Creds. And now we're being attacked by grumpy looking winged monsters ... this is getting too much.''

With a heavy breath, Greez walked over to his aquarium, putting his forehead on the cool and transparent glass. She looked at him with understanding. The past few days have been rough, even for someone who was accustomed to living such a dangerous life as him. Everyone had a breaking point, even Greez. She just hoped that he wasn't near it. Things tended to get ugly when people - who were already under much daily stress to begin with - finally snapped. Dathomir has taught her that lesson well.

_Wonder when it's my time. _

Shaking those whispers out of her head, she followed Greez with quick steps, carefully planting her hand on his shoulder.

''I know. I understand you, Greez.''

''Know what's funny, Merrin?'' he closed his eyes at that ''somehow, it feels like right now, you're honestly the only one who does. The others ... like, I don't know how that Nightsister stuff works, right? But it isn't that philosophical, from what I've gathered? It feels like Cere and Cal are constantly trying to cross off things on some sort of imaginary Jedi-checklist. Is that in accordance with our teachings? Is it alright to say those words in that way? It's just so tiring when it comes to - well, me. Every time they try to ask me how it's going, I see that same glimmer between them. Like a doctor checking up on a patient. I can't deal with this, Merrin.''

She has noticed similar patterns, truth be told. Yet she didn't pay it much thought, unlike Greez. Merrin could sympathize with him, however. She did realize that the others were treating him differently - even if subconsciously - because of his inability to command the Force.

''Indeed. It must be annoying. But I understand. Tell you what - grab some seat and I'll make you something to drink. After I check up on Cal, I'll help put those things back into the refrigerator. Something tells me that this will be a long night, doubt that there'll be much time to eat together.''

Wordlessly, they stepped over to the kitchen with Merrin guiding Greez to a chair.

''What was it called - Meiloorun Juice? Coming right up.''

''I ... thanks Merrin.''

''Always.''

_Cal - Day 5 - Ordel, the Mantis _

Taking a deep breath, Cal placed the chest on the workbench with a loud thud, making some of the wayward tools lying around vibrate in the process. Though he did give the crate a quick analysis back when Merrin was hurt, he never really had a chance to go through the inventory probably before. A mistake, perhaps, but one he wished to deal with as quickly as he could, lest that winged creature returned - or brought some friends.

''BD, can you make a list?''

The droid jumped up and down ere he projected a holographic square into the air, bathing the room into a calm blue light. Cal pressed a button on the site of the chest, summoning a quick hiss and a brush of air that escaped from a couple of ridges on its side.

''Wow. Alright, the Captain didn't under-deliver, eh? I knew there was some funny stuff in there, but damn.''

Removing his glove, he put his hands into the crate, rummaging around in it for some time until he pulled out a thick metal cylinder, a silver pin and body held together by black and sturdy plastic. Cal tilted his head somewhat, his brows forming an uneven wave. He knew that thing from somewhere. Out of the corner of his eyes, he spotted a second similar object. Pulling it out, his world went dark as the Force echoed through his body.

_Another volley of blaster bolts flew past us as those sithspawn Clankers marched on, approaching our command post. Some of the heavy units brought their weapons into position, hoping to keep the CIS army away from their position. They were mowed down first, their existence nothing but another footnote in the history of the Republic. I couldn't watch. Those were my brothers. My flesh and blood. I grabbed one of the ion grenades from a nearby assault unit - his upper body turned to a crisp by one of the droid snipers - and ran to the next piece of cover, a broken-down roof from one of those fancy Naboo houses. Cover to cover, death after death, I made my way to the droids, priming the grenade as I did so. Three ... two ... one ... for the Republic. I watched as the blue light and waves of energies wreaked havoc amongst the Clankers, taking down enough of them for my brothers to have an actual chance. A bolt - its crimson red light as beautiful as it was deadly - fly through my chest. But that was okay. I live and die for the Chancellor and the Republic. At least my brothers were saved._

Cal coughed heavily as his chest struggled for air. Ever since Nar Shaddaa, his visions somehow became stronger. Where once he felt mere flashbacks through the Force, now even his body reacted to the events that transpired within them. A fact that he'd have to analyze further, once an opportunity provided itself.

''Ion grenades ... two of them. Write them up, BD.''

Trying not to pay it much mind, he continued in his search. Another set of cylinders revealed themselves, the black mantle of the ion grenades replaces by a sinister-looking red tone. He knew that one personally. During one particular mission with Tapal, he almost died to the savage effects of the toxin known throughout the galaxy as Dioxis. Favored by many lawless criminals and bounty hunters, Dioxis-grenades soon proved themselves an effective way of dealing with organics of all kinds.

_Effective and painful. Nobody deserves such suffering._

''Two pieces of Dioxis-grenades. Great. Not going to use those. Next up ... ''

Cal pulled out three plastic bottles of a blue liquid, one of them carrying around a set of leathery patches to boot. Bacta, a substance known for its inane healing qualities - as Merrin could vouch for.

Coming closer towards the bottom of the chest, he uncovered a couple of rations, one looking more boring than the other. Military rations, no doubt. Hoping that it would be some time until they had to use those, he looked in stunned amazement once he saw what hid itself on the bottom of the crate.

''BD, look at that! That's some serious firepower!''

Three blaster pistol grazed the bottom. On the left, a compact looking DC-17 presented itself. Though he never used one himself, Cal knew of the weapon mainly because it was the preferred sidearm of the Clone Troopers. In the middle was a larger, almost revolver like blaster. Having no idea what model it was, he grabbed it and placed it outside, putting it next to the first pistol. That only left a sleek Imperial RK-3, a blaster known for its usage amongst the higher echelon of the Imperial military.

''Right, let's sum up. Two ion and two Dioxis grenades, three units of bacta, a set of patches, three blasters and food. We can work with that.''

If the mood wouldn't have been so dire, Cal would've added that it was worth every Credit. Though he harbored some respect for the Captain - if only because he never wished to inquire further about his business - he was still surprised at the collected worth of the crate's inventory. Was it an acknowledgment of their past or a hope that Cal would leave him alone as soon as possible? The truth was somewhere in the middle, he supposed.

''Cal Kestis, Jedi and certified ammunition expert. They train you well, don't they?''

With her usual swagger in her voice, Merrin approached from behind, stepping next to him in almost an instant as she overlooked the chest's contents.

He grinned slightly at that. Though obviously in jest, it was always good to hear a compliment from her, for some reason. Force knew, there weren't many opportunities to actually smile nowadays anyway. He needed it, from time to time. And he was grateful for it, for _her_.

''Spend a lot of times with the clones, even if Master Tapal wasn't really a fan of - '' he pointed at the blasters ''any of this. I don't know how to explain it, really. I guess we were just the generation of Jedi that _had _to know about those things, whether they liked it or not. We were the first younglings that grew up during wartime for many years ... halfway through, our training began to reflect that fact. Students became commanders, masters became generals and so on. It was all just so weird.''

Even know, Cal didn't quite understand how he was supposed to think about this. Before the end of the Clone Wars, he tried not to think about it too much. There were people that needed his help, there was simply no time for philosophy back then. Was a Jedi a peacekeeper even if he marched in an army? How far should a Jedi's loyalty to the Republic stretch, compared to the good of all? Those and similar questions started to creep into his thoughts once the war reached its final stages. But even then, he was still young. Young and certainly naive.

_I wonder what Trilla and Cere think about that._

''Sounds like child soldiers to me.''

Cal nodded at that. Perhaps it was the truth. Perhaps Merrin was to removed from everything to truly understand this - but so was he, if he was honest. How could anyone at this age even begin to understand the terror of war, Jedi or no Jedi?

''I don't know. I try not to open that can of thoughts, not as long as the galaxy is like ... well, that. Empire and all. Perhaps once everything is said and done for, I'll come to a conclusion. Until then, you'll have to be content with this charming young man right here.''

''Oh right, I forgot. We're married.''

With a joyful giggle, she punched his shoulder in a playful manner.

''You do know though that as your wife, I expect some bigger guns. Those aren't really up to my standards.''

''Merrin, do I even wish to know what would be enough for a Nightsister?'' Cal asked ere he started to laugh.

''Greez told me about them, what are they called ... ah yes, a rocket launcher. That would suffice, for the start at least. Past what your people call honeymoon, I'd be content with that.''

Somehow, Cal didn't doubt any of those words.

''Naturally. I'll be on the look-out then.''

''Am I interrupting something?''

Trilla's voice quickly silenced any laughter that erupted between them. Trying not to be thrown off to much by her sudden approach, he put his hand onto the back of his neck and started to smile, hoping that he wouldn't make a fool of himself in front of her once more.

''Not at all, Trilla. What can I do for you?''

''Nothing. Actually, I'd like to speak to Merrin.''

That's new, Cal added silently. Noticing the glimmer of understanding that sprang from Trilla's eyes and ended up on Merrin's owns, he didn't question as the two women just stood up and left him with his toys. He never thought that Trilla would ever talk to Merrin. After all, there was not much that connected them, he thought. However, if the day was intending to prove _something_, it probably was that the galaxy is full of surprises.

''Right. Come on BD, let's get back to it.''

_Administrator Loch - Day 5 - Ordel, Blue Gate District_

Richard always enjoyed spending the few hours of free time he had during the week at some of Stone Town's local bakeries, given that not only he had developed a serious dependency on Caf, but also because baking proved itself to be one of his few secret pleasures. A good mug of liquid energy here, a piece of sweetened bread there and the day was a success, or so he believed. The fact today almost all of Blue Gate was in a riot didn't help much but to dampen his mood.

''S-Sir ... I don't. We. Uhm. Can't explain ... trying to calm the people right now.''

He grunted at that and he arched his brows at the Storm Trooper. Loch was always known for his more softer than strong-arming approach at ruling, even if that meant looking away when his people didn't adhere to every part of the Imperial protocol. No, he could understand that easily, given that he never really bought into the hole _control through authority _approach in the first place. It was enough to settle for strict yet not overly oppressive restrictions as a foundation, the rest would solve itself. What he didn't like however was when someone wasted his already valuable time with needless stuttering, especially if it should be known by now that he wasn't one to treat his troops badly.

''Calm down. What's going on here? Blue Gate isn't known for such ... uncalled chaos.''

Upfront, a crowd of rowdy people has formed, all surrounding one of the Caf shops he liked to frequent.

_And to think that I thought this night to be one of beauty. Of course, I couldn't be that lucky._

''It's - truth is, we don't know. Perhaps you should look at it personally.''

Sighing in frustration, he made his way through the mass of limbs, halting only once he saw what enraged the crowd.

The windows of the shop were trashed, its splinters were thrown onto the marble surface of the once so clean streets. That wasn't all, however. The smooth blue-tinted surface of the building carried a strange-looking red mask on it, the grand sign stretching from the lower right corner to the utmost left. The paint, almost blood-like in its essence, seemed to be relatively fresh.

Next to the glass splinters, a couple of pamphlets managed to grab his attention. Picking one up, his stomach began to twist as he read its hellish content.

_Citizens of Ordel, heed my call!_

_Too long, the arms of oppression and tyranny have squeezed every ounce of freedom out of this sickening husk that once was a world of beauty. The Republic, the Empire - seize the means of your own spirit. No government, no rules - only people. Our farmers are dying, our cooks have no food to cook and our children are hungry whilst the animals ravage our lands, vile and greedy mercenaries waiting for the moment to strike when we are at our weakest. _

_Loch is a fool. The politicians are useless. There are only people. Only us.  
_

_Done the red mask. Our revolution is carried out by blood! _

_For the people! _

* * *

**AN: **

N7 - Oh stop it, that's so nice of you to say! Welcome onboard. Thanks for reminding me that I wanted to write something Mass Effect-thingy for years now! Miranda/Shepard fics were basically my childhood! (Yeah, I'm being serious right now.)

Advina - As always, thanks for continuing to stop by! And reading! And motivating! And anything!


	19. Young Victims of War

**Chapter XIX: **_Young Victims of War_

_The Ninth Sister - Day 5 - the Heartseeker, somewhere in the Mid Rim_

She shouldn't worry. There was no need to. There was literally no one in the galaxy that had the power to peek into her heart's desires, save for perhaps the Emperor. But still, her muscles ached in tension as she approached the Grand Inquisitor's new quarters carefully, her thoughts running rampant with self-inflicted doubt. A couple of hours ago, she was informed that the Grand Inquisitor himself would take up temporary quarters on board of the Star Destroyer _Heartseeker_. Yet nobody - including Agent Eloren or Admiral _SonofaSchutta _\- knew why exactly he was here.

''I've never talked face to face with a man of his ... background. Is there any special protocol to be observed or ...?''

''Yeah. Show weakness and you're dead.'' Ninth Sister deadpanned easily, rolling her eyes at Eloren ''just shut up and let me deal with this.''

She hated this, all of it. As an Inquisitor, she was one of the highest-ranking members of the Empire, a position that should mean a degree of safety, at least in theory. Now, however, she was once more thrown in relative uncertainty. What was the Grand Inquisitor's plan? Would she even survive this meeting? Has she displeased the Emperor or his dark enforcer? Ninth Sister was aware that Gwena's presence on board could've been taken as an attack on Imperial authority, yet the Empire needed her. Anyone that was that close to the ''Boss'' was bound to come up with something worthwhile, forced or not. That alone should be enough to keep Palpatine off of her toes. And given that the Grand Inquisitor wasn't powerful enough in the Force to realize her real plans with Gwena, she shouldn't be so utterly worried.

But she was.

The two of them marched down one of the many wide and spotless corridors of the ship. Ninth Sister carried her typical Inquisitorius-issued attire with her lightsaber put on her back whilst Eloren has thrown herself into a fancy looking white uniform, one that probably was supposed to be for ceremonial purposes only. She was scared, that one. More so than herself. Gone was the usual cold and sarcastic swagger of the ISB operative, calmness replaced with ambient worry. Not that Ninth Sister could blame Eloren. The Grand Inquisitor wasn't known for his mercy - or patience, really.

Taking one final deep breath, she moved her hand over to the door's console, making it open with a loud hiss. Whatever would happen now, would happen. Perhaps after all this time, she'd finally be able to be free of the menace that was the Empire?

''Ah, Ninth Sister and the ISB agent. You may enter.''

The Pau'an raised his hand waved them towards him, a hellish smile creeping over his thin lips.

_If this is it ... fuck this entire galaxy. _

Instantly, Eloren put her feet together and snapped off a strong salute ere she anchored her hands behind her back, not daring to look the Grand Inquisitor in his seedy-looking yellow eyes. Ninth Sister wasn't one for studying - far from it - but she had overheard Second Sister and some others talking. The wrinkled skin, the dead eyes, the way the Force trembled around the man. She knew the Dark Side, but this? This was on a level of potency only people like Vader dealt with. Not the watered-down training the Inquisitor's received.

''Firstly, I'm informing you that this is strictly confidential. If anyone of you even utters a word about this conversation, I shall take my sweet time executing you. Am I clear?''

Though the Grand Inquisitor's words were more than threatening, a wave of relief danced over Ninth Sister. He wanted them alive, that much was now clear.

''You see, the reason I called you here today is one of utmost importance ... as it is coming straight from our lord, his Imperial Majesty.''

Next to her, she could sense how Eloren's mind went into haywire, a cocktail of information trying to process this knowledge. Good, she thought. The Grand Inquisitor would feel such raw emotions too, meaning that any doubt of their intentions should be dispelled soon enough. Meanwhile, the Pau'an turned around and looked out of the meter high window, observing the darkness of the Mid Rim.

''The Emperor has concerns with a certain ... how should I put it? War asset? Yes, let's go with that, shall we? You see, in order to run the Empire with the degree of stability needed, it is of utmost importance to purge the galaxy of any unwanted upstarts that would dare threaten it. Especially when it comes to the merits of the Force.''

He turned around once more, a gleeful expression jumping off of his visage.

''There is a man trained in the use of the Force. And he's no Jedi - indeed, he has taken an interest in the Dark Side. He must be eliminated at once. Intelligence claims that he resides on the remote planet of Synta. Go now and show him the justice of our Empire!''

_Trilla - Day 5 - Ordel, the Mantis_

That was new, Trilla mused.

Though it has been some time now that was spend onboard of the Mantis, Trilla had some real trouble coming up with a memory of a conversation that included Merrin and didn't consist of two or three lines. Nevertheless, she suppressed the awkwardness of the situation as she crossed her arms in front of her chest, silently hoping that the Nightsister wouldn't be such a difficult partner of conversation as Greez, given that the two of them seemed to spend a lot of time together.

''This is about the darkness that was within the winged beast, yes? I felt it too.''

Trilla balled a fist and coughed in it, surprised by Merrin's astute observation.

''I ... yes. I figured you had some pointers on that matter, given your tribe's relationship with the Dark Side?''

If one could call it that, Trilla added wordlessly. Ancient rituals and madwomen dwelling in huts made out of dirt and mud, howling to ancient music as they inhale the toxic and mind-numbing smoke of their ''alchemy''. A ridiculous concept, even for her. She has heard some tales from the other Jedi, mainly Kenobi and Tano. Not to mention the rise; fall and redemption of Ventress. How people like them could ever claim to have a strong understanding of the Force was, quite frankly, beyond her. For her, all the information she had on them sounded like something out of a story made for children.

Merrin raised one of her eyelids at that, glaring at Trilla in an accusing way.

''Not only a tribe. A _coven_. One whos command over the Force rivals those of the ancient Sith.''

_Right. Claiming to have the strength of the Sith whilst being reduced to nothing more than a footnote in galactic history? Great job._

Not wishing to prolong this debate any more than necessary, she merely shrugged and looked at Merrin with a neutral expression.

''Indeed. Well, as you know, the beast was touched by the Dark Side, in some way. Did you ever face something familiar on Dathomir?''

Merrin grunted at Trilla's words, making no secret about the levels of enjoyment she got out of this conversation. After a couple of seconds she lowered her head in agreement, folding her hands as she began to speak in a hushed tone.

''Sometimes, when my sisters and I practiced our magic, it was not unheard of that the environment would respond to it. Think about it, the Force was as ambient to Dathomir as the brown and sandy stones it's literally made of. There is no reason for the Force not to cling to sentient life, even if one was unable to directly command it. The magick flows through us all, doesn't it? I must admit, I haven't felt any harrowing presences on Ordel - save our winged friend from before. But perhaps there is some sort of nexus residing on the planet's surface? One rich in darkness?''

_That's absurd. That would imply that ... _

_... oh no._

Trilla opened her eyes wide, uncertainty holding her muscles in a tight embrace. Could this be? It would explain this feeling of dread she felt whenever she glared at it. It had to be it. Her expression turned to one of sorrow. Of course a planet as peaceful as Ordel harbored darkness in its heart.

''You're right. And I know where it is.'' she whispered, looking down at her own feet as she tried to collect her thoughts.

''Oh? Where would that b - ...''

Merrin couldn't finish her line of inquiry as Trilla stormed off, running back to Cal as she raised her voice in a commandeering way.

''Cal, I need one of those bacta bags and food. Now.''

Credit where credit was due, Cal didn't react as scared to her sudden approach as he used to. Indeed, this time he only dropped half of his lightsaber parts.

''What? What are you talking about? Why would you -''

''Damn it, Kestis. It's urgent and I won't be stopped either way. Now would you kindly?''

It appeared as if Cal finally managed to find his spine. Just as she herself did not even a minute ago, he crossed his arms in a defiant way, his eyesight drilling deeply into her own. She had to admit she liked this side of him, rare as it is. If this situation wouldn't have been so urgent, she might've complimented him on it.

''Yeah, no. How about you tell me why there is literal sweat dripping down your face and your arms are trembling before I give you anything?''

_My what?_

Indeed, as she carefully raised her hands, she could see how her fingers wiggled in panic.

''Don't do this to me right now, Cal. As you can see ... I'm quite in a hurry. I might know why we were attacked and from where. It's the Dark Side.''

At that, Cal closed his eyes and sighed audibly, his hand wandering to his face as he bounced his head. Trilla felt a ping of guilt at that. She was no fool, she noticed how overjoyed the young Jedi was to be on Ordel, to experience the more tame side of the galaxy. And although she didn't quite know why she felt so touched at this display, she also understood that it was for the best. Cal had to learn eventually that peace was a lie, especially under the reign of the Empire. Perhaps this would act as a wakeup call?

''Damn it, I ... '' he spun around and looked at the crate, planting his hands at the edge of the workbench. ''I thought that perhaps now, we'd have some peace. Something to take our mind off of anything going on out _there_. No Empire, no Inquisitors no ... anything.''

His voice broke slightly, a fact that didn't go unnoticed by Trilla. Did he - was that sobbing?

''Alright then. I guess it's time to get back to work. No rest for the wicked, right?'' he stated wearily and in a defeated way, his face turned somewhat red as he faced her once more.

She bit her lower lip as she realized that his eyes turned watery. Sometimes, it was hard to forget that he was still young, too young. It angered her, that fact. The way Cal looked right now wasn't a rare occurrence for many young Jedi during the Clone Wars. How many times did she hide in the darkness of her chambers, stored away in yet another Venator? How often did she cry and scream and shout because of the terrors of the war she had to endure? She should've known, back then, that the entirety of the Jedi philosophy was lost on her. Perhaps then, she could've saved herself a lot of pain. Tano left the order, as did many others. Why did she stay? Why did Cal? Because they were young and stupid, having never known anything other than the Jedi and war before. A grand scheme of lies. They were nothing but glorified hostages.

It sickened her to no end.

''Let's go, then. I won't let the others be in danger. Take what we need from the crate.''

She blinked at Cal in confusion, unsure if he was serious right now.

''Absolutely not. Listen, with every respect, I don't know what awaits us on top of those damn mountains. But the Dark Side is not to be toyed with. I won't let you endanger yourself because of some sort of twisted Jedi-savior complex y - ''

He huffed and formed a fist, trying to pin it down at the workbench - only for him to stop mere centimeters from its surface. He shook his head and took a long breath, giving Trilla enough time to recollect herself after this most unusual display.

''No. Listen Trilla, stop ... whatever you're doing here. I'm not saying this to hurt you or to demean you, far from it. But please, stop this. You're not alone anymore. It wasn't Cere that cowered in front of this ... black machine man. It wasn't I. It was _you_. It was _you _\- an Inquisitor of the Empire - that was defeated by me, a Padawan turned Jedi Knight, in the end. I faced my fears, Trilla. I'm still facing them. I might not always be successful, but I'm not putting on some act. Don't get this the wrong way but ... damn it, it's not _me_ that needs help.''

As Cal's words left his mount, her mind wandered back to the metal interrogation chamber. So many memories were connected to this dark room. So much pain, so much suffering. So much disappointment. Between the countless torture and the white flashes of light that accompanied it, the strange feeling of dislocation never quite left her head after the Fortress Inquisitorius. He was right, she knew that. And it enraged her.

''Fine, _Jedi Knight _Kestis. I shall await you in front of the ship.'' she spat in with a sharp edge in her voice.

''Trilla, I ...''

She left the hallway and wandered over to the door, spotting Cere and Greez talking about something in the cockpit. Good, she thought. She wasn't in any mood to debate her freedom of movement any further. Opening the ramp of the ship, she stepped out of it, taking in the vast night sky that went on for miles.

_Administrator Loch - Day 5 - Ordel, Romesch District_

''So what? A couple of crazy children drank one too many. It happens, dad. Shit, you should've seen me last weekend.''

Richard scoffed at that. He had enough on his plate already, he didn't have to hear another one of his daughter stories of intoxication. He knew what she was getting at, he wasn't a moron. How often would she remind him that he failed her? How many times would she drink herself into sleep, hoping that he'd notice? It was not his fault her mother was gone. It wasn't his fault things were how they were. Why was she hurting him like that?

''Now that we've clearly established that you're a drunken slut, sister dearest, I can't help but think that this entire situation must please you to no end.'' her sister claimed without emotion in her voice as she looked at Elisabeth Loch ''Funny. No worthwhile achievements of your own, your entire identity bound to the notion of rebellion ... no matter against whom. This must be like Life Day for you.''

''Listen here, you little schutta!''

Richard Loch wasn't a good father. The relationship between Elizabeth and Miranda Loch was living proof of that. But truth be told, he had it. Screaming at the top of his lungs, he bolted his fist towards the desk, silencing the siblings immediately. If he was bound to be a bad father regardless, why should it change tonight? There were more important things to worry about.

''Both of you, shut up or I will have you hauled into your rooms by Storm Troopers. Get the hell out of here or so even the Emperor won't be able to save you from my anger!''

They darted out of the living room at that, both of them knowing that his threats weren't idle ones, much to his dishonor and failure as a parent.

_I miss you so much, love. I need you, now more than ever._

He didn't know how long he sat there in silence, his feeling of time lost completely because of the overwhelming pressure of the current situation. He knew that things were bad before. Loch's predecessor wasn't known for his kindness, far from it. But ever since he took on the role of Imperial Administrator, public opinion of the Empire improved. Was it not enough? What did he do wrong?''

''Sir, uhm ... you've got a call. It's from the Heartseeker, sir.''

Loch's world felt apart as he heard those words. The Heartseeker was a Star Destroyer. Have news of his failure reached the Empire already? With a sickening feeling spreading through his innards, Richard sat up and walked over to his terminal, silently praying that it wasn't too late to turn things around, if only for the sake of his family.

* * *

**AN: **I'll answer your PM's and reviews next chapter! Thanks for your amazing support :) We're almost at over 14k views!

I'll be gone for a couple of days, given that I need to head over to Brussels to do some stuff in the EU district. See you then! :D

Also, I might have made a big change in the story's general narrative. But I think that that idea will make for a faaaar more interesting story than what was at first planned. You don't mess with timelines and except fate to just give in, don't you?


	20. The Road to Eternity

**Chapter XX: **_Road to Eternity_

_The Ninth Sister - Synta - Day 7_

At this point, the Ninth Sister shouldn't have been surprised.

She thought Eloren to be a woman of brilliance, a tactically inclined genius fueled by ambition. She would've gone as far as to claim her to be a typical imperial success story, a lone soul climbing the ranks of the vast war machine through sheer willpower - but yet, there it was: the dualism that defined Eloren, one that concerned her greatly. Ninth Sister could feel the woman's pride and glee flowing through her system. She was proud to serve, that much would've been clear to anyone that put their eyes on her. But there was more, something that she herself perhaps hasn't recognized yet. Eloren interpreted her presence on this mission as proof for the countless days, weeks and years she has invested into the Empire. Yet in the back of her mind, there was something else, something far darker. It was the realization that if they wouldn't be successful, they probably wouldn't live to face Palpatine's wrath. For both of their sakes, she needed the spy's calculated side back, now more than ever. Once more, both of their lives were in jeopardy, even if only one of them realized it fully as of now.

''Alright, so this is Synta ... what a lovely place. Anything else on this planet than storms and rocks?''

Eloren pulled down a display from above her seat, letting her fingertips jump up and down on the console while her eyes darted from information to information.

''Nothing in the records or on the scanner. Though I doubt that we'd get anything from them given that those blasted storms are wreaking havoc on the equipment.''

As if on command, thunderous turbulence rocked the small ship to its core. Ninth Sister barred her teeth at that. Somehow, she just knew that this planet could go kiss her ass already without having stepped foot on it once.

''Great. Bring us down, Eloren. Let's get this over with.''

The shuttle faced the chaotic winds head-on as it began its descend, thick rain being replaced by a barren sight. Rock after rock claimed the planet's surface, not a single sign of life nearby. With the ship's stabilizers working overtime, it landed on a nearby plateau, the sound of heavy rain dancing over its black metal hull.

Though Ninth Sister's ordinance remained the same, Eloren has thrown herself into a sturdy and isolated suit usually reserved for the pilots of the Empire. It was warm and yet agile, seemingly sounding perfect for the forces of nature that haunted Synta. However, it wasn't the rain that concerned the Inquisitor. It was the elusive Force wielder hiding somewhere on this rocky husk. She didn't doubt that she was up to the task, far from it. Yet something about this felt strange - as if things were transpiring within the higher echelons of the Empire even _she_ wasn't aware of it. She scuffed at that whole heartily. Of course there was, she thought grimly. Once more, she was made the pawn in a game she desperately wished to escape from.

Eloren's thick boots jumped out off the shuttle, her blaster rifle trained firmly into the air. Ninth Sister followed suit, using the Force to bring her lightsaber into her hand as her predatory eyes scanned the horizon for movement.

''Clear. Where to now?''

The Ninth Sister raised her hand, drops of rain falling down her facial horns. No matter how much wind pressed against her face, she managed to feel nothing as her mind became one with the Force, her spirit caressing the earth like an insect. If there was something on this planet, she'd find it.

And she did.

There was something, faint yet there, in the far distance. A presence, a storm of raw emotions overshadowing the actual storm that raged around her. It had to be their target.

''I ... I actually feel _something_. Raw, furious. The Dark Side.''

Eloren peeked at the Inquisitor, her eyes concealed by her black helmet.

''How do you even do that? This ... Force, I mean.''

She let her hand wander back to the hilt of her saber, rolling her eyes at the agent before sliding her red visor over them. Even if she'd able to explain something as natural to her as the Force, she wouldn't. It was bad enough that the Grand Inquisitor put Eloren on her heel, she certainly wouldn't indulge the operative's ambitions even further, no matter if she started to respect her many talents or not. From where she was standing, the more Eloren knew, the more dangerous _everything _could become.

''Shut it, Eloren. Let's go!''

Hellish gusts of air dashed by them, the planet's uncaring nature trying to break their will at every step. Yet the Inquisitor's lust for the hunt wasn't to be controlled as they pressed on, their goal set in their minds as they got closer and closer. Sharp spikes seemingly made out of rock, dead-looking vines that rested on the ground like arteries and a storm that threatened to crush them beneath its sheer power - Synta was a harsh place. It would take a lot of power to survive here.

_Anyone that manages to keep their head here is probably dangerous. Who exactly are we hunting here?_

At this moment, the back of her mind conjured up an image that infuriated her without equal. It was the Inquisitor turned traitor, the Second Sister. That sith spawn that managed to break free of all of this whilst the Ninth Sister was left behind, waiting for the eventual death sentence that was the Empire. At least those dark thoughts gave her much needed strength as the rain grew thicker, bringing her ever closer to her target.

They marched for what had to be a good hour until suddenly, Eloren grew to a quick halt.

''There ... just ahead. There is something on the floor.''

And indeed there was. Not even a dozen steps ahead of them was a dusty stone tablet anchored between two smaller rocks, a dark and seemingly endless entrance to a cave resting firmly behind it. Her fingers began to shiver as her eyes rested on the tablet. That's it, their destination and their reason to be here. And of course, it had to be a damp and dark cave seemingly leading into oblivion.

''I can't make sense out of that. Know that language, Eloren?''

She shook her head ere she kneeled in front of the strange object.

''Not really, no. Don't even have any equipment with me to take probes ... but look. What is _that_?''

Carefully, Eloren lifted the stone plate into the air, revealing a strange drawing that was hidden by the rocks. On it, two younger figures - one male and one female - seemed to be trapped in some sort of struggle, with a third figure, an elderly male, keeping them apart by mere inches.

''I don't care about some long-gone people, Eloren.'' she stated matter of factly ''we've got a job to do. You want to be lost behind, fine by me.''

Igniting her weapon, Ninth Sister used it as a torch as she stepped into the cave, recoiling slightly by the eery silence that kept the rocky ceiling in its grasp. Slowly yet steadily, the sound of the hungry wind disappeared into nothingness, with only the thud of their boots as their only companion as they entered the cave system deeper. Ninth Sister had to keep her lower than she wanted, the top of her helmet hitting some loose rocks above as she picked up on speed. Nothing good ever happened in dark caves, that much was sure. Wasn't the first time a Jedi survivor tried to hide in a similar setting, but this wasn't a Jedi. At this point, she wasn't sure what to expect anymore.

''Your helmet showing anything? 'Cause I'm only getting ... ''

A scream, the sound of the rock-solid floor giving way to the void as Ninth Sister lost her footing, her body crashing down into the depth. It was out of pure instinct that she tapped into the Force, letting it guide her as she crept closer to the floor beneath her. With sharp pain raging in her leg, she let go of an angered scream as her feet landed on something solid. She was about to strike out with her saber as she opened her mouth in amazement, removing her visor as she gasped.

''Wow. This is ... impossible.''

_Cal - Day 5 - Ordel, somewhere near Stone Town_

It was a beautiful night as Trilla and Cal walked deeper into Ordel's gorgeous landscape. The sun had now completely disappeared behind the horizon, leaving back a stunningly bright moon and an almost equally bright Stone Town to boot. What wasn't as entrancing as those, however, was the current mood that echoed between Cal and Trilla, a result of their somewhat heated debate back on the Mantis.

''If we hurry, we might find some rest in the mountains. Those mercenaries Cere told us about need to sleep somewhere too, I'd wager.'' Trilla ushered coldly, her eyes always turned onto the mountains as Cal tried to keep up with her pace.

Silence controlled their journey once more. Though they made good progress, the farther they went away from Stone Tone, the darker it got. Add to that the increasing amount of strange noises seemingly following them from the underwood, Cal grew more concerned as time went on.

''Let's hope that our four-legged friends won't get any dumb ideas, eh?'' he removed his lightsaber from under the poncho, holding it close to his chest as he glared at Trilla ''that _thing with wings _was scary.''

She merely grunted at that. After about half an hour, the soft grasslands of Ordel were replaced by uneven dirt and ever-growing hills. Using the Force to enhance her speed, Trilla darted up a nearby set of trees, spying further ahead.

''Alas, whatever happens - happens. Just be on the look-out.'' she said sharply ere she jumped down the trees.

Knowing that one of his witty remarks would only escalate the situation more than needed, Cal shrugged wordlessly at her. He liked her, he thought. He'd never fully be able to look past at the things she did, but he did like her. That didn't change the fact that he thought himself to be right. When it came to the Force, he considered himself to be more ''stable'', if one could even use such a terminus when it came to it. If whatever Trilla sensed was really of the Dark Side, she needed him. Trilla would need something that anchored her in the Light, and if that was to be him, he'd be honored to help her in such a way.

''It's as I thought'' Trilla added ''the only save path is through a small settlement of tents ... which I assume to be the mercenaries. Either that or we'll have to move through treacherous territory.''

He grimaced at that. They could either take the direct route and face a plethora of variables, or they'd have to strive through unknown and uncharted land. As much as he hated it, the choice seemed obvious to him.

''Guess we'll try to make friends. Can't have us dancing up and down that mountain without reason.''

''Yeah, you're quite skilled at making friends, aren't you?''

_Come on, Trilla. _

He raised his hands quickly and looked at her apologetically. If they wanted to make this, they needed to stick together. They certainly didn't need _this_.

''You know that I didn't mean what I said on the Mantis. But you need to get where I'm coming from. Please ...''

She rocked her head silently, an angry gaze directed at the ground. Cal watched as she visibly tensed up and he hoped that he didn't do more harm than good with those few choice words. Luckily, Trilla just nodded and crossed her arms in front of her chest, looking him into his eyes for what had to be the first time in hours.

''I know.''

He flashed his teeth at that and nodded eagerly. Cal was making progress with Trilla. It would take some time for her to fully open up to him, but he hoped that they'd get there eventually. Speaking of which, Cal turned his head towards the mountains. No matter how hard he tried, Cal could feel nothing out of the ordinary. What was going on there that had Trilla in such a frenzy?

Sprinting up the mountainside as fast as they could, they threw themselves behind a nearby rock as Cal's head peeked out of cover.

_That's weird._

He didn't exactly think that he'd see a buzzing metropolitan made out of tents and other camping items, but what he did anticipate were some signs of life and not actual nothingness. As if anyone just stood up and left, the mercenary camp was empty, void of any soul. Worst of all was the imminent lack of any logical explanation. There weren't any scorch marks nor any signs of a struggle. Everyone just _left_.

''Uhm, alright. That's not normal.''

With worry Cal stepped into the middle of the deserted landscape, his heart beating in an anxious rhythm. Without much second thought, he kneeled in front of one tent, picking up a nearby frying pan as his world was once more pulled into darkness.

_Three seconds. That was all it took for the drugs to work their magic. He'd get off of them ... someday. But hell, it wasn't like there was that much to do out here anyway. Especially given that they weren't allowed to visit Stone Town ... a man has his urges. From behind him, a tap - new orders? Ah. Oh my. Ah well, sucks to be them. Money is money. He grabbed his favorite rifle and followed the others. Let the carnage begin! _

''You're gifted, you know that? Even for us, Force Psychometry is a blessing quite rare.''

A blessing? Cal felt sick to his stomach. He could feel how the man's syringe penetrated his own skin, pumping into him a substance most painful. The muscles in his face twisted in pain, making him drop the pan immediately.

''Curse or blessing?'' he lamented wearily, rising up once more ere he looked at Trilla.

''You tell me. Force knows if I was you, my job as an Inquisitor would've been considerably easier. ''

No doubt there. Still, even during his time in the temple, his psychometry made him feel like an outsider. Nobody quite knew what to do with it, not even his old master. And once the war started, that aspect of him lost its priority in entirety as he left Coruscant. After all, there wasn't much time for such specialized training during the Clone Wars, no matter how much he thought he could've profited from it.

Not wishing to talk about it further, Cal walked ahead, following the dirt path out of the campsite towards the mountain. Though they were gone now, nobody knew when they'd return. They'd have to get as much space as possible between them and the mercenaries. Nar Shaddaa was already enough for him, there was no need for additional conflict.

_The Force?_

He shook his head at that. Was he becoming too tired? It wasn't the first time he has heard the voice of his old master ringing through his skull, but the intensity of it only increased with every hour that passed. Worst of all, somehow he knew that it wasn't him. Someone similar perhaps, but not entirely Jaro Tapal.

''You coming? Figuring that we'll find some play to rest soon enough if we follow that path.''

It took them another good hour until they found their perfect resting spot, a small cave safely hidden behind an array of dense trees. Cal let himself fall to the ground, pulling his legs to his chest as he closed his eyes. It was good to finally give his tired limbs a rest, especially after everything that has happened today. Trilla sat across him, her stance akin to one his old master preferred to meditate in. They remained in their respective positions for at least two hours, give or take. Until suddenly, Trilla jumped into the air and walked deeper into the cave, her lightsaber ignited with swift ease.

''Cal ... quick! There's ... something here. Can't you hear it?!''

His heart almost threatened to jump out of his ears at Trilla's hastily reaction. He nearly dropped his saber as he followed her, desperately trying to look for _something _that at least to him, wasn't there.

''Uhm Trilla? There's nothing there. Really. How about we just ... ''

She raised her empty hand at him, shushing him immediately. Cal watched as she let the tip of her saber wander over the stone walls of the cave, its crimson light drawing grand shadows as she was looking for whatever she has heard. Another second passed before her blade whirled over the surface, seemingly cutting away at the stone that surrounded them. He glared at her in open disbelief, silently marveling whether she completely lost it or not. But then, something that could only be described as a miracle happened. Somehow, Trilla's attacks managed to break down a wall he hasn't even perceived at first, opening up the tunnel further in order to grant them a sight he has never once seen before. It looked like a ruin bathed in some sort of silver, blue veine-like things illuminating the ceiling as the marvelous looking complex ranged ostensibly into eternity.

''I ... wow.''

Without any reaction, Trilla jumped down the recently opened pathway, her feet landing squarely on the silver-like floor beneath her.

''Trilla! You can't just ... damn it!''

Collecting his remaining wit, he followed her with much internal conflict, unsure of what in the name of _everything _was even going on anymore. Clapping some of the dust he acquired during his jump from his poncho, he planted his lightsaber back onto his belt as he ran up to Trilla, who has already put her saber back into her tunic.

''How?'' Cal exclaimed questioningly, his eyes darting around like a young child in a candy shop.

''I ... don't know. There was a voice, a woman ... powerful, yet sincere? I can't quite put it. I just ... well. Here we are.''

The hallway opened up in a grand round chamber, a dry fountain resting in its middle. In the wall in front of them was an enormous painting of a woman, her green almost teal hair waving in a still wind as a dark dagger was held in front of her chest. The tip of the dagger - it itself shaped in the form of a Star Destroyer - pointing downwards, a thick gate presenting itself.

''Who is she? Is she the woman that ... ''called'' you?''

Cal's voice quivered. Confusion wouldn't do his current mental state any justice.

''I don't think so? It's just a feeling. Whoever I heard is ahead of us, more likely than not past that gate.''

He let his eyesight jump onto it. There were two pedestals next to it, one being embraced by the same blue veins that guided them through the strange the ruin. The other producing a red hue emanating apparently out of nowhere.

''You seeing this?'' Cal waltzed over to the blue pedestal, resting his hands on it. It felt calm, tranquil even. As if someone would put his hand into a warm water spring, soothing the nerves as the stress and worries of the last hours disappeared momentarily. He heard Trilla flinch from his right, a dampened scream echoing through the halls. With worry, he looked at her only to see how the gate opened up in front of him, granting them passage to push further ahead.

''Ouch. You're okay there, Trilla?''

Much to his surprise, she only smiled. Shaking her head once, she turned towards the gate with new vigor in her steps.

''Never felt better. Despite the pain, that was ... oddly refreshing. Shall we?''

With a concerned glare, he took a long look at the red pedestal. Feeling slightly sick as he kept looking at it, he decided to drop it and follow suit, stepping behind Trilla as they wandered farther into the ruin. They spotted a certainly old and dusty looking terminal in a nearby corner, its old wires looking almost as derelict as the walls that kept this structure together.

''That's ancient technology. Let's see if Cere's training has its uses, eh?''

She hurried over to the console, leaving Cal alone with his thoughts. That was certainly not how he imagined his day to go. Honestly, he wanted nothing more than a nice dinner followed by a couple of cubs of caf with Merrin, just as always. A strange and alien looking ruin wasn't really part of the plan. Still, he found himself to be endeared with the mysteries of those vestiges. It was strong in the Force, he could feel it. Was that what Trilla felt back on the ship? But then, where was that dark presence that had her in such a twist?

''Alright, it's not optimal but I got it to work. Recovered some of the data ... recordings.''

_This just became a lot more interesting._

With the push of a button, a flickering hologram was conjured up out of nothing but air, unveiling a blonde woman clad in armor holding a lightsaber in front of her.

'' ... -ut who knows? We've followed her traces into this ruin. We'll still have to wait for scientific results but I can feel how the Force trembles before her. Nothing but a ghost and the Force _cries _wherever she treads. I can feel it too. To think what this woman once tried - it's horrible. The carnage that would follow. No matter, we'll pursue. We lost some of our people, but our will remains iron. It always does.''

Her voice seemed to be one stemming from confidence, even in the face of danger. Not quite calm, but certainly calculated.

''That's her. That was her voice I've heard, Cal.'' Trilla stated flabberghasted.

Cal arched his brows at the terminal. Who was she? She had a lightsaber, that much was obvious. Did she belong to the Jedi? And who was she hunting?

''Alright. We gotta' find out who she is. You coming?''

Once more they marched deeper, hoping that at the end of their road, they'd find some answers. Somehow, Cal felt lightly inspired by the transmission they saw. A Jedi here? If that woman was perhaps still alive, if she successfully managed to hid from Order 66, maybe even within the same ruins they now walked in - there was so much that both he and Cere could learn.

''There! It's some sort of ... recording drone? That entire design, even from an optical standpoint. That's archaic. Watch my back, perhaps there is still something juicy in its memory core.''

He did as Trilla told him, his eyes almost glued to the blue stars that swirled on the ceiling above. Soon after, a shower of sparks erupted until the droid emitted another hologram, not unlike the one they saw before. It was the lightsaber-wielding woman. This time, however, her blade was ignited. And it made Cal's stomach twist.

'' ... p-p-erhaps. No matter, we need to get this done, no matter the cost'' her words turned into whispers ''even if personal. Everyone and everything even remotely connected to her objectively hurt the stability of the galaxy, even if their morals were once bright. Students turned warlords, exiles that lost themselves. We need to contain this and we need to do this now. The Commander won't be pleased, but I ordered the total destruction of this ruin. He'll understand. He always understood me.''

She pointed the tip of her saber into the air, its red light not unlike Trilla's. Out of nowhere, another figure entered the screen, wearing black armor with a red insignia on its shoulder pieces. This man's eyes were glowing in an outlandish purple light and his limbs bent in an unnatural way as he tried to attack the woman with his bare hands. It didn't take long for her to dispatch of the menace, his head cut off in a clean strike. She pushed her hand outwards, creating something Cal has never seen in his life before. Over the tip of her fingers, lightning erupted. A bolt of power strong enough to throw the corpse back out of the screen.

''Curse her. If this truly is my last recording, tell the Commander I lo - '' she swung her head ''he knows.''

The video disappeared. Cal stood there with an open mouth, unsure of what he just witnessed. This woman just created actual lightning with a mere movement of her hand. Was that the Dark Side? Was that the reason her blade carried that unnatural and aggressive color that the Empire now used, most notably by the Inquisitorius?

''Trilla ... what happened. Who is _she_?''

''It's ... Force. It all makes sense now. The terminal. The droid ... this armor that man wore who attacked her.''

She stared at him with open eyes. Cal has never seen Trilla so thoroughly amazed before. It was as if someone just out and about replaced her in front of his very eyes, a cold soldier succeeded by a caring scholar.

''Can't you remember the lessons? The history of the Order - no, of the galaxy in general? This woman was a Sith. An _actual _Sith. The old Sith Empire, the Old Republic. All of the conflicts that exploded between them, before, during and after. It makes so much sense. But why was I called? A whisper ... an echo of the past, perhaps?''

Subconsciously, Cal grabbed his lightsaber tightly under his poncho. A Sith managed to find her way into Trilla's head? That didn't make him feel uneasy, _that_ made him feel sick. He took a couple of steps back, watching her with eagle eyes. Would this be it? Every sort of progress wiped away and turned into a blank sheet?

''Force. We need to find out what happened to her. Come on!''

Somehow, Cal knew that that would potentially be the last time he'd see Trilla as just herself. He couldn't tell how this would develop, but he had a really bad feeling about this.

* * *

**AN: **

Advina: Thanks again for being part of this journey :) Don't get me started on those damn emails. I swear, in all of the years I've used FF now, somehow the emails were always a core problem of it.

Gehatik: Thanks for your feedback and for being here! :)

N7: First, I gotta respond to your PM. Secondly ... damn, Merrin is such an interesting character. I can't even begin. Can't wait for the focus to switch back to her eventually. With all of those things that will happen, she's going to have opinions. Strong ones!

It's really crazy. All of this started because I was honestly bored and wanted more Star Wars in my life. Now we're almost 80k words in, over 15k views and climbing ... crazy. Thanks for being part of this!

There's something else I'm working in the background. Did anyone say Miranda/Shepard Mass Effect Fanfiction? :O Stay tuned. There's also ... yeah, let's call it an experiment. It's something I'll probably publish eventually, but I need to put some more thoughts into it. But there's something oddly charming about having the characters of Star Wars coming together across timelines, battling it out while having conversations never thought possible before. Stay tuned, I say!

Also, there might be some spelling mistakes in chapter 20. But my god it's 1 AM and I wanted to push it out. I'll come around to take a fourth look at it soon, I promise. But there's always something I missed, damn it.


	21. One World - Two Worlds

**Chapter XXI: **A World - Two Worlds

_Ninth Sister - Day 7 - Synta_

It seemed that with every step she took, the red glow emitted by the silver-like floor grew in intensity, seemingly increasing the heat that was thrown into her face as a result. She couldn't explain from where this peculiar warmth came from and right now, she couldn't care less. She felt strong, revitalized as she marched down the argent corridor, her feet only gaining in speed as the haunting images of the Second Sister followed her on her heel. Eventually, she made her way to a big chamber, host to a thick gate that stood in her way. There was a pair of some sort of altars - pedestals perhaps - standing guard in front of it, one visibly being consumed by strange blue-glowing veins that emitted a serene calm around it.

With a hellish scream, she brought her lightsaber down at it, cutting it in two as she used the Force to propel the rocky remnants at the closed gate. Right thereafter, she charged at it, throwing down both ignited ends of her weapon at it, making her way through the entrance by sheer ferocity. It took her some seconds until her enraged mind realized that a strange painting was blasted onto the surface. It was a thin and demonic-looking man with grey skin, red eyes and equally crimson markings dancing over his wrinkly visage. Somehow, he had a stunning resemblance with the Grand Inquisitor, a fact that infuriated her even more. With a final strike, the gate broke apart, the sound of her beating heart dampening everything else as she went deeper into the mysterious structure.

_I can taste you, you blasted son of a bitch. You're mine. They'll all be mine. The Empire. Vader. Nothing will stand in my way. I will win this game, no matter the cost._

Ninth Sister didn't know long she walked. Minutes? Hours? It didn't matter. There was only the hunt, only her prey. And finally, she spotted what she was looking for. It was a man sitting on the silver floor a couple of meters in front of her. He looked relatively young, probably in his twenties if she was to wager. He claimed black hair his own, shortened cleanly into something akin to a buzzcut. Her target wore something resembling her own Inquisitorial armor, though his gloves were modified with long, sharp and thin talons growing out of them. He levitated the same model of lightsaber in her hand that she called her own, fully activated in disc mode as it was quickly ignited.

''He said that you'd come.'' He grabbed his saber and stood up, walking towards the Ninth Sister as the tib of his sword trailed along the floor.

''_You _are what's got the Empire in such a frenzy? Pathetic. What are you some, some sort of renegade Inquisitor? Wouldn't be the first time, loverboy.'' Ninth Sister spat with utter disgust, entering a defensive stance as her target came closer.

''No. I'm more.''

Ninth Sister probed his mind, hoping to find something that'd give her an advantage. But there was only one image, one that made her panic to her core. It was Vader, their dark master.

_How?_

The mysterious attacker guided his saber towards her, the speed of his attack probing the Ninth Sister's defense to its limits.

''Who are you ... you pathetic slap of meat?!''

Letting hatred fuel her every move, she jumped back, only to unleash an onslaught of attacks onto him, forcing him into the defense. Up. Up. Middle - her strikes were like lightning, one stronger than the other. Yet her target seemed to match her strength with his speed, either evading or blocking her attacks outright.

''It doesn't matter. You won't live to see it!'' he screamed at the top of his lungs, dashing back and running deeper into the darkness, his escape making the Inquisitor grunt in frustration.

She ran until her prey came to a sickening halt, leading them both in front of some marble arch. Once more, paintings darted the surface of the complex. There was the red-eyed man from before, his hateful gaze directed at a young woman with teal hair. Above them, an elderly man looked down at them with sadness, his hands put between the quarreling individuals like a father trying to keep fighting siblings apart.

''Come then.'' he said with underlying furry ere he jumped at her once more.

Blade met blade, primal strength trying to claim victory over swift agility. As their strikes exchanged hefty blows, neither of them noticed that a vortex of white energy began to shine brightly beneath the arch.

_Trilla - Day 5 - Ordel, Mysterious Ruins_

_Ahead. Under the rubble.  
_

Once more Trilla shivered as her ears heard the whispers of the Sith. To think that such a relict of time was lost under the hills of Ordel, a planet only known for its boredom. It was obvious that the Empire had no idea what treasures Ordel held, given their relative lackluster on the surface. Lucky for the people of Stone Town, Trilla mused. There was a certain irony to be had, given that the Empire had some serious mining operations going on in those regions, only for them to completely miss this underground maze that held the secrets of a time long past.

''What are we even doing, Trilla?'' Cal asked in a worried tone.

''First, we need to find the source of this presence I felt. Then we'll ensure that Stone Town won't suffer under it.''

''Just ... wait a second.''

He grabbed her shoulder and turned her around, sad eyes locked with hers.

''Trilla, I'm not trusting any of this. I ... damn it.'' he shook his head ''it wasn't that long ago that the Dark Side consumed you. You ... you tried to kill me so many times. My friend, Cere, Greez ... Merrin. What if ... what if it happens again?''

There it was. After everything that has transpired, after their escape from the Fortress and Nar Shaddaa, there was the proof that Trilla's mind desperately craved, if only to finally close that chapter of her life. The fact that no matter what would happen, they'd never trust her. And that realization hurt her far more than she wished. Greez nor Merrin would never trust her completely, that much was certain. But Cal? Cere? Was she doomed to always live in the shadows of their doubt, no matter how often she proved that her intentions were pure? Bitting down on her lower lip, she evaded Cal's well-meant glare.

''Don't do this to me now, Kestis. We talked about this - I'm not broken. _Please_.''

''Trilla I ... '' he closed his eyes ''I ... I trust you. But just try to be careful.''

He didn't. He didn't trust her, even if he himself didn't realize it. At that, she scoffed and pushed him away, walking down the hallway further until she heard the faint whispers of the voice once more.

_On your right._

She hurried over to the pile of rubble, using the Force to throw off the dusty pebbles and stones that stood in her way. The more she removed, the more intense became the hushed red light that leaked out of the pile. With one final push, she unsheathed something she never thought she'd see in her life: it was a pyramid-shaped palm-sized Sith holocron.

_Thank you..._

The voice disappeared into nothingness, leaving only Cal's hectic rumbling behind that she didn't even hear at first.

''What ... what is that. That's dark Trilla. I can feel it ... it makes me uneasy. Just tell m-''

She was tired of this. With a snap of her fingers, she silenced the young Jedi immediately, pointing her finger in frustration at a stone arch behind him. Out of thin air, a whirlwind of white energy jumped into existence, bringing with it a wave of voices not unlike the one she has heard from the fallen Sith.

_I feel it again. The pull to the Light._

_In my experience, just when you think you understand the Force, you find out how little you actually know._

_You want the impossible._

_Don't be afraid. I feel it too._

_Be mindful of your thoughts, Anakin, they betray you._

_Someone once told me rebellions are built on hate._

_They call it the Death Star. It could be the end of us all. There's a way to defeat it._

Beneath the arch, an image started to anchor itself into existence. It was endless darkness penetrated by countless stars. Almost like the beat of a heart, red flashes of lightning jumped out of it, followed by grunts and voices - actual voices that reverberated in the physical world, not only in her head. Then a feeling, a presence of her past. Suddenly, a beam of red stuck out of the mysterious portal, followed by a hulky creature being thrown out of it. As she fell, the lightsaber of the Ninth Sister cut through the marble curve, resulting in a fiery flash of light that blinded her momentarily. Trusting the Force, she summoned her saber into her hand, keeping the holocron close to her chest as she pointed her weapon at her former ''sister.'' How? How was something like that possible? Was all of this a trap constructed by the Empire? But then, how did they know of this ruin? She knew how the Ninth Sister moved through the Force, it wasn't her that she felt. She was as confused as she was afraid, all of those questions bombarding her thoughts like a Star Destroyer during a siege. But then, there was something else. The holocron in her palm seemingly pulled her attention towards it, managing to block out anything except it and her own thoughts.

_Trust me. _

A thunderous clap made the ground beneath her feet shake, pulling her back into reality. The arch exploded in pure energy, a beam of white power jumping out of it and heading straight to the ceiling, burning through it as if it was made out of tissue paper. The beam grew in intensity, thicker and stronger with every second, as the world around Trilla was turned into chaos. Shortly, Trilla thought that she saw the moon and the sky of Ordel ere her eyes turned black. She felt nothing but the void clinging to her pores as something took command of her weary bones. The last thing she remembered was the bloodied body of Cal trembling beneath her fingers as she pulled him out of the ruin, her thoughts not her own as sleep claimed her.

_Ninth Sister - ? - ? _

Again his lightsaber managed to hit her, this time chopping off one of her facial horns as he kicked her square into her chest. She was quick to repay him in kind, however, as her sword penetrated his shoulder, making him scream in sudden agony before he pulled away from her. To her surprise, Ninth Sister spotted sparkles of white light jumping off of her shoulders, making her turn around in shook as she saw how the strange glow began to creep ever closer, originating from beneath the arch. She felt how her attacker used the Force to push her away, throwing her directly into the power's cold pulse.

_KANAN!_

_We were on the verge of greatness._

_You must unlearn what you have learned._

_Everything that has transpired has done so according to my design._

She felt like a feather being carried away in the wind, every conception of mass and gravity lost as she levitated through the darkness. There were voices, so many voices that her head began to scream in pain, her confusion quelling the rage that filled her not even seconds ago. Out of instinct, her hands wandered to her throat, trying to defend herself from the suffocation that should've welcomed her amongst the void of space. Yet there was nothing that pained her except her treacherous thoughts. Below her, she could see how a bridge of white energy was formed in front of her eyes. Ninth Sister landed on it softly as numerous stone arches - just like the one in the temple - rose from the ground, each and every one of them projecting the same energies that brought her to this place.

''What ... what is this?'' she said under startled breath ere she stepped over to one of the arches.

It was Darth Vader. He stood in what had to be some sort of throne room, the Emperor himself closeby as cruel lightning left the tips of his fingers, burning a young blonde man with a lightsaber in front of him. Palpatine laughed in untold enjoyment, the pain that the boy felt bringing him delight to no end. Ninth Sister pushed herself away from it, her eyes almost automatically darting over to another arch. It was a woman dancing over the surface of a snowy planet, her blue lightsaber warding off attacks by another saber, this one crackling in unstable energy as an armored man assaulted her.

_There._

She screamed in panic as the strange voice penetrated her skull, igniting her lightsaber once more as she spun around. It was an owl-like creature sitting in front of her feet, one of her wings pointed at something further ahead. She wanted to shout, to attack _something _in order to focus herself once more. But somehow, a never before a wave of calamity claimed her senses as she followed the owl in quiet contemplation. It led her to a final arch, one that was somehow different than the others. Not visually, but somehow, it managed to _feel _different for her. Behind the portal, she spotted the known appearance of the Second Sister, followed by the treasonable Jedi Cal Kestis. With bloodlust banishing her newfound serenity, she stepped through the gateway, eager for her kill.

Yet fate had a different thing in mind for her. As she left, an enormous explosion propelled her off of her feet, a beam of striking white light burning everything around her. Was that it? Was this the way she'd leave this soul-crushing game behind?

_Cere - Day 5 - Ordel, the Mantis_

''What do you mean they left the ship? Are they completely out of their mind? That thing is still out there and they'd endanger themselves like that?! Damn it!''

With frustration, she threw the palm of her hand towards her forehead, guilt beginning to spread through her body. It happened again. Because of nothing but minutes of unawareness, Trilla and Cal left the ship without her knowing, putting themselves into untold danger given that they still had no idea what attacked the ship shortly before. She could've stopped them, told them to stay put if only she saw them - but she didn't. Because once more, she failed at her job.

''It's not your fault, Cere. We talked about this.''

She looked at Merrin with a fake smile. How sweet this girl truly was. But in this case, she was wrong. Nar Shaddaa was chaotic, hectic. Perhaps her mistakes could be rationalized. They just escaped from the center of operations of the Inquisitorius - it took her some time, but she understood that Nar Shaddaa was out of her hands. But Ordel? It was as peaceful as a small painting made by a toddler, minus the winged beasts that just tried to kill them. Cere should've taken command of the situation, not trying to hide with Greez as they came up with a plan.

_The last time I didn't, Trilla was captured. Force, what have I done?_

''Right. So much about dinner. Can you raise them on their comlinks?'' Greez asked with dullness creeping between his words. He was tired of this and truth be told, so was she.

At his words, BD jumped up and down erratically, stating something that made her heart drop.

''They ... they left them here? What th - ''

''Oh damn it, Cere ... look!''

She didn't even have time to process the pilot's words as a brilliant ray enclosed the windows of the ship, making her eyes hurt in an instant. Throwing her fist down onto her console, a small rumble sprang to life, darkening the windows of the ship artificially. Even then her eyes remained teary as the powerful beacon of light buried the nearby mountains beneath its size, hurling masses of pure rock in all directions - including the Mantis.

''Watch out!'' Cere screamed in utter terror as she raised her hands, using the Force to push both Greez and Merrin away from the cockpit. She herself only managed to escape certain doom by mere seconds as a giant chunk of rock crushed the tip of the ship beneath it, bringing the metal floor under her to vibrate in a hellish rhythm.

_Administrator Loche - Day 5- Ordel, Stone Town, Romesch district_

''Try again. Those blasted guns for hire are still on _my _payroll. There's no excuse for them to miss a check-in, no matter how bored they might perceive the job I _pay_ them to do. ''

His assistant only rocked his head as he failed to establish communications with the mercenaries anew, making Richard grunt in the process. They knew what dangers awaited them in the dark. Why would they leave their post during nightfall? No matter, he'd deal with them swiftly once he ensured the protection of their people.

''Alright, forget it. Call the garrison - I want _everyone _armed in uniform out there standing guard in the Heartland. If it has four legs, it gets shot. Am I clear?''

He didn't wait for a reply whilst he walked to the window, pressing his head against it once more as he sighed in disappointment. The Empire was starting to grow weary of Ordel's stability, there was no other explanation for the abnormally increased request for updates he had to give in the last hours. Damn it, Loche couldn't blame them. At this point, someone had to leak something concerning the animal population - and he had no troubles imaging who was to blame. There was only one man that would directly benefit from increased imperial presence.

''Go to hell, Milton.'' Richard spat without any empathy.

He was a fool yet sadly, he was a fool gifted with enough political ambition to compensate. Was it his fault? Partly. He made enough enemies in the Empire with his more soft approach to governance. The fact that Ordel even has something like elections, even if he regained his right to veto anything, was more than a thorn in the skin of some of his former friends. Add to that Katherine and he had enough on his plate. But this? This was pathetic, even for Milton.

Loche was about to leave the window as a wave of force threw him to the ground, the window breaking to pieces behind him as an unnatural storm swiped through his office, throwing copious amounts of paper around until it settled. Next, he could only hear screams from both inside and outside of the building as a bright light robbed him off of his sight, his thoughts drifting to his late wife and children as he put his hands over his head and began to scream.

* * *

**AN: **This was actually to be a part of the last chapter, but I honestly wanted to push something out yesterday. Just read it as an unofficial two-parter! Or don't. I'm not your supervisor!

Zenith:

I can confirm that Kreia didn't appear in that chapter, at least not directly.

I can also confirm that should she ever appear ( ;) ), I'd take this video as a guideline. watch?v=-Z0S0Z8lUTg&t=30s (If you ever wanted to dive deep into one of the best - if not THE best characters the old canon had to offer, watch!)

I can confirm that the Sith woman isn't an OC. Perhaps not as well known as other characters, but not OC. She isn't Disney Canon though. Just as that other male character on Synta isn't Disney Canon, but he used to be canon once.

Take from that what you want :P I love it that you analyzed it so much. Keep up the amazing work!

General: Also, you're probably a real SW fan if you know from where all of those quotes stem from. I think I got Rey, Iden, Jyn and many more in there.

Also, Battlefront has a new update! ISB Agents! Ewoks! Guns! A new ability for Leia! I can't even begin to tell you how much I've been looking forward to this.


	22. Time's Arrow

**Chapter XXII: **_Time's Arrow. _

_Trilla - Ordel, somewhere in the mountains_

The first thing she felt as she woke up was an almost unbearable pain that crept through her body, reaching its climax down at her right leg, its flesh pulsating in an uncaring rhythm.

Trilla shut her eyes and unleashed a hellish scream as she pulled her leg out of the rubble, the pain of it almost enough to knock her out unconscious once more. It looked wrangled and twisted as Trilla noticed just how badly she was hurt. Her leg appeared to be broken in multiple places, some of the bones even managing to break the skin while her blood seemed to form an unholy union with the dirt below, creating a sickening looking red and brown substance that made her feel sick to her core. If that wasn't enough, a hellish wind reigned around her, every gush of wind that threw itself against her broken body settling her nerves aflame like a spark in an oil field.

Desperately, her hands went to her sides, searching for her small backpack - and the inclosed backs of bacta inside of them. Yet she found nothing but stone and grass ere she thrust her hands down in defeat. Feeling how her remaining energy started to leave her, Trilla's eyes darted around, looking for anything at all that could aid her. Suddenly, she realized how an eery red glow illuminated her chest. It was the Sith holocron she obtained from the ruins.

Trilla didn't quite know what happened next. Everything she could remember was reaching for the holocron until suddenly, her world sank into darkness, her thoughts replaced by an uncanny vision that blocked anything else out.

_She felt the shot coming even before the bounty hunter pulled the trigger._

_Ensnaring the Empire was one thing. Even she couldn't deny that the current cut-throat state of politics did nothing but enable such behavior, even if she detested that fact. The Sith lords were too busy protecting their own power bases while their Empire was rotting away from within, a dying beast on the bring of oblivion while the Revanite's insidious influence turned allies into foes as their agents seeded chaos wherever they stepped. The Republic wasn't any better in that regard, at least. They played them both and now the price had to be paid, beginning with her, apparently._

_But to throw every mercenary and bounty hunter at her the galaxy knew? The Revanites were either dumber than she thought or smarter than she anticipated. Both choices scared her equally._

_Here she was, on the bloodied shores of this forsaken beach, encircled by nothing but sand and trees. Using the palm of her hand to reflect the blaster bolt with ease, she ignited her lightsaber in one swift motion, preparing herself for battle as she held the tip of her blade in front of her, daring the bounty hunter to attack. And she did without hesitation: pressing a button on her mechanized wrist, her jetpack sprung to life, propelling her sky-high as a wave of sand was thrown into the air._

_Damn Mandalorians, she thought darkly. Though her lightsaber warded off the barrages of blaster bolts with comparative ease, she saw the quickly approaching wrist-rocket too little too late._

_It hurt. So much pain, almost too much. She wanted to scream her soul out but all she could do was grin wickedly. If there was one thing a Sith could do well, it was to turn pain into power. And so she did - despite seeing how some of her flesh was literally skinned off of her leg, her hands were stilled raised into the air, using the Force to hold the bounty hunter in the air against. With unimaginable satisfaction, she imagined how the bones in her body shattered like a glass that fell down a deep cliff. A scream. A gurgle and then a thud. She threw the lifeless body back onto the shore ere she lost her own footing._

_The words of her sadistic master danced in her skull, taunting her without mercy as she stared at her torn leg. Would this be the end? Would the Revanites manage to deliver the Empire and the Republic into yet another war, weaken them enough for whatever was to come?_

_And just like that, she made a choice. As so often before, she would outright refuse fate. She'd refuse and challenge it head-on, as was the way of the Sith. Her gloved hand wandered over to one of the nearby trees. She could feel how the Force flew through it, as it did through the flowers and the grass below her, binding them together in perfect harmony. She focused on that serene essence, her thoughts as sharp as daggers as their bindings were broken apart, replacing peace with chaos. It didn't even take her a second to twist the Force until it served her will, perverting its vitalizing essence while she concentrated on her limb. _

_Calling her lightsaber towards her, she put it on her belt before she looked skyward. She had to hurry now. The stability of not only the Empire but the galaxy at a hole depended on it._

Trilla choked fiercely as her eyes found themselves anchored in reality once more. She gazed at the holocron flabbergasted, letting her fingers slide over its cold exterior. Could it be? Could the Dark Side really provide such power? Trilla felt what the mysterious Sith woman felt - pain on an unspeakable level. But yet, there was something more to it. A warm flame in the middle of the endless cold. It was true, part of her mind wanted to be rid of the pain at any cost. Yet another smaller part of it, however, began not only to grow accustomed to it but also managed to harvest something akin to unbreakable resolve out of it. Resolve that told her that she was to survive this nightmare, come hell or high water.

Was that what she was supposed to do now, she asked herself. To use the Force to mend her wounds, even if that meant treading in darkness once more? There had to be some alternative, some secret that eluded her as of yet. If she'd march down this path again, perhaps Cal was right. Could she really trust her mind, knowing what destruction the Dark Side could -

_Oh no. Cal!_

With panic, Trilla threw her eyesight around in despair. She spotted the body of the young Jedi nearby, his poncho carrying blood and dirt in equal measure. Beside him was the backpack she's been looking for, the one that could save their lives. If she could get to it, perhaps there was enough bacta for both of them - or at least enough for him to get back on his feet while he looked for help, sparing some of it to stabilize her while he'd get Cere and others.

Through the Force, she elevated the backpack into the sky, carrying it towards her slower than she would've liked. Grabbing it greedily, her heart broke in two as Trilla realized that the bacta was spilling out of the dark leather and onto the ground, two of the three bags torn apart by the mysterious explosion.

''No ... no, please.''

She glared at the remaining bag. It would be enough to save her leg, if only for some hours. Certainly enough to get if fixed without risking certain doom. But that meant that there wouldn't be enough for Cal. And even if she could her leg somewhat again, there was no way she'd be strong enough to carry him. Trilla glimpsed from the bacta bag to Cal. She felt him through the Force. He was weak, yet alive - for now, at least. Somehow, she doubted that he'd pull through without her help.

_It's him or me._

There was nothing more she wanted to do than use the calming bacta and spread it on her leg. But there it was, that seed of doubt that halted her action. Wasn't it Cal that saved her life in the Fortress Inquisitorius? Wasn't it he and the crew of the Mantis that cared for her during her recovery? She should repay this debt, she had to. It was the reasonable thing to do - no, the right thing to do. Perhaps it would be her chance to make things right.

Yet Trilla wasn't perfect. Her mind wandered back to the day she and Cere walked into Stone Town, how the children toyed in the streets while she and Cere drank together. An illusion, of course, but one that meant the world to her, even if she'd never admit to it. This could've have been her life if it wasn't for the Clone Wars. Without a war to corrupt an already corrupt ideology further, this could've been yet another ordinary day with her master. No Empire, no Inquisitorius - only them, watching out for the people they swore to protect. It was so unbelievably peaceful. It was just people, enjoying life as they should. As she should.

Was it so bad to want this too?

Of course it was, she added quickly. She couldn't sacrifice someone as pure and innocent as Cal for it.

And yet, her fingers quickly wandered over to the zip of the bacta bag.

This was wrong, Trilla screamed silently. He sacrificed everything for her and what did she do? Trilla murdered his friend in front of him all in the name of terror. Hell, she has hunted him across the galaxy and made his very existence a walking nightmare.

And yet, she opened the bag and shuddered slightly at its revitalizing smell.

She needed to stop, to finally take responsibility for her crimes. Just like her, he didn't even have a childhood. Another victim of the Jedi order, another child turned soldier in a war neither of them asked for. Didn't he deserve as much peace as her? Didn't this entire galaxy own him that?

And yet, Trilla closed her eyes in sweet relief. Almost immediately, the bacta started to work its magic, its healing properties banishing the swelling pain firmly, replacing suffering with serenity. She peeked over to Cal. She felt nauseous at seeing him like that. She'd never forgive herself for that, but damn it all, she wanted to live. After all of that torture under the hands of the Empire and all of the many unneeded deaths carried out by her blade, Trilla wanted to finally live on her own terms. This galaxy has taken everything from her, starting from her childhood and ending in the Empire. Trilla earned her freedom - and she hated herself for it.

_Force. What have I done?_

Cal Kestis deserved so much more than dying on some random mountain at the ass-end of the galaxy. He was everything Trilla perceived to be wrong with the Jedi and their dark indoctrination and yet, he was also everything _right_ about them. To her, he was what the Jedi could've been - no, should've been! Fighters of good, not serving some code or government - but the people and _only _the people. It were Jedi like Cal Kestis that created actual tangible good in this messed-up galaxy, the same galaxy she has added so much suffering into. His ideas had to be preserved. Yet Trilla was a coward. She killed him and thus, she killed this beautiful idea he represented.

_There's an alternative. Come. _

The words sounded like her own yet she knew it wasn't. Trilla glared at the holocron. She couldn't care less about the Jedi and their order - but the _idea _that was Cal Kestis? Perhaps it was worth saving.

Cere - Ordel, Stone Town, Romesch District

She pulled her hood down onto her face while she silently counted her blessings. The imposing hull of the Star Destroyer blocked out the heavy rain that poured down upon Stone Town, keeping her clothes dry for the moment. Cere grunted as she let her eyesight wander above, watching in disgust as the thick smoke of the town's newest set of industrial buildings hulled the destructive vessel behind a wall of mist, the light of its hundred spotlights glimpsing through the smoke serving as the only indication it was even there to begin with.

Her job was an easy one, or so she thought. Get the package, drop it and that's it. Yet as she should've known by now, nothing was ever easy.

With relative ease, she jumped behind one of the nearby containers, pointing the tip of her S-5 blaster pistol into the direction of the incoming patrol. Counting down the numbers in her head, Cere yanked the trigger without a second thought, the heavy knockback of the revolver like pistol easily compensated by experience. The two Stormtroopers dropped dead without any resistance, the sound of the pistol overshadowed by the imposing storm that prevailed over Stone Town.

''This is Cipher Actual. Romesch is full of troopers today. I've got the package but ... ''

BD jumped down from her shoulder, hectically pointing his head at something in the distance. It was another set of guards. It'd take about half a minute until they'd stumble upon the corpses of their comrades, amble time for her to take them out as well, she mused. Using the Force, Cere dashed forwards, firing at one trooper as she ran. Though she missed the first shot, the second hit the imperial soldier right into his head, burning a palm-sized hole into it as the other was lifted from his feet. Another shot hit true as Cere darted into cover once more, followed by BD.

''Sorry, me again. I wanted to say that Romesch is filled to the bring with troopers. Are those the new reinforcements Loch mentioned?''

It took a couple of seconds for her message to be relayed, even with the new equipment they recently acquired. For now, the Empire didn't know that Cere has managed to crack their communications once more. However, they all knew that it was only a matter of time until they'd have to start from zero, as they have done so often before. An endless game of cat and mouse with no winner in sight - a perfect summary of her life, she thought darkly.

''Yeah, not surprised. Heard that they ramped up recruitment in the Mid Rim ... no doubt a direct result of all of those ''revolutionaries'' wreaking havoc on their new toys, eh?''

Despite the seriousness of the situation, she had to smile slightly. Somehow, he constantly managed to make her smirk, even if Cere knew she shouldn't given the circumstances. Holding her blaster close to her, she lowered her head down to BD, nodding to him once ere she started to sprint. She was in the Romesch district, the heart of the imperial administration. On the horizon, she could see Administrator Milton's office - no, his newly constructed fortress, a set of automatic turrets on it scanning the skies as numerous imperial shuttles left the complex, no doubt making their journey towards the Star Destroyer above.

''Listen, I'm near Milton's. Got a pickup for me? Something tells me that walking over to Heartland would suck.''

''Try flying. I heard that's always fun.'' ringed sarcastically in her earpiece.

''Funny. Got a ship for me too?'' she squired in equal sarcasm, the easy flow of their chatter granting her much needed stress relief as her eyes scanned for any movement.

A different voice caught her attention. Different, yet not unwelcome.

''Stand by, Cipher Actual. Cipher Three incoming, I just need to conquer those rather crude controls. Hold on ... ''

''You're the best, Cipher Three. I'm waiting.''

_I owe Merrin. I owe her for a lot of things._

As always, Merrin was true to her words as a brown, rather derelict shuttle crossed the skies above, the new jamming sensors they managed to ''acquire'' hopefully doing what they were supposed to do.

''Come on, BD. Let's go home.''

Sparing a final glance, Cere lowered her head and ran like hell, jumping into the already opened shuttle before it took off within seconds, leaving the imperials behind non the wiser. She dropped herself into the seat next to Merrin, helping BD off of her shoulders before she shut her eyelids, internally washing away the stress of the last few hours. That was until her nose picked up upon a scent most cherished. It was Merrin's own brand of tea, a passion projected that managed to keep the Nightsister sane, even in their darker hours. And although she has said it so many times now, Cere still couldn't fathom how amazing it tasted.

''Thanks, Cipher. That's exactly what I need.''

Grinning wickedly as the rainbow mix of local fruits besieged her tongue, she used her free hand to pull out a compact data disc, putting it on the console in front of her.

''The payload, hope it was worth it. You know I'm not really a fan of ... ''

''Killing.'' stated Merrin rather coldly, her eyes fixed on the landscape below.

''Yeah.'' Cere answered followed by a deep sigh. No matter how much time has passed, she still missed him. They all did.

They didn't exchange another word for the rest of the flight. Merrin was bussy mastering the controls of the old shuttle - which was a challenge in itself. Cere enjoyed the taste of her tea in the meantime, her eyes glued to the data disc in front of her. That should buy them some time, at least. If they're really lucky, a month, give or take. Milton - with the help of his soulless advisors - has been extending his callous reach through the city. Hopefully, there was enough intel on that disk to find something to even the odds.

As always, they landed between two sets of big farms, their on-the-nose approach hidden by countless trees and hills. From there, it would be a short hike to ''Homebase'' - as it was called by them, it being one of the bigger farming estates belonging to one of former Councilwoman Katherine's allies. Though it had nothing in the realm of defense, it was fully self-supplying and highly inconspicuous. Those facts alone allowed the rest of her team to rarley tread into the main city, making things a lot easier for them.

''Alright, I'll hide the shuttle. See you at home?'' asked Merrin's tired voice, her arms already working on shutting down the small ship's numerous compartments one by one. As always, Cere looked shortly at BD, signaling him to stay with her and guide her home once she was gone. It didn't take long for Cere to make her way to Homebase, especially as she used the Force for the last couple of meters. Immediately, she was greeted with a sign that made her heart jump in joy.

''They say a Jedi's strength is only outmatched by her beauty. Any truth to that?''

That was bad.

''You're an ass, you know that?''

Laughter erupted ere Cere threw herself into Relor's arms, burying her head into his chest as his hands gave her a slight clasp on the back.

''I heard we got some intel, boss. Anything worthwhile?'' Relor Tapal said as he let go off her, a smug grin spreading through his face.

''That remains to be seen. I better hope so, though ... If I did all of this for no reason, I'll be mad.''

''Aren't you always?''

The Lasat winked at her, giving Cere enough excuse to punch him playfully.

''Let's go inside. Here's hoping Greez got some of his magic ready.''

''Eh. You know, taste lies in the eye of the beholder ... ''

His voice grew softer as Cere felt his eyes wandering up and down her body. She sighed at that. If only they'd live in a different time, one without the constant threat of the Empire. Perhaps then, she could give him what he desired - what they both desired. But for now, all she could grant him was her friendship. Even if there was nothing else in the galaxy she wished to do more than indulging herself in what her heart wished for, Cere just couldn't. The last time she opened herself up, she lost two people so close to hear that even now, her heart began to ache at the mere thought. She couldn't lose anyone else that way. To think that one day, she could loose Relor as she lost Cal and Trilla, without even having the chance to say goodbye - it would break her. And for the sake of the people of Ordel, she couldn't allow that.

''Come on, Tapal. I'm hungry.''

Agent Eloren - Ordel, Stone Town, Romesch District

The troopers snapped to attention as her heels clacked through the narrow hallway of Milton's fortress. It's been some time since she actually got the opportunity to wear something as revealing as her current outfit, given that her standard ISB uniform made her look like a dignified potato sack in her professional opinion. But this? An elegant, jet-black dress showing just the right parts of her body: this was something she could get used to. Sadly for her, Eloren led a stressful life, one that didn't allow much for such a liberal fashion sense. That only meant that she enjoyed those moments more and more.

It was an easy task, all considered. Milton was - with every respect - a fool.

_If it wouldn't be for other nuisances, Ordel would already be sacked and I could get off of this boring hellhole._

''Heh princess. See you inside, eh? I don't think I can stomach him sobber. Give me five minutes.''

''It's Agent Eloren.'' she corrected sharply ''And yes, I'm on my way inside. As should you, by the way. Or is your loyalty to the Empire in question, _mercenary_?''

She spat those last few words as if poison rested on her tongue. She had a simple enough assignment on Ordel: officially she was to act as an advisor to Milton. Given Ordel's special circumstances, that feeblish fool could use any help he got his hands on. Unofficially, however, it was also her goal to strengthen certain assets located on the planet that had a close relation to the bureau.

Yet that old and bald gun for hire seemed to use his people only for the sole reason of annoying her. Under his leadership, the mercenaries of Ordel have grown considerably in power, no doubt empowered by their effort in executing the wildlife of the planet. Now, that mysterious mercenary boss used his newfound influence whenever he could, stuffing his pockets at the Empire's expense - and indirectly hurting ISB in the process.

Not even bothering to hear his answer, she stepped into Milton's office, the two imperial bodyguards giving her a respectful nod ere they parted.

Stone Town's administrator set behind his big desk, the flags of the Empire hanging proudly behind him as he was seemingly lost in his work. He had to give Milton credit though, even if those words hurt to say. He had a think for propaganda, a quality his predecessor surely lacked. Gone were the days where Stone Town looked like a tourist attraction. Now one couldn't look five meters without the insignia of the Empire flying into their eyes, even if you tried to look away. Add to that the changes made to education and the media, Milton managed to re-introduce imperial culture without much effort, even if there was a lot of resistance to it.

_Luckily, he has me when it came to that._

''Milton! I've heard that you've signed the latest resolution! Good thinking. Those investors are sure to boost our numbers even more!'' she said in a voice that could only be described as bathed in fake niceness. Milton started to glee, putting a wineglass into the air as he joyfully rocked his head.

''That it did. I told you that was the smart move. Can't wait for the Moffs to hear of this.''

Eloren didn't believe it to be necessary to inform him that one of the bureau's major weapon manufacturers was to make considerable gains from ''his'' resolution. Continuing in her masterful charade, she innocently crossed her arms behind her back, ensuring that her chest was put into a reasonable spotlight before she continued.

''I've heard that mercenary talking about some of the prisoners. Milton darling, you're not really thinking about releasing them, do you? A man of your strength ... no, I believe you wish to make a point out of them, right?''

He looked down at his glass before he started to shrug. Oh, that actual idiot. Was he really having second thoughts? What happened to the foolish, yet ambitious man in front of her? Eloren really wouldn't like seeing him replaced - given that he did have his uses, oddly enough. She was about to say something further until suddenly, one of the troopers stormed into the office.

''Administrator ... Agent! There was another hit on some of our patrols, not far from here!''

_The mysterious Cipher Actual, I'd wager._

Eloren formed a fist and threw it down onto Milton's desk. She had it with those meddling insurgents. A couple of weeks after the horrific explosion in the mountain, an unknown ragtag group of terrorists started to sabotage Ordel's still freshly built and highly vulnerable industry, their efforts no doubt intended to break the imperial chokehold on the planet. Worst of all was that it weren't even her own ''insurgents'', it was a completely unknown group - if they even were a group to begin with. It wouldn't be the first time ISB had to deal with such situations but the timing of their attacks was highly suboptimal. The Emperor himself now fueled his personal resources into exploring the ruins unsheathed by the explosion, he wouldn't tolerate any setbacks.

She shuddered slightly at that. Back when the Ninth Sister disappeared somewhere on Synta, Eloren thought her career to be over, if not worse. Luckily for her, however, the ruins they found were almost the same as the one on Ordel - a fact that probably saved her life. Eloren doubted that she'd be shown such mercy anew if those insurgents sabotaged their efforts here any further.

''Damn it.'' she glared at Milton ''order a lockdown. I'll deal with this myself.''

Huffing angrily, she stormed out of the office. She'd have their heads, one way or another. Failure wasn't an option.

* * *

**AN: **AN's after the next chapter!


	23. One Final Injustice

**Chapter XXIII: **_One Final Injustice _

_Cal - ?_

With a smile Cal ran through the grand halls of the Jedi temple, waving his hands towards a group of younglings as he passed them by. Today was a good day: it was the first time ever since he became a Jedi Knight he'd go on a mission with his old master. Not as a student, of course, but as an equal. And somehow, being called an equal to Master Tapal managed to ignite something within him. Cal knew that Jedi shouldn't be too prideful, lest they risk toying too much with their emotions, but damn it all, he just couldn't help it in this case.

Entering one of the temple's many halls he scratched his head in confusion as he watched how Tapal merely sat there seemingly lost in meditation as his lightsaber rested in front of him.

''Master Tapal. Is everything quite alright? To be honest, seeing you _here _and not training is sort of an odd sight.'' Cal stated with a teasing spirit as he closed the door behind him, stepping towards him before he joined him on the floor.

''Jedi Knight Cal Kestis. I'm so sorry.''

His words sounded hollow, void of any emotion ere the world around was plunged into darkness. The tiles beneath Cal's feet cracked into a thousand pieces, every crack to be soon illuminated by stunning white light. There was a gush of air followed by a sound that could only be described as rusty chains howling in the wind. It didn't last for more than a second until Cal found himself on a platform made out of white energy floating into endless nothingness, white stars shining brightly in the distance as Cal grabbed his lightsaber in a panic.

''Calm yourself, _Jedi Knight. _We haven't got much time.''

Cal glared at the Lasat with countless questions dancing over his lips. Where was he? What sort of trick was this? He spun around, his eyes darting through the endless void. He was crazy, that had to be it. None of this could be real. This was a nightmare, some sort of hellish dream. He probably drank something weird or ate something he wasn't supposed to - there could be no other explanation. Soon, he'd wake up and everything would be -

''You're right. This isn't real. It isn't fake, either. Sit down and listen.''

There was something in Tapal's voice that managed to grasp his attention even amidst all of that chaos. And although he couldn't quite place his words on it he _felt _that he should listen to his old master, as he did so many times before. And thus Cal was now seated in front of him, constant worry branded in his face.

''We're in the World between Worlds. A place that bleeds through the Force just like the very air we breathe. You ... '' Tapal closed his eyes and sighed ''I'm sorry, my former apprentice. Events were now put in motion that shouldn't have transpired. You've toyed with fate and it has reacted - violently.''

Tapal seized his lightsaber, the cold wrinkles in his face softening as his fingers glided over its cold surface.

''You know Jedi K - ... Cal. The day you became my apprentice, I swore to myself that I'd do anything to prepare you for this ... unjust galaxy. I thought that I did a decent job at it, at least. With the Clone Wars, it was the only thing I could do. Everyone in the temple knew that we wouldn't be able to treat this generation of students like the others. We raised you to be soldiers, swords of justice for the Republic. And yet in our hubris, we not only lost that what made us Jedi, but we were also blinded by the darkness that rested in our midst. We traded the protection of the innocent with dreams of ''just conquest'', as if there was any semblance of justice within those perversions of our ideals. But we were so blind to everything happening. It has cost us everything - it has cost me my life.''

Cal gasped at that. What was he talking about? What war? Worry spread through his body as he glared at his former master. Tapal didn't tend to be that emotional. What happened? Wh -

And all out of sudden, the dark memories that he kept at the back of his head came back to haunt him. This wasn't real. Tapal died in his arms as the Clone Army betrayed them. The temple was now long gone, replaced by imperial rulership. This wasn't real. And yet, it _felt _real. Too real. Was this a vision of the Force?

''But still, you soldiered on. After everything was taken from you, you simply moved on. And in that ... in that lies a strength I myself would never be able to summon. To turn my back on the Force, on its will and its wishes ... remarkable. Perhaps this is the gift of your generation. The generation we as a Jedi failed ... yes, I believe I understand. The true thing we've managed to teach you, if unintended: to live without the Force.''

Tapal rambled on, his eyes still kept on his saber.

''Whatever the truth is, Cal - it doesn't change a thing. Right now, for better or worse, I need to ask you to trust the Force once more. Perhaps when all of this is over, you'll turn your back on it for good. I hope you do. I can only see pain ahead of you if you don't.''

His voice grew cold as he dropped his lightsaber. A white light engulfed his eyes as his body began to glow like a torch in the darkness. His eyesight wandered up to meet Cal as the Lasat's body began to slowly dissolve into nothingness.

''I'm so sorry Cal, but ... the Jedi have failed you. We've failed you all. And yet, although it tears me up from the inside, I have to ask you for one final injustice.''

Tapal's shimmering hand grabbed Cal's shoulders.

''The fallen apprentice of Cere Junda. Her life was bound to end, the Force has decided so. And yet, she survived. And through her survival, she changed the course of history, an alteration of fate that has affected the very order of nature. Once, within this World between Worlds, I saw two siblings, a princess and a farmer, uniting a galaxy to defeat evil as we know it. Then, many years in the future, a scavenger girl would finish what they started, her fate bound to an agent of darkness desperately searching for the light. But now, I only see oblivion ... and _her. _It tears me up from the inside, but ... Cal. For the sake of not only the galaxy but also your own life._''_

His hand disappeared, followed by his body. It was only his voice that echoed still, though it was in his mind and not in this strange place.

_You need to kill Trilla Suduri. One final act of injustice to save your life and restore order to the galaxy. It will not be easy, for she has made a powerful ally. But you'll not be alone. Find my blood, teach him what I taught you. And don't shut out the Nightsister - let her be your strength as you were her strength.__ In the Force, you are one.''_

He was gone now and the white stars around him were banished with him. Strangely, only Tapal's lightsaber remained. Cal kneeled down to grab it, his mind too confused to create even one single coherent thought. As his hands touched the hilt, it too disappeared, only for its crystal to remain. And then, as he picked it up, he felt an unnatural cold creeping up his body.

''Cal, don't move. It's ... it's going to be alright. She showed me ... it's going to be alright.''

It was Trilla. With every word that he heard, the coldness grew exponentially, holding his entire body in its icy grip as he was thrown back into reality, the star-sprinkled void of this strange place quickly being replayed by the rocky mountains of Ordel. It didn't even take a second until hellish pain made his body shake as his very own bones seemed to shift with unnatural force, the smell of blood and gore besieging his nostrils. Trilla - the woman that should've never survived according to Tapal - hovered above him, her hands wandering up and down his body. He could feel the Dark Side sliding over her hands as another bone started to crack, the sensation of it enough to make him scream in torment.

''We're almost done ... one more wound and that's it!''

Trilla didn't lie. Another wave of unimaginable pain drove over him before she dropped to the floor next to him, the sweat on her face telling a tale of certain exhaustion.

''Trilla? W-What happened ... I saw ... I -''

''Calm yourself. It's over now, you'll live.''

Her voice sounded stern, yet Cal couldn't help but pick up on the weak undertone that followed her words. Risking a hopeful look at his legs, he almost choked on his own screams as he saw what happened down there.

''Trilla ... what happened. What have you done?''

Naturally the dirt floor around him looked like a bloody mess - literally. But it wasn't the blood that concerned him, he has seen worse during the Clone Wars. It was the fact that the grass around him seemed to have died off, its once green color replaced by morbid grey. A strange smell lingered in the air, as if decay met sulfur in an epic struggle. The echo of the Dark Side left a bad taste in his mouth, one that made him gasp in response. Cal grimaced grimly. What has she done? How did she even know to do such a thing?

And then Cal spotted something in the distance that silenced every other thought. Above Stone Town, a gigantic Star Destroyer flew between the clouds as rain scorched the earth below.

''What is that?!''

''I don't know.'' Trilla stated as she got to her feet once more, a tired breath escaping her mouth ''I guess the explosion managed to attract the Empire.''

_Explosion?_

Slowly his memories returned and placed themselves in the storefront of his mind. They were investigating a mysterious power on Ordel, one that managed to get them caught into some dark ruin. There they discovered a mysterious arc of energy amongst the rubble, one that violently blew up and brought the world around them to its knees.

Instantly, Cal turned his head and looked behind, hoping to put together what happened. He soon realized that in the chaos, Trilla and him must have been displaced by it. He couldn't remember his immediate surroundings and truth be told, somehow even the mountains looked different. Similar, yet not quite what he could recall. Pulling his legs towards him under heavy breaths, he winced somewhat as he stood up. Stretching his hand outwards to help Trilla up, he recalled the words of his former master. One final injustice - her murder. It couldn't be true, could it? Cal was convinced that he had to hit his head during the explosion, his brain temporarily turned to mush as it tried to deal with the trauma. Truthfully it was the only rational explanation he could come up with and yet, he knew the flow of the Force. It didn't _feel _fake. His heart knew it to be true, even if his head told a different story altogether.

The red light of Trilla's artifact managed to catch his attention. Was there truly any truth to Tapal's words or was it nothing but yet another nightmare that he managed to claim for himself? No matter the circumstances, what he did know however was that it was dangerous, even if Trilla didn't seem to believe so. Nothing good could ever stem from darkness, that much was certain.

_We need to get out of here. Cere and others are probably panicked beyond belief right now. _

Knowing that now wasn't the time to challenge Trilla's faith, he turned on his heels and glanced down at Stone Town. If they were quick, they could make it back before sunrise, rain or no rain. At that, Cal looked down at his legs. The texture of his pants was bathed in an equal mixture of dirt and blood. Yet somehow, he had to admit that whatever Trilla did to him worked. What he couldn't deny either was that he felt sick to his core as he glared at it.

_''_Are you alright, Cal?''

He shrugged. How was he supposed to answer that? He barely survived a cataclysmic explosion only to be patched up by rather dubious sources whilst Stone Town seemed to be in some sort of self-inflicted siege. Nothing of that made him feel alright, far from it. He closed his eyes and sighed ere he nodded. There wasn't any time for conflict, not now. They'd talk about it back onto the Mantis - with everyone. To add to that, perhaps Cere would know more about the vision he got. And if the vision proved itself to be true: Cal didn't even wish to entertain that thought.

''Sort of. But I'd feel better once we're back on the ship. You ready to go?''

Trilla didn't seem to be worse for wear, minus the way she put her weight onto her leg. He could pick up the scent of bacta stemming from it, probably from some light wounds she got during the explosion. Thank the Force they took those bacta bags with them, he added silently. She lowered her head and pointed towards Stone Town.

''Always. Let's hurry.''

_Merrin - Ordel, Homebase_

She threw the freshwater against her face, wiping off the dirt and oil she caught during her last flight. It wasn't the Mantis, far from it, but it got the job done, even if it cost her every last nerve.

''Greez would be better suited for this.'' she stated matter of factly to nobody in particular.

It might have looked weird if anyone spotted her, but somehow, talking to herself managed to soothe her thoughts. It made her current situation more ''normal'', even if it sounded paradox. As long as she'd have _someone_ to talk about _mundane_ things, their lives couldn't be that bad, right? As long as she kept up that act, there was something else to do than facing daily nightmares and hiding from the Empire. If that meant looking like an idiot, so be it. It was not like she had anyone left to talk about, she thought darkly. She cared for Cere, very much so. However, it was difficult to find common ground during conversations with her. Somehow, it always came back to the Force and to _him, _a subject that she certainly didn't wish to talk much about. And Greez, well ... -

Where should she even begin? A man that managed to defeat his inner monsters, putting his life and his ship into service for those who can't protect themselves, defeat by a never-ending amount of pain and suffering. He had a fiery spirit, once. A charm that was unique in all of the good ways. Now, he simply _was_. And it made her uneasy to no extend.

Merrin looked around in her room. It was bigger than her cabin in the Mantis, dearly so. Yet no matter how hard she tried, she just couldn't feel at home. No matter how many trinkets and flowers she managed to place in her room, something was missing. Indeed, the only thing that her cabin in the Mantis and her room at Homebase had in common where the nightmares that wore her down day for day.

_Smile. Act. Don't be a burden. They need you, Merrin._

She closed the door behind her and marched down the wooden hallway, Homebase's simple architecture calming her somewhat. It was beautiful, no matter the circumstances. Rock and wood harboring both people and animals alike, providing nourishment and safety in those dire times. Merrin wondered if perhaps one day, she could get used to such a life. Now, however, her priorities were clear. With a smile, she entered the rather big dining room, lowering her head towards Cere in a greeting manner. It would only be them and Greez today, given that the others were busy with their own duties. And she was alright with that, truth be told.

Their little insurgency started small at first. It was the three of them against the Empire., hitting them whenever they could without attracting too much-unwanted attention. Sabotaging a supply line here and there did help somewhat, even if the Empire was known for its iron will when it came to perseverance. Whenever they were successful, the lives of the people of Ordel got worse in the end. Managing to destroy an imperial Walker before they were able to use it? Reduced rations for one or two districts. A dead trooper? Mass incarnations. The Empire's cruelty knew no end, a fact that hit them hard. The worst thing about all of it was that no matter how much they thought they did to trouble the Empire, it mostly didn't even take a day until new reinforcements and supplies arrived. If it wouldn't have been for the former administrator, Administrator Loche, and his many allies, Merrin and the others would probably have given up by now. Through his intelligence and contacts, they were finally able to do lasting damage that wasn't so easily repaired.

''Merrin, do you want some caf? We've got some milk too.''

Cere's words made her blink as she focused her mind once more.

''Sure, thanks Cere'' she answered with a kind if faked spirit.

It wasn't easy though. No matter how much they achieved, things just tended to become worse around them. Some time ago, another resistance group entered the stage, their approaches a thousand times more radical than their own. Where Merrin and the rest preferred precise and effective strikes against the Empire, the others seemed to lash out at anything in their way, no matter the cost. Often enough, that meant severe punishment from the Empire as a reaction. Last time that meant that an entire housing unit of civilians was executed. She didn't dare think what would happen in the future.

''I've talked to Relor. He'll help me with the data later after he's back.''

She scoffed at that. Merrin didn't trust the Lasat, no matter how often Cere tried to claim his arrival to be the will of the Force. Yes, to his credit he's been honest to them so far. He told them that it was he that tried to kill Cal on Nar Shaddaa all that time ago. He also claimed that he had visions, echoes of what Cere believed to be the Force, that brought him to them. Yet only a fool wouldn't see the risk that Lasat carried with him, Merrin thought. The bounty on Jedi was higher than ever - how long until he betrayed them? How long until this frequently drunk and drug-riddled former gun for hire would sell them out? This man was broken and broken people could be twisted, it wasn't exactly science for her. Out of all the people, Cere should know best what could happen to people once they were broken. But she didn't tell her that.

''Great.'' she deadpanned ''And then?''

''We'll see. Until we managed to crack that data, I don't want to be out there. Empire's cracking down again and Force knows what _they _are planing in the meantime.''

Merrin looked at Cere's face. She was tired, that much was obvious. She knew that she didn't sleep much - who did, nowadays? - but still, Cere should get her rest. There were a thousand seeds of doubt ingrained in her mind, ranging from their own allies to the Empire's plans. But that would wait. There was no reason to strain the Jedi any further.

They've endured the last year well enough, even if their souls didn't shine as brightly as they once did. They'll manage the next one too. For all of their sakes, they had to.

The rest of the dinner was spent in silence. Greez didn't show again. He was probably hiding in the kitchen, eating less than he should before he tried sneaking away into his room, not wishing to talk to anyone that could cross his path. Merrin tried to help him. She still did, or so she thought at least. Yet no matter what she tried, she didn't seem to make any progress. And how could she? You couldn't mend a broken dagger with a broken hammer. Merrin simply didn't have the energy anymore.

After dinner, she left the room as quickly as she could without gaining unwanted attention. Tomorrow, it was her time to be on guard duty. Merrin knew that if she didn't try to get any sleep now, her nightmares would ensure that she wouldn't be able to get more than a couple of hours of sleep. Ensuring that her door was properly locked, she threw herself on her bed, face directed at the wooden ceiling as she let her thoughts run rampant. She might not feel the Force as Cere did, but she didn't think that she needed to. Logic alone told her that Stone Town turned into a powder keg begging to be ignited. One way or another, chaos would soon arrive on this planet. People would die, there was no need to sugarcoat it. She just hoped that it was the right people at least.

''It would be easier with you around, you know?''

Her eyes wandered to a poncho resting on a nearby table. It belonged to Cal once. After his death, she needed _something _physical to keep him alive in her mind, even if that notion sounded foolish even to her. So she kept it, wearing it with both pride and solace whenever she thought back to what once was.

''It would all be easier with you.''

She stated weakly ere she closed her eyes, hoping that sleep would claim her as soon as possible.

* * *

**AN: **Boy. We live in interesting times, eh? Now that university was shut down and my party told me that they'd stop every political activity until further notice, I've got time on my hands. Too much time. Good for fanfiction, I guess? Sorry for the so-so quality of this chapter but I wanted to get something out to motivate me again. I'll probably try to get a beta reader so that should make things easier in the future.

That also means that I can finally re-revisit my WoW fic (third time's a charm eh?). Yay me.

Guest: Time and space is such a weird thing, isn't it? ;)

Zenith: Valid comment! But don't worry, although I agree that it looks a lot like the focus shifted, I can assure you that the focus will shift back to Cal soon. Generally, it's going to boil down to primarily Cal/Trilla, though their stories are strongly connected anyway. I'd like to write some more stuff about Merrin Cere and Greez though. I concur that they didn't get as much time in the spotlight as I originally wanted. Thanks for reading and thanks for your invested time! It means a lot.


	24. The Road Home

**Chapter ****XXIV - **_The Way Home_

_Cal - somewhere near Stone Town, Ordel_

It had to be the fourth time in a row where Cal tried to wash away the copious amount of rain that drenched his face, every attempt of it proving itself to be as fruitless as the one before. The storm gained strength, enough of it that the ends of his poncho flew along the gushes of wind in an irregular pattern. It hindered his movement, to put it mildly. Not to mention the way his hair tried to force itself down his visage, his strains besieging his eyesight at every opportunity.

''How are your wounds?''

Cal grabbed the hilt of his saber tighter.

No matter how hard he tried, he didn't manage to get rid off his master's words. Whether it truly was Force or nothing but paranoia, his spirit was scorched with uneasiness. Even if Cal imagined it all, it still didn't do anything to change the fact that perhaps there was some truth to it, a subtle way his subconsciousness tried to warn him. The fact that Trilla's eyes were practically glued to the pyramid-like artifact she found within the ruins didn't help to ease his uneasiness even remotely.

''I - '' he stuttered, his eyes not wishing to meet hers ''I'm alright, I believe. I'll just let Cere take a look at this back on the ship.''

He bit down on his lower lip with almost enough force to taste blood. It was the truth, in a sense. The first thing he'd do was to talk to Cere and seek her counsel. But it wouldn't be about his legs. Cere knew Trilla, even if she didn't open up to her as he thought she would've by now. Above all else, Cal knew Cere to be wise. And wisdom was something that the galaxy lacked right now.

''That would imply that we'd make it back to the ship in one piece. That infernal rain is trying my patience.''

Trilla huffed with annoyance, trying to swat away the drops of rain that attacked her skin. Cal emitted a deep sigh. How long has it been ever since meeting her for the first time? That faithful day where this - by every definition Cal could think of - insane journey began? He just hoped that after everything the two of them went through, he -

Something at the corner of his eyes caught his movement, like a slivery shadow creeping through the underwood. A pair of troopers marched through the treelines, their armor marked by the dirt of their shared surroundings. They carried heavy weapons, their canister-like backpacks marking them as flame troopers.

''Cere said that Ordel had a minimal imperial presence - that isn't minimal, is it?'' he asked calmly, steading his breath as he did so.

He didn't wish to fight. Not when it wasn't necessary. Trilla, however, seemed to have other plans.

''I'll take the one on the right.''

Cal tried to grab her, to stall her assault before it could begin. Yet she was quick, sprinting at her target with predatory speed as she ignited her lightsaber and thrust it through the soldier's chest, killing him outright.

_Damn it, Trilla!_

Trying to calm his nerves, Cal used the Force to lift the trooper on the left up from his feet, throwing him into a nearby tree with a satisfying thud, knocking him out cold. Once he ensured that there weren't any other immediate threats to worry about, he pushed himself away from cover, irritation spreading through his face as he walked towards Trilla.

''What are you doing?! We could've just let them pass, damn it!''

Trilla rolled her eyes at Cal, crossing her arms in front of her chest in a defensive manner as she punished him with a vindictive glare.

''Don't insult my intelligence. If I'm in need of a blood rush, I'll make sure to let you know. This isn't one.'' she stated coldly.

She kneeled down and turned the slain trooper over. He had a burning hole in his chest, the synthetic material of his armor standing no chance against Trilla's red blade. The muddy floor embraced the corpse in an unholy way, making his remains look more like something only heard in stories of terror. Cal looked away, not wishing to partake in that view any longer than necessary.

''If they're only two of them so far out of the city, they'll need some sort of communication. Given that we have none of our own, we could use that to reach Cere and others. Knowing imperial movement can't hurt either, especially during this weather.''

He sighed. Yes, he could understand where she was coming from. And although he could somewhat appreciate her intent, it was the way she achieved said intent that fueled his concerns further.

''Oh don't give me that look, Cal. I've been hunting you for quite some time, remember? You've killed plenty of my troopers with astonishing efficiency.''

Cal didn't know what unsettled him more. That she'd result to making such a low blow or that there could be some truth to her statement. He shook his head quickly. He couldn't deny that he killed before, of course not. He was a Jedi living under the rule of the Empire, after all. And before that, he served in the Clone Wars. But there was a difference between self-defense and -

''Don't. We have no time for this.'' she raised one of her hands, a small comlink now planted within her palm.

A grimace was all he could conjure up right now. They continued on their path, ensuring that they stayed well out of sight of whatever threat could possibly face them on the outskirts of Ordel. Yet there was something about the skyline of the city, so far away in the distance. Something he couldn't quite place, anyhow. Though it was difficult to see during such storm, it almost seemed like some of the buildings were transformed, somehow. Taller?

_Keep it together, Kestis._

Sprinting ahead to keep up with Trilla's quick steps, he kept his head low, referring to her guidance as she tinkered with the stolen comlink.

''You said Cere taught you to do ... all that? The slicing, I mean.''

She raised her hand and waved him towards her, guiding them to a nearby river as she nodded once.

''Yes. During the Clone Wars, Cere thought it prudent to teach me certain skills that were not usually studied within the temple. We had mostly basic and some advanced lessons in technology, but slicing on that level? It was all her. Not to mention that we usually didn't know what to do between missions. I was ... never one to spend a lot of time with the troops. One day Cere just waltzed in, handed me some of her tools and ... honestly, she just watched with that rather annoying stare she is known for. It developed from there, really.''

And yet for all the concerns Cal had in that moment, the way she talked about Cere revealed a subtle vulnerability Trilla carried with her. Like little cracks in a wall, almost not visible to the mere eye. But they were there, even if they didn't last long.

''Got it. My master and I - '' he scratched his head ''well, it was basically a lot of training. However, I did spend a lot of time with the clones. Got to know a lot of them really well, as a matter of fact. And I know we weren't supposed to form deep bonds with them, emotional control and all that but ... Tapal, he just allowed it, you know? He was certainly stern and Force, he could be exhausting. But he ... he just pushed me to be more open with them. Even it if was controversial among the other Jedi.''

''Why do you believe that was?'' she asked in a neutral, yet slightly interested tone as she raised her comlink to the sky, observing it intensely.

That was a good question, he thought. Why did his master do _anything_? Tapal always wanted the best for him, that much he knew - that much everyone knew. But one couldn't analyze his modus operandi without going mad. Though many of his motives were a mystery, even to him, he brought results. So he just rolled along with it. At least until -

He shook those dark thoughts away from him and sighed.

''I don't know. Guess he always knew that our ... uhm, ''generation'' of Jedi was under a lot of pressure, perhaps more than even the council knew. He once mentioned that all of the politics and all of the systems changed so rapidly during the war - kings and queens lived and died, planets joined the Republic or left it - that the Jedi teachings never really managed to catch up, in a sense. Yeah, we were Jedi but we were also young. We just needed _someone_ to talk to in between missions, someone to ask for counsel or to grieve that weren't our masters. ''

His words lingered in the air, no side raising their voices as they walked deeper into the forest and away from Ordel. Cal started to recognize some of the landmarks in his immediate surroundings, even if they somehow looked different, if only slightly.

_Hurt my head harder than I thought, eh?_

''Ironic, isn't it? I started to lose my faith in the order during the Clone Wars as well.'' she stated coldly ere she continued ''One day I was charting the galaxy with Cere, helping people however we could ... and then, so much just ... _happened_. One second to the next, we were shipped off and went to war. I was younger back then, perhaps. But still, it was just so utterly different. All out of a sudden, we carried military ranks, commanding an army we didn't know existed into a war with an enemy that attacked us because of ... bloody taxes and trade blockades? That's what I thought back then, at least. And as the war dragged on, some of the other apprentices told me stories of casualties and accidents, both within the Jedi and the civilian populace. Then those deaths became more and more frequent - and violent. Jedi betraying each other and executing their own clones? Jedi _killing_ innocent people for some twisted ideological reason? I started to question a lot of things with every passing day and then, as the end of the war came closer, something happened in the temple. It made a lot of Jedi question their beliefs and their trust in the council.''

Cal reflected on that without ushering a single word. He was way younger at the end of the war as Trilla, even if he too had to endure his share of action up until this point. However, he and many others of his age group were mostly isolated from the politics of Coruscant. How couldn't they when they were still too young to have any tangible freedom. Add to that their masters were needed in the war, there wasn't really much time to return to the Inner Core. Some of the older and more experienced Padawans had more leeway in that regard, preparing for missions of their own that didn't require their masters. Cal wasn't surprised that Trilla picked up more about the inner workings of the war than him, especially with a master like Cere.

''What happened? In the temple, I mean.''

She planted her feet firmly on the ground and lowered her head, letting go of a defeated sigh that she tried to suppress.

''You didn't hear, did you? One of the older Padaw - ''

Her words were shattered midair as she gasped, dread and anger spreading through the Force in equal measure. Feeling her turbulent emotions through the Force, he sprinted towards her once more, making up on the distance between them with potent speed. What could possibly invoke such emotions, he dreaded to ask himself as he crept closer. And then he saw the source of her suffering - and it tore him apart from the inside.

They arrived at the clearing that harbored the Mantis, or what was left of it. Its rusty carcass sat there in eery silence, mud and roots consuming it like an animal lusting for blood. The nose of the ship was gone, crushed under a gigantic boulder that tore apart everything that dared to stand in its way. The rest of the craft didn't fare any better, even if its fate was a slower one. Nature had claimed the rest of the ship for its own, harboring vines and plants inside and outside that were swung around by the everlasting storm.

''What ... what happened here?''

Cal could feel his legs grow weak as fear claimed his mind, his thoughts drifting instantly to the rest of the crew. He ran like a madman, using the Force to propel the weakened loading ramp of the Mantis wide open. The ship's belly didn't have as much dirt as the outside, yet chaos still reigned supreme in the halls he called home. Shards of glass and pieces of synthetic material were spread throughout the ship, its innards looking more than well-aged ruins like the lively ship it once was. However, there were a couple of pelts spread out on the kitchen floor that caught his attention, a heating unit lying in its center coupled with some tools that he knew belonged to him.

_What the ... _

A push that felt like being hit by a cargo train threw him off of his feet, throwing him down the hall as loud footsteps echoed through the ship with a menacing presence. Cal cringed in pain, pulling his lightsaber as his sight returned to him slowly. There was a hulking creature running towards him, its face covered in a strange primal mask carved out of wood. Its body was concealed behind a mixture of leather, bones and feathers, the material of the makeshift armor giving away harrowing sounds as it got closer to Cal.

He took a deep breath and spread his hand outwards, a wave of Force energy making its way outwards, throwing the ever faster-approaching attacker down the hall. Quickly he stood up and ignited his lightsaber. The orange light of his blade dispelled some of the darkness around him, giving him a better look at the attacker.

''Stand back. I mean you no harm!'' he shouted well-meant yet certainly desperate.

The creature stood still at that, tilting its head somewhat before it did something that made his jaw drop. It too pulled out a lightsaber with a familiar design, the model of it no doubt resembling the Inquisitor-issued lightsabers Trilla used. As it ignited them, however, something that he has never once seen before happened. Its color wasn't red - or any other color he has seen before. It was a pure white, both of its ignited end resembling the moonlight above in the skies.

''You ... after all that time. Are you _fucking _kidding me, Jedi?''

The white light removed any remaining shroud of darkness within the sheep, revealing that the creature's arms - a Dowutin no doubt - to be of synthetic nature.

_It's her. _

He didn't have time to think about that disturbing discovery. It was the Ninth Sister, Inquisitor of the Empire. And suddenly, Cal knew what happened to the others. It made his blood boil. Through narrow breaths, he grabbed his lightsaber with as much strength that his knuckles turned white, resembling Ninth Sister's blade with an uncanny irony. He felt anger building up inside of him, anger that was only amplified as he remembered the faces of those he thought lost. Yet at the back of the mind was a touch, a _calmness_ that spread through his body. Cal closed his eyes and steadied his breath before entering a defensive posture, preparing his blade to defend himself.

Ninth Sister came closer, the bones of her armor clinking alongside her steps.

''So what. _You _came to finish the job? Are you on _their _side now?''

Cal raised his lightsaber and pointed the tip of it towards her, his mind trying to fend off the wrath that built up inside of him.

''What did you do to the others?! Damn it, tell me!''

Her sharp voice chipped away at his illusions of calamity as she answered.

''Don't play games with me, _Jedi. _I earned this ... and I won't go back. Not after what happened.''

With a quick swing, Cal darted forwards and brought his sword down towards Ninth Sister. She raised one hand and blocked his strike with relative ease, using the other hand to hit him with her bare fist, throwing him back once more.

''Come then, Jedi. I will not let you ... twist _her _as the Empire tries.''

A growl that could only be described as animalistic echoed through the remains of the Mantis as she charged with all of her might, her white blade desperately trying to meet his own. All out of sudden, however, a twisted coldness slipped through the countless cracks of the ship's hull. Ninth Sister was lifted off of her feet in the middle of her attack, a sickening gurgling sound dashing out of her mouth as her metal hands wandered towards her throat, as if she tried to claw away at something that wasn't quite there. Trilla entered the ship, her hand raised towards the Inquisitor as panic danced over Ninth Sister's face.

''Y-You ... no, please. I ... no. I need to ... protect her. _Please._''

Ninth Sister's ferocity disappeared, replaced by unfiltered pain. There was something in her voice that made Cal recoil, however. There weren't any traces of sadism or ambition he knew Ninth Sister for - there was something else. Something more underlying. And then her face turned towards him. And even though her eyes were hidden behind the strange mask, he could almost feel her eyes resting on him. The coldness radiating off of Trilla enclosed the entire room, yet as she looked at him pleadingly, there was something else. Something stemming from the Ninth Sister - and beyond her. It was a plea, a well-meant prayer that was lost in Ninth Sister's throat as Trilla's attack grew more restless.

_She's innocent. _

''Trilla, don't! Stop it!''

Yet she didn't listen. Trilla might have physically stood in front of him, but the woman he got to know since the Fortress Inquisitorius was gone. Replaced by a machine driven by only hatred and anger, wishing to decimate the life that she literally kept in her hand. As if he stood in a freezing blizzard, Trilla was surrounded by a whirlwind of unspeakable coldness, the Dark Side spreading through their surroundings like cancer.

Cal pushed his hand out once more, calling upon the Force to propel Trilla away, disrupting her chokehold and throwing her towards the remains of Greez's aquarium. Ninth Sister dropped like an apple that fell from a tree, angling for breath like a fish outside of water as she took deep breath after deep breath.

''She killed them all. She killed them _all_. And unlike you, I'm not as weak as to be bound by mercy.''

Trilla pulled herself up quickly, igniting her lightsaber and turning to Ninth Sister. The Inquisitor pulled herself into the nearest corner, her hands wandering up and down her throat before she weakly lifted one of her hands.

''I ... didn't. I didn't kill anyone. I'm ... I found this ship like that. After the ... explosion. I ... I only need to protect _her._''

There was no hate or betrayal hiding in her words. Cal could only see a woman - a defeated soldier - bartering for her life. Without a second thought, he put himself between them, every cell of his being hoping that the trust in _both_ Trilla and the Ninth Sister wasn't misplaced.

''How dare you, Kestis. She killed Cere!''

Trilla shouted at him like never before. He saw her enraged during their fights but this was different. This wasn't pure fury, Cal thought. This was her being hurt. And she was about to lash out, no matter who was caught in the crossfire.

''She didn't! Let her explain herself.''

She stepped closer, her red saber mere inches away from his body.

''Trilla. Please. The Dark Side has clouded your judgment. I know her words to be true!''

''I've been here for months. I have no idea ... no idea where your allies are.''

One sentence. One sentence was enough to anchor both Cal and Trilla back in reality. His eyelids blinked rapidly in confusion as he turned towards the Ninth Sister, her lightsaber resting before her as she knelt in the corner.

''The Empire started to dig up more on the temple. I couldn't allow that to happen. I found your ship and claimed it for my own. But that was ... so many months ago. I'm sorry, I don't know where your crew is.''

_Months?_

Cal looked at Trilla and Trilla looked at Cal, two faces loaded with confusion meeting each other as their brains went into overdrive. He could feel the honesty in Ninth Sister's words - and the way Trilla started to twitch suddenly, her aggressive glare turning more and more into confounding matching his own, told him that she felt it as well.

''What are you talking about? Is this some sort of game?'' Cal asked with enough uncertainty to fill the innards of the ship twice over.

''No ... please, believe me. I think it was ... half a year ago? I've been hiding in the woods for another couple of months before that. Then I found your ship, ruined and without anyone to claim it.''

Ninth Sister's face wandered over to Trilla, grabbing her lightsaber precautionary as she did so.

''After our fight in the temple, I mean. I ... I saw you. I jumped through that portal and then ... well, you remember the rest.''

''No, I don't!'' Cal added hastily.

This didn't make any sense. What was she talking about? Months? It couldn't have been more than a day or two after the explosion in the mountains. This had to be some sort of trick, confusing them until she -

Quickly his hands wandered to his face. But how could he actually feel her telling them the truth? His eyesight danced from one corner to the next, looking at something that could help them. And then it dawned on him. The way the vines rested on the hull of the Mantis, the dirt on the inside of the ship that became as hard as stone. Ordel's skyline looking the same, yet different. Even their way up here - Ninth Sister was telling the truth.

''Force.'' Cal exclaimed starstruck, bobbling his heads up and down as he waltzed over to a nearby wall, putting his back against it as he glared into the air with empty eyes.

This was the truth. The actual truth - an impossibility that just became possible.

''I ... sense your confusion. The both of you. You ... you can't remember?'' Ninth Sister asked carefully, knowing that she was treading on eggshells with Trilla in the room.

''What do you think I'm feeling?!'' Trilla spat without mercy, pointing her fist towards the Inquisitor.

''Then I believe that I should explain. Perhaps we can find ... common ground in all of this.''

Ninth Sister pointed in the space in front of her, inviting both of them to sit down in a non-verbal way.

_Force be damned. What have we gotten ourselves into? _

* * *

**AN: **I swear the current state of global affairs is so demoralizing when it comes to writing. I wouldn't have written this chapter if it wasn't for your reviews!

#Guest: That's so nice of you to say, thank you. They didn't die - not from their perspective, at least. But nobody is ever truly gone, right?

#jtscores: I'm happy that I could entertain you for those last couple of days! God knows we all need something to forget everything happening around us. Thank you for helping me to put this chapter out and thank you for becoming part of this journey!


	25. Uneasy Alliance

**Chapter XXV: **_Uneasy Alliance_

_Trilla - Ordel, the Remnants of the Mantis_

Again and again, her fingers tapped on the hilt of her lightsaber, one of its unactivated ends pointed squarely at the Ninth Sister as it rested on her knees. They sat amidst the former Inquisitor's makeshift camp, with Cal to her left and her former ''colleague'' to her right.

''This is ludicrous, even for you.'' Trilla spat with her every word hulled in potent venom.

How couldn't it be? In all of her years, she has never heard even something as remotely logically bankrupt as 'time travel'. The very concept of it itself almost made her eyes roll back into her head with enough severity that she was sure that her optical nerves would tether this very second. This had to be some excuse, some ploy of the Empire weaved to bring them in. Force knew she has done plenty of similar stunts in the past. As has the Ninth Sister, often with her own assistance too. But what was she waiting for?

''It's the truth.''

Ninth Sister's reply wasn't overly emotional. She sat next to her in a suit of armor that Trilla could only describe as barbaric, her legs locked in a meditative stance, her head lowered towards the ground. Some would argue that Ninth Sister looked at peace, yet Trilla knew her better than that. She has seen this woman turn to an enraged brut within mere seconds, a beast with no care in the galaxy except delivering destruction. She couldn't fool her. Not like she did Cal.

''It really is, Trilla. I mean ... damn, look around. I thought that I was crazy, but ... '' Cal shook his head wildly.

She scoffed at that. Did he really believe that she hasn't picked up on all of that? Without any insult to Cal, Trilla wrote the book on all manners of perception and analysis. There was a reason she was so feared within the ranks of the Inquisitorius, after all. Her logic and her keen mind brought her nothing short of victory after victory, a fact that didn't go unnoticed by the Grand Inquisitor - and even the feared Darth Vader. And yet, it was the same thought process hat currently hunted her mind. How could this absurd idea even be remotely close to reality? Time travel just wasn't possible. She didn't know what sort of Death Sticks Ninth Sister had to abuse to get to this state of cognizance, but ...

_You know it to be the truth and yet you won't accept it. Why?  
_

A feeling of warmth crept through the textures of her clothes and spread through her body. It was the mysterious voice that was trapped within the confines of the Holocron.

''Because it's just so ... ludicrous!''

Cal probably though that Trilla was addressing him if the movement of his lips were any indication. However, his words didn't reach her as the Sith's voice banished any other thoughts from her mind.

_Is it? Many years ago, I have watched as a self-proclaimed god tore out the very fabrics of life itself from the surface of a planet. I have seen an empire declaring itself to be eternal vanquish both the Republic and my own home with sophisticated machines that would put anything present to shame. Indeed, the very entity I have hunted once tried to eradicate the Force itself - and thus all of life. Believe me, you and I are more similar than you might realize. Thus I ask of you to take my wisdom in that matter: when it comes to the mysteries of the Force, we know nothing.  
_

The voice disappeared as quickly as it entered her head, leaving Trilla behind with a pieceless array of doubt. The voice spoke the truth, that much was certain. Her words resonated in her chest and made her sigh internally: she too has seen wonders of the Force that she thought to be in the realm of impossibilities beforehand, Cal's Force Psychometry serving as a good example. But there was a difference between exceptionable feats and _this. _

'' - ... find Cere and the others. They have no idea that we're still alive.''

And then there was _that_, Trilla thought. A lot of things could've happened within the span of one year. And though she cared deeply to know Cere's fate, there were other factors to be aware of.

''What of the Empire? Has anything happened in this year?''

Though Cal grimaced slightly at her sharp interruption, he too stared at Ninth Sister with a certain degree of interest shortly thereafter.

''The Empire? Eh, well. Same old, really. You've probably seen the Star Destroyer over Stone Town, yeah? That's the Heartseeker. Used to be stationed up there, ironically. It's here for good. A constant base of operations for the Empire on Ordel. Usual assets for such an occasion. Scientists and scholars, special forces, and highly ranked officers. Not a surprise, given what this planet houses.''

''You mean that ... time temple?''

Ninth Sister giggled at that, even if it was difficult to tell under her tribal mask.

''I think the two of you would be happy if I'd tell you what I know, eh?''

''Oh please, _indulge _us.'' replied Trilla sharply.

The former Inquisitor wasn't faced by Trilla's harshness. She merely groaned and left her meditative stance, readying both her body and her mind to tell her tale of woe.

''Where to even begin. Let's start by the beginning ...''

_Ninth Sister - ?_

It hurt. Like a fire that engulfed her constantly, rending apart flesh and crushing the very bones beneath it. Yet it wasn't her body that was wounded- nothing that she wouldn't survive, at least - it was her mind that was in an endless maze of torment.

She wandered through the undergrowth of Ordel like a frenzied creature, literally growling at even the tiniest sounds that she managed to pick up. No matter how hard she tried to make any sense at all out of this situation, the Inquisitor just couldn't. She remembered seeing Kestis and the Second Sister through that arch and that she jumped through it right after. After that, though, there was nothing else to recall. However, Ninth Sister did know that she simply shouldn't be here. She couldn't, to be more precise. This wasn't Synta. But then, _where _was she?

''Blast this. All of this.''

Kicking away a couple of rocks with more force than necessary, she eventually made her way to a shallow river.

_You need to let go. Don't fight it._

With a hellish scream, Ninth Sister ignited her saber in one quick motion. Whirling up the dust beneath her feet as she turned around, she snorted as the only thing she faced was empty air. Despite the enormous headache that plagued her, she could've sworn that someone just ...

_In the water. Let go. _

As if lightning struck her very being, the chaotic storm in her mind turned to a gentle breeze as she looked towards the stream. Somehow, her thoughts were taken back to that strange and mysterious realm among the stars. A trick of the ruin she found on Synta, no doubt. Ninth Sister wasn't an amateur when it came to exploring ruins strong with the Force. She knew that they just _loved _to play tricks with the minds of those that dared to explore deeply within their depths. And yet, there was something else. As she kept creeping into the water, there was a soft touch at the back of her head, nothing more than a mere nudge. Her breath steadied itself and her heart calmed almost instantly. Suddenly, she was gifted with a serenity that she had felt only once before. It was the same calm that she felt within the halls of the ruins, as she entered the room with the arches.

''What are you?'' she exclaimed with a tired voice, her eyesight once more fixated on the clean water.

There was no answer. The only thing she felt was a sudden urge to wander into the river, to let her body be embraced by its soothing current. And for some unexplainable reason, Ninth Sister didn't fight it. Leaving her saber on the shore, she lifted her legs and made her way carefully towards it. As her toes stepped over the edge of the solid ground and dangerously close into the water, Ninth Sister took a deep breath before she let go, falling into it like a child without a care in the world.

It was cold at first, painful a fragment of a second later. The water seemed to drown the world around her, adding unimaginable pressure to her throat like she herself did many times before on her own victims through ways of the Force. Ninth Sister tried to scream and yet her pleads fell on deaf ears. As she moved, however, a jolt of energy ripped through her. As if she was hit by an imperial shuttle, she was catapulted into oblivion.

Suddenly, the violent torrent was gone - and so was she.

''Sir, we need some advice. Damn droids might have been dealt with but we still need a way to get those supplies to Coruscant.''

''W-What?''

Ninth Sister's words seemed to stumble upon themselves as her lungs aggressively expanded, struggling for much-needed air.

The river was gone. In front of her stood a Clone Trooper, his scorched and blaster mark riddled armor evidence of an earlier battle. They were in a metallic hallway, a big window with countless tiny cracks next to them. Outside, the endless vastness of space extended amongst a sea of stars.

''I ... what is this?''

She looked down on her hands and then upon her own reflection within the glass.

_Impossible._

What greeted her was the sight of two eyes starring back at her, her face free of any noteworthy wounds or scars. She was clothed in a brown tunic, a simple yet sturdy lightsaber placed upon it.

''Sir? Tide, Sir? Uhm ... the supplies? You know how the Coruscant guard is. Impatient, the lot of them.''

With amble confusion written in her healed face, she hastily turned to the soldier. Masana Tide knew this man. Back when she was still a Jedi, this trooper joined her on many of her missions, starting from the beginnings of the Clone Wars itself until the day the - ...

_Force!_

A creeping cold climbed her spine as she realized where she was - or rather _when_ she was. It was the day Order 66 brought the so-called traitorous Jedi to their knees, the fateful day their own Clones - many of them she herself considered her own friends - turned against them, against her, within seconds.

Panic dominated her mind as she recoiled from the man, putting her back towards the window as her shaking hands wandered to her face.

In a couple of minutes, her world would plunge into chaos. Originally, she was tasked with protecting this medical station from a CIS attack. A simple raid, nothing out of the ordinary. Back then, however, she didn't know that the Clone Wars were basically already won as both the traitorous Dooku and the insidious Grievous were brought to justice. And although she has heard some rumors about the battle of Coruscant and the Siege of Mandalore, she figured that it would still take some time until the entirety of the CIS would surrender.

Not like that mattered right now. Firstly, Masana wished to know what she was doing _here_. Was this a trick? An illusion or a result of the trauma she endured? That feeling as she stood in front of the river - was she still in the ruin on Syntha? Was this all part of one gigantic cosmic theater act?

''Sir, are you ... '' the trooper raised his hand and brought it to his helmet ''sorry, need to go to the debriefing. Apparently the Coruscant Guard can't wait some minutes. I'll be right back, aye?''

Masana didn't dare usher a word. She remembered the next minutes vividly. He'd return followed by some of his brothers, their rifles all trained at her. They'd get a couple of hits in before she managed to put up a defense. In her confusion, she would trace her saber to the window, blasting it open and leaving the attackers to the cold embrace of space whilst she protected herself with the Force. She then fled through the countless hallways of the station as the screams of her fellow Jedi haunted her every step, making the very bones of her skull tremble in pain as she did so. She remembered the utter dread and despair she felt as she tried to hide from those she called comrades mere moments ago, being forced to kill those that she swore to protect ever since becoming a part of his senseless war.

She recalled the dying screams of her beloved Padawan. The incomprehensible pain that followed soon after. How her fear and dread turned into anger followed by strength and fury. And through that fury, she turned from prey to hunter, killing anyone and everything onboard.

Truthfully, Masana Tide died back then. Perhaps not in a physical sense, but that what made her unique within the Force - her charm, her compassion, and her connection to those around her - they were all extinguished by the rising tide of the Empire. What was left of her was nothing but a husk, a beast enraged by her own hurt.

Vowing to herself that she wouldn't be caught unaware by the Clones again, she pulled her lightsaber from her belt and entered a defensive stance. There were a lot of names that crossed her mind, fallen companions that needed to be avenged. And there was nothing more in the galaxy she enjoyed more.

Just as once before, the soldiers marched into the hallway, their rifles trained at her. This time, however, Masana was more than prepared. Using the Force to lift them off of their feet, she rammed them straight into the ceiling, the sound of broken bone and cracking armor alike ringing through the hallway. Sparks were brought into life as loose wires dangled from the roof, a howling alarm echoing through the station's speakers.

''Come then, you bastards. I've dreamt of this so many times!''

_Don't. Let go, Masana Tide._

A fiendish feeling claimed her lungs as she was brought to her knees, excruciating pain nesting itself into her lungs. Her eyes were blinded by dark tides of water as she drowned, her limbs trembling with suffering - until they didn't.

''Sir, we need some advice. Damn droids might have been dealt with but we still need a way to get those supplies to Coruscant.''

''W-What?''

Like a broken clockwork, Masana stood in front of the damaged window anew.

The trooper she killed not mere seconds ago rested comfortably at her side, tapping up and down with his foot as if he was bothered by nothing in the galaxy. Masana wildly rocked her head and pushed herself away from him, utter and unfiltered confusion claiming her thoughts.

''Sir, are you ... '' the trooper raised his hand and brought it to his helmet ''sorry, need to go to the debriefing. Apparently the Coruscant Guard can't wait some minutes. I'll be right back, aye?''

Just like before, he repeated the same words like a datapad would with a broken audio recording. He turned his back towards her and walked away, putting himself on his way to receive his new set of orders, the same that would mark the demise of everything she knew.

Yet this time, he didn't make it that far.

Masana screamed like a banshee, grabbing the man with her bare hands as she put one knee in front of the other. With pure physical strength, she threw him onto her knee, forcing him to squeal in pain as his breath was forced out of his body. Pushing him further down onto the ground, she raised a foot and guided it down against his face without remorse, stamping onto it until the synthetic material of his helmet wasn't distinguishable anymore from his bare face. Upfront, the remaining troopers barged into the hallway, no doubt hoping to investigate the source of such a commotion.

And just like that, they all brought one of their hands to their helmets, the enthralling tone of Order 66 turning them into senseless thralls.

They got some good hits on her, Masana had to admit. Unluckily for them, however, every ounce of pain only served to fuel her strength even more. With one gigantic push, she created a merciless wave of Force energy, knocking the Clones back onto their backs with a satisfying thud. Igniting her lightsaber, she strolled over to them, a wicked grin drawing on her face.

_Don't. Let go. _

Pain. Water. Drowning. Stars.

''Sir, we need some advice. Damn droids might have been dealt with but we still need a way to get those supplies to Coruscant.''

The same words, the same clone. Now though, her entire body was frozen into place, her face forced to look into the cracked window.

Masana tried to call upon her anger once more, wishing to use it to break the mysterious chains that held her in place. Yet no matter how much she tried, there was nothing to call upon. All she could do was to look at her own reflection.

'Sir, are you ... '' the trooper raised his hand and brought it to his helmet ''sorry, need to go to the debriefing. Apparently the Coruscant Guard can't wait some minutes. I'll be right back, aye?''

_There is no need for anger, no need for darkness. Use your powers - feel the thoughts buried within him._

Masana wanted to scream. How dare anyone tell her what to do? And yet, she knew that she had no choice. Not here, not trapped like that in some messed up nightmare. And thus, she used her talent when it came to connecting with those around her.

It wasn't difficult to breach into the man's thoughts. And what she found wasn't surprising either. He was happy, emboldened by the recent victory they achieved against the CIS and their many droids. There was a deep pride entrenched in the man, his thoughts drifting to the medical supplies they successfully protected from their enemies. He knew that they would be used to save his countless brothers, no matter in which theater of war they did battle.

And then, his thoughts drifted to her. The name 'Masana Tide' danced over his lips and his mouth carried a proud smile. He wasn't only honored to serve under her, he was _humbled_.

She tried to speak yet no words left her mouth. They didn't need to, as the mysterious voice in her head responded almost instantly.

_You have no idea what you meant to them, all of them. It wasn't their choice - you know this. _

She wanted to shake her head, to disenchant such a silly notion. It didn't matter what they thought about her, it didn't matter whatever wires were crossed in their brains when Order 66 was executed. They tried to kill her - no, they successfully _murdered _the person they apparently so much admired. Why should she care?

_But why? You too have drenched in your own sorrow because of this. You. Them. Even your former enemies - they were all part of a game, puppets. Nobody chose this._

She didn't care. They took everything from her. They turned her into this hideous blood-lusting monster. It was their actions that put them in front of Vader, their actions that brought upon countless hours of excruciating torture and psychic horrors.

_And yet, you mourn that you too are stuck in another man's games. You will not escape their plans for you until you forgive those that have wronged you._

The voice was swallowed by silence, granting her command over her own body once more.

''Yeah, well fuck them. They'll all pay, in the end.''

Her lightsaber found its way back into her hand. Masana ignited it quickly, readying herself for another onslaught.

''Master ... I have a question.''

The hallway disappeared, its cold and lifeless metal quickly being replaced by the warmth and inviting stones that were the Jedi Temple, her home for so many of her years. Masana's eyes peeked upwards, looking at the slender body of her apprentice. He smiled awkwardly at her, as he always did when he thought that one of his questions was unworthy of her time. And no matter how often she tried to tell him that he'll _always_ be worthy of her time, her apprentice still seemed to slip into the same unsureness he carried with him ever since he became her Padawan from time to time.

''I ... we had training with Master Skywalker today. We talked about a lot of things and ... I, well - the subject of mercy was brought up. Forgiveness. And I just - damn it.''

He turned away from her, not wishing for his master to see the shame in his eyes.

It was only then that Masana realized that she wasn't sitting in front of him. As a matter of fact, she was sitting _nowhere_. She watched from above, like a creature of the night ready to descend on its pray.

''Come on. We talked about this. Look me into the eyes and just ... just speak to me. You can always speak to me.''

''I know that, Master Tide. It's just ... ''

A gust of wind rocked her inner core. She was back in the hallways of the medical station, her eyes glued to the damaged window anew. It wasn't her own reflection that stared right back her this time, however. It was her apprentice, his eyes desperately searching for answers within her own.

''I'm just ... so afraid that my mercy won't be enough. What if - no matter how much good I do - there'll always be someone that I can't reach. That I can't save. Some of the other Padawans were talking about their missions, about all of the people that - ... '' he gulped ere he continued ''... died. There is ... I don't even know, anymore. So many thoughts keeping me up at night. Master Skywalker keeps talking about peace and the ideals of being a Jedi - and yet we're at war and I ... ''

One word left his mouth faster than the one before, a slight panic mirroring itself in his eyes.

''And then it feels like he himself doesn't really believe what he says. Neither do the other Padawans. I just want to know what it means to be a Jedi, a good Jedi! Like the ones in the stories you told me.''

Her mouth - her actual mouth - opened up this time. Even though she herself didn't do the talking.

''I know, my Padawan. I know. It's a strange time, especially for a youngster like you. Unlike you, I know what the Jedi were before all of this ... and I still struggle to come to terms with everything. Between you and me, I honestly don't think anyone here has it figured out quite yet. But the thing about mercy? I know about mercy. About compassion. And you need to believe me: it's _always _the right thing to show mercy, even to those that might not deserve it. The Force works in mysterious ways, my Padawan. And yet, I believe that if we add goodness to the galaxy, it will travel through it like a quiet breeze of wind. And with every act of kindness, we add to that, those brushes of wind turning into a storm of justice over time.''

''But why did you betray those ideals, master?''

The picture of her apprentice disappeared, replaced by her own. As the voice of her fallen apprentice resonated in her head, she watched upon the glass of the window how she mindlessly slaughtered the clones within the station, both in her past and in her attempts before. The anger and the wrath she brought into this world - and how it spread through the cracks of the galaxy. How one act of cruelty multiplied by itself, bringing untold suffering to the galaxy.

How a hooded man stormed into the Jedi temple, his blue lightsaber raised against the youngest amongst them.

How Vader kneeled in front of a crashed Venator, the howling winds of a snowy planet burying helmets of slain Clones as he watched on, his eyes fixated on a single lightsaber.

How a man in imperial uniform watched as a planet was reduced to ashes as a young woman cried tears of suffering behind him.

How a dark sorcerer clad in crimson-black robes channeled unspeakable energies of the Dark Side towards the sky, destroying an unimaginable amount of ships within seconds.

And then she saw a woman that stood in front of him, whispers of darkness that try to guile her into obedience. Whispers that were empowered by decades of evil and cruelty, empowered by people like her.

_Let go, Masana._

It was the mysterious voice. It was the voice of her Padawan. The voice of the Clones and the voices of those that have fallen beneath her blade.

And thus, she did what she was asked - she let go. And with a simple blast of the Force, the window in front of her was torn to pieces, pulling her out of the station and into the cold darkness of space.

Masana fought for every ounce of breath she could get once she crawled out of the water. She didn't make it far before a strange small creature spread its wings in front of her. It was a convor with emerald-like green eyes, jumping up and down as if to greet her.

_This is the beginning of a new life for you, Masana Tide. Remember what you've learned. Let go of the hatred that bound you to this game you were unwilling to play. _

For the fragment of a second, Masana's eyes seemed to play tricks on her. It was as if the convor morphed into a woman, her hair almost as green as her eyes. But just like, she was gone, taking the bird with her into the unknown.

All she was left with were her own thoughts and the beginnings of something she never once dared to believe in:

A new hope.

_Trilla - Ordel, the Remains of the Mantis_

''A convor? A _bloody bird?! _I do grow so tiresome of your lies, Ninth Sister.''

''My name is Masana Tide. Former Jedi Knight.''

''You're as much a Jedi as I am, _sister_.'' Trilla spat as she clenched her fists.

There was nothing more Trilla wanted to do than to knock the light's out off the former Inquisitor - or whatever she called herself now. But the presence of the holocron made itself known once more. There weren't any words that were exchanged this time. A mere reminder of their conversation was conjured into Trilla's head, wordlessly begging her to believe the Dowutin. That was all that was needed for her to stay such thoughts of violence.

Somehow, this enraged Trilla even more.

''What happened then ... Masana?''

Cal ushered her name with care, his serene voice gritting on Trilla's nerves like one would pull strings on a badly tuned hallikset.

Tide shifted uncomfortably as she sighed.

''Not much. The convor appeared in my dreams, from time to time. Taught me how to do that thing with my lightsaber, purifying the kyber crystal in it, I mean. She said that she would help me. She'd help me even if I wouldn't ... well.''

She stood and walked towards the exit, raising her hands slowly towards Trilla to show that she meant no harm. Grunting as Cal decided to follow her with no care in the world, they made their way to the outside of the ship's remains, their heads turned to Ordel's rocky mountainside.

''This temple ... this gateway to this world between worlds. It's one of hers. And it houses immense power.''

As if on command, two imperial shuttles flew past them. Though not low enough that they'd appear on any sensors, the group had no trouble watching them as they made their way to the center of the explosion that changed life on Ordel forever.

''Power the Empire wants.'' Cal stated matter of factly as he glared from the sky towards Stone Town, sadness pulling his lips into a frown.

''Yes. Not only here. There's one on Syntha too - and one that is still hidden. If they manage to unlock the secrets of those ruins ... ''

Masana turned towards them, lifting her mask from her face and looking each of them directly into their eyes.

'' ... time itself will be held hostage by the Empire.''

* * *

**AN: **I'm back, sorry for the (long) delay. My country is now returning to something akin to normal life again, so expect more regular updates from now on. I hope that each and every one of you stays healthy during such tiring times. Thanks for continuing to be a part of his journey. I struggled a lot with this chapter, as I did with those before it. The price of not writing for weeks and being thrown out of the rhythm.

There are a lot of new people here! To those: welcome and thank you all so much for reading! 3 I'll respond to your reviews, PM's and like in the next chapter.

Also RIP content support for Battlefront 2. But did anyone else watch the Clone Wars finale? And we finally got a free fighting mode for Fallen Order and a New Game Plus!


	26. Inquisitive Arrival

**Chapter XXVI:** _Inquisitve Arrival_

_Administrator Milton - Ordel, Stone Town_

''Listen, boss - all I'm sayin' ... ''

The mercenary put his feet on Milton's desk, a brown, rather crude looking beverage enclasped between his gloved hands.

''Eloren? She's a sweet girl, a real burner. But she's been pushing, you know? Stealing your thunder.''

Milton huffed at that, an aggravated glare directly at the bald gun for hire.

''_Agent_ Eloren has been most helpful. As a matter of - ''

The gunslinger grunted at that, interrupting Milton without a single care in the galaxy.

''You're even talking like her. Men been thinkin' similar things, too. Say that she runs that entire show here. Arrogant schutta, that one.''

Milton formed a fist and slammed it on the table, throwing one of his countless datapads onto the floor in the process. It wasn't that he was angry at the mercenary - truth be told he couldn't care less of such a lowborn creature. It was that the knew those words to be true, even if his ego would rather die than to admit it. Did he truly believe that he too didn't hear those veiled whispers directed at him, claiming that every one of his achievements was gifted by the _merciful_ Eloren? Like a parasite, those thoughts nestled themselves into his head, robbing him of what was left of the few hours of sleep he could muster every day.

''Eh, perhaps I'm just overblowing it. However - ''

An almost inaudible hiss penetrated the office as the mercenary uncorked his drink.

'' - one's gotta' ask himself whether she acknowledges your role in those fancy reports of her. To the Empire, I mean. Or the Emperor, even?''

Burning ire crawled upon his leg up to the top of his head, making one of his eyes twitch in an uncanny fashion. She wouldn't dare, would she? The Empire - no, Palpatine himself had to know about his use, his worth. He was the administrator of Ordel, one of the Empire's most loyal subjects! Eloren knew his worth, knew his wit. She had to.

''Nonsense. I will hear no more of this. Get out of here and do your job ... fool!''

He spat that last word with less force in it that he hoped for, sounding more like an enraged teenager than the high ranked politician he surely was. Granting the already leaving man a glare that would kill if it could, Milton took a deep breath, looking out of the window as he was once more alone in his office. This was his chance. His opportunity to prove to the higher echelons of the Empire that he was of unbelievable value. Though he had no idea what they were up to in that blasted mountain, Milton followed every command that arrived from the Inner Core to the letter. That had to be worth something, no matter the mercenary's pathetic attempts at riling him up.

_Eloren? Pff, I'm in charge here. This is my city, my planet!_

Milton lost track of time, seemingly lost in doubt until his terminal began to blink.

_Great. Her._

Idly muttering to himself that he hoped that her visit would be a short one, he was soon faced with disappointed as the operative entered the room clad in her full uniform. Beneath her metal helmet, her eyes met his while the expression in her face soured even further, giving Milton a good indication that this wasn't a social call, more likely than not far from it.

''Agent Eloren. Have you any news? Have you discovered the source of those attacks?''

Once more, he tried to grant his voice the commanding aura befitting of a man of his station. And yet, in the end, he squealed like a little boy as Eloren threw both of her hands down the table, kicking a second datapad off of it as a consequence.

''Spare me. Have the man ready and brought into formation at the landing pads.''

Milton quivered slightly before he calmed himself. Eloren's tone was direct, dare he say aggressive? Yet it didn't seem to be aimed at him, at least not entirely. Something was up, he could feel it in his gut. Like a bad taste that carried itself through the air as a foul stench.

''W-Why? What is happening? Are we under attack?''

Hastily, Eloren removed her helmet from ere she shook her head.

''That remains to be seen. We have visitors. Imperial. Highly ranked - their clearance codes are ... well. They aren't ISB. Honestly, if they are what they appear to be, they are beyond both our paygrades.''

_What?!_

What did that even mean? He glared intensively at Eloren, hoping to gauge her reaction for any additional information. What he saw made his limbs tremble though: thin pearls of sweat clung to her forehead as she steadily rocked forward and backward on her feet, her teeth biting down on her lower lip, imprisoning those words within her mouth that Milton would have just loved to hear.

''I ... it will be done, Eloren.''

Quickly, his fingers danced over his terminals, tipping in the order as fast as humanly possible.

''Those codes, Eloren ... I'm sorry but what did you exactly mean by that? Are we talking about ... the Senate? Ambassadors? Someone from the Inner Core, perhaps?''

The idea alone made him more uncomfortable than Eloren ever could. It wasn't that he was ashamed of Ordel, at least not anymore. Ever since he took office, he worked tirelessly to integrate the people within Imperial culture, a fact that was reflected from everything ranging from the countless Imperial banners that decorated the streets up to the very most basic levels of education itself. Gone were the days of Stone Town's unjust council and its political parties. Gone were the days of that utter moronic fool Loche and his former sister in law. There was only the Empire now - with him as its face.

And he was okay with that.

He did, however, fear that those blasted insurgents would dare to attack if words of such visit would reach the public. That he couldn't allow.

''If my thoughts are proven to be correct, you will soon understand. It is not my place to say. I won't risk my head, not now.''

Milton gulped at that. Her head? Surely, she was being metaphorical. Right?

_Right._

They made their way to the landing pads, unspoken uneasiness following both of them like a shadow. As they arrived, the troopers were already in formation, their white helmets rigidly turned forwards as they waited for their guests, whoever they may be.

As if on unholy command, an Imperial Lambda-class shuttle descended from the blackened skies. Praying to every deity he could think of, Milton clasped his hands together behind his back and pulled in the air around him, presenting his chest proudly as the shuttle landed in front of them.

''Who ... who are those people, Eloren?''

The first thing he saw was black helmets glaring back at him, lifeless eyes hidden behind red glass as they marched out of the shuttle, their arrival overshadowed by a most curious creature standing in the middle of them. A thin, almost corpse-like alien clad in dark armor walked in front of them, his visage a mixture between arrogance and sadism. He carried some sort of metallic disc in one of his hands whilst the other rested behind his back. Milton remembered the name of this species: Pau'an. But why would Imperial soldiers escort this strange alien to Ordel? And why did it carry the insignia of the Empire on its armor? Who is ... he?

He marched towards him, his yellow eyes threatening to take away his remaining sanity second for second. Milton wanted to leave, to run as far away as he could. With every step he crept closer, his uneasiness grew tenfold. And as the Pau'an stood in front of him, it felt as if his blood turned to ice.

''Administrator Milton and Agent Eloren of ISB, I presume. How charming.''

His voice was sharp like a dagger, the hidden disdain behind his fake friendliness even sharper. He lifted his other arm and unveiled a thin datapad, handing it towards Milton without looking at him.

''The three of us will be working much, _much_ closer with each other from now on.''

The alien walked through the both of them, followed by his strange troopers, one more brutish than the next. Milton looked at Eloren with panicked eyes, a gesture that was quickly followed by her own fears.

''Oh, before I forget ... ''

The Pau'an turned around and glared at both of them, revealing his sharp teeth as he grinned at them in a wicked way.

''I'm the Grand Inquisitor.''

_Cal - Ordel, the Remains of the Mantis_

''If the Empire is able to get their hands onto this, everything we've ever worked for, everything we've lost ... it will be for nothing.''

His eyesight wandered between Trilla and the Ninth Sister - no, Masana, as she was called. It was almost unbelievable, he thought. It wasn't that long ago where both of them tried their best to kill him and now, it seemed as if the Force has brought them together as allies. An ironic twist of fate.

Cal trusted Masana, even if he could see how that would seem foolish to some. The fact that she was here at Ordel, hiding away in the Mantis in the exact moment Trilla and him were looking for the others - it was the Force that worked through her. Whether he liked it or not, he could feel that his fate was now bound to the former Inquisitor, just as it was bound to Trilla. Though he couldn't know in what way, Masana was now part of this journey, wherever it might lead them.

Sadly, that didn't do much to dispel the worry when it came to Trilla. Cal could understand her reaction to seeing her former 'Sister' easily - and yet the ferocity and her usage of the Dark Side came almost natural, too natural. Tapal's words echoed in his head, quaint whispers of one final injustice trying to jump off of his tongue. He hoped that Cere would be able to help him because - well, he just couldn't do it. He wouldn't be able to harm her, not after everything that has happened. It was wrong and unworthy of a Jedi.

Yet he couldn't help but feel as if he was in danger while he was merely around her.

Speaking of Cere, Cal had no idea how to find them. He knew her, she wouldn't just hide away in Stone Town somewhere. Not for an entire year, at least, with or without the Empire on her doorsteps. Yet he also doubted that she'd be able to leave Ordel, even if she wanted to. The Empire was here in full force and ready to stay. Any ship that was left would be checked, thoroughly.

_Except if Merrin used her strange ritual again._

''Damn it!'' he cursed as he looked at his companions. He put his hands onto his hips and sighed, lifting his eyes towards the sky.

''How can we know whether Cere and the others are even still here? She's an expert slicer and Merrin's Nightsister magic could fool even the Empire.''

Trilla grunted at that. She shook her head as he regarded Stone Town's skyline, crossing her arms in front of her chest as she did so.

''No. Cere ... she wouldn't leave, not with the Empire around. Too many people to save, her savior-complex no doubt grounding her here. Thank the Force, I'd say.''

Perhaps. Still, he didn't want to add that a lot of things could've happened in one year and if Trilla's fragment of a second of doubt in her face was any indication, he wasn't alone in that regard.

''Yeah, right. Listen I have no idea what a Merrin is or ... anything worthwhile about this Cere, really. Nothing outside of her file, at least. But I know the Empire. Such a hotspot like Ordel is guarded like a fortress, both on the surface and in space. Constantly updated security protocols, new codes - all that stuff. Slicing won't get you that far here.'' Masana added.

''But - '' she continued quickly ''we don't need all that. Between the two of you, there's certainly a way to feel her presence in the Force, even after a year ... if you focus enough. If there isn't ... well, then she isn't here anymore and we can move on.''

Cal shrugged and looked to Trilla. That could work, couldn't it?

''That could work. Even if it means that we lower our defenses in front of _her_.''

''You were always a stubborn schutta. How did you put up with that for all of that time, Kestis?''

Masana rocked her head towards Cal, grinning teasingly as she did so. Trilla only huffed at that, rolling her eyes ere she took a step back.

''Well, no better time than the present. Past. Future? Whatever ... '' Cal stated, following Trilla closely.

The group marched over towards the Mantis, taking shelter from the violent wheater as they kneeled down onto the floor. It hurt to see the Mantis like that. Without that ship, he wouldn't be here today. He would've probably died back at Bracca, killed by the very same people he now surrounded himself with. It deserved better than serving as some sort of ruin on top of Ordel's stone mountain.

''Are you going to be alright?'' he cast his eyesight on Trilla ''with the Force, I mean. I know that your connection to it has been ... rocky, ever since the Fortress Inquisitorius.''

At least until she picked up the Holocron. But he didn't want to say that.

''It's been ... difficult. Under duress, I can call upon it. But outside of such circumstances... ''

Trilla glanced at Masana, disapproval mounted in her face.

''We'll speak more about this in private.''

He sighed at her words. Cal knew that this would be difficult. But they came too far to give up now.

''Alright'' he stated ''follow my lead.''

His eyelids came crashing down as he calmed the rhythm of his heart, taking deep breath after deep breath as he steeled his mind. The Force was everywhere, within and without. Not only in him, Trilla or Masana, but in the very trees and stones around them, in the birds that ruled over the sky and the insects that reigned over the ground. Through the Force, they were all connected - and it was that connection he now called upon.

He didn't know how long he sat there. His mind expanded exponentially, scouting the lands for the Jedi that once saved him. The only thing he felt, however, was darkness. People without happiness or hope, bowing before those that would take away everything from them. Hidden whispers and secret thoughts, all dreaming of freedom - a freedom that was out of their reach.

All out of sudden, there was something, something near him. Light, yet with a dark storm brewing within.

_Trilla._

He guided his senses towards hers, trying to take her metaphorical hand into his own. His spirit joined hers as Cal didn't dare to let go of Trilla, guiding them through the chaotic streams of the cosmic Force. He thought of Cere or to be more precise, both his and Trilla's shared memories of her. Of the time she arrived on Bracca, coming to his rescue at the last minute. He thought of Trilla, jumping onto the ship's nose and using the Force to try to take hold of the vessel. He wondered whether Cere knew back then that it was Trilla under the armor. If she did, Cal felt sorry for her. To see your own apprentice held hostage in her own darkness was something he wouldn't wish for his worst enemy.

Then he let his mind wander, back to the Fortress. Cere and him facing off against that dark monster, Cere saving Trilla's life before all hell broke loose. The start of their shared journey, not as enemies but as allies. Friends. Perhaps a family.

_Come on. I need ... something. Please._

His mind drifted further. And although he could feel how he became more and more in touch with the Force, he just couldn't sense Cere. There were too many people, too much suffering that besieged his thoughts. The Empire brought misery with them, too much misery to ...

His mind conjured up an image. It was him in the kitchen of the Mantis, a warm beverage in front of him. Merrin sat next to him, giggling like a madwoman about some stupid joke he told her. It wasn't especially funny if he remembered correctly. I didn't need to be, Merrin found his attempts at humor to be endearing nonetheless. And if it made her laugh, so be it. He could play the fool - an easy task for him. He enjoyed her company, that was all that mattered.

Cal had to smile at that memory. It was one of the good days, a rare commodity nowadays. No Inquisitors, no Empire - only them and whatever they wished to talk about. A true blessing.

Suddenly, at the back of his mind, he could feel a surge of power build up within. A house. Farmland. Hills. Weapons and plans. Treason - no, liberation. A resistance. The image took him, held him by his hands as it pulled him through the house, shadowy figures dancing around them as he was taken upstairs. Cal was brought into a hallway, all but one door blurry to his eyes. Then, the door disappeared in front of him, revealing a dimly lit room. There, he found what he was really looking for:

_Merrin._

He gasped for air as he opened his eyes, both the hands of Trilla and Masana trying to shake him awake.

''Damn it, Kestis. Are you alright?'' Masana asked as she pulled her hands back.

''You were gone for almost two hours.'' Trilla added to that, looking at him with some concern in her eyes.

_Two hours? Force!_

He shook his head, trying to anchor his thoughts back in reality. The angry weather had stopped, replaced by the rising sun on the horizon and accompanied by the sounds of nature's critters waking up from their deep slumber.

''Two hours? Sorry, I lost track.'' Cal stated apologetically ere he regarded Trilla with slight worry ''are you alright?''

''Yes. I lost you some minutes in, sadly. I just waited for you to return.'' Trilla said with slight irritation plaguing her words ''No matter, the more important question: have you found anything?'' she asked.

''I ... think so, yes. I saw a house ... some sort of farm, perhaps? There were people in there, shadows. I don't quite know who they were but ... Force, I saw Merrin!''

The Grand Inquisitor - Ordel, Stone Town

In quiet meditation, the Grand Inquisitor - leader of the Inquisitorius and thus agent to the Emperor himself - reflected on the information he was given by Milton and Eloren.

Milton knew nothing, but that suited him well. All he needed to do was to keep his people in line and manage the Imperial infrastructure planetside. An easy enough task for anyone that had even half of a brain, or so he thought. And yet, from what he has gathered from the reports, he failed even at that. Two cells of insurgents, one more radical than the other, threatened the peace the Empire brought to the planet, and yet, Milton has not managed to crush those insects as he should have.

The Pau'an grunted at the mere thought of it. Milton was a fool, that much was clear. He wouldn't be surprised if the man had already reached his limits. He was just disappointed that apparently, even the ISB couldn't root out the problem. True, he himself wasn't here for the insurgents. His duty was to oversee the exploration of the ruins found in the mountains - the same kind of ruins found on the barren surface of Syntra. And though neither Vader or the Emperor have given him much in the way of information, they have given him almost limitless resources to accomplish his task.

Even a fool like Milton would have to realize that whatever was going on up there was important. He wouldn't be here otherwise. They'd have to destroy those insurgents before they turned into a problem, lest they'd risk the wrath of the Emperor himself -

_What?_

There was a hushed whisper. A strange, almost nonexisting presence that rippled through the Force. The Inquisitor focused on it, calling upon the Force to listen closely to it. He saw flashes, nothing remotely comprehensible. Yet those flashes soon turned into images, volatile pictures that told him everything he wanted. He saw what had to be a man and ...

_Well. What a surprise._

He grinned in a devilish way at that revelation. It all made sense now - the ruins, Synta. Them.

The Grand Inquisitor came to Ordel to oversee the Emperor's pet project. He'd leave Ordel as both a Jedi killer and an executioner of traitors.

''Trilla Suduri and Masana Tide, at last.''


	27. Illusive Council

**Chapter XVII: **_Illusive Council_

_Richard Loch - Homebase, Ordel_

It used to be peaceful here, once. Even if it seemed an eternity ago for him, a distant memory best forgotten.

Loch unleashed a tired rustle as he glared out of the window, his eyesight watching over the fertile fields of the Heartland. He had to confess, they became a passion project of a sort over the last years. Sure, there was nothing that would've stopped him from ordering the construction of tens of dozens of industrial facilities, not unlike those found in Stone Town's industrial sector. It would have certainly been easier if he had to be honest. Richard lost count of how many nights of sleep he lost trying to preserve their natural beauty while also fulfilling the Empire's demanding quotas. Hard work - but he got there in the end.

Now, he couldn't even begin to count how many construction sites were erected in the distance, Milton's work no doubt. He huffed in frustration as his mind shifted to Ordel's ruling administrator. The Empire finally got the puppet they wanted for such a long time, he darkly mused. Every day, the landscape of Ordel turned more into some sort of twisted perversion, Loch's personal achievements stepped into the ground and all of it in the name of eradicating his legacy while also sucking up to Palpatine.

_I should have executed that bastard when I had the chance._

Yet not all was lost. Though the last year had been chaotic, it seemed as if someone out there was still looking out for him, even if he perhaps hasn't deserved it. After the explosion in the mountains, Richard knew that the Empire would be coming - and they would be coming with haste. He was also vividly aware of what sort of ass-licker Milton was. There was no doubt in Richard's mind that he'd betray him the very _second _Imperial boots hit the ground.

So he ran. And then he met them.

He never thought that he'd be trusting a Jedi, out of all things.

Yes, Cere might have told her version of events but if there was something Richard had learned ever since stepping into politics then it was that _truth _would always be found somewhere between two different perspectives. He didn't doubt that the Jedi weren't the traitors Palpatine made them out to be - yet he also questioned Cere's version of the perfect, flawless Jedi Order she liked to preach.

Still, he shouldn't be too hard on her. It was strange to meet a woman with as much compassion as her. As an Imperial, Richard knew that Cere had enough reasons to mistrust him. He certainly would've if he was in her steps. Yet she accepted him and more importantly, lent her aid in bringing Ordel's resistance up a notch.

_Never thought I'd ever help to lead a resistance. Oh, Sarah, I could really use your council, my love._

If someone could call their small rag-tag band of allies a resistance. Yet for the sake of his own sanity, he didn't ponder that much on it.

''Eh, meeting in five minutes. Be there, alright?''

Loch choked at the interruption. He didn't even catch Tapal coming, a fact the Lasat was creepily good at.

''Never heard of knocking, Relor?'' he lifted his hands and groaned ''don't answer that. I'll be there.''

''Knocking people's lights out, if that counts'' Tapal answered followed by a quaint giggle.

As the Lasat left him alone with his thoughts, Richard glanced at the mirror, trying to gauge whether he looked acceptable enough or not. To no surprise at all, he didn't.

_Living in hiding does that, I'd presume. _

Not like it mattered anymore. Well dressed or not, the Empire would gun him down without hesitation if they'd catch him. Quietly, Loch deliberated whether he'd at least get the honor of a firing squad or if they'd just shoot him on the spot and throw him into some ditch somewhere in the forest. Usual thoughts a man of his age had, he admitted sarcastically.

''Healthy mind, healthy body. Heh, my ass.''

Trying to banish such dark thoughts, he tried to at least pretend to be something akin to fearless as he strolled downstairs towards their meeting room if only that description wouldn't be so severely overblown. It was one of the many guest rooms down in the basement they cleared out, nothing more. Although everyone at Homebase knew that they couldn't be choosey, sometimes he wondered if that was his legacy on Ordel: plotting and scheming in some dusty basement he himself didn't even own.

How the mighty have fallen wouldn't even begin to describe his predicament.

''You look _dashing _Richard. Do tell me your secrets.''

''Greez.'' he greeted the Lateron with a neutral and reserved voice.

He knew that the man suffered, perhaps more than anyone else this side of the city walls. Loosing not only part of his crew but also the ship that was his home for many years did that to somebody. Still, unlike his other companions, Richard couldn't be bothered with the fake smiles everyone summoned as he was around them. Greez lashed out - frequently so. Cere. Merrin. Even Tapal - everyone and everything that dared to cross his path if his mood wasn't agreeable enough found themselves to be a victim at some point.

Yet it appeared as if Greez soon learned that such childish attempts at enraging him were fruitless against the former politician. At this point, Loch wouldn't be surprised if Greez appreciated the directness granted by him when the two of them spoke to each other.

It remembered him of his 'friends', back when his wife died. All those smiles that would've cost a fortune of acting classes, all that fake pity directed at him either in order not to upset him or even to further their own political agendas. It was sickening. He wouldn't add to that misery if he could help it, that much was certain.

They walked inside the meeting room together, nobody daring to chat with the other.

He let Greez walk in first, trying not to gauge his eyes out at Cere's overzealous friendliness when she greeted them.

''Richard. Greez. We've been waiting for you. We're just about ready to start.'' exclaimed Cere followed by a half-smile directed at Greez.

''Yeah, right.'' Greez merely scoffed in return as he waltzed over to his seat.

_Well, this is off to a great start._

The meeting room wasn't anything to be proud of. A couple of old monitors were hanged onto a nearby wall followed by an old table that was planted in the middle of the room. Add to that the semi-broken lights that started to flicker in the most inopportune times and it wasn't a rarity that Richard's mind would wander to the thoughts of his old office and all the luxuries it brought with it.

He let his eyes wander through the group before he sat next to Tapal. On his right was Merrin, the strange woman that didn't seem to whisper more than two or three words as long as he was in her vicinity. He didn't have many thoughts when it came to her: she was mysterious and secretive - and there was no need for him to investigate. Though he was sort of fascinated by the tattoos and markings that decorated her skin, there wasn't much to add when it came to her. She was cold and direct - which basically described half of the other Imperials he worked with over the years. Though Richard made sure that he would never exclaim such comparisons directly towards her. At the end of the day, he'd still like to keep his head.

That brought him to Tapal, his left-hand neighbor. The Lasat surprised him, for better or worse. There was a certain degree of cunning hiding behind those eyes of his, cunning he didn't dare to show in front of the group. And although he had no idea if Cere could 'feel' - or whatever her secretive monk order thought her - those ingenious thoughts roaming through the former mercenary's head, Richard had no problems when it came to reading the man's body langue. Those subtle signs when someone desperately wished to add something to the conversation, only for their words to imprisoned within their own mouths. He wasn't different when he got started in politics, back when he was still spared from the signs of stress and age. And given to the fact that one couldn't really get a word in between the direct ''Nightsister'', a literal Jedi and a semi-depressive pilot, he wasn't surprised when it came to the man's reserved nature. The more important question, however, was what actually lead Tapal here. He overheard Merrin sharing similar thoughts to Cere before and he had to agree: in the end, he was still a mercenary, even if he didn't consider himself one. Normally, that wouldn't be much of a problem for him to deal with - but Relor wasn't just a gun for hire. He was a _smart _gun for hire. That made him both highly useful and potentially dangerous. Probably both.

Not to mention the occasional glances shared between him and Cere. But who was he to judge?

Richard felt as if he had thought enough of Greez for today. Everyone knew about his state of mind, there wasn't much to add. As long as he was confined to the base it shouldn't be a problem, lest the morale of the others began to suffer under it. If that happened, Richard had no idea at all how they would proceed. He just hoped that Cere had prepared for this eventuality.

That left Cere - their secret weapon. It was almost uncanny how much she reminded him of his late wife. Not in a way like his sister in law, Katherine, where the similarities between her and Sarah were mostly on a visual level, of course. No, it was her _spirit _that reminded him of her. That same fiery compassion that could move mountains, if it wasn't suppressed by layers and layers of sadness and self-inflicted doubt. Cere too suffered under the deaths of her former crewmates, even if she didn't show it in the same way as Greez or Merrin. It was that constant drive to take responsibility for everyone and everything added with the dullness of her voice that gave her away, at least for Richard. Still, she functioned competently under stress. A miracle in itself, everything considered.

He just hoped that she'd pull through it. For all of their sakes.

''Rights, let's begin.'' Cere said ere she launched a data disk out of her jacket, placing it on the table in front of her.

Crude business, Richard had to admit. They spend a lot of money, time, and most importantly _favors_ to get a hold of this.

''I've started to crack the first layers of security. It's ... though. Whatever we'll find on it, it's important to the Empire. Very.''

''Perhaps.'' Merrin stated rather coldly, folding her arms as she put her elbows on the table. ''which doesn't change the fact that until we know what the Empire is doing on Ordel, we sit idly by. I can't tolerate that, Cere.''

Cere was about to say something until Greez lifted his voice.

''Oh, come on, kid. Don't you remember all of those times where we sat in the kitchen of the Mantis and drank Caf for ages? It's basically the same thing. Drink and have fun while Cal saved the day ... you know, back when he had a ship. And Cal.''

_Oh crap._

Merrin gasped in obvious irritation, digging her nails into the wood of the table with enough force that Richard feared that they'd soon have to get a replacement for it. Seeing how quickly worry spread through Cere's face, he unleashed a quick and violent cough ere he too raised his voice, silencing the others with immediate effect.

''Perhaps. Yet it is time we need. We've wasted ... well, almost every conceivable resource in getting this disk. We need to find our strength before we act again.''

His voice carried authority, the same kind of authority that ensured that he was the sole soul to speak. Though Greez and Merrin exchanged heated glares between them, peace returned to the dusty room once more, a fact that brought him one of Cere's grateful nods he came to appreciative over time.

''No to mention that we need to be prepared for the next time our revolutionaries in Stone Town act up. Don't want to be unprepared when the Empire sweeps the entire planet.'' Relor added quickly.

And then there was that. Some would consider themselves blessed to know that not one, but two groups of insurgents were fighting against the Empire at the same time. Those people were fools, Richard believed grimly. Although the two of them shared the same goals, their approach to those matters was vastly more radical in their core. Terrorism, murder of pro-Empire civilians, recorded acts of violence and sabotage - the list goes on. Radicalized young people believing that they can change the galaxy one blaster at a time, a story as old as time. What they didn't realize was that they played directly into the Empire's hands. Every foolish act of terror served only to put public opinion against both them and his own group. It also gave the Empire amble opportunity to further their grasp on the planet. And if one or two peaceful anti-imperial citizens disappeared during every lockdown? Well, Loch assumed that that was just the cherry on the cake for the Empire.

''And then there's that.'' Richard nodded his head along with Tapal's words ''which means that I'll have to reach out again, claiming the few remaining favors I still have left to get us more resources.''

The stronger the Empire grew on Ordel, the weaker grew Richard's influence. Though he didn't like to admit it, he believed that he wouldn't be able to keep this up for long. Eventually, there were no favors to spend anymore, which would sever their lifeline when it came to intelligence and other hard to get by resources.

That would mean that the Empire had won - permanently.

''Don't worry. I'll be able to crack through the disk's security in time. I just need to ... ''

The beeping of one of the monitors silenced Cere in the middle of her sentence. She closed her eyes and sighed, glancing from it to Richard before she opened her mouth again.

''It's one of your people. Apparently the Empire brought some more soldiers into Stone Town. Got us some pictures, too.''

The picture was projected onto the screen, making Cere, Merrin, and Greez gasp in an instance. Confused, Richard raised a brow and threw his eyesight over to Tapal, whose only response was to shrug with his shoulders.

''What am I looking at, Cere? Some sort of special forces?''

The screen presented Imperial soldiers dressed in jet black armor, following a Pau'an around like a dog would his master. And although he deemed the alien's presence to be slightly weird, it wasn't unheard of the Empire utilizing alien in several official capacities. He himself had sanctioned many trade routes with other, primarily non-human, planets, to give an example. Why were they so shellshocked all out of sudden?

''That's ... those are ... Force, those are Purge Troopers.''

_What the hell is a Purge Trooper?_

''A what?'' questioned Relor with uncertainness besieging his words.

''Jedi killers.'' affirmed Merrin with disgust.

That made him gasp as well. Has Cere been exposed? Has she, perhaps, used her lightsaber and someone got wind of it? Were there any recordings of her mysterious powers? Above all else, did they know that she was _here _right now? Hundred similar questions haunted his thoughts while his companions started to descend into vocal madness.

''What have you done, Cere?!'' screamed Greez in a frenzied way.

''But ... do they know that you ... Ashla be damned, we need to run, Cere!'' quivered Relor with obvious worry.

''And so it ends. Let's take them down with us.'' added Merrin matter of factly above anything else.

There were more words exchanged between all of them, one more emotional than the other. It didn't stop until Cere ushered another sentence that hushed the room immediately, conjuring of an aura of dismay that made his breath freeze in his lungs.

''That's an Inquisitor leading them. There's an Inquisitor on Ordel.''

''And what in the name of creation is that?'' Richard asked whilst his head started to ache under stress.

''An Inquisitor is a Force user under the banner of the Empire, tasked with hunting and killing all Jedi survivors.'' Merrin explained, her coldness now replaced with evident fury.

_Shit._

''Cere ... what now? Are they hunting you? Have you - have we been exposed?''

''I don't know.''

Nobody dared to speak. It was as if the room was turned into a cold grave with silence as death's only companion.

''We need a plan. Now.''

Relor was the first to speak, his fingers nervously tapping up and down on the table.

Cere grabbed the disk and put it back in her jacket. She dragged her hands up into her face and swung her head, huffing and groaning almost every second. It were moments like these where Richard hated knowing how to read the bodies of his allies like that. Though she did a remarkable job under the circumstances, Loch saw how her hands shivered slightly as her irregular breathing made her chest rise and fall. Cere was panicked, that much was obvious.

_Shit. Shit!_

''We need to run. Wipe everything and run. Go deeper into the forest, collect our wits and manage to get off-world.''

He had to give Merrin credit. She spoke with a level of resolve that even he wouldn't have had the power to conjure up right now.

''What about Stone Town?'' inquired Greez as he looked at Cere with defeat already written in his face.

As Cere made no motion to answer, it was Richard that answered the Lateron's question.

''We can't save Stone Town if we can't save ourselves.''

_Even if it pains me to say it. What am I doing, Sarah? This can't be right._

Yet he knew his words to be true. There wasn't a resistance without them. If they'd all fall, they might as well give Ordel over to the Empire personally.

And he swore on the grave of his wife that he wouldn't do that. He wouldn't let his daughters grow up under such circumstances. He owed that to them as much as he owed that to every family on Ordel. Though he was far from a tyrant, it were his decisions that laid the groundwork for the Empire's current efficiency. Richard couldn't give up, he just couldn't.

''You're a right.'' admitted Cere as she removed her hands from her face, revealing her watery eyes to her companions ''download everything you can, wipe everything you can't. Anyone that finds Homebase will just find an abandoned homestead instead.''

Cere lowered her head and clenched her fists.

''Greez, help Relor with the data wipe. Merrin, I want you to deal with ... damn it, everything that could give away that we were ever here. Richard, I need to talk to you in private.''

They all sprang into action almost immediately, save for Richard that remained in his seat, massaging his temples as he mentally prepared himself for the chaos of the next couple of hours. Cere sauntered over towards him, her shoulders lowered and her expression shallow. She planted herself on the chair next to him and closed her eyes, pausing a couple of seconds before she uttered in hushed whispers:

''We all knew that this was an eventually. I just didn't believe an Inquisitor would show up.''

''Are those ... Inquisitors really that bad?''

''They are. I told you about Trilla, yes? My former apprentice?''

''You've mentioned her from time to time, together with Cal. Why?''

''She ... she was an Inquisitor. Force, you should have seen her, Richard. So much ... so much hatred. So much suffering. Like a fire that consumes everything in its path. They won't stop coming after us now. They will never stop.''

Loch's expression softened somewhat at that. Though he knew that Cere's relationship with her former pupil was strained, he had no idea that she was a member of those elusive Jedi hunters. He couldn't even begin to imagine how much that had to hurt for a Jedi, especially someone of such goodhearted compassion like she was.

''I'm sorry, Cere.''

He felt like a fool saying those words, as if he was trapped in some cliche teenage holovid. But what else was he supposed to say? He truly felt sorry for the Jedi. The Empire has taken and twisted someone dear to her, a fate that was repeated both on Ordel and in the galaxy countless times. And he would regret every single one instance - and the role he played in it.

''As am I. There are many words I still wanted to say. To Greez. Merrin. Relor. You. But we both know that that won't be a possibility now.''

A tear slid down her cheek as a deep sob escaped her lips.

''It doesn't matter. Everything is as the Force wills it. Richard, what I ask of you now I can't ask of anyone else here.''

Richard put one of his hands onto her shoulder and nodded slowly.

''You'll lead the others as far away from here as possible. You'll tell them that .. '' another sob, another crack in her voice ''that I'll be right behind you.''

''You won't?''

His heart ached as he muttered those words.

''No. The Inquisitor ... I will face him. Alone. If I fall ... ''

She pulled the data disk out of her jacket and handed it over to Richard.

''If I di - become one with the Force ... that's it. Case closed for the Empire. You'll be save.''

He wanted to argue that this was madness. That there was another way, a secret that had yet eluded them until now. And yet, he couldn't. Just as he couldn't save Stone Town, he couldn't save Cere.

''Maybe you'll win?''

''Maybe. I like that thought.'' she remarked, faking a smirk as her teary eyes looked into his own ''thank you, Richard. For everything you have done for us.''

''No. Thank you.''

_Thank you for everything, Cere. Because I feel like I've done nothing._

''Go now. Make sure that everything gets wiped.''

And so he did. Taking one last look at the woman that has done so much for his planet, he bolted out of the door and began to look for the others.

_Masana - Ordel, the Remains of the Mantis_

To say that she felt uneasy around Second Sister would be the understatement of the century.

It wasn't the fact that she watched Masana like a warden would watch a prisoner. No, she got used to that during their first couple of hours together. It also didn't bother her much that she knew what she was capable of should the need arise - hell, she trained often enough with her to know that.

What made her spirit waver was their shared past.

It was a past written in blood and death. A story of unspeakable crimes and cruelty, a cruelty they not only inflicted but fell victim to as well. The torture. The humiliation. All of the corpses, both innocent and not. Those lines of thoughts followed her ever since, even if they were more subconscious than not. But after everything that has happened, especially her duty to destroy the ruins - seeing Second Sister was like seeing her own past. Though she certainly _felt _in a better state than during her time within the dark ranks of the Inquisitorius, seeing her waltzing around the ship's outside like an animal that was ready to pounce onto anything it saw made some memories resurface Masana would have rather forgotten.

She knew that it wasn't going to be easy, the voice said so. All it could do for her was providing her another chance in finding the Light - the struggle was hers to master. Watching how the former Inquisitor seemed to be so constantly alerted - no, so constantly paranoid made her stomach twist. She wasn't different back then, was she?

Which was why Masana couldn't have been more thankful for Cal.

He was serenity, calamity. Peace. All things she so desperately could use right now.

It was decided that they'd rest until nightfall until they start the search for the mysterious house Cal saw through the Force. That would not only give her enough time to collect all of the supplies that still remained within the hull of the Mantis, it would also give both Cal and Second Sister enough time to say their goodbyes to the ship and ensure that their wounds were fully healed.

''You have grown since the last time I saw you. Eh ... in the Force, I mean.''

Grunting at her own poor choice of words, she was relieved as Cal merely chuckled heartily, pulling his knees to his chest before he smiled in her direction.

''Yeah. A lot of things have happened since the last time we saw each other. Enough time for internal reflection. Turns out I'm not as unwise as I originally thought.''

Thinking about their last meeting certainly wasn't high on her list of priorities. She was a monster back then, trapped in a prison of her own making. Even thinking about it made her shiver somewhat.

''I'll say.'' she let her eyesight wander from him outside to Second Sister ''will she be alright?''

''Eventually. Though I can understand her reaction, even if I disapprove. If someone would walk up to my face and tell me that I basically missed one year of my life, I'd ask for another drink.''

_Been there done that._

''I get it. And for 'normal' people, that wouldn't be a problem. I hate to break it you, but ... for galactic fuck-ups like us? Such thoughts can become very dangerous very quickly.''

Fear leads to the Dark Side. It leads to anger. Anger leads to hate. Head leads to suffering. Master Yoda's words still rang true. The Dark Side was like a drug - at first, you're convinced that you're doing the right thing. Eventually, however, you stop caring. What was another kill compared to power, after all? She didn't wish such a fate on anyone. Living a life without hope is cruelty at best.

''I know.'' admitted Cal with a defeated sigh.

She didn't wish to ponder further, however. It wasn't her place to judge.

''So, what's the plan, Kestis. We find your old master and your crew and then we'll blow this temple sky-high?''

''Cere ... isn't my master. Spiritual guide would probably be a more fitting title. But yes, that's the plan. We regroup and hope that nothing too crazy has happened in the last year.''

''If they don't have the same reaction as Second Sister out there. I did do ... unspeakable things to you and your people.''

To think that slightly more than one year ago, she stepped foot on Bracca and watched how Second Sister executed one of Cal's friends without remorse, only to make a point. And the worst about it wasn't that she just stood there and watched: the worst was that she enjoyed the fear Second Sister created. Like an addict she savored every piece of misery that she managed to pick up through the Force.

_Fuck me. What have I done?_

'' - illa, by the way.''

Being shaken awake by Cal's words, she rocked her facial horns towards him and regarded him with visible confusion.

''Sorry, what did you say?''

''Her name is Trilla.''

Trilla. A beautiful name she had to admit. Even if it only served to show how twisted the Empire truly was. There they were, two agents of the Empire, killing and murdering at their master's orders. And yet, through all that carnage, they didn't even know each other's names.

Masana lowered her head in quiet understanding. Trilla wasn't Second Sister anymore, just like Masana wasn't Ninth Sister anymore. Freed of the Dark Side, they were once more individuals, beings capable of independent thought. And yet that also meant that they now had to face the terrors of their crimes. How could anyone even try to grow beyond such destruction?

They remained silent for the next couple of minutes, both of them being lost in their own thoughts respectively. Out of the corner of her eyes, she saw how Cal tilted his head towards her lightsaber, admiring it with evident curiosity.

''Your blade. It's _white_. I've never seen anything like that.''

She grabbed the grip or her crescent lightsaber and lifted it slightly into the air. A year ago, this was the weapon of a murderer. Now, it shall be a weapon of justice if she had anything to say about it.

''Yeah, really weird shit. That voice, from the temple? She showed me how to do that. What do you know about kyber crystals?''

''The usual, at least what they told us during the Gathering. You don't pick it, it picks you and so on.''

''That's right. Thing is, both Trilla and I ... well, the red color our blades have? It's a result of something we call 'bleeding'. You take a normal kyber crystal and ... subjugate it to your anger and hatred, basically. Twist its nature.''

Cal shuddered slightly at that.

''Amazingly enough, though - you can actually reverse that. The result is this.''

With a quick flip of her thumb, one end of her lightsaber sprang to life, bathing the interior the Mantis in a moon-like white.

''It's beautiful, Masana. And fitting. I can see the parallels between you and it.''

As quickly as it appeared, the blade disappeared into nothingness again.

''You mean my charming looks, yeah?''

As Cal's mouth started to twitch, it was her time to chuckle.

''Nah, I get what you mean. Don't worry.''

He too started to laugh, putting one hand on his belly as his lips were pulled into a huge grin. He was about to say something as Trilla rushed in, her un-ignited lightsaber held at the ready.

''Is everything alright, Cal? I swear I heard the sound of an igniting lightsaber.''

Trilla's eyes wandered over to Masana where she gifted her nothing short of contempt.

''Yeah, I'm alright. Why don't you join us, though?'' Cal said in an inviting tone that would put every other Jedi she has ever met to shame.

''I'll pass.'' she stated coldly, her eyes still locked onto her own.

''Eh, tell you what'' Masana grabbed her saber and walked over to Trilla - her every step as slow as possible, hopefully signaling her that she meant no harm in her sudden approach ''I'll take first watch. I know that ... all of this can't be easy, seeing your ship like that. I'll give you some time to say goodbye.''

''That's nice of you, Masana. Thank you. But you don't have t - ''

Just as Cal was about to finish, Masana elevated her hands again, shushing the young Jedi dead in his tracks.

''It's okay.''

Trying her best to get out of Trilla's hair as fast as she could, Masana walked further away from the loading ramp of the Mantis. The two certainly had enough to talk about, they didn't need her presence to complicate things further right now. A lost year, the fate of their crew, their ship, and even her own existence were more than enough on their plates. If it meant spending some time outside, so be it. At least here, she had some peace of mind.

And she was safely out of Trilla's proximity. That was a bonus.

* * *

**AN: **Helluh everybody from this side of the Earth up to the outer reaches of the galaxy!

I've decided that Tuesday is a good day to update the story regularly, with the odd chapter thrown in between if I'm bored.

I hope you all stay healthy during such tiring times.

Bvadams: Oh thank you! Though I can' remember what happened in chapter 24 (yeah, I know. Don't judge!) it was probably cool! Or so I hope.

jtscores: if you'd only know what is planned :O Thanks for reading!

Guest#1: Thanks, I'm trying! Hope you have an amazing time and stay healthy!


	28. Inquisitorius

**Chapter XVIII: **_Inquisitorius _

_The Grand Inquisitor - Ordel, Romesch District_

It has been half an hour.

Half an hour of uncertainness and self-inflicted cowardice. Half an hour of fruitless internal debates and misguided calculations, each and every single one of them more hopeless than the one before.

The Grand Inquisitor tilted his head in annoyance. What was he supposed to do? Yes, he could lower himself to call the Heartseeker and tell her Admiral that he should contact Lord Vader. He was sure that the man would just be overjoyed at the opportunity to smear him honey onto his lips. Climbing the Imperial ranks with lies and faked hero-worship was the standard for a spineless man like him, wasn't it?

Not like he himself was any different.

But that would mean one thing as a consequence: the very second Vader or reinforcements arrive, he would lose the influence he would gain from killing the traitor sisters. He wouldn't allow such a lucrative opportunity to be taken from him. Killing them and their companion was sure to gain him Vader's favor.

Not to mention that should he really need backup for any reason, he was more than prepared with the things he brought with him to Ordel. The Purge Troopers have proven efficient in the past, minus some cases like the fiasco on Mon Cala. And although the Empire started to vet them out more and more, they still had some usage left, even with their depleted numbers.

And then there was _her. _But he'd cross this bridge only if he needed.

His mind drifted back to his targets. The Grand Inquisitor wasn't surprised to see Second Sister here. She was always a resourceful one, a true master when it came to dealing with any situation the Force could throw at her. Sadly, he wasn't alone in realizing that. Lord Vader himself had taken note of her abilities, much to his own disdain. Even if she would have remained within the ranks of the Inquisitiorius, the Grand Inquisitor would've had her killed eventually. He couldn't have suffered such a rival.

Ninth Sister was a different story altogether. She was a beast, an animal used for only one thing: destruction. The Dowutin was never destined for glory, she was a tool, crude in its makings, nothing more. He figured that like every tool, she too would break eventually. The Grand Inquisitor doubted that she would have survived the next couple of years anyways, why bother intervening?

What was more interesting, however, was the man that seemingly followed both of them. It had to be Cal Kestis, Tapal's wayward Padawan.

How in the name of the Force he survived Order 66 was beyond him. He has read his file, studied it to the letter ever since his appearance on Bracca. There was nothing out of the ordinary when it came to Kestis, save for perhaps his Force Psychometry. An ordinary Padawan raised during the Clone Wars, without any achievements to his name that would elevate him above his peers.

He never liked that arrogant fool Tapal. But he had to admit: he certainly trained his Padawan well.

But that didn't dispel one question that still clouded his mind: what happened to Cere Junda, Cordova's little whelp? Though Ninth Sister's presence was once more irrelevant in that regard, nobody could deny the bonds she had with both Suduri and Kestis. If she wasn't here, that meant she was probably dead. There was nothing more he'd have savored more than to entertain that thought. Yet only fool would be so certain of the Jedi Knight's demise. He'd have to investigate, that much was sure.

Three Force users. Three former Jedi, two of them turned Inquisitors. One question mark. That should be manageable.

It was decided then. He'd deal with the three of them personally while ...

His holoprojector started to beep, signaling that someone wished to talk to him. With a sleight of hand, he activated the hologram.

_Ah, perfect. _

''My Lord Inquisitor.''

The ghostly image of another Inquisitor appeared out of thin air, the very same that followed him onto Ordel in the second shuttle. Her visage was hidden behind layers of black Imperial armor and her voice was modified into a deep and harrowing sound that escaped through her mask. Terror personified, just as he preferred it.

Perhaps he should correct one thing about Ninth Sister: She had one use. Saving this one, for example.

''Ah, _Second_ Sister. I've just been thinking about you. Any updates?''

The Inquisitor glared at him in silence, her figure protected by multiple plates of armor, granting her an appearance that resembled more like of a walking tank than a nimble dancer of the dark arts. A scream emerged of camera as Second Sister dragged a woman into the projection, her labcoat marking her as one of the scientists working on the Emperor's project in the mountains.

''I've ensured increased _productivity, _my Lord Inquisitor. This ... pathetic excuse of an Imperial here wishes to whine, though.''

Once more, he had to admit something: he really started to enjoy Second Sister's antics. There was a certain cunning in her moves that could stem directly from her predecessor - and yet there was also a savage site to her that reminded him of Ninth Sister's volatile nature.

The perfect replacement for both of them. Useful like Suduri, easy to control like Tide. As long as _he_ held her leash, anyway.

''S-Sir ... I ... I - don't whine. I just ... ''

_Ugh._

''Sister? Would you?''

Second Sister lifted her heavily armored fist and brought it down onto the helpless woman, throwing her towards the ground with a painful scream.

''Now, let's try that again. Why do you whine so much, my dear?''

His voice was born of sadism and he didn't keep it a secret. He enjoyed this too much as of right now.

''It's ... it's just ... there is still so much ... so much rubble. We ... don't have enough hands up here.''

''Ugh.'' groaned the Second Sister as she grabbed the woman's hair and shoved her out of the projection.

That was a surprise. The Empire has been pouring resources nonstop into Ordel and the ruins harbored by it. And still, there weren't enough laborers to reach optimal efficiency.

That would displease the Emperor. And _that_ would cost him his life.

''The ... whelp is speaking the truth, Grand Inquisitor. There is enough stone and dust up here to fill all of Kamino's oceans.''

Two of his fingers traveled to his forehead, attempting to quell the headache that flowed through his temple. It has been one year and the Emperor wished for results, as is his right. To achieve that meant that the Pau'an needed to look for practical solutions - now.

''Sister, ensure that productivity doesn't falter. I want constant updates.'' he barked in a commanding tone, killing the communication without awaiting her response. Kestis, Junda, Suduri and Tide were one thing. He crossed blades with countless Jedi before, those lost souls were but a number for him.

Pleasing his Imperial Majesty, however, was a task he feared more than facing any surviving Jedi. If not in fear of his personal vengeance, then certainly the wrath of his dark machine-like enforcer.

There was no time for doubt, the Jedi hunter determined. He had to act swiftly and without hesitation.

_Agent Eloren - Romesch District, Ordel_

Out of the corners of her eyes, she scowled at the patrolling Purge Troopers in a worrisome way.

She understood that they had strict orders to spy on her as they spied on anyone else here, including Milton and every other high ranking official. It was what she would do in the Grand Inquisitor's place and for a woman of Eloren's experience, that was proof enough.

''What. Did your people replace you with improved models, sugar?''

''One more comment and you'll have to replace the last of your teeth as well, mercenary.''

Things were bad for everyone involved. Despite everything, Eloren still hasn't made any tangible progress when it came to revealing the location of the mysterious Cypher Actual and his companions. A fact that didn't go unnoticed by her superiors - and if ISB couldn't tolerate one thing, then it was insurgents one-upping their own agents. Add to that Milton's usual antics and the more restlessly growing band of mercs nestling just outside of Stone Town, things seemingly got worse by the second.

''So, what's the deal here. Who the hell are _they_?''

Eloren scuffed audibly at that. Who was he to assume that she'd lower herself to answer his questions? It was already almost unbearable to endure his presence, she wouldn't be interrogated like some common thug - especially not by a common thug.

''Enough of this. I've got work to do.''

She didn't even bother to reply to his numerous curses. Shoving the man away from her, Eloren stepped away from both him and the Troopers with haste in her steps. She wouldn't mess up now. All she had to do was to approach this logically: ISB already gained a lot from Ordel and its new industry, that one she could check off of her list. From where she was standing, that left two things to worry about.

Firstly, the Grand Inquisitor was here for a specific reason. And although neither she nor Milton knew what exactly the scientists were up to in the mountains, one didn't need much brain to know that it probably had something to do with the explosion that rocked the planet before her arrival. Though the specifics were certainly above her paygrade, she grasped that there were ruins up there, ruins that - at least partly - resembled those she and Ninth Sister found on Synta all that time ago. Every ruin that could conjure up such an explosion was powerful, powerful enough for the highest levels of the Empire to take note, no doubt.

And yet, she had no idea what _exactly_ was up there.

Truth be told, she didn't have to. Eloren trusted her superiors, at least in that regard. Not to mention that knowing the wrong things could easily get you _replaced _within the Empire.

However, with all the resources that have constantly been injected into Ordel, Eloren understood that if she messed up, there would be hell to pay. She escaped punishment once already, back when Ninth Sister was lost on Sytna. Something told her that she wouldn't be able to weasel herself out of failure again. Not this time.

Which lead her to her current source of worry: Insurgency.

Resistance movements weren't anything new for her. ISB trained their people well, including both the construction and sabotage of said organizations. Still, no matter how hard she tried, it seemed as if Ordel's insurgents were one step ahead. Always too quick for the soldiers to apprehend them, always escaping without leaving a clue. It was maddening for her.

And now, not only an Inquisitor but _the _Inquisitor arrived on her doorstep.

Eloren couldn't help but picture whether it would be he that'd execute her if she failed or if Ordel's Storm Troopers got the honor.

She vividly hoped for the later.

As if the personification of her nightmares came to haunt her personally in this moment, one of the doors to her right was opened with a sharp hiss, revealing the visage of the Grand Inquisitor glaring down at her as if she was nothing but live pray for him.

''Agent Eloren, I'm in need of your assistance.'' he turned around and left the door open, ''inviting'' her inside.

Her heart turned to stone as her feet unwillingly dragged her into the room. She could still recollect that day when Ninth Sister brought her to him, after their chaotic struggles on Nar Shaddaa. Somehow, she was even more scared right now than back then.

The room was dark and sparsely lit, the only source of lightning coming from the blue hues of the hologram projected nestled in its middle.

Elroen didn't dare to open her mouth. Clasping her knuckles together behind her back and putting her chin upwards, she stood there like a statue frozen in time. Cussing herself for her creative mindset, her eyes drifted over to the circular lightsaber that rested on the Inquisitor's back. She saw an Inquisitor in action before, she didn't wish to be on the opposite end of it.

''Agent Eloren, would you consider yourself ... hmm. Intelligent?''

Her nails dug into the palm of her sweaty hands.

''I ... yes, Grand Inquisitor. The Imperial Security Bureau has very high standards when it comes to their agents.''

It was the truth, even if her stuttering voice didn't help to solidify her claim. Highly ranked officers, academics - only the brightest and above all else, most loyal of beings were introduced into the agencies ranks.

''Indeed. And yet, your failure on Synta all those months ago ... well, it does put a certain degree of doubt upon your claim, doesn't it? But - '' he raised his hands ''you aren't responsible for Ninth Sister's fate. Or are you?''

Was he insinuating that she actually _killed _the brutish Dowutin?

''I'm not.''

He strolled over to her, a thin smirk slithering over his face. He lifted his gloved hands and guided them towards her face.

''Indeed. How could you? You are ... you. And that might work to our advantage now.''

Her spine turned to ice as one of his thumbs danced over her cheek.

''Grand Inquisitor?''

''Yes, as I said, I do have a task for you. As you well know, the Emperor's interest in Ordel remains intact. There are considerable resources in play as we speak.''

The Pau'an chuckled darkly as he turned away from her.

''Nobody cares when a couple of soldiers go missing. Why would we? Yet I'm afraid that the Empire might be ... displeased when the situation on Ordel becomes more unstable. Do tell me, dear ... ''

His words were held temporarily as if he savored every moment of her anguish. A possibility that wouldn't surprise her.

'' ... let's say that I'm in need of cheap labor. How would I go procure it on Ordel?''

''Administrator Milton, Sir. With his command, the Troopers could force the people into labor.''

''I see.'' his boney fingers went to his chin, stroking it as he looked at the floor in silent contemplation ''then it shall be done. Eloren, I want you to talk to Milton. Ensure that the people are quickly mobilized. You're granted free reign to do ... whatever is needed to speed up the process.''

_I ... what?_

If she wouldn't be in the presence of the Grand Inquisitor, she might've even chuckled. Milton had his uses - but at his heart, he was a pure-blooded politician. Ambitious and greedy most certainly, but even he wouldn't suffer the people's wrath, if only it was his self-preservation instinct that prohibited it. It took him long enough for the public to actually approve of him, there was no way in the galaxy that he'd change course now.

''Eloren, I feel that you are conflicted.''

With a swift motion of his hand, the Pau'an grabbed his lightsaber from the back and represented it towards her.

''No, I - please!'' instinctively, her muscles started to tense as she observed the Inquisitor's weapon ''it's not that. It's just that Milton might be a useful moron - but he is still a moron. He'd fear his approval ratings more than anything, I'm afraid.''

It was the truth. There was a reason why she always preferred the Empire's methods of politics over their 'normal' counterparts: Imperial politicians didn't have to care about elections and approval ratings. They just had to get the job done.

''Naturally. Well, then I do believe that our next course of action is obvious.''

Lifting his left hand, the Inquisitor called upon the Force, raising her blaster pistol out of her holster and making it hover in front of her face.

''Do your job, Eloren. The Emperor commands it.''

Her eyes went wide as she grabbed her blaster out of thin air. She knew that it was just a matter of time until Milton outlived his usefulness. Hell, she has prepared herself for that moment ever since. But to actually hear the order was another matter entirely.

''Sir, I understand. But without an administrator, every effort to coordinate our assets here will be for naught.''

Another chuckle, another wave of icy cold that made Eloren shiver.

''It's about time for another promotion, isn't it? After all, not many of your kind have earned the favor of the Imperial Inquisitorius ... _Administrator_ Eloren.''

She glimpsed at him and then back at her blaster. So this was it. One year of service and finally, her reward presented itself. All it took was to get rid of one single fool that poisoned Ordel's efficiency long enough for her to climb even higher through the ranks of the Empire.

And for the first time in her life, Eloren smirked at the Grand Inquisitor.

''It will be done.''

The next few hours were over quicker than she thought.

After leaving the Grand Inquisitor, Eloren immediately retreated into her own office, where she came up with an effective plan. She had to be smart about this, that much she knew. Though she couldn't deny that it would have brought her some pleasure to waltz into Milton's office right now and blast him into oblivion, Eloren also realized that both the people and the Troopers native to Ordel might not agree. Naturally, that meant that she shouldn't be the one to pull the trigger, at least not directly.

Luckily, ISB was prepared for every eventuality.

Eloren knew what she had to do. She'd use the best asset suitable for such a situation: the locals of Ordel themselves.

Who would've thought that her minor pet project would every pay for itself in such a way? After all, all she did was carrying some freakish red mask and spit out populistic rhetoric like a broken vending machine. Naturally, it was the youth that responded best to her manipulations. Those that were so gullible, the young souls that were waiting for a savior to speak just the right words. Their ego be thanked, it was an easier task than she would've ever imagined, at least on Ordel. The people here were so full of themselves that they'd never believe their mistakes to be their own. They'd rather project all of their errors onto some fabled messiah figure, a fact that served both her and the Empire well in the past.

_Those idiots deserve to be conquered._

Thus, she donned her mask once more. A symbol of revolution and liberty for some, a beneficial tool for herself.

''For the Revolution.'' she snickered sarcastically as she put the cover onto her face.

Dialing in the communication codes of her _assets_, Eloren couldn't hide her grin as Ordel's self-proclaimed liberator greeted her with patriotic joy.

''For the Revolution!''

''And for the people, Elizabeth. I have great news for you, my child.''

Elizabeth Loch - spoiled teen and wanna-be insurgent. Idly, Eloren wondered if she was so easily manipulated back when she was still so young. Then she remembered that she had an actual brain and dropped that line of thought.

No matter, Loch had her uses. Both she and her radical friends enabled the Empire to become ever stricter with their measures in Stone Town, all of it in the name of ''public protection'', of course. And who wasn't thankful when someone else fought for your own safety?

''My people are ready, as always!''

_Ready to serve the Empire, you mean. But luckily, you don't need to know that, little one._

''Indeed, my friend! I've been given worthwhile intelligence from one of our people. Though it took some work, we actually managed to create a window for you and our brothers and sisters to strike at the authoritarian enemy! Administrator Milton himself, that eternal coward and bloodletting warmonger, will hold a speech today rallying the Empire's new troops ... death squads and sadists, all of them. Luckily, we could get your people _literally_ behind the scenes - with enough explosions to end his terror once and for all.''

She waited some seconds for the meaning behind her words to take effect. It didn't take Elisabeth long to take the bait, coming as no surprise to Eloren.

''Yes! Of course, always! We shall strike at the heart of evil!''

_How can people speak like that every day? Ugh._

''Oh yes, my child! Finally, we shall liberate the oppressed people from the claws of the insidious Empire. Palpatine himself shall fear our name! I will send you the data - everything will be explained in there. Gather your people, talk to our man on the inside, plant the bombs, and wait. Once it is done, your escape vehicle will bring you back to safety, as always.''

_Will it, though?_

That question still needed to be answered. On the one hand, an asset like Loch and her team of radical youths could eventually become a problem, one that would no doubt serve as a black mark as long as she served as Ordel's leader. On the other, she was sure that there'd still be enough uses for them once she was in charge. And why should she waste such a valuable asset?

It was decided then: Eloren would just kill them on another day.

After her call to Elizabeth, it was time to bring Milton on board, for lack of better word. A task that was easy given the context of this entire operation. Milton would never miss a chance to stroke his ego, especially when the ''Empire'' itself wished for him to make a riveting and patriotic speech.

_I love my job._

_Administrator Milton - Stone Town, Romesch District_

''Again, what do you even mean by that?!''

''Are ... are you serious? I mean what I mean, Milton. It ain't subspace science.''

Milton put his face into the palms of his hands and groaned despairingly. He truly thought that _that _problem was a thing of the past.

''I'll make it easy for you: over the past year, the animals were ... well, controllable. Far from normal, but my people could deal with them without losing too many people. But now ... damn it if I know. As if someone or something threw those beasts into a frenzy. From one second to another, they became even more bloodthirsty ... and that shit wasn't nearly as bad every since _right fucking now.''_

''I - damn it. How many of your people still remain?''

''Enough, for now. But if this goes on the entire week ... fuck me if I know. Listen up, Milton, we need either more money or more people. I'm no fool, I saw the new arrivals. Those Purge Troopers, as some of the _shinies_ call them? Why not them? Heavy armor, heavy weapons - they sound like a wet dream to my ears.''

Was he serious? He couldn't bother the Empire with such nonsense! Not to mention that the Empire shouldn't even know of the severity of this situation.

''Absolutely not. You people might get more Credits, but you won't use any Imperial resources ... at all! Now get out of here before I have your head myself!''

He didn't care if threatening the man didn't help him in any way. He just wanted him gone. Milton needed to think, to come up with a plan that would -

The mercenary balled a fist and threw it down onto the table.

''Fine, you fucking coward. On your head be the consequences!''

Milton coughed on his own words as the gunslinger's violent reaction quelled him instantly. Without granting him another look, he stormed out of the office, bashing the door close with enough power that Milton feared that he'd take the hinges with him.

_Damn it!_

Taking in a deep breath, Milton tried to calm himself to no avail. He had to deal with this situation before the Empire got wind of it. If the mercenaries weren't enough to fend off the wildlife's newly found aggression, the animals could easily charge up the mountain. And _that _would mean that he was as good as dead. And as if his worries weren't already too much to bear, his terminal suddenly began to beep, signaling that it had an incoming call for him.

_Eloren? Oh come on ... !_

Just like the merc shortly before, he nearly threw his entire fist onto the terminal's buttons.

''Ah, Milton! I have great news! The Grand Inquisitor started to look into some of Ordel's specifics and he was _actually_ pleased with your performance! To acknowledge your service to both the Empire and Ordel, he wants us to host a public event ... with you as the key speaker!''

Milton's eyes sprung wide open. He actually did _good? _His mind went blank for a second, letting the Agent's words sicker in. He actually did good! Of course he did, why wouldn' he? And just as the Empire was pleased with him, he would ensure that it stayed that way. He'd deal with the animal pest eventually and he just knew that one of his speeches was just what he needed to boost the creative juices in his brain.

''I - yes, of course! Naturally, I'm the ... uhm, key speaker! I shall prepare myself and be there at my convenience.'' he stated with fake smugness as his grin almost threatened to tear his face apart ''send me the details, Eloren!''

''Of course, _Administrator._ I have a feeling that this will be absolutely grand!''

He didn't bother with a reply. Though the mercenary infuriated Milton to no end, there was a certain truth behind his warnings. Agent Eloren has been given too much leeway in the past. Up until now, however, there was not much that he could do against it, given her background. But if the Empire's favor was truly on his shoulders now? He'd make sure that _everyone _knew who the boss was around here.

''That'd explain her friendly tone. I'm on the pedestal for not even a second and she already tries to suck up to me. Typical!''

First, Milton did the most important thing when it came to speeches: to look representable. A nice suit here, a patriotic emblem there - all part of politics. He'd look like a well respected _Imperial of Ordel_, a fact that would resonate heavily with both of his target audiences.

Secondly, he had to come up with a speech that would inspire the people. Milton never really gave much thought to his speeches, truth be told. And why should he? Saying something among the lines of 'you're all so amazing' usually got the job done, anyway. This time, however, he had to make sure that his words would go down into Ordel's history.

_I'll write down some buzzwords. They'll eat it up! They'll have to._

He had to squeal in delight at that. His thoughts wandered back to his time in Ordel's council, serving as the head of Ordel's pro-Empire party. If only Loch could see him now. It brought him limitless smug to imagine the fearful coward kneeling at his feet, begging him that he should allow him to return to -

Milton shook his head. He had to focus now, the eyes of the Empire were on him!

Making sure that he looked as dashing as always, he went over Eloren's message one more time. The event would be hosted within the Blue Gate District, the very heart of Stone Town's culture. Naturally, it'd be streamed via HoloNet for all the people of Ordel to enjoy too. It was a fitting tribute for a fitting achievement. To think that one year ago, Ordel's ace up in its sleeve was its dusty old crops - what madness! He turned the planet into a titan of industry and now he would be rewarded for it.

Some hours later, Milton found himself standing upon a wooden stage in one of Blue Gate's richly designed plazas. Behind him, the flag of the Empire proudly swung in the wind with the Heartseeker floating idly far up in the skies above it. He himself was flanked by two Storm Troopers, their soldier-like posture only amplifying the patriotic image that he so adored. Above all else though, he absolutely cherished how the Imperial Anthem was emitted by a set of speakers all around the stage. Already, there were a lot of people below him, faces both familiar and unknown. Local supporters, prominent donors, and many more seemed to have joined him today.

_As they should._

Noting how some Imperial Recording Probes started to hover among the masses, he lowered his head once before a big grin set itself in his face.

''People of Ordel, esteemed heroes of the Empire. Today is a day that will go down in Ordel's history forever!''

His supporters started to clap, a fact that only increased the smile that controlled his lips.

''In only a year, we've turned this planet from a glorified farm to an unparalleled powerhouse within our beloved Empire! And under his Imperial Majesty's wisdom, we shall grow even further! Yes, you've heard right, the eyes of the Empire are firmly set upon us and they cry with happiness! Gone are the times where we were only known for our farms and hills. Gone are the times where cowardice influenced our daily life, our incompetent leaders removed by the eternal courage of Ordel's soldiers! Now, we need to face our future and - ''

There was a curious vibration coming from under his feet. A loud hum penetrated the air, making both him and his supporters look around in obvious confusion. Cursing under his breath, he deactivated his microphone and glared at the Troopers next to him.

''Damn it. Find out whatever is making that sound. I can't deal with this, not now.''

They never had a chance to answer.

Another second passed before the hum disappeared into nothingness, the annoyance replaced with a fiery column of death as the stage was torn into literal pieces. The smell of scorched meat and burned wood dominated the air as chaos reigned supreme, its countless screams echoing through the very streets of Blue Gate. Death arrived in the streets of Ordel and it marked the beginning of a new era for the planet. One under firm Imperial rule with no need for fake smiles and heartless speeches - and especially one without Milton.

Far off in the distance, Agent Eloren was hidden in the shadows, a devilish smirk marking her victory today.

_? - Ordel, somewhere outside Stone Town_

Perhaps coming to Ordel was a mistake.

But then, what choice did he realistically have left? All he owned was either destroyed or stolen, save for the clothes he wore as he arrived here. True, he didn't let fate stop him and once he _removed _his group's former leader, he could call a semi-luxurious life his own once more. But at what cost?

They had those freaks of nature under control for such a long and time and now, as if per magic, those hellish beasts kill his people by the hour. It couldn't last. Soon, their lines would break and the people of Stone Town were going to depend on the Empire for all of its protection.

Not like he cared much about the people anyway, his own or Stone Towns. But he couldn't suffer another mayor setback, not after having lost everything else so many times before.

''Well. Time to - ''

A cruel sound carried itself through Ordel's landscape as a blazing light engulfed part of Stone Town in the distance. And once more, everything he owned was about to be taken by the flames.

''Milton ... you poor fucking idiot.''

He didn't know what happened and he didn't need to. No matter who was responsible for that, things were going to change now. Variables would be shifted and deep down in his stomach, he knew that neither he or his people were a part of the equation. Thus he lifted his hand and activated the communication unit that was mounted on his wrist.

''It's me - yeah, no shit I saw it. I was checking on some things and I just ... nah, I'm alright. Listen, we don't have much time anymore. The Empire will be coming now. And they'll be coming after _everyone, _including us. Those paranoid suckers were never one to waste a chance to squish their own billings, fucked up animals dancing on their own borders or not. Guess who Milton is going to blame for this ultimately. We aren't taking that chance - tell the people to buckle up and retreat to the safehouse. We're looting whatever we can on the way and we'll make our way off his forsaken piece of junk. At the double, soldier!''

He wouldn't be the loser, not today. He literally killed for his position and there was nothing he wouldn't do to keep it.

After all, CT-4774 was a fighter, no matter whether he was on Nar Shaddaa or Ordel.

* * *

**AN: **This was originally supposed to be Tuesday's chapter. However, given that it was only the side characters that had a role in it, I thought I'd post it now and give you something else for Tuesday!

I hope you're all doing okay :) I just wanted to chip in and say that _you _are doing amazing, no matter what is currently going on in your life! Yay you!


	29. Sacrifices

**Chapter XXIX:** _Sacrifices_

_Merrin - Homebase, Ordel  
_

This shouldn't have been so easy.

Merrin desperately wished there to be some sort of struggle, some repulsion when it came to _leaving_. She spent the last year of her life here, this was the place where not only she but all of them started to deal with the loss they suffered. It should've meant _something _for her - and yet, as she barged through room after room, she felt nothing. Merrin was a survivor, born and bred.

It was what people like her did, wasn't it? To run and to hide until they collected their strength to strike back. And with time, as one threat replaced the next, she'd run anew, an endless cycle of fight or flight until the moment where her luck run would eventually run out.

Was this it for her? Would she never be more than a survivor?

As she opened up the next door to Cere's room, her thoughts were drawn back to Nar Shaddaa: it was a seedy planet, filled to the bring with suffering and anger - and yet, both the suffering and the anger was nothing more than a mere extension of _life_. And it was that life, the raw emotions that dwelled deeply within them all, she enjoyed so much as she wandered through the moon's countless alleys. After all of those years on Dathomir, all of that time spent alone - to feel such a joy was undescribable for her.

She felt something familiar on Ordel once too, back when they arrived on the lush planet.

It was all gone now.

Lifting her satchel from her back, she ran over to the desk, grabbing everything that seemed useful. As she was done, however, her eyes drifted to the nearby nightstand.

_What should I do with that?_

Merrin knew what she _logically _should do with it. And yet, she also knew that there was something more behind it.

Right next to Cere's bed, one of Trilla's Inquisitor lightsabers was nestled next to it, the cape that she once wore as a servant of the Empire folded neatly beneath it. It was a shrine, a simple memorial dedicated to her fallen apprentice. Cere rarley took the saber onto missions, claiming that the risk of exposure was too high for it to be used. And although she certainly meant it, Merrin also understood that this wasn't the sole reason the weapon collected so much dust over the year.

It represented the sum of Cere's failures.

It was obvious that it couldn't remain, lest this new Inquisitor recovers it. Yet they wouldn't be able to carry everything within Homebase throughout Ordel's dense forest. Sighing deeply, she stepped over to the nightstand. There, Merrin grabbed the weapon quickly before she changed her mind, placing it underneath her outfit ere she stoved the cape into her satchel.

_Cere deserves this._

Not to mention that she'd be a raging hypocrite if she'd have chosen otherwise. Has she not claimed Cal's poncho as her own, carrying it on her chest as a silent reminder of his life? She knew how she had to feel - and it was a feeling that she didn't wish on anyone.

''Merrin, we're losing time. Have you gotten anything?''

''Yes.'' she glared down at her bag before she lifted her eyes towards Greez ''what now?''

''Well, how am I supposed to know that?!'' he exclaimed, putting all of his four hands behind his head ''Burn it all down? I have no idea!''

Merrin did entertain similar thoughts. That would certainly take care of any evidence. However, a fire as big as the one that would engulf Homebase could probably be seen from everywhere within Stone Town, if not even farther. And only the Force knew what the Empire would find if they pillaged through the scorched ruins.

''No. We'll let nature claim it. Another farmer brought to ruin by the Empire's industry isn't as suspicious as a fire.''

''That's great and all but - '' he clapped into his hands and stared at Merrin with pure annoyance ''what then? Are we just going to walk towards our doom? We need someplace to go! We can't just ... just do whatever!''

Merrin placed her index finger on her forehead and groaned. She felt sorry for the Lateron. With every passing day, it seemed as if his mood shifted more and more towards such a kind of anger that just wasn't healthy for neither mind or body. Merrin hoped once that because of their shared loss, Greez would open up to either her or Cere. Yet neither of them seemed to make any progress in that regard.

And it hurt to see him like that.

''I know. We - ''

We what? There weren't many places they could go. The Empire claimed more land every day, its callous installations spreading through the land like cancer. There just weren't many places untouched by Imperial presence anymore. Back then, they had multiple empty clearings to fall back to, but -

_Of course!_

''Greez, you remember when I did those scouting runs, trying to learn the controls of the shuttle?''

''Yeah, I remember your complaining too. Why?''

She knew that she had to choose her next words very carefully, given the sensitive nature of her idea.

''Because I saw the remains of the Mantis every time I did. Though badly damaged, the lower end of it still seemed to possess some semblance of structural integrity. It would keep us safe from the weather, at least.''

''No. No ... no. No!''

Greez hastily turned around, mumbling something inaudible under hurried breath. It still hurt, she understood that. And yet, it seemed as if they were out of options.

''I understand. But what choice do we have?''

As if she walked on eggshells, she stepped behind him and put one of her hands on his shoulders.

''What choice, what freaking choice?! I tell you what choice we had!''

He turned around and scoffed at Merrin with pure anger escaping his lips.

''We didn't have to play savior. We didn't have to save Cere's apprentice, we could've let her die, given her the death she deserved!. If she would've died, we'd never be in this mess! We'd still have the Mantis, we'd still be free - and we'd still have _Cal_!''

That was a low blow.

She flinched at the intensity of Greez's words. Did he think that she didn't share similar thoughts? Did he truly believe that those wicked thoughts didn't haunt her day and night? What if they wouldn't have landed on Nar Shaddaa? What if he and Merrin never left the ship? What if she died on Dathomir or if she'd have given in to Malicos' pleads?

Yet those choices were now solely out of their control. What was it that Cal always used to say? Trust only in the Force?

''It is what is it, Greez. All we can do is to look into the future now.''

''Yeah, a future without Cal. Hope all of that Force-bullshit was worth it in the end.''

Merrin didn't quite remember how long she stood in Cere's room after Greez left.

She understood where he was coming from, given that he has voiced similar opinions in the past. He wasn't a fan of the Force - nor did he understand it, even if he was confronted daily by it. Cere, Cal, Trilla, and even herself to a lesser extend. For him, the notion that some things were premediated through the Force had to be outlandish. He didn't feel the connection between all things like the others did and yet they expected him to. Could he really be blamed for such a reaction?

_I'm so sorry Greez. For everything._

She'd fix this, once they were out of here. And with both Tapal and Loch serving as more _normal _companions compared to Cere's antics, Merrin knew that they'd get through this together.

At that, she peeked down at the lightsaber. And then a haunting thought crossed her mind: Cere would need it.

Merrin ran through the tight wooden corridors of Homebase, sprinting down towards the briefing room. There she found Cere, her legs crossed in meditation.

''Cere, we're almost done. But you'll need this ... don't worry, I have her cape with me. I know how much it means to you.''

She didn't quite grasp what exactly put her off, but Merrin felt that there was _something _wrong. The air felt heavy around her as if it was burdened by a hundred untold words and thoughts. Slowly, Cere turned her head towards Merrin, granting her a weak smile before she nodded once.

''That's sweet of you, Merrin. Thank you. But I won't need it. I'll deal with the Inquisitor myself.''

Merrin arched her eyebrows at that. What was she saying? She couldn't fend off an Inquisitor with a mere blaster pistol. Even without the saber, a user of the Dark Side could easily -

And then she understood why she felt so much dread as she stormed into the room.

_No. Don't do this to us._

''Cere, you can't - ''

''Please. Listen to me.'' she raised her finger and looked at in her calming manner - which only served to freak her out more ''damn it, Merrin. You were always the smartest one amongst us. Did you know that?''

This couldn't be happening. Certainly, she wasn't as foolish as to truly entertain such an absurd idea? She wouldn't dare, not after everything they endured together.

''Merrin ... what choice do I have?''

''How dare you.''

She didn't care about holding it for Cere's sake anymore. Merrin almost launched at her as she screamed like an unholy banshee, all of the collected frustration she had to struggle with over the year finally reaching its boiling point as tears began to slid down her cheeks.

''How dare you spit on everything _he _has sacrificed?! You damn fool, how could you after everything Cal has done for us? After all the death and chaos, you'd be a coward and give up?!''

''Merrin ... ''

''Don't you dare lie to me now, Cere. You were his friend, his family! And you disregard anything he stood for because - ''

Cere angrily opened her mouth and her muscles visibly tensed up. It took only a second for the chairs in the room to be thrown against the nearby wall as Cere used the darker aspects of the Force, serenity, and patience replaced not only by anger but a tangible sadness that inflicted her very core.

''Because I failed him! Just as I failed Trilla! They died because of me! Even now I can't - '' her chest rose and fell quickly as she glared at her hands '' I can't stop disappointing them. They're dead because of me. Because of ... ''

After her burst of emotions disappeared, her words fell almost completely silent. She rocked her head back and forth, glancing from the tips of her fingers over to the chairs. Not ushering another word, she dropped herself to the floor, hiding her face amongst her hands.

''If I'd defeat the Inquisitor, they'd send another. And another. If I ... if I'm gone, that's it. The Empire will not know that you're here. You're free, all of you. And I'll - '' Cere lifted her visage, meeting Merrin's with her own tears streaming down her face.

''I'll be reunited with them. Through the Force, we're one.''

It made sense. It made so much sense and Merrin hated her for it.

''No ... no. I can't accept that. Let me ... let us fight together, then. We can defeat him, both of us. My Magick and your Jedi training, we could stop this!''

''Not with the Purge Troopers. Not with the ones that'll come afterward. Not the next Inquisitor and not the next one after them.''

''So, we .. we just give up?''

''No. I sacrifice myself.''

''This is not what he would've wanted!''

At that, Cere conjured up her remaining strength to chuckle.

''Seeing _you_ save and sound, Merrin? I believe that he'd have died for it too.''

''Cere, please ... ''

''No. It is decided - all is as the Force wills it.''

Curse the Jedi and their stubborn teachings. And Curse her own pragmatism.

So this was it? Another member of her family was about to be torn away from her and all she could do was to watch and then to run. The woman she shared her grief with, the woman that gave her a home and protected her - soon, she'd be nothing but another memory. Like her people on Dathomir. Like Cal. And she could do nothing against it. No matter how much power she claimed for her own, there was nothing Merrin could do when it came to the forces of destiny.

And it was in that moment where she fully understood what Greez meant.

''Who else knows?''

Merrin tried to keep her voice steady, even if she failed miserably at it. If this truly was Cere's last day, she'd give her the honor of a warrior's death.

''Loch. I told him to lead you away. He'll say that I'm right behind you but ... well.''

''Then I shall help him.''

Merrin would grieve for her, just as she mourned for Cal. But she swore on her own life that the galaxy would not forget what sacrifice was made here today.

''I ... - thank you, Merrin. For everything.''

Cere stood up and walked over to Merrin with trembling legs, her watery eyes closing in on her own. With a quiet sob, she pulled her in into a hug, nestling her head between her neck and shoulders.

''I love you, Merrin. We'll all be watching over you ... all of us. You'll never be alone.''

She didn't want to let go. On the contrary, she wanted to grab Cere and run, lying to the both of them that everything was going to be alright and that they'd find a way out of this situation. But fate - no, the Force had something else in mind for them. And there were no words in the galaxy to describe how much she suffered because of it.

''I love you too, Cere. Thanks for being the family I've always wanted.''

As they parted, Cere planted a kiss on her forehead, lifting her hand carefully to wash away some of the tears that besieged the Nightsister's face.

''Go now. Work with Richard. Leave, regroup - do what needs to be done.''

''Always.''

Cal Kestis. Cere Junda. Until the day arrived where she too would finally meet death, it was those names she'd cry in battle so that they would never be forgotten.

_Richard - Ordel, just outside of Homebase_

''And the terminals?''

''Reset and sliced. As if straight out of the factory'' answered Relor truthfully.

''If you add three tones of dust and dirt on them, perhaps'' added Richard darkly before his eyes caught movement nearby.

It was Merrin with Cere's BD droid resting on her back. With haste commanding her feet, she sprinted towards them, the big satchel she carried with her seemingly not doing anything to slow her down.

''It seems as if we're ready'' stated Loch matter of factly, ensuring that his voice didn't give away the fateful choice that was done today.

Each of them carried bags of their own, housing the bare necessities needed for the journey ahead. Food. Water. Self-defense should their path cross with either the Empire or Ordel's wildlife. And now, if what Greez told them was true, they had found temporary refuge, even if it seemingly displeased the Lateron greatly. Not that it mattered. No matter any personal feelings, they had to leave if they wished to escape the Empire's wrath.

Loch knew what they did do dissidents like him and the others. He wasn't keen to meet such fate.

''It's done. Homebase shall be nothing but another ruin.'' Merrin stated after she arrived.

''Where's Cere?'' inquired Tapal quickly, looking past her at the soon to be deserted base.

''Cere - ... '' started Richard to speak before Merrin claimed the word.

''Cere will join us shortly. She said that she had to cast some sort of ... Force ritual? To buy us more time and throw the Empire off of our tail.''

With surprise marking his face, he glared at Merrin - who, for what had to be a fragment of a second, gave him a knowing look that told him more than hundreds of words could: she knew.

''Oh that's just amazing.'' quipped Greez sarcastically, his smaller frame boasting as many bags as his companions, much to his evident disapproval.

''Jedi, who knows with those people. Well, for what's it worth: she'll have no problem catching up anyway. Everyone ready?'' asked Richard as he looked into the round.

Merrin didn't say anything as she avoided Richard's glare to the best of her abilities.

Greez - well, he was his usual self, which didn't really fill Richard with much confidence. Rattling on about something that was clearly not meant to be heard in Basic.

That left Tapal: as even Merrin started to move, his eyes were still glued to the building behind them, as if the cogs in his brain were about to work _something_ out that would drastically make this situation more difficult.

_Don't be a smartass, Lasat. At least this one time. _

Thankfully, he too left, running up to Merrin and Greez as the group left Homebase for the final time.

The first hour was spent in complete silence as everyone was seemingly occupied with their own thoughts.

Richard couldn't help but ask himself what would happen now. Sure, they'd probably make their way safely to the remains of the Mantis, where its rusty hull would hopefully be stable enough to protect them from the forces of nature for a couple of days. But then what? Without Cere, his chances at liberating Ordel basically became void. Even now as his eyes scanned the horizon, the thick smoke of the Empire's factories tainted the once so beautiful image of the planet, with the shadows of the Heartseeker helping no bit in dispelling this visual displeasure.

The Empire won - for now at least.

Which left him in a more than uncomfortable position. He was a wanted man, just like the others. Unlike the others, however, he couldn't claim any worthwhile skills his own. He wasn't a pilot, he wasn't a fighter. He certainly wasn't a Jedi or _whatever _Merrin was. Though his political soft skills were valuable when it came to leading a resistance, sooner or later the rest of the group were going to ask themselves what they were going to do with him. Richard didn't like those odds, not at all.

Luckily for him, there was one ace up in his sleeve that could still help him: a ship.

Though there weren't many favors to call upon now, Richard realized that there was an alternative to merely _asking. _An alternative that wasn't just very lucrative for them, but also became an actual necessity given the circumstances..

And he knew where they could get a ship. He'd just -

''How much longer until we're here? I don't know about you, but it's way too quiet around those parts for me to like it.'' Tapal asked Merrin, his hand steadily resting on the grip of his blaster.

''Two hours. One and a half if we keep up the pace.'' Merrin chirped back.

''Two hours it is then. I mean, have you seen my legs?'' Greez grumbled as a response, waving around frantically with his arms ere he pointed at his legs.

''Ah, don't worry. I've got a plan to fix that.'' Relor chuckled as he glared down at the Lateron. He walked over to him and - ...

_Oh my._

If they wouldn't be in such a mess, he might've laughed at that display. Without a second thought, the Lasat's bulky arms grabbed Greez, lifting him off of his feet and placing him on Relor's shoulders. To say that Greez was temporarily displeased would've been an understatement.

''Are you crazy you smelly bastard?! You can't lift people and ... ''

''I can, actually. And you're welcome.'' Relor cut Greez's complaint short as they joined up with the rest of the group.

''One and a half hour, yes?'' corrected Merrin before she turned around, her eyes scanning the treelines in front of them.

They kept their march up for another half hour, the uneven and muddy land giving no way to any eventual chatter or conversations. A fact that both he and Merrin were probably glad about. Eventually though, it was Relor that opened his mouth, and he asked them the question he dreaded so much to hear.

''Shouldn't Cere be here already?'

His words lingered in the air as Merrin glared at Richard, neither of them knowing what they should do now. They could theoretically tell them the truth, that much was true. They were far away from Homebase now to make a difference - but that wasn't what concerned him. What concerned him more were a potentially pissed of armed Lasat and a whiny Lateron giving away their position to whatever roamed these lands right now.

So he did what he was best at: lying.

''Who knows with those people.''

''It's Cere, she isn't just a nobody, Loch.''

The Lasat's words grew slightly more agitated.

''And yet, neither of us know this ... _Force, _not like she does. You all have seen her meditating before. And you all have seen the speed at which she can move. Why are we worried?''

''I didn't say that I was worried.''

''You implied it.''

''I'm also implying that something is not right, Loch.''

''With what? Your superstition? You're right about that.''

He had to finish this conversation before it grew into something he couldn't handle. And although it was a low blow, the best way to beat such arguments was an _emotional _response.

''Do tell me, Tapal - out of all the people here, shouldn't you be the one that trusts Cere more than any other? Or was I just imaging those shared glances between the two of you?''

Out of the corner of his eyes, he saw how Merrin opened her mouth as if she was about to speak. All that escaped her mouth, however, was a sigh followed by her swaying her head.

''Careful, _Imperial_.''

''Duly noted. Shall we continue?''

He might've weaseled himself out of this one, but he doubted that he'd any more luck next time. They had to get out of this blasted forest, quickly so.

Their journey continued. Every now and then, Tapal - with Greeze sitting on his back - would stand still and look behind them, hoping for any sign of Cere to reveal itself. And yet they were disappointed in every single instance.

''Hold up, everyone. Did you hear that?'' Relor spoke as he raised his hand.

Richard lamented at that. He didn't enjoy lying to the Lasat like that. Watching Relor how he was so easily pulled by false hope - it felt wrong, even if it was a necessity.

''I hear nothing.'' Merrin stated as she stepped next to Richard. She grabbed his arm and pointed towards Greez and Relor as worried stares were exchanged between the two of them.

''Nah, I heard it too ... sounded like rustling? Branches?'' Greez added, looking over the big Lasat's shoulders to scan the area for the source of that sound.

The BD unit conjured an anxious sound that only served to underline Richard's current emotional state. Were they finally losing it?

Considering what happened shortly after, Richard wished that it was only their imagination.

Within a heartbeat, a strange winged insect stormed out of the underwood, its grand wings and sharp talons raised in an impressive and fear-inspiring manner.

_Oh shit._

_Cal - Ordel, somewhere in the forest_

''She's no danger. You understand that, right?''

''I understand deception, Cal. You'd be astonished how creative she can be.''

''More than you?'' Cal had to snicker at that ''because I'd argue that I've figured you out.''

Trilla used the Force to amplify her strength, dashing skywards as she leaped over a fallen tree. She turned around and crossed her arms in front of her chest as she waited for Cal to join her. And he did as he landed next to her shortly thereafter, lettings his hand wander through his hair as he took the lead once more.

''Do you now? Don't flatter yourself.''

''Yeah yeah. Well, it doesn't change a thing. She's our ally now.''

He never thought that he'd say that. What would Master Tapal think of it? His own Padawan teaming up with two fallen Jedi turned Inquisitors, the same two souls that tried to kill him how many times now? He'd love to claim that Tapal would praise his pragmatism in that regard, but he also knew that he held the Order in very high esteem - and so did he. To think that Tapal would've been disappointed by his actions was a thought he didn't wish to carry with him.

Cal remembered the conversation he had with Trilla, back then where she revealed herself to be Cere's fallen apprentice. What did she say? Skulking in the shadows with a betrayer? It was a mind game, he knew that now. Yet her words still ringed true somewhat.

_Enough of this. Focus now, Cal._

As they began in their search for the mysterious house Cal saw through the Force, Masana agreed to scout ahead, given that not only did she know the surrounding lands better than either him or Trilla, there was also more strength in her body than both of theirs combined. And something told Cal that having both her and Trilla together right now would be unwise at best.

Admittedly though, there wasn't much that could spoil his mood right now. The prospect of seeing the others again made him smile, even if under such grim circumstances. And yet, it wasn't as if they just up and left for a couple of hours, at least not for them. They were gone, actually _gone_, for an entire year. How would they even react to their return, especially considering Tide now traveled with them? Did they believe that they died? Did they mourn?

Cal grimaced darkly. He didn't wish to think about the pain they caused them, even if it wasn't intentional. He could just imagine how he'd feel if Merrin disappeared for a year, leaving no clue behind about her whereabouts. It was a grim line of thought, one he didn't wish to entertain any further.

There was something else though: Cal started to feel slightly overwhelmed with _everything _going on. The reaction to their wellbeing, bringing Masana with them, their plan to destroy the temple - a plan that hasn't even been remotely discussed yet, actually. Not to mention that they'd bring another _guest _with them, even if they weren't with them in a _physical_ sense.

Speaking of, he didn't like to be near the Holocron. It made him generally uneasy, both within the Force and his own mind. And if Master Tapal's ''vision'' wasn't just imaginary ...

No, he had to focus now. All would be revealed in time. Now, all that mattered was to get to the others.

''We were gone for a year'' Cal said followed by a deep sigh.

''A year'' Trilla nodded ''a lot of things can happen in a year. I mean, let's just consider that ... - ''

She used the Force once more, pushing aside a set of dense vines that blocked their path.

'' ... it literally only took few hours for the Republic to be effectively turned into the Empire. I don't want to imagine what Palpatine was up to in an entire year.''

Nothing good, that much Cal was certain of.

''What about the others? Do you think that they ... well, you know. Us being gone.''

''It is what it is, Cal. All we can do is hope for the best. They'll understand.''

_Will they?_

''I know. It's just - I can't get the fact out of my head that we were gone, Trilla. We were gone for an entire year! Realistically, if Cere was gone for such a long time ... what would you've believed happened to her?''

''That she was dead.''

He didn't say anything to that. What could he have said? It was the truth and they both knew it.

''And yet, we just ... return like that. Gone for a few hours, at least form where we are standing. We'll just ... reopen those wounds? It sucks.''

''It does. But what's the alternative? Hiding it out until all eternity?''

''Of course not. I just don't want to cause any more pain than needed.''

''Listen - I'm not going to promise anything. It will be emotional, for better or worse. But in the end? Cere will understand. The Force is a mystery, she knows that. Even I am starting to realize that there are certain aspects of the Force I'll never understand.'' she spoke with a voice that seemed to question the merit of its own words ''but Merrin? Greez? I can't vouch for them. They'll be in pain.''

They will. Force, he didn't even wish to imagine how he'd explain all of this to Merrin. Cal knew that she'd understand it, eventually. But she'd still be hurt.

He would never wish to hurt Merrin.

''Alas, take some comfort in the fact that the bulk of their negative emotions will be directed at me.''

He looked at Trilla with confusion drafted in his face.

''Don't give me that look. It was my idea to get us up on that mountain. Back then, it sounded like a quick operation. And it was for us. You know the rest.''

Truth be told, he didn't think about this up until now. Not that it mattered much. Finding the Holocron, finding Masana - for better or worse, it wasn't just random luck that drew them up there.

''The Force works in mysterious ways?''

It was a dumb answer, Cal was distinctly aware of that. But to him, it was the truth.

''Maybe. That'll work with Cere, perhaps. The others? Not so much.''

''I know. But .. ''

The bushes started to bend under Masana's weight as she returned to the others. She hastily removed her mask before she directed her scared head towards Cal.

''There's some tumult further ahead. Shouts, maybe? I don't know, I ran back as fast as I could. You got any idea what we should do?''

''Ignore it and press on? Seems reasonable.'' Trilla stated directly.

''Yeah, let's ask someone with a ... not as aphetic perspective, perhaps. Eh?''

Trilla was about to argue as Cal raised his voice and as he threw a quick glimpse at Trilla that non verbally almost _begged_ her to not go down this road right now.

''We'll check it out. We can always decide once we're there. I don't want to run into the Empire without cause, alright?''

''Sounds good. If we hurry, we'll make it there in time.'' exclaimed Masana as she raised her hand, her thumb pointing deeper into the forest.

Making sure that his lightsaber was in reach if necessary, Cal and Trilla followed Masana to the best of their abilities, even if despite everything, the Dowutin was still faster than them, Force or no Force. Eventually, they reached what had to be the origin of all this turmoil. As Cal peeked his head from behind a tree, he spotted something that made his skin shiver: it was a gigantic insect. Behind it, he assumed that these were the people that Masana heard. Though he didn't see them as the insect blocked all sight, he saw how a green light seemed to appear out of nowhere, probably in the hopes to fend this beast off.

_A plasma torch, perhaps? _

''Gonna' need a quick decision here, boss. I really don't want to see any innocent people dying on my watch.'' whispered Masana as she too tried to get a better look at the situation.

_What. Who made me boss?!_

''That's a first.'' hushed Trilla sarcastically as she procured her lightsaber and glared expectantly at Cal.

''If they were Imperials, we'd be running away from a volley of blaster bolts and an army of angry bucket heads right now. No, this is something different. Alright, let's do this. Masana, what is that ... thing?''

''The locals have many names for it. I just call it ''GiganticInsetThatNeedstoDie''. Catchy, isn't it? Just follow my lead, its weak point is its stomach. That freaking chitin is semi-resistant to lightsabers, so don't bother.''

Resistant to lightsabers? Of course, it was. As if they'd ever be in luck.

In front of them, another blast of green flames engulfed the creature, pushing it back some meters before it came closer again.

''Alright, take the lead, Masana. We'll be right behind you.''

She ignited her lightsaber and pressed herself away from the tree, sprinting into combat like the fearless warrior she was, her saber held proudly in front of her as she charged at the menacing beast.

''She was always a show-off.'' Trilla scoffed ''I'll take the left, you the right?'' she asked ere she too activated her crimson blade.

''Got it. Let's go!''

Thus, they both ran into battle, with Cal dashing through the undergrowth on his right side, activating one end of his blade and readying himself to flank the creature. Trying to suppress the natural emotions that build up during battle, he called upon the calamity ingrained in him by Tapal's training.

_There is no emotion, there is peace._

Clearing his mind of any doubt, he jumped forwards, using the Force to speed up his attack as he aimed for the beast's side.

That was the plan, at least. Mid-attack, however, he saw something that even the calm mind of a Jedi Knight wasn't able to handle without emotion: it was _her_.

There she stood, in the same red tunic he found her in all that time ago on Dathomir. A strange green power embraced her body, crackles of jade-colored energy leaving her fingertips as she weaved a fiery blast with her hands, trying to shield those that she traveled with from the attacks of the monsters.

In hindsight, he shouldn't have been so blinded by her presence. He shouldn't have discarded all those years of training, all those countless sessions of meditation that should've prepared him for moments like this. Tapal would've been objectively disappointed in him, there wasn't any way to deny that. There is no emotion, there is peace - it's such a simple line that meant everything for a Jedi, especially in combat. And yet, in this moment of weakness, his mind just couldn't handle seeing Merrin right here, right _now_.

Just as his mind couldn't see Masana crouching beneath the winged monster, slicing away at its belly and making it scream in raw pain. The insect used its wings as a weapon, trying to ward off anyone around it. Perhaps if his mind was more anchored, he would've seen the strike coming. But he wasn't. And thus, the powerful blast of wings connected with his face, throwing him back with immense strength and hurling his body into the next tree.

He tried to lift his lightsaber as his strength left him, unconsciousness blinding his eyes as the beast continued to attack the group.

_Trilla - Ordel, somewhere in the forest_

As Tide slid beneath the creature, Trilla took a second to analyze the beast's movement, hoping to gain a better understanding of where she should strike. Her mind worked fast as she spotted exposed flesh on the insect's legs, small yet certainly reachable pieces of skin that weren't protected by its chitin.

Yet something else caught her attention. The coldness, the emptiness - the temptation. Someone called upon the Dark Side of the Force, someone close. It felt different, even if she couldn't explain why. Naturally, her eyes immediately went to the Dowutin, checking if the former Inquisitor finally wasn't as holy as she preached. But as she watched as Masana did nothing but attacking the beast with mere strikes of her saber, she knew that it couldn't be her. But who ... -

_Impossible._

Of course it wasn't impossible. Why should it be? They knew that they were on Ordel - no, that they were relatively near. And yet, seeing the Nightsister standing in front of her, she couldn't help but feel surprised, dare she say happy? All is as the Force willed it, that much was certainly true.

Alas, Trilla also knew that there'd be enough time for chatting later. They still had to deal with the ever more enraged winged beast first.

Speaking of which, it seemed as if Masana's struck true. A hellish scream escaped between the mandibles of the beast before it raised its wings - and brought it down at them with stunning efficiency.

Trilla let the Force flow through her as she jumped back, activating the second end of her saber before she entered a defensive stance. As if she was struck by lightning, Masana rushed towards her as well, taking her place next to her former colleague and mimicking the stance they both were exquisitely trained in.

''It's ... it's Cal. He was hit.'' Tide said under rugged breath after she readied herself.

''Damn it. Let's focus on this lat - watch out!''

It seemed as if the beast was adamant to prove that were would be no time for conversation. Quickly, its head darted between Merrin's group - which consisted of two unknown faces as she spotted Greez on the shoulders of a Lasat - and then again to them. And as if it judged Merrin's people to be easier to deal with, it ignored Trilla and Masana and raced directly at them, its sharp claws ready to tear apart anything it'd meet.

''Oh no you don't!'' screamed Masana as she raised her hand. She bit down on her own lip as she tried to hold the beast midair through the Force, a move that seemingly appeared to strain her quicker than she'd have hoped.

She hated to admit it, but at least in that regard, they worked well together. Always did. Ever looking to exploit any weakness she was presented with, it was now Trilla's time to charge forwards. Hoping that Masana's power wouldn't waver under the impressive size of the beast, she ran like hell before she slid under the beast's stomach. Letting her finger wander up the hilt of her saber, Trilla activated the spinning function of her saber, dispatching multiple deep cuts in rapid succession.

Although her connection to the Force was weakened, if slightly amplified because of the duress of this fight, she could still vividly feel the pain the creature felt as Trilla's saber utterly annihilated its stomach. Thankfully, it was over as soon as it began. The blade cut through the weak flesh of her blade like a hot knife would through butter, killing it almost outright.

Yet what Trilla didn't foresee was that naturally, the beast would lose function of its wings in the process. It almost came crushing down towards her, the sheer mass of it certainly enough to crush her beneath - if she wouldn't have been grabbed by an invisible hand and thrown directly in front of Masana's feet.

And as she laid there, the first thing that greeted her as she opened her eyes was the smug face of Tide grinning down at her.

''You're welcome.''

_Force preserve me._

Without asking, Tide helped her on her feet before she ran over to Cal. Taking one deep breath, she holstered her lightsaber before making her way towards them too. Them and ...

''How is this possible?''

Straight to the point. Though she didn't know the woman well enough to make such statements, something told her that that was typical of the young Nightsister.

Trilla glanced down at Cal. He didn't seem to be wounded, at least not on a surface level. Thank the Force for small mercies.

Watching Masana treating the unconscious Cal, that left her in the dreadful situation to explain _everything _to a Merrin that seemed to be on the verge of tears - with plenty of anger building itself up behind those eyes of her.

She didn't prepare herself for this. It should've been Cal that in her stead, taking his friends into his arms and telling them how much he missed them. How in the name of everything was she supposed to explain any of this? If _she _told Merrin that they were never really gone and just displaced in time, there'd be another fight.

For the first time in a long time, Trilla stood there frozen like an icicle on Illum. She didn't have any witty remark or sarcastic quip to give - right now, she was too stunned by the intensity of all of _this _to even function on a most basic level.

_Wasn't I supposed to be the rational one?_

''Eh, Trilla. My hands are a bit too clumsy for this - he's alright, I think. He was always sturdier than he looks. Can you take care of him?''

At first, she didn't react to Masana's questions. Her eyes were locked with Merrin's as more and more tears started to stream down her face. It took all her strength to break that view as she gazed down at her and Cal.

It was a lie, she knew that much. She has seen Tide treating wounds in combat before. On the contrary: despite her huge mass, she believed that she had a steadier hand than herself.

She was throwing Trilla a lifeline - and she couldn't have been more thankful for it.

And thus, she did as she was asked. Escaping Merrin's tearful face like a coward, she set next to Cal as Masana stepped in front of Merrin. Behind her, the rest of the group fell into line, all of their shocked expressions doing nothing to alleviate her fears one bit.

''Alright, this is going to be a fun one. Uhm - '' Masana formed a fist and coughed into it ''shit, I don't even know how to put this ... and it was me that had to explain _this _to them in the first place. But they eventually took it well, so here goes nothing.''

Tide clasped her hand together and unleashed a deep sigh.

''Trilla and Kestis over there ... well, basically. They traveled through time. Ordel is home to a ruin strong in the Force, hosting a place we started to call the World Between Worlds. From there, they were ... uhm, displaced. So to speak. Where they were gone for a day at most, it was a year for the rest of us.''

Though Masana seemed to stumble over her every word, she did a better job than anyone probably could in this situation. Which didn't change the fact that all hell broke loose shortly thereafter.

''This ... this a joke.''

Merrin recoiled from Masana as her hands wandered up to her face. Her body tensed up visibly as she turned around, talking to nobody and no one in particular in her confusion.

She was in shock. How couldn't she? Both he and Cal went through a similar process when Masana told them what happened. Unlike Merrin, however, they only lost a couple of hours. She had lost so much more.

''Listen, I get it. I really do. It's ... a lot to take in, I admit. But it's the truth.''

''The truth?!''

Merrin dashed forward and raised her fist up in Masana's face.

''They were dead ... they were ... it's a lie. A trick. Has to be.''

Merrin's speech quivered under the raw emotional impact she had to endure currently. Making no attempts to hide her cries of anguish, she pushed Tide away from her - or tried so at least. Making no attempts to stand in the Nightsister's way, she rushed towards Cal as she threw herself down next to him, burying her head on his chest.

It felt wrong to watch. Truth be told, it felt wrong to be anywhere remotely near the two of them right now. Not finding the strength in her to endure such an emotional display, she quietly stood up and left Merrin and Cal alone, knowing that it was not her place to intrude.

Trilla was ashamed of herself. Only now, Cal's words truly resonated with her. They have brought suffering to those people and she felt so undescribable ashamed of it. And worse, despite everything she endured after the Fortress Inquisitorius, there was still a dark part in her that was ashamed of Merrin showing such weakness. There she was, an innocent young girl showing the purest form of emotion Trilla has seen ever since an eternity and she had the audacity to feel _repulsed_ by it.

_I'm a monster._

Wandering over to Masana and the rest of the group in quiet pain, she planted herself next to her former 'Sister'. Immediately, she was barraged by an array of questions she was in no way shape or form able to handle at this moment.

''How is this possible?! You ... you should be dead. You were dead!'' screamed Greez without hesitation.

''Listen, little one. I told ya' already, they weren't ... and believe me, I tried to kill them often enough.''

''No, you listen you ... huge freak of nature. I don't know what sort of ... drugs or whatever you are on but they were gone. Gone for over a year! Dead. Gone. Taken Away. Torn to pieces for all I know!''

Unlike Merrin, Greez didn't show any sadness right now. He was angry, furious at anyone and anything that caught his eyes. And Trilla couldn't blame him one bit.

''And yet they stand in front of you, Lateron.'' Masana said with the patience of a true Jedi - even if it was mostly faked.

The back and forth between Tide and Greez continued. She didn't listen, even if her name was dropped on numerous occasions. Her eyes wandered to the faces of Merrin's other companions. She didn't recognize them, neither the Lasat nor the human male. Just like her, they didn't seem to wish to involve themselves in this chaos.

And then something sprung to her mind that made her arms go limp.

''Where is Cere?''

The Lasat was the first to react, followed by the human who all out of sudden seemed to try to escape her sight.

''She ... she should be right behind us.'' said the unknown Lasat in a way that made her blood boil. He didn't believe his own words, that much was certain.

''Alright Lateron, quiet and put those arms down. Answer Trilla's question, would you? We're all sort of in a hurry.'' stated Masana ere she rocked her head in quiet frustration.

Neither one of them answered.

''She's still in our base, trying to give herself up to an Imperial Inquisitor so that we might escape.''

It was Merrin that broke the silence. Not leaving Cal's side, she looked up and glared towards the others.

''An Inquisitor? Here on Ordel? Oh boy.'' Masana's response was the calmest one, which wasn't a big surprise.

Neither was Trilla's reaction a surprise. With venomous potency, she turned around and started down at Merrin.

''What do you mean an 'Inquisitor', Merrin? What is Cere doing?!''

Before Merrin could answer, however, the Lasat grabbed the human that stood next to him and lifted him into the sky.

''You knew. You fucking bastard knew.'' he screamed at him in a shattering manner.

''Eh ... eh!'' Masana was quick to intervene as she pulled the Lasat away from the human - which was an impressive feat given the big alien was more than merely angry at the man. He was absolutely livid.

''Of ... of course I knew!'' the man struggled for breath as he tried to compose himself again ''look at you! In our situation, we had no time for such an emotional display!''

The only response the man got was an outraged scream that would've probably even impressed the slain winged insect. If it wouldn't have been for Masana's quick reaction, Trilla doubted that the man would've left this forest without a set of broken bones.

''Enough! There's obviously something bad happening here, we don't need you killing each other!'' Masana huffed as she frowned at the two of them.

''Merrin - where is Cere and what Inquisitor is on Ordel?'' Trilla asked anew, the pity she felt for the Nightsister shortly before slowly growing into fury.

''At our base, a couple of hours away from here.'' affirmed Merrin, her own anger at Trilla easily matching the one directed at her.

_This got to be a joke._

''Alright, everyone ... calm down. We'll deal with this. But we need to know which Inquisitor is here. How do they look? What species are they?''

''Pau'an'' said the human as he found his breath again.

''Oh no ... '' whispered Trilla, her hand wandering to her lightsaber.

_He _was here. There was only one Pau'an Inquisitor and he was here, on Ordel. And he was looking for Cere. The same Inquisitor that personally tortured her and broke her, the same that did everything to tear apart her spirit - he was actually here.

The Grand Inquisitor, leader of the Inquisitorius, was on Ordel.

''Wait ... that can't be ... Trilla, is that ... ?'' Masana asked in a worried pitch.

''Of course it's him. Who else would be here? Send here by the Emperor himself, no doubt.'' she replied coldly as she turned back to Masana.

''The ruins.'' Tide stated slowly as she understood.

It made sense. The Emperor would have more than a personal interest when it came to such power. She couldn't be surprised that he'd send the Grand Inquisitor. An operation like that would've been too important to delegate to an ordinary Inquisitor - and she assumed that Vader had other things to worry about.

''Merrin ... did you lie to me?''

It was Greez that spoke up this time, his tiny body having no problem in sliding between Tide and Masana as he carefully walked towards her.

''I'm sorry. She asked me to, Greez.''

_Damn her eternal savior complex. Damn her!_

Trilla was absolutely furious. Not at anyone in particular, but at this entire situation. All of the chaos of the past hours - it couldn't end in Cere's death. Not after everything that has happened between them, not after everything that still needed to be said between them. Fate couldn't be so cruel as to take her away from her again, not after everything they both had to endure.

''Cere has no idea who she is facing. None at all. We need to help her!'' Trilla barked loudly as she walked over to the human ''You. Tell us where that base it'' she pointed at Tide as she addressed him ''the two of us will be fast enough to reach it in time.''

The man recoiled visibly as she approached, almost as if he believed that she was about to rip his head off in anger. From where Trilla was standing, that might've been an actual possibility if he wouldn't cooperate soon.

''It's ... it's in the Heartlands, Stone Town's farming district. It's the big wooden house on the most northern hill, the only one of its kind. You can't miss it.''

''For your sake, I hope that that is the truth.'' Trilla spat in a threatening manner as she turned to the Lasat. ''Where were you going? Cal will need someone to carry him. You can't stay here.''

''I ... the remains of your ship. The Mantis.'' the Lasat answered before disapproval mounted his face ''I want to go with you. If Cere's in danger ... ''

No. She wouldn't tolerate any backtalk, not now. Not with Cere's life at stake.

''Don't you dare usher another word, Lasat. You'll do as you are told or I will not hesitate to put you down. This is _my master _you're toying with. Don't try my patience.''

She didn't care if she sounded like the Second Sister right now. As long as it got him to back down, she honestly couldn't care less.

Trilla had enough of this, all of this. Time travel, ancient temples, the Inquisitorius, and all those lies. When it would finally end?

''Trilla ... '' Masana approached her with slow steps, her hands raised as if to calm her.

''Don't. You know as well as I do what he'll do with her if he captures her.'' she responded in a sharp voice.

''I know. Which is why we need to keep a cool head right now.''

''I ... damn it!'' Trilla closed her eyes and gritted her teeth ''let's just go.''

''Then it is decided. You'll take Cal and Merrin to the Mantis and we - well, we'll face our old boss.''

Thus, Trilla and Masana left the rest of the group behind. They needed to get to Cere before _he_ would arrive. They both understood what would happen to Cere if they didn't. The torture. The pain. The terror.

She knew what sort of suffering the sadistic Grand Inquisitor could conjure up within a mere second. The thought of Cere falling victim to him banished any semblance of peace in her mind as wrath took hold of her muscles, pushing her beyond her limits as they made their way into the Heartlands.

* * *

**AN: **It's Tuesday*. Time for a big chapter!

I believe that Masana is the BFF we all want and deserve, btw.

Guest: Your review isn't on , even if it is in my E-Mail folder. I'll look again tomorrow but until then, I'll just pretend its there!

Thanks for being so amazing to actually read my story! 3 I can most definitely understand where you're coming from. But I can assure you that that won't be the case. I can't tell you much without spoiling a lot, but Cal will always be the main character, followed Trilla. Right now, however, there are a lot of plot points that need to be set up, so that might give the illusion of the story being too heavily focused on one character's perspective.

Believe me. It will make sense eventually.

General: Also I can't wait to get off of Ordel. And on the new ship. So many conversations the crew can have on it ... given that there's way more space than the Mantis. But you'll have to see! There is always some truth in legends, after all.

*It's Tuesday in the US, according to Google. It's 3 AM here, so yeah me.


	30. Strength through Passion

**Chapter XXX: **_Strength through Passion_

_Cere - Homebase, Ordel_

"Master. Please tell me you are with me now."

Her only answer was silence. Still, Cere knew that somewhere, Master Cordova was watching her.

In the end, she'd be with him. A teacher and his pupil facing oblivion together: as it should be.

And yet, Cere knew that she herself failed in that regard.

Cal died without her. Trilla died without her. She let both of them down - and still, in her darkest moment, Cere wished for nothing more than to be with her own master, to not face death alone as they did.

What did that say about her? Was she a victim? A coward, perhaps? Here she was, scared deep down to her core with no tears left to cry anymore as she could do nothing than wait for assured doom.

There was just one thing that kept her company: doubt. Every choice Cere had ever made crossed her mind. All of them serving as a foundation for her mind to debate itself, asking whether it had made the right decisions or not.

Every child she had found as a Seeker for the Jedi Order - in the end, they died because of her, didn't they? She tore them apart from their families because Cere was in the naive belief that the Jedi truly knew what was best for them. Back then, she thought that they'd give them the best education and future the galaxy had to offer, a chance to control their powers and to save many lives in the process.

What did they get? Children were thrown into an unwanted war where eventually, no side would win. They became part of an order that cast them into this hellish conflict without a second thought before surrounding them with an army of ticking time bombs that mowed them down within seconds.

And she collected those kids like they were trophies.

Worst of all: without hesitation, Cere tried to do the same thing again. Like a fool, she hunted Cordova's secrets for a chance to get a hold on his list of Force-sensitive children, regarding them more as assets to take down the Empire than people only wishing to live free of it. If it wouldn't have been for Cal - the lone scrapper from Bracca that was wiser than she herself would ever be - those children too would have been killed by the Empire, if not even a worse fate would've befallen them.

Has she learned so little after the fall of the Order? This notion that _she _would bring down an Empire by herself - Cere knew now that it was as dangerous as it was ludicrous. Ordel has proven as much. How many times did they sabotage assembly lines or stole munitions from the Empire, only for them to replace everything with stunning efficiency? Wasn't it the arrival of a single Inquisitor that tore their plans apart in an instant? How in the name of the Force could she liberate an entire galaxy if she couldn't even defend a single planet?

How could she save a galaxy if she couldn't even save_ herself?_

Cere's story was one of constant failure. When the Clones betrayed them, Cere ran like a coward in the false hope that she'd able to protect Trilla and the younglings from the newfound Empire. In the end, Trilla was captured and twisted into an instrument of darkness while the fate of the younglings was probably even darker than anything Cere could imagine.

What about her everlasting dance with the Dark Side? Cere gave in into her most primal feelings when she saw Trilla as an Inquisitor, back when she herself was imprisoned by the Empire. She gave in when she faced off against that harrowing _machine_ of darkness in the underwater halls of the Fortress Inquisitorius too. And as her eyes wandered over to the set of chairs she hauled against the wall, Cere realized that after all that time, she was still a victim of her own anger.

Perhaps it was for the best? The Dark Side was undescribable dangerous. The insidious way it twisted people in an almost subconscious way, its temptations growing ever so slightly bigger until that dastardly tipping point was reached where you'd realize that you just didn't care about anything else except power - what if she would again fall under its lure? How many people would she add to the numbers of those she had already hurt?

Master Cordova said that teaching wasn't about bringing your pupils onto your own level - it was for them to surpass yours.

Was it her own teachings that made Trilla fall to darkness? What if she would've prepared her better? How many people did Trilla kill ever since becoming an Inquisitor? Each and every single one of her victims wasn't Trilla's fault, it was Cere's. She was her pupil and she ...

_I failed her. _

Cere had to shudder at that thought: What if eventually, Cal too would've been influenced by Cere's ''wisdom''? Cal Kestis was, despite his young age, one of the most courageous and brilliant Jedi she had ever known. He was what the Order should've been. A peacekeeper, a man of knowledge listening to the rhythm of the Force and not to the commands of the Order.

The mere possibility that her presence could ever darken the brightness that was Cal Kestis underlined her beliefs even more. To imagine that maybe, they would've gotten a hold of these children. Perhaps they would've even trained them for some time - but how long until the Empire would show up eventually? What would've happened to Cal if those kids shared Trilla's fate?

Was there anything worth left saving of the Jedi Order if someone like Cal could fall to the Dark Side?

''Oh, Master. You'd be ashamed of me. But I tried, you know? I really tried.''

Cere sighed audibly. She tried, that much was true. As one of the few survivors of the Order, she _resisted _against the Empire and its advances. Though her actions doomed many, Cere also saved many lives, lives that would've no doubt been ruined by the Empire. She protected those that couldn't protect themselves - and somehow, despite all of her countless mistakes, Cere took in pride in that. Because nobody could deny that she tried. She refused to cower before evil and that in itself made her feel worthy of being a Jedi.

And she'd be damned if she wouldn't die like one either.

She didn't know how long it took. Her plan was simple: she'd open her mind to the Force for one last time, letting her own spirit act as a beacon of sorts, a light in the darkness that should attract the dark sider Inquisitor like an insect would be to a lamp.

And then Cere would fight. She knew that she wouldn't win, of course, but she'd still fight. During her last moments, she wouldn't cower before the Empire. All the Empire would gain from her last moments was nothing but _defiance._

_Trilla - Ordel, on the way to Homebase_

Getting past the Empire was more difficult than she had anticipated.

As they came closer to Stone Town, more and more patrols guarded the surrounding area of the city, armed to the teeth as they made their way through the forest. And given what sort of horrors made their nest in Ordel's forest, Trilla couldn't blame them.

''So ... how are we doing?''

''Peachy.'' Trilla snarked in a frosty way as she signaled Masana towards her.

She followed Trilla quickly as she kept her head low as much as she could, a task made considerably more difficult thanks to her massive body.

''Obviously. You're ready to face the boss-man himself?''

Of course she wasn't.

Ignoring the fact that her body craved nothing more than a good night's rest and a calorie-rich meal right now, her connection to the Force still hasn't improved one bit. And something told her that she wouldn't be able to ward off the Grand Inquisitor with slight Force pushes and a spinning lightsaber.

''I'll live.''

''Yeah, you sound like a revitalizing ray of sunshine.''

If looks could kill, Trilla certainly hoped that her glare would get her point across. She didn't like having the former Inquisitor with her one bit. But without Cal, it wasn't like she had much choice in that regard.

_Do I ever?_

''Thanks for saving me, Masana. You were always the best of us, did you know that?'' Masana stated mockingly as she jumped onto a dirt cliff, putting her hand down in order to lift Trilla up.

''The best at what. Complaining?''

She had to admit: Masana did save her. A kindness she herself wouldn't have shown her back during their days in the Empire. Yet one act of kindness wasn't about to banish years of betrayal and cruelty. Sure, Cal might see the Dowutin and spot some woman that once tried to kill him - Force, who didn't try to kill Cal at this point? But Trilla saw more, something perhaps even the Grand Inquisitor or Vader didn't see.

Trilla saw a powerful empath that was leagues smarter than anyone, perhaps even she herself, believed. Through the Force, Masana could glimpse into one's deepest most hidden emotions and thoughts, a fact that put anyone back in the Inquisitorius on edge, including Trilla.

The plots. The schemes and even the brutality between them: Inquisitors weren't shy of betraying each other if it meant growing closer to the Emperor's favor. Hell, Trilla herself would've ignored the Grand Inquisitor completely as she'd have given the Holocron directly to Vader and thus by extension, the Emperor. And if he or Ninth Sister would've stood in her way? Of course she would've killed them. They would've done the same in her place.

''You still don't trust me.''

''You didn't need to pick my mind for that.''

''I didn't.''

How could she trust her? Hell, Masana herself fell victim to betrayal how many times?

Trilla could still remember reading the dossier of Vader's operation on Mon Cala. And although she was impressed by the way the Jedi used the Force to convince the Purge Troopers - back then mostly Clones - that Order 66 was called upon anew, it not only revealed a fatal flaw within the Clones's design, it also showed how easy it was for one Inquisitor to betray another. Sixth Brother cut off Masana's leg as they tried to ward off the charmed Purge Troopers like it was nothing, a fact that didn't go unnoticed by the rest of the Inquisitorius.

Officially, of course the Grand Inquisitor warned them that such actions will have severe consequences. Privately, neither of them believed him, nor did he himself believe it. For the Emperor, the Inquisitors killing themselves kept their number relatively low, should anyone ever be foolish enough to rebel. And for the Inquisitors, killing their rivals enabled them to climb higher through the ranks of the Empire. It was a wicked game with no victors except Palpatine. But still, they all played it. And Trilla played it well.

''He wanted you dead, you know?'' Masana asked as it was her time to take the lead, her eyes scanning the horizon for any apparent threats.

''A lot of people want me dead. Try to be more precise.''

''The Grand Inquisitor. You became dangerously good at your job, back then.''

She might not have had any proof, but deep down Trilla knew that eventually, the Grand Inquisitor would try to stop her. After she would've brought the Holocron to Vader, it would've been nothing but a matter of time. Still, it was good to hear some sort of ''official'' conformation. At least her paranoia wasn't wrong in that regard.

''How do you know that? The Force?''

''Oh yes. Boy, he absolutely hated you. You couldn't even mention your name without his mind going haywire.''

''As he should. If we would've been able to stop Cal and Cere, I wouldn't have been surprised if I was anointed Grand Inquisitor.''

''Look how that worked out for the both of us'' Tide chuckled before she continued ''worth it in the end, though. Right?''

''There's nothing more charming than being constantly on the run, yes.''

''We're free, at least. As long as I'm no longer part of some game, I'm happy.''

Now it was Trilla's time to chuckle.

''Are you free, Masana? Or are you not in the service of some Force entity?''

Tide scratched her chest and glared down at the ground. It was obvious that she had asked herself that question many times before. Good to know, Trilla thought. At least that meant that she wasn't as naive as to not see the obvious.

''Funny. Aren't we all in the service of the Force, in some way or another? At least she gave me a choice. And she would've helped me no matter my answer.''

Trilla rolled her eyes at that. The illusion of choice wasn't a choice. If that ruin truly held as much power as Masana believed then the Empire would become even more dangerous. They didn't have any say at all when it came to the Empire. Their fates were bound to it, whether they liked it or not. If the Empire would grow even more powerful, they'd find them eventually. This wasn't about choice, it was about survival. Pure and simple.

''If that is what you believe, so be it. All I care about is getting Cere and to leave this planet behind.''

''We'll get your master out of here, don't worry.''

''She is my master as much as Vader or the Grand Inquisitor.''

''Yeah, you've shown that back with the others.''

Masana said something else and yet, Trilla didn't hear what she had to say. It was as if all sounds around her disappeared as a warm feeling spread through her chest, the source of such feeling no doubt being the Holocron she carried with her.

_You will die if you face this Inquisitor in your current state. _

Was she becoming even grazier or did they world around her started turn into a? Masana's movements seemed to become more sluggish as she felt her own mind tether away from reality while her thoughts drifted to the Holocron.

_What choice do I have? I'm creative, I'll figure something out._

Once more, the words she tried to speak were turned into mere thoughts, all of them directed towards the mysterious woman she carried around with her.

_Your alien friend is right, we're all part of the cosmic flow of the Force, whether we approve or not. Again, a leash can be pulled from both ends, however. _

And just like that, it seemed as if Masana and the world around her were frozen in place.

_What do you want?_

_To take a part of my power, even if only temporarily. Use it to defeat this Inquisitor and rescue your master. Even now, her doubts bleed through the Force. And if I can feel her raw pain, this adept of the Dark Side can feel it too. You might be running out of time._

If she could, Trilla would've scoffed at that.

_Do you truly believe me to be such a fool? Do you want to take my body over too while you're at it?_

_You're wise to be cautious. But there is no need._

_Isn't there? Though I was forbidden to know such knowledge, I did some digging around. I know of the Sith and their ways, the deception that you all so endeared. _

_We did. And though I believe our philosophy to be the right one, I would be the last person to deny our mistakes. Back during the days of the Sith Empire, our infighting weakened us and it allowed our enemies to destroy us. An irony, certainly. One of our most useful propaganda pieces was that unlike the Republic, we weren't beholden to corruption. Obviously, that didn't work. Make no mistake: I believe that conflict is one of the most important aspects when it comes to self-realization. But conflict? It can be directed, steered - aimed at not ourselves, but our enemies. _

_I'm sure you've studied that little speech often enough. But it still sounds like rubbish._

_Then let me show you._

For the fragment of a second, Trilla was haunted by excruciating pain. And then, the world around her disappeared into darkness.

_Getting in was easy. Getting him out would prove to be more problematic, of that she had no doubt._

_As she walked the rich and lush streets of Zakuul, she wasn't surprised that the Eternal Empire only needed a year for both the Republic and the Sith Empire to give up. _

_Architecture that put every artist she knew to shame, sophisticated machines that were as natural to the city as the technology that gave it its power. They could crush both factions within seconds, that much was certain. Why Zakuul even allowed them to exist was beyond her._

_Not that it mattered. Right now, she had a task to fulfill - one that would change the fate of the galaxy as they all knew it._

_The Sith Empire called him enemy number one. The Republic called him their champion and the greatest Jedi to have ever existed.  
_

_The Empire of Zakuul simply called him the 'Outlander'. _

_It was a name they feared, rightly so. Years ago, he had defeated Zakuulian Emperor Valkorian - back then still known as Sith Emperor Vitiate - and brought a stunning defeat to the Sith Empire. Now, half a decade later, both factions were but echoes of their former selves, indirectly ruled by Valkorian and his endless army of machines. _

_As she reached the marked maintenance gate her contact told her off, she threw one more glance onto her lightsaber before she used the Force to throw it off of its hinges. This would lead her directly to where the Outlander - her beloved - was imprisoned._

_''Come on, T7-01. Let's hurry.''_

_Just as predicted, getting in was easy. Both her affinity in the Dark Side and her skills with her lightsaber brandished the Zakuulian security mechs quickly. With speed, T7-01 and she made their way to the carbonite chambers where Valkorian had the Outlander imprisoned like a twisted trophy. _

_The mere thought of it enraged her to no end. To think that that planet devouring monster imprisoned the man she loved for years while both her home and the Republic crumbled to metaphorical dust? She couldn't even begin to describe the fury she felt at that. _

_And yet, she was lucky for it. Through passion, she gained strength. It was part of the Sith Code for a good reason. Anger, hatred, passion - all of it were tools at her disposals, tools that gave her immense power as she called upon them. And as she remembered the last five years it took to stage this rescue, all of the loss and the destruction that Zakuul has brought upon both the galaxy and her beloved during that time - she carved her way through the hordes of droids that stood in her way without breaking a sweat. _

_The galaxy was in ruin. They needed him. She needed him. _

_And there was nothing that would stand in her way._

Like a blast of fire, the world around Trilla started to move. It seemed as if every nerve of her body was set aflame as her hands began to shake, her very own muscles seemingly recalling the actions of the unknown Sith woman. Her memories played in front of her eyes as if they were her own, her feelings and emotions setting itself in her soul as if they were always there.

And for the final time today, the mysterious voice echoed in her skull.

_There I was, a Sith Lord of a crumbling Empire, bound by fate and love to a Jedi of the Republic. _

_Sith, Jedi ... the entity I hunted knew them to be but words. Titles people clung to - to understand and classify the world around them. It's a lie, all of it. _

_There is only the Force, the dark and the light. Every other order, philosophy - in the grand scale of the galaxy, they are meaningless. I might believe and adhere to my version of the Sith Code ... but it is what you make of it. The Force doesn't grant us much freedom, but our own ideals and philosophies? Those are truly ours. _

The voice seemed to sound more shallow with each passing word as time started to continue normally on Ordel.

_Showing you my memories, helping you understand ... it weakened me. For now, you must walk this path alone. Use the passion for your friends as a weapon - not as a weapon of destruction, but for deliverance. Your emotions give you strength - don't banish them, master them as I have done. _

_You may call me Lana Beniko. Once I helped build an Alliance between the Sith and the Republic that changed the galaxy forever. Now, I'm but a memory of a distant legend. __Nevertheless, remember this, Trilla Suduri: Through Passion, you gain Strenght. _

''Eh, Force to Trilla. You still with me?''

Masana rocked her head and glared at Trilla with amble worry written in her face.

Sweat poured down from Trilla's face as she jumped away from Masana, her hand wandering quickly to her lightsaber as her frenzied brain tried to make sense out of what just happened.

''I ... '' Trilla closed her eyes and clenched her fist before she took a deep breath ''sorry, I was just ... thinking of Cere. Did you say something?''

''You looked like a corpse back there. And I don't mean that as a compliment.''

Trilla didn't answer that. Right now, she was busy trying to recollect what this Lana woman told her. Her words made sense, at least from where she was standing. But she just didn't know _anything _right now. And there was no time to think about it - Cere still needed to be rescued. There would time for reflection later, or that much she hoped at least.

''Do you ever?'' Trilla said with a chuckle that could only be described as fake before she nodded ''come on. Let's go!''

* * *

**AN: **Just a small thing to keep you entertained until Tuesday.

Guest: watch?v=P3ALwKeSEYs *Heartemoji*

Next up: (Finaly) Cal and Merrin are reunited! And something more, perhaps.

Also this chapter is number XXX - yeah, I laughed at it. A lot. Get it? Because you know.

**Also - I finally made myself a Tumblr. Head over to my profile and check it out! xoxo**


	31. Her Student, Her Survivor

**Chapter XXXI:** _Her Student, Her Survivor _

_The Grand Inquisitor - Ordel, Romesch District_

Imperial efficiency was always something to be proud of.

Only a couple of hours after Agent - no, _Administrator _Eloren had taken office, the first wave of workers was sent onto the mountains, all of them ''called upon'' to work for the glory the Empire, no matter what their personal disposition against it might've been. Second Sister wrote in her report that although some of them seemed to be displeased with the new Administrator's decision, she had already _ensured_ that the Emperor's project would gain the efficiency it deserved.

Which in effect meant that she executed some of them. But he was alright with that.

With the added hands-on deck and Second Sister's personal supervision, nothing stood in his way to gain the Emperor's favor. Finally, the scientists and scholars of the Empire would gain access to the answers they've been looking for and all it needed for that to happen was one quick assassination. One glorified clean up act that stood between him and power.

_I love politics._

And with that problem out of his way, he finally had time to focus on another task: finding Tide, Suduri, and Kestis.

Luckily for him, it was only a matter of time until they had to reveal themselves. With both the Heartseeker and its ships patrolling Ordel's skies and atmosphere, nobody could enter or leave the planet without either his or Eloren's approval. This basically meant that they had imprisoned themselves on this planet - all the Grand Inquisitor now had to do was to wait for a sign.

He didn't have to wait long.

After reading the reports he gathered from his troops, all of them tasked with spying on Eloren and her progress, the Grand Inquisitor decided that he'd spend some time meditating in order to strengthen his bond with the Dark Side. Thus, he focused his energy as he called upon the anger that resided within him, using it to center his thoughts as he opened his spirit to the chaotic currents of the Force.

Things were changing on Ordel and the people started to realize that. Through the Force, the Grand Inquisitor could feel how news of Milton's ''accident'' confronted many of the people with the fact that the Empire was here to stay. True, he might have felt some traces of anger and rage here and there, but overwhelmingly, he only felt two things: apathy and acceptance. Ordel and its once so bright people have been broken by the Empire - for good this time.

As he spread his presence further, his thoughts drifted to the area outside of Stone Town. The forest, though certainly beautiful at first glance, was home to many creatures, one more vicious than the other. Their enraged spirits delighted the Grand Inquisitor to no end. And yet, there was something more to them that was hidden from normal eyes - they were touched by the Dark Side of the Force. He couldn't quite explain it, though he had his theories. He knew that the ruins in the mountain housed many dormant Force energies. Energies that were for all intent and purposes nothing more than hushed whispers creeping through the Force like a soft breeze on a summer day. Yet he knew that the temple was somehow linked to the Light Side and not its darker end of the spectrum. It should have a tranquil effect on the animals, not one that inspired rage in them.

It was something he had to investigate when he had time.

The Grand Inquisitor was about to break from his meditation as he felt _something _nagging at the back of his head. It was a feeling he got to enjoy over the years, one that he always savored before eventually, all chaos would break loose. It was _doubt_.

And yet, the voice he heard in his head wasn't known to him. It wasn't Suduri nor Tide. It obviously wasn't Kestis either. No, the woman who lamented her pain through the Force was older and yet, non the wiser. Foolish, yet brave. A soldier on the surface and a _Jedi _in the heart. That could only mean that the Grand Inquisitor was proven correct:

_Cere Junda, Padawan of Cordova. How fun._

So she did survive ever since that incident on Nur, he thought with some amusement. It was not everyday a mere Jedi Knight and a young Padawan manage to defeat the all-powerful dark lord of the Sith. And though he has gathered that it was duo more dumb luck and brain as opposed to raw power that they defeated Vader, it was still a highly critical matter nobody within the Inquisitorius should talk about if they wished to keep their heads. Vader wasn't particularly known for his ego, after all. Yet above all else, the Grand Inquisitor wished to know why she felt such pain. Although her suffering was like music to his ears, there had to be some reason behind it.

''This is the Grand Inquisitor. Have a unit of Purge Troopers meet me at the landing pads. Tell them to prepare my shuttle.'' he barked into his comlink ere he unsheathed his lightsaber. He'd present Vader with the head of Junda first, followed by the others. And maybe, the Emperor might look upon him with favor, given his own pupil's failure when it came to deal with those particular band of Jedi.

Idly, he debated himself on whether he should tell Second Sister or Eloren.

Eloren had her uses and she was undeniably competent - unlike her predecessor. And yet, the business of the Inquisitorius shouldn't be beholden to the mere rank and file. He knew that Eloren wasn't as stupid as to try to claim the fame of the kill for her. However, he wanted this kill for him and only himself. This would solidify his place as the Grand Inquisitor. He couldn't risk an unknown variable like the Administrator, not when it came to his station and thus his place within the Empire.

Second Sister wouldn't betray him, at least not yet. She needed him for both training and politics, given that she joined their illusive ranks not even a year ago. If it wouldn't have been for the ruins, maybe he would've called her to his side. But he wouldn't risk the Emperor's wrath, not for someone like Junda. Second Sister was to remain in the mountains where she would make sure that efficiency remained at its peak.

Thus, the Grand Inquisitor made his way to the shuttle alone. Once he arrived there, he was greeted by four Purge Troopers. They stood in front of him in morbid silence as they snapped a violent salute, the strong sound of their boots hitting the ground serving as a reminder of their iron discipline.

''Soldiers of the Empire, listen up. As I've predicted, the Jedi survivor Cere Junda is on Ordel. Though she isn't one of our priority targets, she still needs to be executed with extreme prejudice. Know that there is no place for her to hide where I can't find her. Nor is there any way for her to escape this planet. She is trapped here like a rat and we'll deal with her like one. Ready up!''

Another salute echoed through the landing pads before they turned around in perfect unison, manning the Imperial Lambda-class quickly.

Today he'd kill a Jedi - all for the glory of the Empire, _of course._

_Masana - Ordel, the Heartlands_

Fields of wheat, green hills, and classy houses wherever she looked.

To think that in some sort of alternative reality she could get used to something like farming was hilarious in its own twisted way. One just had to imagine the sturdy Dowutin giving up her lightsaber for a garden hoe, seeds, and farm animals - wouldn't that be an image worthy of laughter?

Sadly, this was where her joy ended.

Though they have managed to evade the Empire successfully, their confrontation with the Grand Inquisitor came closer with every step. Masana knew the man better than anyone else, including himself. She knew the endless depths his sadism spread through, how his mind wept in enjoyment every time he could inflict suffering upon a living being. She also knew how deeply entrenched his fear of failure was. Vader, the dark lord himself, followed the Grand Inquisitor every hour of the day, amplifying the Pau'ans paranoia and thus only leading to more misery for those that fall prey to him. It was an endless cycle, starting with the Inquisitor's need for suffering and ending with Vader's persistent threats. Although Trilla and her might've escaped this cycle at least on some level, the Grand Inquisitor was in the middle of it with no chance of redemption in sight.

Masana was afraid, even though she knew that she shouldn't let it cloud her mind. The man's atrocities were one thing - his skills with the lightsaber another. Many a foe has stood in his way and yet they all fell before his blade. Did the two of them really have a chance against him? Masana knew her way around a lightsaber, she couldn't deny that. She was also keenly aware of Trilla's skillset - one that was severely weakened given her rocky connection with the Force not to add.

''I hate to say it but we need to come up with a plan. Don't really want to lose yet another limb to a lightsaber.''

''What's there to say? We kill him and get Cere out of there.''

''Aren't you supposed to be the analytical one?''

She really didn't like where this was going. There was a darkness about Trilla, one that she sensed ravaging through the fabrics of the Force without even peeking into her senses. And although Masana couldn't quite place from where it was coming from, it still concerned her greatly. The Grand Inquisitor wasn't a fool. When it came to manipulation, he was almost as good as Trilla. And the last thing she needed was a potential shiv in the back when she least expected it.

''Alright, tough love time.''

Masana sheathed her lightsaber and held her hands in front of Trilla as she glared deeply into her eyes.

''Listen, I get it. Shit's been though for you. Missing a year, reuniting with the others, Cere - and now the Grand Inquisitor. I get all that and frankly, I'm not feeling all rainbows and sunshine either. But ... ''

Without a single care in the galaxy, she stomped over to Trilla and grabbed her shoulders.

''You're going to die, you hear me? You're going to die if you walk into battle with a mind like that. He'll sense your inner conflict and he'll cut you down within seconds. You will die. Cere will die. I will die - and then? Do you really believe that Cal can ward him off? Or any other of your friends? They'll all die except for perhaps Cal. He the Grand Inquisitor will keep alive and we both know what happens afterward.''

They were harsh words, words she hated to say. But they were honest, if also painful.

Trilla glanced at Masana with shock ere she violently shook her head and pushed her away from her.

''You think I don't know all that?! I'm trying. Let's just ... ''

She couldn't finish her words. In the distance, an Imperial shuttle rose beneath the sun, its wings spread like a dark predator as it whizzed across Stone Town's Heartlands, making its way to the most outer hills.

It was _him_. Masana knew that even without the Force. She watched as it continued to fly sky high before it arrived at the hills. There, it spread its wings and landed amongst the soft grass, leaving Masana and Trilla close by.

''No, don't argue with me, princess. Shut it and think about what I said! We're running out of time.'' Masana barked as she grabbed her lightsaber again.

''Masana, I - ''

''Not now. Run!''

Running like madness incarnate, Masana and Trilla made their way through the district, hurling themselves over any obstacle that stood in their way. Eventually, they darted behind a treeline where they surveilled the shuttle below. It was empty and its loading ramp was closed, indicating that everyone on board seemed to have left for the nearby building.

''You think that he is alone?'' asked Trilla as she pulled her lightsaber closer to her chest.

''Doubt that he'd want to share this kill. It doesn't mean that he didn't take some Imps with him, though.''

They both knew how the Grand Inquisitor operated. Not one to be afraid of a dramatic entrance, he'd still ensure that his safety would always be his number one priority. Most of the times, that included bringing Storm Troopers or worse with him.

Masana's eyesight wandered across the shuttle towards the estate in front of them. Nestled on top of a hill and made out of some sort of elegant wood, just like the scheming human described. At least Cere and her companions hid out in style as long as it lasted, Masana thought grimly.

''Come on,'' she whispered as she bowed down to Trilla ''let's sneak in, figure out whether he's alone, take out any potential reinforcements and then ... well. We do what we do best.''

Of course she couldn't deny the irony of the current situation. Here they are, two former Inquisitors, both of them trained by their very own target against numerous advanced forms of saber combat. And now, it would be those teachings that'd hopefully bring victory today. And if they didn't -

_No. Stop it, Masana. Focus. You can't let the Empire win, not with the temple this close._

Reducing their speed and switching into a stealthier approach, the infiltrators left the shuttle behind and made their way to Cere's base. Ensuring that her big feet wouldn't step on some sort of farming equipment and thus potentially giving away their positions, Masana felt as if she was treading on eggshells. She was never one for stealth, if not only for obvious reasons. Despite everything though, it appeared that their plan worked: without notifying a single soul, Masana and Trilla pressed their backs against some sort of barn, their lightsabers ready to strike at anyone and anything that would reveal itself.

''Wait, can you ... fell that?''

Sadness. Doubt. Reflection. The very air around Masana seemed to vibrate with negative emotions.

''What is it?'' asked Trilla dubiously and non the wiser.

''It's ... I don't recognize that presence. It is ... I think that's your master.''

''Still not my master - but at least we're not too late'' Trilla murmured before a thin smile crept over her lips ''where is she? Is _he _with her?''

At that, Masana closed her eyes and opened her mind to the Force. Trilla. The different insects within the forest. The birds that dominated the sky. Her senses reached out to all living things, connecting them through the cosmic powers of the Force. A wave of information besieged Masana's mind as she kept her focus sharp, using her abilities to pin-point Cere's location. A task considerably easier with all of the powerful emotions that currently surrounded her.

Masana glared down at her feet and tilted her head.

''She's ... below? Some sort of basement?''

Trilla gave Masana a slight shove before she pointed past her.

''There. That's got to be a way down. Come on!''

She tried to sound calm even if the slight stuttering in her words gave her away, Masana admitted. Still, she followed Trilla's lead. Glaring down at the ceiling entrance - a simple door on the ground, surrounded by a bunch of stones - she spat in her hands and took a deep breath before she lifted the gate out of its hinges. She might not have been the stealthiest person around but _that _she could do.

Though darker and certainly dustier than the surface, they still pressed on as they made their way through the narrow hallway. Further down below, she could distinctly pick up two voices, both of them muffled by voice modulators that conjured up nothing but nightmares in her head.

''Purge Troopers,'' Masana whispered as she raised her finger and pointed it forward.

''Of course. We couldn't start being in luck now, could we?'' Trilla snorted as her finger wandered to the switch of her saber.

Taking another couple of steps forward, Masana rocked her head around the corner. Her suspicions were proven correct: Four Purge Troopers, two on every side flanking a wooden door in their middle. Trying her best to suppress the sigh that started to build in her, she pushed herself back and turned around to Trilla.

''Four bucket heads. Close quarters though.''

''Blasted. As if one wouldn't be enough of a challenge. Any ideas?''

As she peeked down at her saber, Masana turned her lightsaber into its full-crescent mode. Then, her eyes wandered to the blade's spinning function.

''Well ... as I said. Close quarters.''

Picking up on Masana's idea quickly, Trilla too began to modify her saber. As she was done, she directed a worrisome look at Masana.

''Something tells me that we won't exactly have the luxury of time once the first Troopers falls.''

''Aye, we won't. Once they hit the floor, we barge in and save this Cere of yours.''

It was a crude plan, perhaps. But right about now, Masana really couldn't come up with anything else. Whatever was about to happen would happen. All she could do was to trust in the Force that their lives wouldn't end, at least not today.

Quietly whispering to every deity she could think of, Masana took one last breath before she spared another glance in Trilla's direction.

''You ready for some payback?''

''I've been waiting for this for a long time.''

Second Sister and Ninth Sister. Trilla and Masana. No matter their names or titles, they once more worked as a perfect team, igniting their sabers in perfect synchronization as they bathed the dark hallway into a light show of red and white. The Purger Troopers were quick to react, no doubt startled by the sound of igniting blades and the lights that now danced in the shadows in front of them. Yet all they could do was to enter a combat stance as they were greeted by the sight of rotating sabers coming right at them, their passion for combat and slaughter reduced to the image of lightsabers gunning for their heads. They fell quick, Masana's and Trilla's affinity in the Force easily conquering whatever training the Purge Troopers had to endure.

Knowing that they couldn't waste a single second, Masana ran as if she was set ablaze, sprinting like a madwoman towards the door that was no longer guarded. Almost tearing the door apart into its very splinters, she kicked it open with relative ease, revealing the face of the man that has done nothing to her but inflict pain and suffering.

_Got you now, boss man._

_Trilla - Ordel, Homebase_

She always knew that it had to end this way.

It didn't matter if she would've stayed an Inquisitor or not, eventually, she and the Grand Inquisitor would cross their blades until only one victor would emerge. A life of constant manipulation and treachery, constant fear, and paranoia, all of it stemming from the Pau'an that now stood in front of them, his sharp teeth presented in a demonic grin that made Trilla's spine freeze to pure ice.

Yet it wasn't only the presence of the Grand Inquisitor that shattered her core.

Cere kneeled beside him, his crimson blade held directly at her throat. Her sunkissed face turned as white as the heart of a blizzard as her tear-ridden eyes fell on Trilla, the gasp that escaped her mouth almost enough to tear Trilla's heart apart.

''How ... '' Cere whispered as she kept glaring at Trilla. Her eyes seemed lost and shallow as more and more tears slid down her cheeks, one sob after another fighting their way out of her lips.

''Ah, what a grand reunion! You really had no idea, did you dear? Of course not. Second Sister - pardon, Trilla over here was always known for her ... _deception._ Weren't you, Trilla?''

Trilla's nail dug deep into her skin as she raised her head and stared at the Grand Inquisitor. He enjoyed this, he enjoyed every second of their shared misery. Like a parasite, he feasted on the unfiltered pain that spread through Cere, just as he gnawed on the unparalleled hatred that built up in Trilla.

''What, are you at a loss for words, Suduri?'' he raised one of his skeleton-like fingers at her ere he chuckled darkly ''well, it happens. What about you, Masana Tide. Ninth Sister? Does it matter?''

Trilla knew what he was doing. He was doing what she herself has done over all those years. It was truly an art to carry one's words like a poisoned dagger, Trilla thought. To understand within seconds what held a person together at their core, to pull apart at the seams of their psyche in a delightful sadistic way. She wasn't a stranger to such manipulation as she had mastered those ever since being a part of the Inquisitorius. Trilla was a true specialist when it came to it, indeed she once raveled in it - she really shouldn't have been affected by the Pau'ans toxic tongue.

And yet, despite everything, the Grand Inquisitor tore down her mental defenses as if it was nothing.

''Does it?'' Masana deactivated one end of her saber and entered a defensive stance ''I don't know. I honestly don't know.'' she lamented in a defeated tone.

''Yet what I do know is that you will not win today.'' Masana finished as she put one foot in front of the other, readying herself for the battle to come.

Perhaps if the Grand Inquisitor's blade wouldn't have been held against Cere's throat, Masana's defiance would've been inspiring for her. And yet, watching Cere sob as one year of suffering came crashing down on her, Trilla realized that Masana was the sole person within this room that wasn't inherently broken.

''We shall see, Tide. Before I slaughter you all though - where is Cal Kestis?''

''Cal ... he .. he ... '' Cere whimpered as she looked at Trilla with nothing but desperation written in her visage.

''Oh, she didn't know that either, apparently. Not really good at that entire 'Master and apprentice thing', are you Junda? Nevermind, it's not as if the living proof stood in front of me.'' the Grand Inquisitor snickered in a harrowing tone as he glared to Trilla.

''You're a monster.'' Trilla stated as the terror that riveted in her skull was turned into nothing short of pure fury.

''I'm what the Empire made me, _Sister_.''

For the fragment of a second, it seemed as if the Grand Inquisitor's voice seemed to waver. Still, the Pau'an raised his blade - and brought it down directly at Cere.

''Cere!'' Trilla screamed like an enraged banshee as she leaped forward, her vision turned as red as her blade as she tried to attack the Inquisitor. Suddenly, as she came closer, she spotted how the air around the Pau'an seemed to flicker slightly. For only a couple of moments, he was seemingly frozen in place, his blade suspended mere inches in front of Cere.

And once more, the world around her came to a sickening halt.

_Peace is a lie. There is only Passion._

Trilla stared at her shaking hands as a strange light engulfed her, the holocron in her tunic vibrating within a mist of purple energy as a revitalizing warmth caressed her limbs.

_Through Passion I gain Strength._

She directed her eyes to Cere, her quivering lips trembling with panic as the Inquisitor's blade was dangerously close to her. Yet what pained her most was the utter dread Cere endured as her eyes were locked with her own, the fear that Cere currently felt burning itself into Trilla's memory like an eternal living nightmare.

_Through Strength I gain Power._

The Force surrounded Trilla as it made its way through every muscle, every nerve of her being. Like a fire it spread throughout, scorching anything it touched.

_Through Power I gain Victory._

Her mind wandered back to the endless torture she endured. She thought of the dark halls of the Fortress Inquisitorius and the many callous instruments of pain seated within. Above all else though, she thought of her escape, the salvation she gained at the hand of Cere.

_Through Victory, my chains are Broken._

Trilla found herself on a ship, surrounded by some known, some unknown faces. They encompassed some sort of galaxy map as they seemed to be lost in debate, trying to figure out where their path should lead them now. A vision?

_The Force shall free me._

Finally, Trilla saw a flag, its red textures bearing the emblem of the Empire proudly. From one second to the next, it started to smoke, the flames turning the flag into nothing but ashes right in front of her eyes.

Roaring like a savage beast, Trilla aimed her saber at the Inquisitor's head as the world around her anchored itself in reality once more. He was quick to respond as he activated the second end of his lightsaber, blocking her strike in front of his face as he gnarled his teeth at her.

''Come then, Suduri. Let me show you why I was always the better one of us!''

Using the Force, he pushed Cere away from him, hurling her backwards as he delivered a powerful kick at Trilla's chest. Out of the corner of her eyes, Masana sprang to action, the white beam of her blade clashing with the other end of the Inquisitor's saber.

''You could've had it all! And yet you betrayed the Empire, betrayed the Emperor for what ... the illusion of freedom? There is no freedom. There is only the Empire!''

He pushed himself shortly, centering himself before he unleashed a flurry of strikes at them, each and every one of them hitting with more power than the one before. Masana and Trilla managed to hold their own as his attacks ended, giving them a chance to breathe.

''Did you really believe that you'd be free of us? The very notion of it is absurd!'' the Grand Inquisitor howled as he attacked once more, his quick yet powerful strikes pushing them back inch for inch.

''You've forced our hands!'' Masana spat before she raised her knee, trying to aim it at the Inquisitor's stomach. The agile Pau'an was swift on his feet though as he merely jumped out of harm's way.

''I've forced your hands? Did I also implant that foolish belief in you that you - no, anyone of us could ever be free?! Free of _his _anger and his power?''

It was now Trilla's turn to charge forwards, activating both ends of her saber as she rapidly approached him. Left. Right. Left. Right. Probing the Inquisitor's defense for any weakness, Trilla's mind went into overdrive, desperately searching for any weak point that she could exploit.

''And you, Suduri - did you think that _he _wouldn't have gotten rid of you eventually?'' the Inquisitor's words were potent venom as he parried her strikes ''you should've died on Nur. It would've been a kindness!''

The Grand Inquisitor jumped backwards while hurling his blade at Trilla. Though she managed to dodge it at the last second, Trilla couldn't withstand the wave of Force energy that hit her head on, pushing her back towards Masana as the Grand Inquisitor raised his blade in a defensive way once more.

''You know, once I'm done killing you ... I'll get Kestis. And I won't kill him - no. I'll turn him into one of us and then, once he kneels in front of my feet, I'll be thinking of how you failed him!''

The Inquisitor's words enraged Trilla as her heart began to pump pure hatred into her veins. Yet it wasn't Trilla or Masana that managed to get their first blow in and past his defenses - it was Cere. Three blaster polts scorched his Imperial armor in quick succession, the pain of it enough for Cere to gather his full attention.

'''How dare y - ''

Another valley of bolts bounced off his saber as he stormed towards Cere, his saber facing her unprotected flesh swiftly and without mercy. Within the span of a second the smell of burned meat penetrated the air as Cere unleashed a tormented scream. The Inquisitor managed to cut off both of her arms with a single stroke, the pain and trauma of it enough to make Cere fall down onto her knees.

''Master!'' Trilla screeched as she launched herself at the Grand Inquisitor, striking down at him with blind fury. Again and again, her blade met his, flashes of green light erupting beneath the sparks as their blades clashed. She didn't know how long she was locked in single combat with him and she didn't care. All she could her were Cere's screams of pain as she continued in her relentless assault, feeling how her strength grew in vigor with every strike she took.

Yet through all that anger, Trilla couldn't see what the Inquisitor was planing. Suddenly, he deactivated his saber as their beams were locked, just as Cal did all that time ago. And just like against Cal, she stumbled forward, enabling the Inquisitor to push her away once more.

''Damn it, Trilla!'' she heard Masana bark as she flew past her.

Masana faced the Grand Inquisitor head-on as she warded his attacks off in a courageous way. And yet, no matter how much courage Masana could call her own, the Pau'an seemed to outmatch her. With a single blow his blade went straight through Masana's lightsaber, cutting it in two under a stream of flashes. The Grand Inquisitor was clearly exhausted, given the amount of sweat that clung to his forehead and the slight, yet noticeable tremble of his legs. With a final roar, he called upon the Force as he summoned a pair of chairs from the corner, hurling it at the defenseless Dowutin as he used this moment to run past her, disappearing in the shadowy hallway from where they came from.

Trilla already turned around and readied herself to run after him as a weeping sound caught her attention. Behind her, Cere glared at her scorched arms as her entire body began to shake, her head rocking up and down in an unnatural way.

''Masana, the Grand Inquisitor ... !'' Trilla pointed at the hallway as Masana approached her, the two ends of her lightsabers resting in her hands.

''Is gone. Cere needs our help ... shit, I think that she's going into shock!''

Without a second thought, Trilla threw herself onto the floor and pulled Cere close to her, her own shaking hands stroking over her chin as she rested her head on her shoulder.

''It's going to be okay, Cere. It's going to be okay now.''

_Cal - Ordel, the remains of the Mantis_

It had been - Force, he didn't even know.

He had no idea how long it has been since he has rested so comfortably.

Keeping his eyes closed in sleepy bliss as he stretched his limbs, Cal had to giggle as BD jumped up and down beside him, peeping like a synthetic preacher during a sermon. He'd deal with _whatever _he wanted in a minute or two. It's been too long since he got a good night's sleep. Whatever nightmare the Mantis currently faced, the others could deal with it without him. In the end, it was probably only Greez trying some of his more outlandish cooking again, nothing that a fire extinguisher shouldn't be able to handle.

And yet, BD kept his slightly annoying, if definitely adorable attempts at waking Cal up going. Letting go of a long sigh, Cal turned his head towards the droid in a sluggish way.

''BD ... just give me ... thirty minutes. Hours. Thing. You know ... ''

Cal yawned again ere he forced his eyes open, a livid shock almost physically throwing him out of his bed as his mind finally managed to catch up with the situation.

''BD ...? BD!''

Almost instantly, Cal wrapped his arms around the droid as he pulled him closer towards him while he grinned like a little child during Lifeday.

''BD! I've missed you so much. Come here, yo - ''

Out of nowhere, every muscle in his body started to tense up in a painful manner. Almost as if his limbs were pulled into molten carbonite, his arms pulsated in nauseous pain. As the sound of his chaotically beating heart almost threatened to rip apart his eardrums, Cal was thrown out of his bunk as he bit down on his lips.

And just like that it was gone.

''Cal!'' Merrin barged into the room like lightning, making her way to the downed Jedi without hesitation.

''My arms. Force, the pain ... ''

''Easy. Let's get you up first.''

Tenderly, Merrin helped Cal up on his feet, planting him onto the bed before she joined him.

''I don't know what just happened. I - ''

''Relax. Maybe it's the stress?''

Maybe. Nevertheless, it was an experience he certainly didn't wish to go through once more. As if the last year - day, whatever, - wasn't chaotic enough, already. His eyesight wandered through the room he currently found himself in. It was his old cabin in the Mantis, even if it was grimier and more visibly broken than before. Countless cracks embraced the metal hull of the room as the room was void of any of his personal belongings - which, to be fair, weren't many to begin with.

''I don't know. Well, at least ... '' he turned his torso towards Merrin.

_Merrin!_

To think how far they came from their fight against Malicos on Dathomir. Jedi and Nightsisters didn't travel together, true. But survivors like them? They endured - together.

And he left her alone for an entire year, didn't he? Gone in a second, Cal disappeared for an entire year, leaving her to face whatever hell life threw at her on a daily basis. Remembering her reaction as she saw them back in the forest almost shred him to parts. Cal hurt her, the last person he'd ever wish to hurt. For that, he could feel nothing but shame.

Still, to say that he was overjoyed at seeing her would've been a colossal understatement.

''Merrin, damn I've missed you!''

Just like BD before, Cal raised his arms and almost threw himself at Merrin, eclipsing her in a warm hug as he smiled from one ear to the other. She responded to his affection in kind, wrapping her arms around him as her forehead rested on his own.

''Cal ... '' she whispered quietly as she closed her eyes ''I still can't believe it. I can't believe _anything_ that that alien said.''

Alien? She probably meant Masana, Cal deducted quietly. That meant that she had told them what happened, at least on a general scale. And for that, Cal was more than thankful. He truly had no idea how he'd explain it otherwise.

''I know. Believe me it sounds so utterly crazy but ... it's the truth.'' he let go of their shared hug while he kept her hands in his ''Trilla and I were looking for a strange presence she felt through the Force. As we reached it ... well, chaos erupted. There was an explosion and somehow, we were catapulted through time.''

He had to cringe at that. No matter how hard he tried, it truly sounded ludicrous.

''The explosion'' Merrin noded once after that ''we ... Greez, Cere and I - we thought you died in it. But you ... you are here. You're actually here, aren't you? This isn't a trick or some illusion, you're actually here with me now, aren't you?''

He brought her hands to his chest as he looked at her woefully. Cal couldn't even begin to imagine himself in her shoes right now.

_One year. One actual year. Damn it._

''I'm here. It really is me, for better or worse.'' he chuckled slightly at that ''and this time, you won't get rid of me that easily.''

''You know me, Kestis. I'm quite persistent.'' snickered Merrin as she put her right hand on his cheek ''come. The others have ... so many questions. As do I, truth be told. I know the Force, but this ... ''

This was madness, Cal finished silently in his head.

''Alright. Yeah, you're right. The others, I didn't really spend that much time conscious. Who are they?''

''Richard and Relor? Richard - well, he was Ordel's Administrator, back when we arrived one year ago. After the explosion, he escaped from Stone Town and helped Cere in building up a resistance movement. He's ... well, he is he. He wouldn't admit it, but there's more of the Empire inside him than he knows.''

Cal shouldn't have been surprised by that. The Force brought together the most unlike of allies, as both this Richard and Masana have proven. Especially when it came to someone like Cere that couldn't just rest her feet for long. Cere was a beacon that attracted those that wished to fight for the innocent, he has always known that. And somehow, it made him happy to know that despite everything that happened - or Cere believed to have happened - she still fought for those that couldn't protect themselves.

''Former Imperial? Can we trust him?''

''Even if we can't, I don't believe that we have a choice. Still, I do. Not completely, mind you. But I do - he has proven that he listens to Cere and for me, that is enough for the moment.''

Trilla. Masana. Him. If the current mood would've been any different, he might've cracked a joke that they could start an ex-Imperial collection. Now though, he merely nodded at Merrin's words, signaling her to continue in her explanation.

''Alright. It's not like I can judge much anyways, given who I travel with. What about this Relor character?''

''He .. '' at that, Merrin let go off Cal and crossed her arms in front of her chest ''it's best that he explains himself. This is something you should figure out on your own.''

He tilted his head in confusion. What could be so special about a man he has never met before in his life? But, he trusted Merrin's wisdom. If that is truly what she believed, then he'd heed her counsel.

''Right. We do love our mysteries, don't we.''

Cal sighed before he looked at Merrin again.

''No matter, it is what it is. As long as we face it together, eh?''

Merrin lowered her head at that and smiled.

''Together.''

Quickly, BD jumped right into their middle, pushing his head into Cal's side as he beeped in an eccentric way.

''You and me? Always together, buddy. Come on!''

Giggling as he put the droid on his shoulder, he grabbed Merrin's hand and lifted her from the bed.

''I'll be out in a second, alright? Just give me a moment to collect my thoughts.''

As Merrin left him alone, he put his hands onto his face and groaned. This would be a long day, that much he knew. He'd have to face Cere and Greez, he'd have to see their hurt with his own eyes as he'd explain the situation to them. Eventually, he'd have to tell Cere about Trilla and the holocron she found, not to mention that there was a chance that Master Tapal reached out to him through the Force and basically ordered him to kill - ...

''Calm down, Kestis. You can do this.''

Step after step, Cal would figure out a way through this. First, he'd have to bring everyone up to speed, a task that would be easier if its emotional component wouldn't have filled him with so much sadness. He knew that he had to, but he really didn't like seeing his friends in pain like that.

BD lifted his head and gave Cal a slight shove with it, peeping in a teasing manner ere he jumped up and down once on his shoulder.

''You're right. I know. Let's just ... get it over with.''

Taking a deep breath, Cal opened the rusty door and made his way to the emptied kitchen of the Mantis. It was generally the same as when he left with Masana and Trilla, give or take some random stuff that was spread through the ship. It was obvious that neither side planned to stay here for obvious reasons. Even now, seeing how the Mantis had wasted away through the year, Cal still felt uneasy treading through its halls. The ship deserved better, Cal thought. They all did.

''Look who returned from the dead.''

Greez's words echoed through the ruined room in a sarcastic manner, the man's obvious emotional state quickly showing Cal what he was heading into. He knew that Greez, of all people, would take the most time to understand. A fact that seemed to weigh heavily on the Lateron.

''Greez! Thank the Force you're alri - ''

''No. Don't you dare use this Force of yours to explain this. I'm done with this - '' he pointed at Cal ''and this!'' and then at the walls of the Mantis.

''This Force of yours is the reason things are as they are. And I don't want it in my life anymore!'' Greez spat explosively as he violently shook his head.

''Greez. Listen, I get it. But ... ''

''Oh stop it, kid. You don't get it. You, Merrin, Cere - you'll never get it. The galaxy is basically screwed because of you fanatics and as always, we pay the price for it! Just look around, Cal. Look at the damage your Force caused!''

''Greez.'' Merrin pipped up beside him, giving him an understanding if a slightly warning look.

''Don't 'Greez' me, Merrin! Tell me, where is Cere now because of the Force?''

Cal raised his eyebrows at that. That was a good question, he had to admit. _Where _was Cere?

''Greez ... '' Merrin huffed before she closed her eyes in quiet frustration.

''What, you didn't tell him? You just know how to lie, don't you?''

''Eh, both of you, hold up for a second!'' Cal raised his hands as he glared at Greez with obvious worry spreading through his face.

''Where is Cere?'' he added, lowering his tone as his mind prepared itself for the worst.

''Cal, she's ... well, she stayed behind. There's an Inquisitor on Ordel and Cere believed that he was here for her, I assume.''

_Oh no._

Panic started to besiege his mind. Why where they even here? They had to hurry and save Cere. If they left now, they could -

''Cal ... Cal! Calm down. Trilla and this alien companion of yours are already dealing with it. They're rescuing her as we speak.'' Merrin stated in a calm, if obviously faked manner.

''Damn it. You should've told me! I need to get to them!''

Merrin stepped to Cal and put her hands on his shoulders. Again, she brought her forehead directly onto his, locking her eyes deeply with his as she spoke in a harmonic fashion.

''Cal, I understand. But we wouldn't be able to reach them. All we can do now is to prepare for their arrival and plan a way off of Ordel.''

Cal wanted to rebel, to just grab his saber and leave - but as Merrin's fingers danced up and down his cheeks, he closed his eyes and sighed. Cal sensed the honesty in Merrin's words. Whatever may happen, both Masana and Trilla were too far away for him to be any help, even if that realization pained him deeply. All he truly could do now was to wait and to trust in the Force, as he has always done.

''Alright.'' Cal whispered as Merrin pulled away from him.

It would be alright, Cal thought. They'd be alright. He'd calm himself and deal with anything else in the meantime. Force knew, there were a lot of things that needed to be discussed anyway if Greez's reaction was any indication.

''Yeah, let's go trust the insane former Inquisitor and a stranger with Cere's wellbeing. Good thinking, Merrin.'' Greez added spitefully as he glared daggers into her back.

Cal didn't need the Force to know that Greez was hurt. The downtrodden tone his words carried along was proof enough. Cere and Merrin - though they probably wouldn't understand everything at once - could at least conjecture from where he was coming from. Greez wasn't connected to the Force nor did he understand the theory behind it, not like the others. No matter how much his words might hurt, Cal truly couldn't blame him.

''She's not a stranger. Her name is Masana and she used to be a Jedi.''

_That much was true, at least in theory. Let's leave it at that._

''Yeah, a Jedi dressed in what looked like some ... cannibal cult garbs. Great.'' Greez deadpanned.

''Greez - I swear I should have taken one of your arms back at Nur'' Merrin exclaimed exhausted ere she looked at Cal ''now what? We still need to go off-planet.''

''About that ... '' Cal chuckled awkwardly as he moved his hands to the back of his head.

Both Merrin and Greez glared at him in a way that suggested that whatever they'd hear, they wouldn't be pleased with it. And Cal, never one to disappoint, obliged:

''We ... uhm, sort of need to destroy the ruins in the mountains before we leave. We can't let them fall into the Empire's hands.''

''Cal!'' both Merrin and Greez exclaimed in frustration.

_Oh boy. This is going to be fun._

* * *

**AN: **And once more, this should've been (part) of Tuesday's chapter but I honestly couldn't keep the Merrin/Cal Trilla/Cere reunion for myself. Sorry (?) :P

Next up we'll bring the cast together and start with the end of this act.

!Also don't forget that I've got a **Tumblr **now for all my nerdy stuff, including Fallen Order and my absurd love for it. Head over to my profile and check it out! Ask me questions, peek through the wtf'ness that is my mind, and indulge me with your fan theories.

PS: I've finally chosen what sort of ship they'll get as a Mantis replacement and I'm sure that you'll be pleased.


	32. A Night on Coruscant and a Day on Ordel

**Chapter XXXII: **_A Night on Coruscant and a day on Ordel_

_Cere - Ordel. somewhere in the forest of Ordel_

She couldn't remember much.

Every other minute or so, Cere managed to open her eyes. She was in the forest, that much was certain to her. Even though the light of Ordel's skies hurt as her face was glaring into the sky, Cere could make out the impressive physique of a Dowutin, carrying her through the muddy underwood.

She wanted to touch her face, to tell her that everything is alright and she didn't need help - but as she raised her arm all she could see was scorched meat where once her upper arms were.

''Force ... '' Cere whispered quaintly as she closed her eyes again.

Move. _Move,_ she tried to command her fingers. Yet she could do nor feel anything as her limbs hanged over her sides where they were being thrown slightly up and down by the imposing alien that carried her. Her head rolled back as a feeling of sickness spread through her stomach. This couldn't be happening. All of it - it just couldn't.

''Is she alright. Did she wake up?''

''I told you I'll tell you once she does. Calm down, princess.''

Cere didn't recognize the second voice. But the first one? She laughed because of it. Cried because of it. Doubted herself because of it. Found a reason to fight because of it. It was her, her fallen apprentice. Living proof of both her failures and achievements as a Jedi. Her Trilla, her Padawan. Thus, she reached out with a ghostly hand once more, wishing nothing more than to _actually _touch her, to test whether her frail mind was deceiving her or not.

''Damn ... uhm, little help here.'' the stranger said as Cere began to wiggle in her arms like a restless child.

''Cere. Force, it's alright. I'm here.''

''Trilla ... I'm so sorry. I failed you ... '' Cere murmured in a gloomy manner ere her eyes were forced closed once more.

How long they were under open sky she couldn't tell after that. An hour? Two perhaps? All Cere saw were glimpses of nature as she was carried through it, charted off to some unknown place beyond her comprehension. All Cere's mind could do in the meantime was to wonder, to reflect upon all that had happened up until now. Was this it? Would she live to see another day, despite everything? Would she be reunited with both Trilla and Cal, giving her a chance to finally find her own path with them on their side? Cere would like that very much. They deserved some semblance of freedom after everything that had happened. Though she wouldn't be as foolish as to believe that this freedom would last forever, she'd still savor every moment of it. Perhaps after all that time, she'd make new memories worth remembering.

-.-.-.-.-

_It was a rarity that Cere stayed at the Jedi Temple for as long as she did. But given their last mission, Trilla and her found themselves in a rare situation indeed - the Council currently had no plan where to send them. She should've been thankful for it, Cere supposed. It gave them a chance to unwind, which was something the both of them truly needed after their last mission. _

_''What now, Master?'' Trilla asked as Cere sighed._

_''We ... enjoy ourselves, I assume?'' _

_''Like - uhm, meditation? That's great, '' Trilla groaned before glancing out of the window. _

_Cere followed Trilla's eyes as they darted outside of the windows, resting over the immense skyline of Coruscant. Idly, she wondered whether Trilla actually ever left the confines of the Temple while being on Coruscant. Sure, she's been off-world plenty of times - but the almost endless sublevels of Coruscant? Its luxurious surface? It was no secret that Cere was more headstrong back in her days as a Padawan. Force, she was certain that Master Cordova could write a book of her rebellious exploits at this point. And although she might've overdone it in the past, Cere has always learned something useful from her adventures outside of the Temple. It was a reality check of sorts, if a grim one. Watching how the people of Coruscant - those that didn't have the luck to be born with either riches of the Force - deal with their lives on a daily basis, most of it as dark as the shallow lights of the underworld itself even before this hellish war, was an enlightening experience. But that was before. Now, Cere didn't even dare to imagine what the realities of the Clone Wars have done to the innocent people kept under Coruscant's surface. _

_''Careful Master. The Council has come to visit.'' Trilla stated in her usual well-spirited if only ever so slightly sarcastic tone._

_''It's alright. She's a friend.'' _

_Cere opened her arms up wide as Depa Billaba, Jedi Master of the Order and member of the Jedi Council, made her way over towards them, followed by her own Padawan. _

_''Master Billaba. It is good to see you.'' _

_''You too, Cere. I've heard of your successful mission. Let me be the first to congratulate you.'' Billaba said before she bowed before Cere._

_''Thank you, Master. The Force was with us,'' she responded in kind._

_''I'm sorry for the delay but with things being as they are - the variables change every hour.''  
_

_Wasn't that the truth, Cere thought darkly. Too many times now have the perimeters of her own missions changed in an instant, starting from Clones being transferred somewhere else to actual planets joining or leaving the Republic. No matter what sort of mission she had, something always changed. And although it managed to keep her on her toes, a small part of her did long for simpler times.  
_

_''I understand, Master. Is there anything else I can do for the Council in the meantime?''_

_''Yes - Caleb? Be a dear and take Master Junda's Padawan for a walk, would you?''_

_''Of course, Master.'' said the young Padawan next to Depa as he walked over to Trilla._

_''Master ... ?'' Trilla inquired carefully before Cere put a hand on her shoulder._

_''It's alright, Trilla. Just stay close in case I need you.''_

_As the Padawans walked away, Depa stepped over to Cere where she too glimpsed out of the windows. _

_''To be a Padawan during times of war ... it is something even I can't imagine. And unlike yours, my Master wasn't really the scholarly type, was he?''_

_Cere chuckled at that. There were a lot of ways to describe Master Windu - scholarly wasn't really one that was at the forefront of her mind._

_''Yes. I must admit that I often find myself in doubt because of it. I was taught during a time of ... relative peace, at least. Trilla? What time is there for philosophy and meditation when the galaxy itself is thrown into chaos?''_

_''Almost none at all'' stated Depa matter of factly followed by a deep sigh ''I've heard talks amongst the others. Some of them are talking about a ... lost generation of Padawans.''_

_It was a fitting title, even if it hurt to heart it out loud, Cere thought darkly. _

_''It is mostly the same with Caleb, I'm afraid. Of course I assured myself that his teachings wouldn't suffer but ... the realities of war are different. And there's only so much that can be taught in the field, surrounded by Clones, the CIS, and everything else.''_

_''Yeah.'' was all Cere could truthfully say._

_''You said that the Council needed my help?'' she continued after a moment of silence, turning her head to face Billaba._

_''In theory, yes,'' another slight chuckle followed ''I need your help and I'm on the Council, am I not?''_

_She truly was Master Windu's apprentice, Cere had to admit with a grin._

_''Well, I'm ready to be of assistance.''_

_''Good - well then, Cere Junda,'' Depa smiled thinly ''I remember the times you ... uhm, explored Coruscant, much to Cordova's disapproval. I want you to take this day and do the same once more.''_

_She raised her eyebrows at that. That was unexpected. _

_''I ... alright?''_

_''Cere - look around you. Padawans scurry from one corner to the next, dealing with Clones, supply lines, communication, ... it is not an easy life. It is not the life we had when we were young. Would it truly be so controversial to grant you and your apprentice this small mercy, if only for a couple of hours?''_

_''You ... you are responsible for the delay, aren't you?''_

_''I have no idea what you're implying, my friend. But alas, our apprentices are returning.''  
_

_At that, Caleb and Trilla stepped closer to their masters, the sound of their approaching footsteps dulled by the laughter that erupted between the two. _

_''I don't think that you're supposed to use a lightsaber like that.'' Caleb giggled._

_''Yeah, he didn't think that either. At least he could replace his armor.'' Trilla replied followed by a wicked wink._

_Depa patted her Padawan on his head before she spared one last glance towards Cere._

_''Thank you for your time, Master Junda. Please, enjoy your stay in the meantime.''_

_''What was that all about?'' Trilla asked flat-faced as Depa and Caleb were out of sight.  
_

_''We have something to do now. Isn't that what you wanted?'' _

_''Are we talking about another session with Master Yoda? Lightsaber training with Master Kenobi, perhaps?''_

_''Far from it, I'm afraid. Trilla - change into some civilian clothes. We're leaving the Temple.''_

_-.-.-.-.-_

''There ... let's just put her down or something, I don't know. Shit, I'm not good at this.''

Gone was Trilla's youthful voice and reflection, replaced by the harsh winds of Ordel. As a strong, leathery hand wandered up to her face, Cere's eyes bolted upon in shock.

''W-What ... ''

''Wow. Easy there, Jedi. Easy. Trilla, need a hand here - '' Masana glared at Cere's arms ''ah, damn it. You know.''

Trilla stepped next to the Dowutin before she guided her eyes down towards Cere, sighing deeply as her lips turned into a frown.

''It's alright, Cere. We're almost back with the others.'' Trilla sought to explain in a calm manner, one that didn't alleviate the thousand questions that darted through Cere's mind.

''Trilla ... ?'' Cere asked dubiously as she opened her eyes up wide.

''In the flesh,'' she responded with a thin echo of a smile as she kneeled next to her.

''How. You ... you died.''

Trilla grimaced at that, her eyes desperate as not to stare at where once her arms were. Cere had no idea what was going on anymore. It has been how long? At this point, she couldn't even recall the amount of time she spent in insufferable grief, weeping as her mind recalled similar memories as their shared night together on Coruscant.

''Cere, I understand that you must be confused. But I'm alright. Cal is alright. We're bringing you to the others right now. Just stay calm.''

She tried. She really tried. Yet as she opened her mouth to speak, darkness claimed her senses once more as she felt how strong arms surrounded her.

-.-.-.-.-

_''Master, what are we doing here?''  
_

_''Trilla, what do you see?''_

_She clasped her hands together behind her back as she gave her surrounding a thorough glare. _

_''The usual. The Coruscant Guard is doing their things. People buying stuff or taking a walk, ... ''_

_''No. I want you to look deeper, Trilla.''_

_She looked at Cere with amble confusion. _

_''What do you mean by that?''_

_Cere sighed. Carefully, she planted her hand on Trilla's shoulder and spun her around. _

_''There, for example. If you look closely. What do you see? What do you feel?''_

_Trilla steered her sight forwards, catching a closer look at one of the countless side alleys that penetrated Coruscant. It was as rusty as it was ridden with dust, Cere thought. And although that wasn't anything out of the ordinary on some of the lower levels, there was something more to it: people, aliens of all kind sitting on the ground, their knees brought to their chests in a sickly and vulnerable manner. _

_'' I ... beggars, Master?''_

_''Deeper, Trilla.'' Cere reinforced._

_''I ... sense ... sadness. Many don't know how they'll feed themselves today. Some are afraid that they are sick or that the few possessions they had for themselves were about to be taken by the others.''_

_''Deeper,'' stated Cere once more._

_''Master, I'm really not feeling good. Can't we ... go?''_

_Cere gave Trilla a silent glare before she looked forward again._

_''Fine, I - I sense something else. A question. Why ... why? One of them, he thinks of the shop he used to own, a small yet lucrative travel agency in the Mid Rim. He lost everything because ... ''  
_

_''Because?''_

_''The war, Master. All of it. The Republic. The Confederacy. The lack of funds. The instability. Master, I - '' Trilla started to quiver ''I don't want to do this anymore. Can we please leave?''_

_''Come here.'' _

_Cere pulled her closer and gave her a gentle nudge. _

_''Those people? All of the doubt and suffering that surrounds them? Whether we like it or not, we're a part of this, even if we didn't cause it.''_

_''But ... we're Jedi. We help people. The others said so!''_

_''Trilla - '' Cere kneeled down in front of her ''we do. Really, we do. But ... every battle, every action? It echoes through the Force, touching those closest to us as much as those we've never met in our lives. We might liberate one planet, save one life - but such notion ripples, it travels through the galaxy.''_

_''Why are you telling me this, Master? There is some hidden meaning behind your words again, isn't there?''_

_Good question. What was she even doing here? She wanted to take Trilla somewhere nice, show her the finer things the galaxy had to offer. But it would've been a lie. Cere didn't think that it was her duty to show Trilla how things are - she needed to show her how things were and how things could be again. _

_''Because ... damn it, I don't really know anymore. This is the problem. The war, Dooku - everything. You shouldn't be a part of this. Honestly, I don't believe anyone should.''_

_''Master?'' she asked as she failed to hide the worry in her voice._

_''It's ... it's not how I was trained. When Master Cordova took me as his apprentice, things were different. We didn't claim military titles for our own. We didn't command entire fleets with the snap of a finger. Sure, there were always problems in the galaxy, but they were localized, quarantined. This? I don't know how to teach you, Trilla. All I know came from a time of peace. You, Billaba's Padawan, all of the others - you shouldn't fight in a war you're too young to understand. Blasted, there are children strong in the Force born into this war right now. It's wrong, Trilla. And all of you deserve better.''_

_Cere had no idea from where those doubts were coming from. She wasn't a blind idealist, far from it, but she trusted in the Council's wisdom. And yet, seeing Trilla being surrounded by all of the pain the war has caused moved something inside of her. What sort of path would someone as pure as Trilla wander if this hellish conflict tainted all of them without even realizing?_

_''I think I understand, Master.''_

_''Do you? Because I'm starting to question the merits of my own words.''_

_''I do. We're all connected through the Force. War ... it's terrible, isn't it? Death is ... it's part of the Force, too. But there's got to be a difference between mere death and ... war and the chaos it brings with. With so much destruction and us as Force wielders in the middle of it - ...  
_

_Trilla glared over to the beggars._

_''I understand what you mean, Master. Our actions have consequences. And although we're the good guys in this conflict, we still harm those that we might not think of, even if its only because we're a part of it.''_

_''Yeah. And somedays, I don't know what to make of it, Trilla.''_

_Trilla didn't say anything to that. _

_Cal - Ordel, the remains of the Mantis_

''So, we're just going to go crazy on the Storm Troopers and charge some sort of weird Force temple? Fun.''

''No Greez. There's obviously more to this, right? _Right_ Cal?''

Honestly, he didn't give it much thought of yet. Cal always figured that Masana would give them more details once they were all together. Naturally, he didn't plan on an Inquisitor's arrival on Ordel nor did he plan on Cere's reaction to it.

''Actually - yeah, I figure that's the gist of it.''

Merrin used the last remnants of her patience as she led her hands to her forehead, unleashing one mighty sigh that made an excellent job in signaling her current mood. Despite everything, Cal missed that. To see Merrin react to the small things in life, even if it sometimes meant being annoyed by his antics. Watching her having to deal with the absurdity of the actions of those around her was endearing, in a weird way. No matter how hard he tried, Cal couldn't explain it. There was something about her that made him happy even during the direst of situations. And with Cere being in need of rescue and the Empire's presence on Ordel, things really were dire.

''Why am I the voice of reason again?'' Merrin asked dubiously as she glared at Cal ''right, let's be logical about this. How should we even do this? We have no ship, for example. Not to mention that you, Cere, and I are the only fighters around here that don't rely on mere blasters.''

''Trilla and Masana are as strong in the Force as I am'' Cal explained while letting himself down next to Merrin.

''Who is this Masana you're talking about?''

He'd have to spill the beans eventually, Cal thought dreadfully. Might as well get it over with now.

''She's ... right, Greez?'' Cal coughed and looked over to him ''do you remember when I told you and Cere that I defeated the Ninth Sister? Back on Kashyyyk, I mean.''

Though Greez's attitude was far from optimal, he pointedly lowered his head before he replied:

''Yeah, I remember. Remember us being filthy proud of you for some reason.''

''Well she ... she _is _Masana.''

Utter silence haunted the broken down halls of the Mantis. Then, Greez seemed to almost loose as he began to shake his four arms around like a maniac, shouting an endless array of curses into every direction he could think of. Merrin wasn't doing that well in that regard either as she quickly formed a fist and punched Cal right into the middle of his arm.

''This is a joke, Cal. Tell me this is some sort of joke.'' Merrin puffed through clenched teeth.

''I can't deal with this. This is madness. Another one?!'' Greez almost screamed.

''Alright, easy. Listen before this gets out of hand'' Cal interjected quickly ''just like for you, it has been one year for her too. I know that it sounds mad but I trust her. Really, I do. I sense the light in her. I know that she has done unspeakable things - not to mention trying to kill me. But that person was someone else.''

''This is _exactly_ what I'm talking about, Merrin!'' Greez huffed as he pointed his fingers at Cal ''you really don't get it, do you? You think this Force of yours is some sort of license for mayhem! Trilla was already a mistake and yet you have the actual audacity to bring another one of those creatures with you!?''

This time, Merrin said nothing. All she did was to govern her eyes to the ground as she was seemingly lost in reflection.

''Yeah, honestly. I don't care any more kid.''

It was as if someone flipped a switch. Gone was the heated passion that forced its way out of his mouth. All Cal got in return was nothing but ice-cold apathy as Greez stood up and made his way to the Mantis's exit.

''I'm getting the others. We'll talk about this temple of yours and how we get off of this planet. After that, well ... ''

Greez became silent as he left the ship, leaving behind Cal, Merrin, and unspoken uneasiness.

''That could've gone better'' Cal admitted without a hint of irony.

Strangely enough, Cal had no problem _seeing _the way Merrin's mouth started to move. And yet her actual words appeared to evade him. It started as a strange feeling at the back of his head that spread through his body soon thereafter. As if a howling wind danced through the Mantis, one that was confined to the realm of the Force and not the physical reality. Cal tilted his head to the right as he saw the human - Richard, if he remembered correctly - enter the ship, followed by Greez and his icy demeanor. And then there was something that made the hairs on his skin stand up in an uncanny fashion. It was the voice of his Master appearing out of thin air, latching itself to his ears as a Lasat entered the ship.

_Padawan, it's time for instruction._

The voice seemed to be Tapal's and yet somehow Cal could hear traces of his own in it. And yet, as the Lasat came closer, Cal felt as if reality was playing some sort of trick onto him. The Lasat looked like Master Tapal, if only a little bit more on the younger side of things. He had his face and general physique, even if he seemed to claim more scars his own than his Jedi counterpart. It was as if someone showed him a picture of his old Master, if slightly altered.

And yet, there was something more to it. A secret that seemed hellbent on illuding his eyes. Strange, he looked almost like the Lasat he had to -

_Nar Shaddaa. Force be damned._

''Well, this is awkward.'' stated the Lasat as he looked down on Cal almost as nervously as he looked at him.

''I, yeah.''

What else was he supposed to say? It wasn't every day you met someone that tried to kill you and - alright, Cal realized that this line of thought was just completely useless in his case thanks to Trilla and Masana. But still! This couldn't be a coincidence. Masana. Him. All of them on Ordel brought together by the merits of the Force.

And then, something else clicked in his head. Master Tapal's voice, the strange visions he endured: could it be? Cal risked a closer look at the Lasat. Idly, he allowed his mind to reach out, to cling to the Force until it connected with Relor. At first, nothing happened. Suddenly, however, Relor seemed to have sensed _something _as he coughed and looked around nervously, almost as if he was alarmed by something.

_Interesting._

''I - it's good to see that you survived. In general, I mean. Not only Nar Shaddaa.''

There was something else Cal has failed to notice. Besides him, it seemed that Merrin quietly grabbed his hand and allowed her thumb to dance over it in a soothing manner. A gesture that was as needed as it was welcomed.

''It's what we do. We're survivors.'' Cal quickly glanced over to Merrin ere he continued ''and for what's it worth, I'm happy that you too survived. Nar Shaddaa was ugly for everyone involved.''

''It was,'' stated Relor matter of factly before he too let himself down onto the ground.

''I've heard that there's news?'' Richard said as he looked down at the dirty floor before he quietly shuddered, preferring to stay as the others sat. What was that about more Imperial in him than he knew?

''Sort of. I know what I must do before we - I can leave Ordel. There are ruins up in the mountains, ruins that harbor great power. If the Empire gains access to them, Ordel will never recover.'' Cal explained carefully as his eyes jumped between Richard and Relor.

This wasn't their fight. Truth be told, it wasn't Merrin's or Greez's fight either. He didn't wish to involve them in it, especially strangers. But perhaps there was an alternative to all of this.

''Don't. I get it. You don't need to fight. But there's something else you can do.''

Cal paused for a second, waiting for everyone to listen to him.

''You can get us a ship. Ensure a way for us out of this. My allies and I will deal with the Empire, Force be willing.''

Though Greez scoffed audibly at that, Richard started to stroke his jaw in agreement.

''I see. Two parallel operations. And although I might know a way to get us a ship ... I'm afraid it will be meaningless, Master Jedi.''

''Cal. My name is Cal, please.'' Cal cringed slightly at that. Somehow, people calling him 'Master Jedi' was something he'd never get used to ''but let me guess. The Empire got Ordel shut down?''

''Utterly,'' affirmed Richard.

''For means of technology, perhaps.'' Merrin stretched her hands out and conjured a fickle greenish flame within her palms.

''Like on Nur?'' Cal asked as he glanced at Merrin.

''Like on Nur.'' nodded Merin ere the flame disappeared into nothingness.

''Hold up - you expect me to believe you, Richard? After you _manipulated _us?'' said Relor under hushed anger, a pointing glare directed at the man in question.

''Yes. Deal with it. Or do you have access to a ship?'' Richard stated in a harsh manner that rivaled that of the Lasat.

At that, Cal peeked over to Merrin in a questioning way.

''I - '' Merrin sighed ''Richard and I were told by Cere that we should lie to them, lest they tried to stay behind while the Inquisitor was coming.''

''And the two of you did so without equal.'' hurled Greez into the conversation without hesitation.

Cal couldn't help himself but glance at Merrin with slight suspicion. He honestly didn't know what to think of that. Yet he also knew that he was gone for a long time, at least from their perspective. He couldn't judge her for something he only heard one side of the tale of. Not to mention that there were other things to worry about.

''Right, the ship. What's your idea?'' asked Cal as he directed his eyes towards Richard.

''Every trade or transport vessel on Ordel is known by the Empire. Standard protocol, really. However, what we need is a ship that hasn't been used as an actual ship for a long time - I know a guy, a ... collector, of sorts. Rich beyond anything and quite odd, truth be told. But as I said, he is rich. Rich enough to keep the Empire out of his business. See, that guy's been collecting ships and other historical trinkets like a madman. Nothing that would get him in trouble with the Empire - Jedi stuff and such - but older droids, blasters, tech ... and ships.''

''And he'd be ready to give us a ship?'' asked Cal with some doubt tracing his words.

''Of course not. We'll steal it,'' replied Richard in a direct way.

_There it is._

''You want to steal it. That's ... ''

''Necessary'' interrupted Merrin quickly ''and I doubt that we'll be running and killing everyone and everything on sight. Yes?''

''Why should we off some glorified trinket collector? We'll just take what we need and leave. And let's not pretend that someone gets rich under the Empire through pure altruism.''

Sighing profoundly, Cal knew that there was no changing their mind, even if he disapproved.

''Then it is decided. The four of you plus Cere will get the ship. The rest will deal with the Empire. Once it's done, Merrin will get us out of here. Any questions?''

''Yeah - shouldn't Cere be here already?'' questioned Relor after some moments of thought.

''Don't worry'' Cal said in a warmer tone than before ''they'll be alright.''

He hoped for the best, at least. But somehow he doubted that anyone present would be in any state of mind to be able to think differently, himself included. Maybe he should've been more worried, but meeting Relor here has once more proven that the Force had some sort of plan for them. Cere wouldn't fall, she couldn't. This story was far from over, for better or worse.

''Now what? We wait for the others to return and then we'll fight?''

''What choice do we have, Merrin?'' answered Greez darkly before he rose up and walked to the ship's exit ''I'll keep watch in the meantime.''

''And I'll retire for the moment. I'll have to come up with a plan if we want to steal the ship,'' added Richard quickly.

''I shall join you, Richard. We'll need my abilities if we're to succeed.''

After Merrin left, Relor and Cal sat across each other in awkward silence.

''You know, Cere wasn't as shocked as I thought she was when I told you. Perhaps you won't be different?''

Cal had to tilt his head at that. Another surprise?

''Am I going to like this?''

''I honestly don't know. You're the Jedi here. Aren't you supposed to be the wise one?''

_Am I?_

Still, Cal braced himself before he took a deep breath. For some moments, he wished to believe that this day couldn't become any stranger. As always though, destiny wished to prove him wrong.

''It appears that I'm your old Master's relative. Brother, most likely. I'm a born Tapal.''

A violent cough soon followed that revelation as Cal's eyes were almost thrown out his sockets. It made sense, Cal had to admit. Not from a physical standpoint, he didn't know the Lasat species well enough to make any general statements in that regard. But Master Tapal's voice, all the things that happened on Nar Shaddaa: the galaxy was a big, almost endless place. And yet, Relor and he just happened to cross their paths again and again. It was the work of the Force, there was no denying it. Still, Cal wished to know what the Force actually wanted from him. There had to be more to it than that.

''I ... your name is Relor Tapal? I'm not surprised, at least not as much as I should be. The fact that the two of us are talking right here right now just proves to me that we're part of some bigger plan, you and I.''

Relor nodded along with his words.

''Cere said something similar. That all of this couldn't just be random. That your Force - the Ashla, seemed to have bonded Cere's and my fate together. Yours too, I'd imagine.''

''This galaxy? It is a messed up place, Relor. Knowing the Force is working through us all is one of the few things keeping me sane most of the time, believe me.''

''I get that. I won't claim that I understand this Force of yours ... or whatever your Order is. But the rational part in me just knows - no _feels _that this isn't just stupid luck. And it isn't, obviously. Ashla be damned, I've seen Cere moving things with nothing but a quick jolt of her wrist. There's obviously something to this Force.''

''A curse and a blessing, most would argue'' Cal lamented quietly ''I wonder though: did you know my Master? Your ... brother?''

''No'' Relor rocked his head ''my parents though, they told me that my brother died when I was still young. Never told me the details, obviously. But over the past year, I did some digging. I didn't find anything concrete but I doubted that he died - at least not before the Empire. And as I told Cere who I was, we put one and one together. You knew him better than I, believe me.''

''Master Tapal, he was ... well, he was amazing. A true Jedi of the Republic. A talented warrior and yet a fearless defender of the innocent. A man of both wisdom and principles. A man that - '' he closed his eyes.

''Didn't see the darkness that grew beneath us, just like nobody else'' Cal continued followed by a long-drawn sigh.

''I only heard rumors. Nar Shaddaa was home to many mercs and veterans from both sides. Cere mentioned something about the Clones? Them betraying you?''

''Yes. Just as the war was about to end, the Clones betrayed us. Cut most of us down within seconds. A pain like that ... let me explain it that way.''

Cal scooched closer at that.

''The Force penetrates everyone and everything. It binds all of us, Jedi or not. Emotions like pain and hurt - those trained in the Force can feel them in others, sense them how they carry themselves through it. When the Clones betrayed us, many Jedi fell in an instant. Though I wasn't strong enough in the Force back then, my Master was. I've never seen him so disorientated before. Our Commander would've almost killed us but Tapal - sorry, your brother managed to save us just in time. If it wouldn't have been for him ... well, you can imagine.''

''It's ... I'm sorry, I can't pretend that there is some deeper connection between my brother and me, given that I never knew him. But still, I'm sorry about your loss. Nobody deserves that. Yet I just need to know ... how did he die in the end?''

''How most of us died: eventually, it simply became too much. We fought our way through the ship and made our way to the escape pods. The Clones ... they were just too much. After one blaster bolt managed to slip past his defenses, it was only a matter of time.''

''Damn it'' cursed Relor deeply ''I'm sorry, Cal. Really.''

''As am I. A lot of good people died that day. As did the Republic.''

''And now the Empire's is hunting you down without mercy. Inquisitors, right? Cere told me of Trilla.''

''Yeah. Your people call it ... the Bogan, wasn't it? The Dark Side of the Force? The Inquisitors are agents of the Empire, fallen Jedi using their wrath and their anger to channel the Force for their own destructive ends.''

''One of them is on Ordel, right now. Ashla have mercy,'' said Relor with a defeated tone.

''Well, for what it's worth: they can be defeated. I defeated Trilla. I defeated Masana ... the Dowutin, I mean. Both of them served the Empire once. Now, they're on our side.''

Relor was about to say something until suddenly, Greez came running in like a hurricane.

''They're back. Quickly!''

Cal and Relor ran out of the Mantis as if their life depended on it, followed by Merrin and Richard.

Trilla was the first to reveal herself, her tunic carrying with it an untold amount of dirt and mud. She was followed by Masana, bearing Cere in her arms. At first, a wave of relief washed over him as she saw Cere move in her arms, indicating that she was alright despite everything. Then, however, Cal and the others saw something that made them gasp instantly: Cere lost her arms.

''What happened?'' said Cal in utter shock as he rushed towards them.

''The Grand Inquisitor,'' explained Masana as she let Cere down gently.

Cal glared from Cere to his arms. That was the pain he felt back when he woke up, Cal deduced quietly.

Merrin ran over to Cere and holstered her on her shoulders.

''I'll tend to her wounds in the ship,'' she explained as she was joined by Greeze who helped to stem Cere's other side. Quickly, they marched towards the Mantis and disappeared in its innards.

''What's a Grand Inquisitor?'' inquired Richard from behind.

''He's the leader of the Imperial Inquisitorius,'' Trilla answered as she stepped over to Cal.

''Their ... leader? On Ordel? Right, we need to leave,'' said Cal as slight panic grabbed his voice.

This was bad. Cal could deal with simple Inquisitors, he has proven that often enough. But their leader? If he was anything like that man they met on Nur, Cal would be no match for him.

''Yeah, we really do,'' added Masana ''this guy isn't one to joke with, trust me.''

Then it was decided. Once Cere was taken care of, they'd deal with the Empire and leave Ordel behind.

_The Grand Inquisitor - Ordel, Romesch District _

''On Ordel? If you wouldn't be here I'd call the Inquisitorius but ... ''

''I know,'' barked the Grand Inquisitor as he silenced Administrator Eloren with a single glare.

He should've killed them. But from one second to the next, the situation simply became unmanageable. From somewhere, Trilla Suduri called upon powers that he has never felt in the former Inquisitor before, the surprise of it enough for her to get the better of him and turning this assured victory into a sound defeat.

''No matter. Eloren, I want a full lockdown. Nobody - no trade ships, no off-world vessels, literally nothing that isn't flying Imperial colors - gets to leave Ordel. Am I clear? If someone is up there that isn't with us, you won't ask questions or give warnings. You'll tell the Heartseeker to _obliterate _them without hesitation.''

''Consider it done, my lord Inquisitor,'' Eloren said with careful reservation as she approached him ''but what about these ... Jedi?''

He was furious that he had to tell Elloren, even if he didn't have a choice anymore. Another consequence of his failure, no doubt. Worse, if word of this would reach Lord Vader ...

The Grand Inquisitor turned around sharply and called upon the Force, manifesting his wrath in a crushing chokehold as Eloren was lifted off of her feet, the sound of her breath being squeezed out of her lungs filling the room in a painful manner. _Nobody _would leak this information to Vader, nobody. He'd be victorious and he'd return as a champion, no matter the cost.

''Do you know true suffering, Eloren? Because I can promise you that your treason would show you pain like you never imagined before, ISB or not.''

With a bloodthirsty scream, he threw Eloren against the nearby wall with enough power that it actually bent somewhat. Eloren coughed in pain as her flesh connected with the cold metal, leading to her squirm in agony as she fell to the floor.

''I ... won't tell anything ... please just - ''

''You're right you won't. Make sure that you remember this, Eloren. If not, even the Emperor himself won't be able to save you from my wrath.''

Sparing the Administrator no second glance, he left Eloren's office and made his way to his shuttle. Despite everything, he was still a smart man. His mind drifted back to the animals of Ordel's forest, how their anger was seemingly a result of the Force. If it truly was the ruins and its latent energies, who said that the Grand Inquisitor couldn't use said Force energies to amplify his own senses? If they could reach all of the animals spread through the nearby woods, he could also use the powers of the temple to pinpoint the location of the Jedi and the renegade Inquisitors. Then, he'd slaughter them one by one, starting with the treasonous Trilla Suduri and Masana Tide.

* * *

**AN: **It's Tuesday ya all! That means it's chapter day! 3

Remember to check out my Tumblr for updates. Head over to my FF profile for more information!


	33. A Calm Before the Storm

**Chapter XXXIII:** _A Calm Before the Storm  
_

_Merrin - Ordel, the remains of the Mantis_

''What were we supposed to do?''

''I don't know ... not getting Cere almost killed?!''

''Watch your next words very carefully, Greez, or there will be an actual _death _today!''

''Come on, princess. I know this is getting emotional ... ''

''Oh, look's who's talking. The second - no third Empire cheerleader is giving her opinion!''

''Excuse me, Lateron?''

Merrin had no idea how long they've been arguing. For the last hour or two, she had to endure a constant stream of petty arguments and heated words while she and Cal tended to Cere's grievous wounds. There wasn't much that they could've done though, arguments or no arguments. This Grand Inquisitor managed to cut Cere's arms off cleanly, leaving only her upper limbs and a lot of hellish scars behind, scars that marked his victory over the former Jedi for all time to come.

''You should go out there and calm then, Cal. They're listening to you.''

Cal didn't respond to Merrin's whisper, his eyes soley fixated on the unconscious Cere.

''Cal - I ... can we talk for a second?''

At that, he tilted his head towards Merrin, a downtrodden expression claiming his visage.

''When I believed you dead, we were devasted. We griefed, we ... we lost part of ourselves.''

''Merrin? I don't think that that's helping right - ''

''Listen,'' Merrin raised her hands and shushed him ''please. We were hurt. One night, you where there - and then you were gone. Just like that, whipped away without a chance to say goodbye.''

Her voice fluctuated more than she'd like in such a peculiar situation, but her emotions couldn't be helped. It was the truth and as always, the truth hurt.

''But still,'' Merrin resumed after a deep sigh ''we pressed on, Cal. No matter what happened, we didn't cower before the Empire. We might not have been as successful as we hoped, but we didn't stop. All I'm asking of you right now is that you too can't stop. We'll get through this, as always ... but we can't give up and bunker down. Not now. Not after all that time.''

''Time,'' Cal lamented ''I'm really starting to get annoyed by that entire concept. A day. A year. It's ... ''

''Utterly confusing. But this is the Force. You know that ... _Jedi Knight_.''

She wanted to add that she didn't _like _it. But that was a discussion best had for when they were finally off of Ordel.

''I better go and face the music, huh?''

''There's nothing we can do here except be there when she wakes up. Until then ... ''

Merrin's eyes darted towards the room's semi-functioning door.

''Alright,'' Cal said under wide breath as he strolled over to the exit ''and Merrin? Thanks.''

''Always.''

As Cal left, Merrin gawked at Cere. From a physical standpoint, Merrin knew that she'd be fine, minus the obvious lack of arms. She also knew that although she'd be sad, she wouldn't be heavily traumatized by this loss, her hardened skin a result of both her upbringing and her past tutelage under the Jedi. No, Merrin was afraid that the sum of _everything _that has happened and will probably keep happening will eventually be too much for the woman. Their path was one of chaos, it was simply the truth. But when was too much simply too much for Cere?

When it was too much for Merrin as well?

Merrin was a fighter, she'd never deny such. And every life she took, every time she cast her magick it was in remembrance of her coven. Mother, sisters - their names an eternal battle shout that she'd carry with them until death. But truthfully, Merrin wasn't eager to meet death. Ordel. Nar Shaddaa. The galaxy clearly had so many wonders in store. There had to be more to this than dying at the end of some Storm Troopers blaster, Merrin reflected darkly.

''M-Merrin ... '' muttered Cere quaintly as her eyes fluttered open.

''Cere!''

_Cal - Ordel, the remains of the Mantis_

At least from a visual standpoint, this could've been some sort of a hilarious holovid comedy.

You had the grumpy Lateron uncle trying to one-up the Dowutin aunt, followed by an angry human sister whose sharp wit was squarely directed at her new human and Lasat friends, both of them seemingly at the edge of their nerves and this close to a total breakdown - a real knee-jerker, to be sure. Though he would've wished to laugh at that, Cal knew that this situation was everything except funny.

''I forgot. All Imperials are bad,'' quipped Richard in a sarcastic manner, his eyes pointed at Relor in an accusing way that easily got his point across.

''Want me to lie to you? That's more your style,'' answered Relor with a drilling undertone.

''Great, you've surrounded yourself with children, Greez. How fitting,'' spluttered Trilla in her usual brusque manner, her every word managing to bring the room's temperature down even more than Cal would've believed possible.

_Force preserve me._

Masana was the first to spot him. She gazed at him in a pleading way while she tilted her head quickly to the others, signaling Cal that he should do _something _for this to stop. And from the way Greez's small frame was seemingly about to charge at Trilla, Cal could more than certainly understand Masana's quiet yet quick appeal to him.

''Alright, let's just calm ourselves for a moment there,'' Cal declared loudly and equally boldly as he stepped between Trilla and Greez.

''We're serenity personified,'' ushered Trilla under huffed breath as she turned around and stepped next to Masana.

''Yeah. Just peachy,'' added Greez in a slickly way as he walked to the site, leaving Cal in the middle of their exchanged glares as everyone seemingly waited for him to say something. And somehow, that managed to freak Cal out towards no ends. Why they thought that he had any idea what to say was quite frankly beyond him. He wasn't a leader - he certainly wasn't trained as one. It wasn't that long ago that he was nothing but another scrapper trying to make a living wage amongst the dirt of Bracca.

And yet somehow, weaseling his way out of such situations seemed to become more commonplace for him by the day. Maybe there was some hope for him after all?

''Cere's doing fine, by the way. Given the circumstances,'' stated Cal in a calming manner as he let his lingering eyesight wander from person to person.

Greez was the first to pip up. Pushing one of his many thumbs into Cal's stomach, he gritted his teeth before he raised his sharp voice:

''How about ... oh, I don't know. Not losing any arms to begin with?'' at that, his eyes jumped over to Trilla and Masana, hurling untold accusations at the both of them at a speed that would put even Greez's blaster pistol to shame.

''Alternatively, we can double - no, multiply the number of arms lost should you not change your tone in this instant, Greez,'' was Trilla's only reply as she took one step forward, her voice carrying the same ice-cold precision she too used on her lightsaber.

Cal was quick to intervene though. Raising the palm of his hand in her direction, Cal stopped Trilla dead in her tracks while he did the same with Greez. Cal could understand both of their currents moods, at least from whatever rationality he had left. What he couldn't understand though were Trilla's childish threats and Greez's constant attempt at riling each and every one of them up. Ensuring that the twitches in his face wouldn't show his current displeasure, he took a deep breath before he uplifted his voice again.

''Both of you, that's quite enough,'' Cal said in a commanding manner ''we don't need to tear each other to shreds if we already have the Empire on our back'' he continued promptly and without wavering once.

''About that. How about a quick reminder that the Grand Inquisitor himself is out to get us?'' pushed Masana quickly into the ring as if to underline Cal's statement ere a telling glare was directed towards Trilla.

And then there was that, Cal thought darkly.

''Isn't that the root of our current problems though? You know ... the Force?'' remarked Greez in obvious distaste.

''It's also our only way out of this, currently,'' added Masana in a defusing manner, her rational and calming speech serving as a stark contrast to Greez's and Trilla's furious antics.

''She's right'' Cal answered truthfully as he started to appreciate the Dowutin's presence more and more.

Whether they liked it or not, they needed the Force. But the Force itself would bring them no assured victory. They'd need a plan.

''No matter what happened, we still need to get a ship, just as we still need to deal with the Empire. I understand that everyone is on edge, honestly, I do. As am I, obviously. But we can't tear each other apart like that. There'll time for that later.''

His words seemed to have the intended effect. Though he was still given plenty of glares, eventually everyone seemed to back off from each other, even if it was only temporary. They needed to keep a calm head now, especially with Cere down for the count. Speaking of - ignoring the emotional aspect of it for a second, Cere's wounds had a tactical repercussion as well. Cere was a gifted Jedi, one that easily managed to go toe on toe with multiple enemies as the Fortress Inquisitorius has proven. With both Merrin and Cere fighting with the others, he wouldn't have had any problem sending them on their own to get one of those fabled ancient ships. But without Cere? He trusted Merrin more than anything else but he also knew that missions like that could end in a thousand ways, most of them soley negatively. There simply were too many variables to consider and Cal honestly didn't like throwing her into the unknown like that. At least not without Cere as a backup.

''We should hatch out the details of our respective plans. Obviously, with Cere out for the count, you'll be lacking in muscles, right?'' Cal asked as he looked towards Richard's direction.

''You can say that again,'' Richard groaned as he tilted his head towards Trilla.

Cal silently thanked the Force as Trilla didn't rise to Richard's bait. He merely nodded and continued to speak.

''I must admit, I have no idea what you guys can do with a blaster,'' Cal's eyes darted between Relor and Richard ere he continued ''but I'm hoping that you won't meet much resistance. Richard, does that collector of yours have any notable security?''

''Not really. Some cheap security droids and that's it. Being friends with the Empire is enough security, even If I hate to admit it. Only a fool would target the Empire's allies.''

''That's just great'' groaned Relor as he managed to point out the irony of Richard's statement with only such few words ''but yeah, I know my way around a blaster. As you ... probably remember from Nar Shaddaa'' he added quickly in an awkward way.

Cal didn't want to think about that right now. Force or no Force, standing next to someone that actively tried to kill you was still something Cal had to get used to.

_You'd think that I wouldn't mind, given who's traveling with me._

''Right,'' Cal coughed pointedly at that ''and I know Merrin's skillset. But I also know that Greez isn't much of a marksman and I hope I'm not overstepping any bounds here but Richard, you don't look like a gunslinger to me.''

''Don't worry, I'll take that as a compliment'' Richard stated in a nonchalant manner ''the days where I had to use my blaster are long gone, it's true. Fatherhood and politics usually don't mix well with gunplay, ignoring the odd exceptions, of course.''

There were a lot of things that surprised Cal about Richard. Right now, he didn't know what surprised him more, however: the fact that he used to have a blaster back in his golden days or that he just casually mentioned fatherhood.

''I ... well, alright. To sum up: Relor and Merrin are on the offensive, with you and Greez being able to jump in should the need arise. Still don't like those odds, not with the Empire around.''

He spun around and looked at both Masana and Trilla.

One of them would have to join them, there wasn't any doubt about that. And yet, whoever joined them naturally couldn't help Cal at the temple. On the one hand, you had Masana. She was the calmest one around - which was an attribute that was more than needed right about now. Masana would've been the perfect ironclad stone within a violent current if it wasn't for one thing: Cal needed her more than the other group would need her. It was Masana that was connected with this strange Force entity that seemed to claim ownership of Ordel's temple. If they were to destroy it once and for all, Cal would need her by his side.

Which meant sending the seemingly erratic Trilla with the others. Cal was well aware of the fact that Trilla was a professional, one that would put the mission before any personal squabbles when it came to it. Yet he had no idea how current situations would influence her. Cere. The holocron she found. Her new companions - wasn't it his goal to eliminate as many variables as possible? Because right it now it felt as if he was only adding to this equation of chaos. Still, what choice did he have? And just like that, Cal ushered a sentence that conjured up immediate reactions from the others:

''Alright. Trilla will help you get the ship while Masana and I will deal with the Empire.''

''What? You'll need me when you face the Grand Inquisitor!'' Trilla stated half assured of herself and half enraged by Cal's suggestion.

''Yeah. Great,'' whispered Greez without much second thought.

''I ... alright,'' groaned Relor as his wary eyes refused to left Trilla.

''She'll be useful. Thanks,'' added Richard in an honest manner that seemed to surprise both Cal and Trilla.

''Right, come on people!'' Cal clapped vigorously with his hands ''time to come up with some plans!''

_Masana - Ordel, the remains of the Mantis_

''You know, I've crashed a lot of parties in my life. But those people back there? Not the most vivid of crowds, eh?''

Masana and Cal entered the room opposite of Cere and Merrin. Making sure that the door to the cabin was locked firmly behind them, Masana finally decided to let go of a deafening grown that she kept inside of her for far too long.

''They are ... well. You know.''

''I get it, Kestis. One year, emotional, and so on - I got that. Still don't like the glorified daycare session going on back there. Force be damned, maybe I'm just getting too old for this.''

''Oh come on. Aren't you an eternal fountain of youth, Masana?''

At that Masana actually had to laugh out loud. She liked Kestis, she had to admit. He had a certain way with words, a tongue that not many could claim to own. Yet Masana also realized that Cal was young - too young to deal with any of that going on right outside of that door. How the Jedi could ever force children to fight in the Clone Wars was beyond her. Even if some like Cal turned out alright in the end.

Those that lived, anyway.

''Obviously. Though I'm losing quite some nerve thanks to ... anyone. Trilla. The Lateron. That human. Shit, how do you do that? Are you drunk the entire day or what?''

''They aren't so bad ... right?''

''Right,'' added Masana quickly in a way that hopefully sounded as neutral as possible.

Cal placed himself on the bunk bed as Masana leaned onto the table across of it.

''Anyways, it's going to be you and me against the Empire. You okay with that?''

Good question. Was she okay with that? She didn't doubt that they'd be able to deal with the Storm Troopers or whatever the Empire send ontop of that mountain. Even a couple of Purge Troopers would probably be nothing out of the realms of possibility, not if they were smart about it. But the fact still remained that the Grand Inquisitor was somewhere out there - and if she had to guess, he was probably in a bad mood after Trilla managed to get the upper hand against him.

''We can do this. I've got a problem, though'' at that, Masana revealed the two broken pieces of her lightsaber.

''Damn. Are the Kyber Crystals okay at least?''

''Yeah, luckily. But the rest ... I mean, if you want me to beat them to death with lifeless metal, I can do that. Not really my style though, not anymore.''

''Right. Don't worry. See, my lightsaber - '' Cal pulled it from his belt swiftly ''it's really just two of them combined into one. Worst case you'll get one half and we'll manage somehow.''

Masana had to express her admiration at that with an eager whistle. She knew that Kestis wasn't all that bad when it came to lightsaber combat - hell, she herself had to come to terms with that grim reality back on Kashyyyk. But there was a difference between knowing your way around a blade and switching combat styles on the go as Cal did. One bladed attacks, a double blade, and two blades at once - that took more than mere training. That right there was what Masana called a sure case of natural affinity.

''Tapal really taught you well, kid. With the saber, I mean. I've seen what you can do ... the way you shake up your attacks like it is nothing. Did he teach you that?''

''I ... sort of, I guess? During the war, our focus was really on the stances we'd need on a daily basis, that being Shi-Choo and of course Soresu against the droids and their weapons. From there, I winged my way through it, basically. I just do what feels right, if that makes any sense to you.''

It did. The Force was strong in Cal Kestis, stronger than the young Jedi perhaps realized.

''Well, you've got some real moves, Cal. There was a reason you won on top of that damn tree.''

Cal had to wince at Masana's mention of Kashyyk. And as she peered down at where once her right hand was, she too couldn't help but cringe slightly at the memory. It had to be rough on him, Masana thought. Depending on those that tried to kill him not even a year ago was something that could turn even the wisest of Jedi paranoid. Yet if there was something Masana learned over all the years, it was that the Force had one wicked sense of irony.

''Masana. I'm sorry. For everything, I mean. If I would've known how we'd eventually end up ... ''

''Don't. I mean it'' Masana raised her arms ''nobody is at fault here. We couldn't have known and I ... I wasn't myself back then.''

''Weren't you? What did you say ... something about losing yourself and a limb being nothing compared to that? Those aren't the words of an Inquisitor. For me, the sounded like someone that wanted to be nothing more than to be left alone by anyone, especially the Empire.''

''Maybe. I must admit before you pushed me down the tree, I was ... well, I wasn't at peace, obviously. But it made me think. I always knew that this entire Inquisitor business wouldn't last forever. Eventually, either the light or the dark would win ... and one way or another, we'd be out of a job. I was running out of time, Cal. As was Trilla. At least the two of us have been given a second chance.''

Vader and his master wouldn't tolerate any noteworthy rivals. Once the Jedi were gone what else would they've been supposed to do? There was no need for them and from the Empire's perspective, all of them were nothing but ticking timebombs. Of course, Palpatine would kill them eventually. Now though, she had a chance to walk her own path, once everything was said and done.

_Am I truly free, though?_

Though she hated to admit it, Trilla had a good point. Though the Force entity that saved her was of the light, she was still in her service. Why wasn't she spending the rest of her life being drunk in some sort of cantina? Shouldn't she have left Ordel by now? Maybe it was -

''You okay?''

Masana had to sigh. She could only nod as Cal held a part of his lightsaber in front of her. It was obviously thinner than every blade she used before, even during her time as a Jedi. Yet Masana could appreciate both the simplicity and the elegance it carried with, even if she had to get used to using a non-Inquisitorius issued blade again.

''Yeah. You know how it is. Always thinking, never resting. Thanks, I'll take good care of it.''

''Always, yet one question remains: how do we destroy the temple?''

She would've loved to have the entire answer to that. Yet she could only tell Cal what she knew - which wasn't much, sadly.

''I ... I'm not really sure. As I meditated, I saw flashes and images, nothing concrete. I know that we need to get into it, past the Empire and into its main chamber. There we should find some way to ... overload it? I don't know. All I know - no all I feel that more will be revealed once we get there.''

''Then we'll trust in the Force. It's going to be alright.''

Masana hoped so too. She really, really did.

_Relor - Ordel, the remains of the Mantis_

''And she's okay?''

''I wouldn't call it okay given duo the fact - you know - she lost both her arms but yes, she's going to be alright.''

Relor slumped back onto the floor and breathed profoundly at hearing Merrin's words. At least Cere made it through, Relor thought with some semblance of joy.

As Cal and the Dowutin left for their own room, the rest of the team decided to come up with a plan seated at what was left of the ship's former kitchen. And although Relor realized that he might be more claustrophobic than initially believed, eventually everyone found some space as they gathered around.

''And you can ... sorry, what are you going to do with the ship?'' questioned Richard as he tried to make some space for himself from Greez's army of too-close arms.

''I'm will cast a ritual of my coven to hide us from sight,'' answered Merrin truthfully.

''And that's going to work?'' added Richard quickly, throwing her a dubious glance as his words left his mouth.

''It already did once - against a place that was equally protected'' she tilted her head towards Trilla after she finished her sentence.

''Nur, right? And yet even if our visuals are distorted - what would stop the Empire from using their radars on us?'' was Trilla's only reply.

''The Mantis did ... something technological. You'd have to ask Cere about it. However, let's be realistic: if their sensors pick something up that isn't there, what would really happen?''

Relor didn't know whether he liked those odds.

''I heard that the Empire's cells weren't so bad'' quipped Greez followed by an eye-roll.

''You're right. The real suffering happens in the Imperial torture chambers.'' Trilla replied in an ice-cold way, one that was freezing enough to make Relor gulp.

This was Trilla Suduri then, Cere's former apprentice turned Imperial Jedi hunter. He didn't like her, that much didn't take much admitting from his side. The moment he met her, she did nothing else than threatening him. As one of the few people around here that wasn't gifted in the Force, Relor saw Trilla as the nutjob she visibly appeared to be. He met people like that on Nar Shaadaa, individuals that think more of themselves than they were really worth. And although their pasts were often tragic too - as Gwena had shown for example - it didn't change the fact that more often than not, they still found their way in front of Relor's scope eventually. Though not always deserving of death, Relor knew that in the end, it didn't matter how inflated your ego was: people died all the same.

And yet Cere cared for her. Though he couldn't understand why she did, Relor trusted Cere without a doubt. That didn't mean that his fingers wouldn't leave the trigger of his blaster as long as Trilla was in the same room as he, though.

''Right ... the ship?'' said Richard in a long-drawn way as he stopped the sudden silence that Trilla managed to summon.

''We get it, we leave. Sounds doable.''

''For someone that has as many muscles as you perhaps, Relor. Personally, I need something more precise'' added Greez after Relor's statement.

''It is you that'll fly us out of there. We get the ship you are most comfortable with.''

''Thanks for inviting me to a shopping trip, Merrin. You know, there is nothing more charming than hearing those words inside of the rusty remains of your old ship!'' remarked Greez with no attempt at hiding his sarcasm.

''Let's not pretend that that guy has thousands of ships at his disposal. Let's just get one big enough and leave, eh?'' said Richard before a number of nods erupted in the round.

And as everyone seemed to leave the gathering to be left with their own thoughts, Relor couldn't help but let his mind wander. It sounded easy on paper: get in, get a ship, and get out. He did worse things on Nar Shaddaa on a weekly basis. Still, somehow something inside of him seemed to do nothing more than screaming _'danger!_' at him. He couldn't articulate it and yet Relor knew that _something _was going to happen, something that they wouldn't be able to plan for.

He really didn't like that thought.

* * *

**AN:**

Just something short for you to enjoy. It's mostly setting up this act's end so we've got that out of the way. And then ... I don't know yet! But we'll get there, eventually.

Right? Right.

Writer of Yore: I'm not saying that I've got things planned for Kanan/Caleb but ... maybe I do? ;) Thank you soooo much for your kind words and please enjoy the rest of the story!

I know that this is sort-of short for Tuesday's chapter. Don't worry, I'll post this act's final this week!

**Is it your heart's desire to peak into madness personified? **Or maybe you're just into Star Wars and general geek stuff? Well do I have a deeeal for you. Memes. ''Insightful' posts. Cal. Cal. Ca-ahl - all that and more is something that is within your very reach! Please, follow my Tumblr (link at my FF profile) and say hi!


	34. Answers?

**Chapter XXXIV: **_Answers?  
_

_The Grand Inquisitor - Ordel, somewhere within the ruins ..._

This place - the dirt, the stones, the very pebbles beneath his feet riveted in the Force. The deeper he marched into the depths of Ordel's ruins, the stronger the Grand Inquisitor could feel how the very walls themselves seemed to be bathed within the tides of the cosmic Force, their essence trying to reach out to him and his spirit as he began his meditation.

The Empire seemed to have achieved more progress from what he gathered. Though there were still many hazards in the form of debris and other obstacles as he descended through the mountain ruins, Ordel's workers ensured that the upper levels - or what remained of them after the explosion - remained relatively stable and intact. However, it wasn't the integrity of the physical realm that concerned the Grand Inquisitor currently, it was the facets of the Force that didn't fail to intrigue him. Even now, surrounded by darkness, he could clearly feel the light side radiating inside of these dusty halls, the intensity of it enough to make him recoil somewhat.

Yet there was something more, something _deeper _within.

Like a festering wound, the Grand Inquisitor could feel a fragment of darkness hiding within the light. Though quaint, he could feel how it tried to spread through the ruins, wishing to anchor itself within the light to increase its insidious influence. What he didn't understand though was _what _this darker presence was. It didn't feel particularly powerful - it seemed to be something more distant, yet rapidly approaching.

_What are you?_

The Inquisitor dug deeper. Trying to ignore the off-putting harmony of the light side, he steeled his senses and began to focus on the unusual darkness within. There was no telling how long he sat there hulled in darkness, but suddenly, the Force showed him what he so desired: answers.

Gone were the broken down ruins of the present, replaced by the ruin's halls of the past. And even though this vision was but a fragment of a moment of the past, the Grand Inquisitor saw something that finally made him understand.

A woman holding a crimson lightsaber ran through the temple in frenzied fury, striking down anything in her path as she called upon the dark side of the Force to empower her every strike. Through the Force, the Grand Inquisitor's senses were replaced by those of the woman. He felt anger and wrath - and yet he also felt fear. Dread. She was hunting something - no, someone. Someone powerful enough that managed to install fear even in her hardened heart.

Eventually, it was that fear that proved to be the woman's downfall. Though she put up a valiant fight, eventually a constant stream of blaster bolts managed to get the better of her. She fell onto the same ground he himself now sat on as her final thoughts wandered to her beloved.

There was more. Darkness claimed the vision before it was replaced by a stunning blue light. A man clad in simple robes stepped next to the fallen woman, his blue lightsaber illuminating the silent tears that slid down his cheeks. On his other hand, his fingers clung to some sort of pyramidic device, its lifeless metal shimmering in what he could only describe as an eery red light.

And as if the stranger stood right next to him, he could hear his fluctuating and weakened voice echoing beside him.

''They told me that should not go through this ... that there'll be no coming back for me. But without you ... well, you know. The light. The dark. After everything we've witnessed, what does it even mean anymore? You're gone and I'm not, nothing will change that. And if this preserves your memory for ... whomever you believe will arrive many years from now, I will honor your last will. Even if it means that I'll tread in darkness.''

Finally, the Inquisitor managed to catch a glimpse at the strange device the man carried. It was a Sith holocron, one that he placed right next to the woman's corpse.

''I'm betraying anything I believe in, anything I fought for ... because I trust you. Because I trust the visions you've seen, my love. I might no longer be a Jedi after this but if _this_ can truly stop her, so be it. I told you that there was nothing I wouldn't do for you. I just never thought it would end with ... '' the Jedi glared from the holocron down towards her '' ... this. I'm so sorry, Lana. I failed you. I failed you so badly.''

Never would the Grand Inquisitor have believed that he'd ever see a Jedi - a weak follower of the light - open up a Sith holocron with such ease. Yet as the unspeakable sadness and shallowness of the Jedi's emotions were flung through the air, the Grand Inquisitor could almost taste the man's loss and despair on his tongue. He loved her more than anything else - and as he said, he failed her. And through that failure, that raw amount of pain and internal suffering, the holocron sprung to life in his hands.

''This galaxy will not forget you. I love you so much, I love so - ''

The vision disappeared as the Jedi flickered into nothingness. All that remained was a voice that the Grand Inquisitor could only describe as pure darkness.

''How dramatic, isn't it?''

The ground beneath him began to vibrate as the voice seemingly carried itself from one corner to the next, its pure intensity proving almost too much for the Inquisitor as he reached for his lightsaber.

''Now now, don't be absurd now. You and I ... we aren't like this Jedi. We're pure.''

No matter where the Grand Inquisitor looked, he couldn't spot from where this ominous voice hailed. Igniting both ends of his saber, he quickly entered a battle stance.

''Oh? And what exactly do you wish to attack, little Pau'an? The air?''

The loud chuckle that echoed through the room made the Grand Inquisitor shudder.

''What is this? Who are you?!''

''I've carried many names, some I've given to myself, some that were forced upon me. You ... you may call me the Son.''

''And what do you want?'' the Grand Inquisitor said in a sharp manner, his eyes on the watch for any movement that might reveal itself.

''You called me here, Pau'an. Well, not really me ... more of an echo of my presence. A result of you digging up the emotions of a man long gone, a man that, once his beloved fell, became a plague to many an innocent soul. Suffering as this ... well, it has a tendency to ripple through the Force, especially in places as ... displaced from time and space like these. Enough to bring me forth. But you know this, don't you? Have you not asked yourself how something as pure as this temple could lead to so much suffering on this planet?''

An unholy cold crept along his spine. The fact that this voice could peek into his mind with such ease made him sick.

It made sense, though. The holocron preserved both the essence of the fallen dark sider and the hurtful ferocity of the Jedi's emotions that served to create it in the first place. Though he now understood what happened, he obviously still didn't know _when _all of this happened. If the holocron rested here for a long enough time, there was a chance that its ambient darkness carried itself through the energies of this temple, spreading its dark influence through Ordel ...

_The animals. Of course._

Like poison, the power within the holocron tainted the temple's light side energy, using it as a host to spread over the planet's surface. Though not in any dominant way, its influence was still enough to touch the minds of Ordel's lowest creatures, a fact that came at a high price in both Credits and blood if Eloren's reports were to be believed.

He lowered his blade as he realized he didn't appear to be in any imminent peril. Though he certainly didn't let down his guard, the Grand Inquisitor took one step forward as he lifted his head, speaking with a tone that hopefully managed to hide the uneasiness he currently had to endure.

''Is this your temple?''

''This? This isn't a place of worship, not anymore. But no, these halls belong to my sister ... my equal in the light.''

''The light? So you're of the dark side? That explains this ... unspeakable power that stems from your words, even if you only claim to be a mere echo of yourself. But if you're of the dark side, what are you doing _here?_''

Another sinister laugh made the walls tremble as dust fell from the ceiling.

''My sister and I, we're connected, both of us being parts of something bigger. Where she walks, I walk ... to a lesser degree. Just as her presence would be meager within my own halls, I'm weakened inside of this ... pathetic tomb of the light. Well, that was _before_ you amplified the dark side of the Force with your meditation, of course. Even if this ... circumstance is of a temporary nature only, you have my thanks.''

''What do you want from me?''

''You?''

A final choir of laughter began to descend on these old grounds, its ferocity enough to make the Inquisitor's skull hurt in a painful manner.

''You see, I want nothing of you ... not yet, at least. It is those that you hunt that managed to catch my interest. And for that, I'd like to see them succeed.''

''What do you ... ''

The Grand Inquisitor couldn't finish his words. From everywhere at once, red bolts of lightning danced over the walls, clinging to his skin as immeasurable pain spread through his body.

''Don't be afraid, you'll not remember a thing ... mostly. Time has been played with enough already. But not by you ... this Kestis boy, on the other hand? Well, his decisions past, present, and future might've given my sister and me an ... opportunity. A chance that might save the Force itself, even if my sister might think of a different approach to such manners. But you know, sibling rivalries are as old as ... _time_.''

The world around him disappeared as pain claimed every one of his senses. As the Grand Inquisitor struggled to breathe, the voice appeared in his head for a final time, its daunting words twisting his spirit more than any amount of physical pain could.

_Now, sleep. This temple will soon be nothing but dust. Fear not, though. Tell your Emperor this and he'll not only spare your life - he might even reward you. Thank you for summoning me, little Pau'an. Let us see if this Kestis has enough strength to truly serve me._

And as his memories of this encounter were torn apart, something else nestled within his mind. It was a name, a simple one at that. Little did he know that this name would mean so much to the Emperor and his dark apprentice.

_Skywalker ... the son ... of ..._

_Second Sister - Ordel, Imperial base camp_

There was a certain beauty when it came to displays of power.

Below her, countless people - young and old, men and women - made their way to the other end of the camp, their orange jumpsuits banishing any individuality that could differentiate one worker drone from another. With their heads kept low, they walked past Second Sister in a sluggish way, none of them daring to look up - none of them daring to stand out from the masses, lest they'd risk earning her ire.

It was some work to get them into this state of mind. The people of Ordel were spoiled, almost too spoiled to be of any use for her. For them, the very concept of forced labor must be outlandish, how couldn't it be? Though they were too far away from Coruscant to truly feel the Empire's presence on Ordel, they were still within reach to bathe in the luxury the Empire's trade provided. Once, it was probably the best a planet like Ordel could've hoped for.

All of that changed one year ago.

From what she was told, the people tried to resist at first. They might have been loyal to ''the'' Empire, but their perception of the Empire was a lie that sprung into existence because of their relative irrelevance and far-off location back then. Now, after they had begun their research on the temple and the Empire nestled itself on the planet, the people of Ordel met the _true_ Empire with all of its power.

And she wielded that power like no other.

Breaking them was easier than she initially believed. All Second Sister really had to do was to confront them with the ugly reality of the situation. Their lives belonged to the Emperor and thus, to her. Though they might've ignored that fact in the past, the first series of executions seemed to have remembered them quite hastily of this circumstance. Not to mention the thrill of it that managed to make her smile even now.

To create such obedience from mere acts of violence? It truly was mesmerizing. Though she was no stranger to such actions, she has never been given authority such as this before. Criminals with an inflated ego were one thing to command, there wasn't much skill required for that. But Imperial special forces? The Empire's most brilliant scientists and scholars?

She has come a long way ever since spending her days in dirty alleyways, that much was true.

From behind her, she heard known footsteps approaching from behind. Wearing his sadism as a proud mask, the Grand Inquisitor approached, his hands crossed behind his back and his chin held high as he stepped up next to Second Sister.

''My lord Inquisitor,'' Second Sister said with a muffled tone, the filters of her mask adding a sharp edge to her voice that she became to appreciate as time went on.

''Sister,'' he said in an uncaring manner as he looked down at the workers ''I see that Eloren was true to her word. Anything I should know?''

She couldn't help but giggle at that.

''Nothing that is of concern, Grand Inquisitor. The _drones _have proven useful, even if they needed some ... convincing.''

''Naturally.''

They both remained in comfortable silence for some matter of time, observing the people below with hawk-like eyes. She didn't like the Pau'an, that much was certain. But then, after everything that has happened, it was not like she liked anyone. What she did do was respect that dark sider. In one year, he and the Inquisitorius have given her more power than anyone ever before, absolutely more than she had in her 'other' life before the Empire. If earning his favor and thus additional might required her to suck up to him, so be it. She was content with that - for now.

''Sister, I have a task for you. One that concerns the renegade Jedi.''

Second Sister clenched her armored fists at that. Though she was displeased that the Grand Inquisitor kept their presence hidden for himself at first, the identity of said Jedi was easily enough to make up for it. The traitor Inquisitors - Suduri and Tide - were an affront to the entirety of the Inquisitorius and thus, to her. And although she certainly didn't care about Junda, Kestis and her still had a personal tab to settle.

As she glared down at the robotics that were hidden behind the layers of her armor, Second Sister etched a wicked grin into her face. She would enjoy this. There was nothing better in the galaxy than payback.

''Your will be done, my lord Inquisitor.''

''My meditation revealed that Cal Kestis and his allies will try to escape Ordel. Make your way down to Stone Town. I shall send you additional intel as soon as you depart.''

In front of her eyes, Second Sister saw the remains of a burning tower, a reminder of that she lost - and the start of her new life. Enjoying the burning sensation that coursed through her body while her mind started to yearn for the Jedi's blood, she left the Grand Inquisitor behind as she made her way for the city in a speedy way.

And yet what she didn't see was how the Grand Inquisitor turned into a red mist as he disappeared into nothingness.

_Merrin - somewhere in Stone Town_

Through the use of her magick, Merrin managed to allow the group to pass the Empire's patrol without being noticed, their physical frames hidden behind the illusions of Dathomir's most ancient teachings.

Following Richard as closely as she could, Merrin tried not to show the rest of her group how the exhaustion of her rapid magick use started to get the better of her. Merrin has never before seen so many people in Stone Town - especially not of the Imperial nature. Out of nowhere, countless Storm Troopers seemed to patrol Stone Town's once so vibrant streets, banishing any color than Imperial white as they made their way through the city.

''This is ... weird. Do they know that we're here?'' asked Richard quietly as he pressed himself against a nearby wall.

''Would we still be alive if they do?'' countered Relor quickly before brandishing his blaster.

''No, it's something else,'' said Merrin as she took a deep breath.

Something was certainly up, there wouldn't be so many soldiers on the streets if there wasn't. And yet it almost felt as if it was nothing but another ordinary day for the Storm Troopers. There weren't any ships raging through Ordel's skies, their spotlights directed at the ground in an attempt to find any insurgents. There weren't any orders barked through loudspeakers or any signs of an ongoing Imperial operation.

Stone Town seemed normal - as normal as a town under Imperial leadership can be. And somehow, that scared her more than the alternative.

''I honestly don't care. We need to hurry,'' stated Greez before he turned around, observing the visibly struggling Cere with a worried glance.

And then there was that, Merrin thought darkly. Though she hated it, there was no other way than to bring Cere with them into the city. They all knew that once they reach one of the ships, chaos would come greeting them in an instant. There wouldn't have been time to pick up Cere at the remains of the Mantis once the mission escalated, not with Cal and the Dowutin counting on them as well. Yet that meant taking the armless woman right into the center of Imperial power, a move that was as dangerous as it was necessary.

They tried to prepare her as best as they could for their journey. BD rested on Cere's shoulders, supplying Cere with stims should she need it. If anything else fails they still had Relor to carry her, even if that meant that they were down a gun.

''We ... we do,'' whispered Cere in a ghostly manner, her pale face and sweat-struck face serving to remind Merrin of the severity of their current operation.

''Then it's time that we - '' Trilla quickly shut her mouth as she pointed forward, revealing that another set of Storm Troopers was about to cross paths with them.

Once more, Merrin closed her eyes and raised her hands into the sky. Calling upon the teachings of her lost sisters, green energy started to crackle in her palms before an emerald-like field started to spring to life around her. It took another second before her spell surrounded her allies, shielding their presence before simple eyes.

''I honestly don't like it,'' huffed one of the Storm Troopers as he walked by ''Milton was one of us, at least. But that new Administrator ... Eloren? She wasn't born here, that's for sure. Not to mention all of those new recruits coming from every corner of this damn galaxy. I miss the days where we could watch the games during guard shift.''

''Eloren is a major schutta, that's for sure. Heard that she executed a couple of the boys not that long ago. I don't know about you but I'm going to keep my head low until all of this blows over.''

''Yeah, nothing else we can do. Come on, let's just get this shift over with. I'm tired enough as it is already.''

Trying to suppress the headache that started to form within her, Merrin dropped her spell as soon as she was able.

''Who the hell is Eloren?'' groaned Relor from behind, his eyes fixated on the far away Storm Troopers.

''I'd rather like to know what happened to Milton,'' stated Merrin cooly.

''I ... shit. The Empire usually doesn't just retire people,'' said Richard ere the rest of the group fell into deadly silence.

Did someone replace Milton? Merrin didn't quite know whether that was a blessing or a curse. From what she gathered, Milton wasn't exactly what one could call competent. And yet it was that fact that had often given them ample opportunity to strike at the Empire. With him gone, who could know what would happen to Ordel now. If this Eloren was even remotely better than Milton, Stone Town might be in for a rude awakening.

Not that it mattered for them, Merrin added silently.

''It is what it is,'' continued Merrin quickly ''Richard, how much longer?''

''A couple of minutes, tops.''

Merrin glared down at her hands. Dathomir was a cold and callous place, even if it was once her home. The teachings - no, the struggles for survival she had to endure ever since that lightsaber-wielding monster wiped out her people formed her into the woman she now was. Yet this far away from Dathomir, her powers were not as strong as they used to be. She'd really prefer not to spend any more time than necessary out in the open, not if it could be avoided.

''Come on, everyone. Let's get this over with.''

Keeping their heads low and using Merrin's magick whenever it was needed, they eventually made their way towards a large district on the most outward reaches of the Romesch District. Though simple on the outside, the gigantic building easily dwarfed those around it, its hanger-like architecture making it more than obvious what sort of purpose this building served.

However, there was something neither Merrin nor the rest of the group didn't expect.

_What the ..._

In front of the entrance door, two Storm Troopers lay on the floor, scorching blaster marks decorating their white armor as their lifeless bodies didn't move an inch.

''Alright, it's official. We're cursed,'' said Greez before he wildly shook his head.

Somehow, Merrin really started to believe that.

''I thought you said that the Empire didn't protect this collector of yours, Richard,'' Relor spat followed by a deep growl.

''They didn't - '' Trilla interjected as she stepped over to the door, revealing similar blast marks to those of their armor ''they were investigating, I'd wager. Look, someone tried to burn through the door ... ''

''Burn and failed,'' corrected Relor as he tried to give the door a slight push.

Merrin had to sigh at that. Why would anyone try to break into -

Of course. They couldn't be the only ones trying to get off-world, even if they were probably the only ones that had the ability to cloak their presence once in orbit. Perhaps the rise of this new Administrator made some of the locals panic. At this point, nobody could be surprised if Stone Town's people utilized a more radical approach to try to escape, no matter the morals of it. Not that Merrin particularly cared about the Empire, of course.

''If those are normal Storm Troopers ... yeah, if they don't report in soon they'll pro - ''

''yes, we need to move. Reinforcements are going to be inbound soon.''

Richard huffed impatiently at being interrupted once more. Though slightly irritated, he merely nodded at Trilla's word.

''What she said.''

''Indeed. Yet if they failed to burn their way through this door ... '' Merrin's visage darkened ''how should _we _push through it. I suspect none of you keep a plasma torch hidden in your pants?''

''Well ... '' Relor coughed at that ''I once spend a night with someone that claimed my ... ''

_Yuck._

''Not the time,'' Merrin said followed by a slight shudder.

''I didn't know they made plasma torches in a miniature variant nowadays. A lot of things happened in one year, I see,'' said Trilla with slight sarcasm as brushed past Relor and stepped in front of the door.

''I can cut through it ... but it's going to take some time.''

At that, Merrin's eye sprung open. Moving her hands quickly down her tunic, she revealed one of Trilla's older lightsabers - the same Cere kept in her room as they left Homebase.

''Then let's speed it up, shall we?'' stated Merrin as she stepped next to Trilla.

Silence besieged the group once more as Trilla glared at her old lightsaber.

''That belongs to me,'' she whispered in a cold tone as her eyes darted toward Merrin.

''No,'' Merrin said without second thought ''right now, it belongs to me.''

The unspoken challenge lingered in the air for an uncomfortable time, neither woman speaking up as their glares were aimed against each other. With one quick flick of her wrist, Trilla ignited her saber - and brought it to the door. Rolling her eyes with mentionable strength, she did the same and brought the tip of the blade to the other side of the door. The two of them moved in a circular motion, their lightsabers making steady work of the door. Eventually, a chunk of metal fell to the ground and revealed a big enough manhole for them to squeeze through.

''Next time, try to make it a bigger size, eh?'' said Relor as he awkwardly put one foot through it and raised his hand toward Cere. Grabbing her upper arms gently, he helped her through the hole as he too disappeared in it.

''Bet he hears that a lot,'' whistled Richard innocently as he followed suit.

''Eh, someone ... it's quite high and - ''

Merrin sighed and gave Greez a slight push before she looked back at Trilla.

''Go.''

Trilla said nothing as she too disappeared within the building.

Merrin shouldn't worry. Though it seems as if their plan had changed once more, they'd get through this somehow.

They were survivors. They'd endure.

_Cal - Ordel, up in the ruins_

Every fiber of his being told him that they were running straight into a trap.

It all started with the fact that for some reason, almost no Imperials were up in the base camp they had to sneak by to get into the ruins. Sure, there might've been a couple of patrols here and there but still, it resembled more of a skeleton crew than an actual military fortification. Where were all the people?

And if that wasn't enough to worry about, Masana mentioned something that seemingly managed to put him on the edge with ease. According to her, the light-sided presence that was harbored within the ruins seemed to have weakened considerably, if not even disappeared completely. That of course meant that Masana had no way to actually contact the mysterious Force entity that saved her one year ago, a fact that also meant that they had no idea how to destroy the temple once and for all.

Things weren't looking good, Cal had to admit. And yet, he also knew that it was during times of despair where a Jedi's light shined the brightest.

''So, let's say we finish this ... what then?''

''We wait for the others to pick us up and then we leave.''

Masana gave up a long-drawn sigh. She had chosen to take the lead once they were inside the ruins, her massive body hunched slightly so that she wouldn't hit her head on the silver-like ceiling above.

''You know what I mean.''

He did. And he certainly didn't have an answer. Truthfully, he didn't have a concrete plan ever since leaving Nar Shaddaa. It has been nothing more but a gigantic game of 'action and reaction' ever since. Somehow, something always seemed to go wrong just as things seemed to become better for them. Cal admittedly didn't see much point in planing around given that destiny seemed to have it out for him on a constant.

''Alright, got me. Truth be told - I honestly don't know.''

''What were you doing up until now anyway?''

Cal made sure that his half of his lightsaber was constantly within reach as he followed Masana closely behind, his mind vividly remembering what happened the last time he treaded within those strange halls.

''After our little stunt at the Fortress Inquisitorius, you mean?''

Despite everything, Masana chuckled somewhat.

''Yeah, thanks for that anyway.''

''Not much, really. Honestly, I just went with the flow and tried to manage everything that was thrown into our direction to the best of our abilities. After Nur, I wanted to lay low on Nar Shaddaa for some time. I know how it sounds but I still knew someone on the moon and the Huts are better than the Empire, at least in some regards. Naturally, things didn't work out and we found ourselves in the midst of some gigantic fire. Trilla then told us about Ordel and ... well, you know the rest.''

Masana was silent for almost a minute. Scratching the back of her head in an awkward manner, she paused suddenly before she turned towards Cal.

''And that was just after Nur, yeah?''

''Yeah. It's where I ... well, actually had to fight Relor, ironically.''

Not that it was much of a fight, all things considered. Still, he would've preferred a nonviolent option if that would've been an opportunity. Especially considering that Relor was one of his people now.

''Irony, yeah,'' Masana scoffed loudly at that ''actually, I - alright, this is just madness at this point. Cal, I was at Nar Shaddaa as well. The burning building - the tower? I was there. Hell, scratch that. I was inside when everything went to shit.''

Relor. Masana. Nar Shaddaa. Once more, Cal couldn't be surprised. It seemed that ever since Nur, the Force seemed to wish to confine him on some sort of particular path, one that involved a particular brand of people, apparently - even if their goal was still a mystery. Oddly enough, he had to smile somewhat at that. It was calming that the Force seemed to a destiny in store for him, especially after enduring one reactionary situation after another ever since Nur. As a Jedi, he knew that he didn't need to completely understand it. Through the Force, he'd eventually end up where he was needed. If that meant not knowing everything, he was alright with that.

''I've said it before but I'm not surprised. Still, once this is all over you need to tell me what happened. Because that fire was - ''

''Crazy. Yeah, I know.''

Even though the Force seemed to have a general plan for them, they still lacked a specific plan for Ordel. They've been walking in some sort of long hallway with what had to be almost ten minutes now without any Imperial in sight. To say that he felt uneasy would've been a galactic understatement at this point. Eventually, they entered some sort of chamber. To their left and their right, ancient silver columns stood proudly amongst the dust of the ruins. Though they seemed to have been in better conditions a long time ago, their structure seemed intact as Cal's hands danced over one of them.

''Damn. Can't even begin to imagine how long this ruin has been here. What do you think, Masana?''

There was no answer.

Cal turned around as the very floor in front of him was bathed in darkness. The ceiling, the columns, and everything and anything he could see not even mere seconds ago was replaced by an unholy blackness, a sickening void that spread everywhere his eyesight lead him.

''What the ... ''

Carefully, Cal grabbed his lightsaber. Though he kept his cool, he grabbed his hilt with more intensity than normal, turning his knuckles icy white as the darkness now surrounded him completely.

''You Jedi, always calm even during the most ... suboptimal of times. Well, relatively calm at least.''

A chuckle thundered through the void as all out of sudden, a storm of stars appeared in front of him. The bright light blinded Cal momentarily, the intensity of it enough that he had to shield his eyes with his hands. As he removed them, Cal jumped back as a thin and boney creature stood in front of him, his red eyes aimed directly at him.

''We try,'' Cal said quietly as he began to circle the creature, his lightsaber within reach.

''Do or do not - there is no try. Didn't one of your Jedi say that? Something similar? Oh, who cares.''

As the creature's words filled the void, the hair on Cal's skin seemed to turn into pure ice. Every time he opened his mouth, an unnatural coldness swept through the darkened space without mercy.

''I care,'' was Cal's only reply.

''Ah yes, you do care about a lot of things. Sometimes enough to mess with the fabrics of reality itself. But we'll get to that.''

The creature raised his hand as a ghostly smile danced over his dark lips. With a mere motion of his hand, Cal was transported into an entirely different setting within moments, the dark void of the temple replaced with cold metal beneath his feet. From above, artificial red light poured down on him through clouds of thin smoke as the creature appeared before him anew.

''Let's see how strong you are, young Jedi.''

The creature disappeared as his corporal form became distorted. From one heartbeat to the next, Cal felt a surge of pain coming from the back of his head as something seemed to force itself into his mind. Though he initially tried to fight through it, Cal was no match for the entity's power as it finally broke through.

''I see your doubts. Time to face them once more.''

Through the smoke, another crimson light made its way through, this one far deeper than the others. It was the tip of an ignited lightsaber, its hill stunningly similar to his own. The weapon was carried by a young man clad in the armor of the Imperial Inquisitorius, his cheeky smile only serving to freak out Cal more.

And as the smoke disappeared, Cal finally understood why this Inquisitor seemed to be so similar for him: it was _him_.

The world around him came to a sickening and quick halt as the Inquisitor dashed forward with uncanny speed, cutting Cal's head off almost immediately if it wouldn't have been for his reflexes. Cal's victory was short-lived, however. The Inquisitor kicked him right in his chest with his foot before he jumped backwards, creating a blast of Force energy that was hurled into Cal's direction shortly thereafter.

Though he grimaced in pain as the kick connected with his chest, it was the Force push that threw Cal onto the floor without much resistance. There wasn't any time for Cal to come up with a strategy as the Inquisitor darted forwards anew, pulling his lightsaber hilt apart in mid-run as two red beams of energy threatened to impale Cal in a deadly manner.

Using the Force himself to ward off the Inquisitor and his blades, Cal followed up with a throw of his lightsaber before jumping onto his feet. Though not as successful as he hoped, the Inquisitor version of himself was halted momentarily by the attack.

He had to be smart about this. Though he had no idea what in the name of everything was going on right now, he somehow felt that the danger in front of him was as real as it possibly could be. Trying to dwell the fear that started to manifest within, he held his saber high as the Inquisitor came closer, crossing entire meters within mere seconds.

The Inquisitor used one of his sabers to strike at Cal from the left, a move that was relatively easily parried by the Jedi. His second, however, went for his head. With unnatural speed and precision, Cal could only stop the blade from reaching his face with what could only be described as a panic reaction. Blocking his strike in the sloppiest way imaginable, the Inquisitor had an easy game as he called upon the Force once more. Bringing down a fist towards the floor, a huge blast of Force energy radiated off of him, bringing Cal down to the floor once more.

''Cere? I still remember her lifeless body floating in space as she suffocated without anyone to help her.''

The Inquisitor spoke with an icy tone before the scenery changed once more, switching metal platforms with a long hallway and a wide window to their sides. Outside of the window, Cere's corpse was floating within the endless void of space, her body turned pale as the coldness of space banished any spark of life from her. A woman was watching on from the window, her Imperial uniform and sinister laugh showing no empathy for the fallen Jedi.

''Greez - that fool. It was our actions, our constant belief in the Force that finally managed to get the better of him. He paid the price for our arrogance, losing his life at the end of a stranger's blaster.''

A sandy desert surrounded Cal all out of sudden. He was in the courtyard of some sort of desert building, one that seemed to harbor many shady characters as they circled a bloodied Greez. Behind the Lateron, a bald man pushed the tip of his blaster into Greez's mouth before he pulled the trigger without a second thought. As his corpse connected with the sandy floor beneath, any remaining alive soul began to cheer in a maddening manner.

''And Merrin? Sweet Merrin? We really had the audacity to believe that our love was worth something to this ... fucked up galaxy.''

Again, a new world sprung to his life in front of his eyes. It was Cal and Merrin, the latter one bleeding profoundly from her chest as they were kneeling somewhere within some sort of lush forest. In front of them was another woman bearing a lightsaber, the countless scorch marks on her thick armor indicating that a fierce battle seemed to happen between them. What was more surprising however was that she carried a Vibroblade in her other hand, the same that seemed to have wounded Merrin mortally.

''And all of that happened because we,'' Inquisitor Cal pointed at himself and then at Cal ''we wanted to be good. We wanted to save someone that was doomed from the very beginning.''

The Fortress Inquisitorius appeared, retelling a moment of history that he dreaded to remember.

''Avenge us,'' were Trilla's last words as she was cut down by the dark machine's lightsaber.

''If only we left things how they were ... but no. We had to be fools!''

The Inquisitor used the Force to lift Cal onto his feet ere he pointed to their side.

''Look at what we've done. Look at the one mistake that doomed all of our lives for the sake of this galaxy!''

Cal's eyes followed the Inquisitor's pointers as he tilted his head to the side. Behind Trilla, a thin portal of white light and stars opened. Somehow, it were Cal arms that appeared behind her, using the Force to push her out of the dark man's way as Cere and Cal activated their lightsabers.

''Oh yes, that means exactly what you think it is. We were on Ordel once before. We found those ... damn ruins before. And we used their power to save Trilla Suduri's life, a life that should've died for events to play out as planned!''

Enthralled by pure rage, the Inquisitor stormed towards Cal and unleashed strike after strike at him. Every attack carried more ferocity with it than the one before, the sheer intensity of it threatening to overwhelm Cal's defense within mere moments.

''Skywalker. The Emperor. The Empire and the Rebellion. If only we would've left things how they were - if only this bitch would've stayed dead! We could've had it all! But we were cowards!''

Inquisitor Cal brought his blades to his head before trying to bring it down at his opponent for one final strike. Cal himself however was prepared for that. Using calamity over pure anger, Cal deactivated his blade before he quickly stepped back. The Inquisitor attacked only thin air as Cal's evasion was quick. Having no time to recollect himself, the Inquisitor was penetrated by an orange beam of light as Cal's lightsaber found its way through his stomach.

A wind that penetrated flesh and bone alike brought Cal to his senses. As the Inquisitor dropped to the ground, his body disappeared into nothingness as the sinister voice of the strange creature erupted once more.

''He - you speak the truth. You've been here before, in a different time at least. You brought this ... friend of yours back, a decision that changed galactic events forever. You see, this brings ... all of us into an interesting position.''

Cal didn't realize that his thoughts seemed to be hampered at first. Ever since this dark version of himself appeared in front of him, it appeared as if his mind was clouded in numbness. But now, with the dark version of Cal gone, his mind finally started to process everything it had witnessed.

It couldn't be. It was a lie, it had to be.

The notion of seeing the others dying in such a graphic way made him sick. Without much regard to the strange creature, Cal kneeled over and put his hands to his stomach as he almost emptied his stomach.

''Oh, please don't. This is still my home ... well, not really. It's my sister's, but you know.''

The entity spoke in a mocking manner before he chuckled quietly to himself.

Cal's eyes lightened up. What in the name of _everything _was he? He didn't seem to be human, far from it. His thin physique and his grey - dare he say decayed skin seemed to resemble some of the alien species he learned about during his time as a Padawan. Yet it was his red eyes that made him unique from anyone he has ever seen before.

He was of the dark side, of that he didn't have any doubt. The coldness he brought with him with every step was ample proof of that. What made Cal even more uncomfortable was the fact that he seemed to wield great power, even in a place like this.

Cal needed answers and he needed them now.

''Who are you?''

Another chuckle, another eery blizzard that made him shiver.

''How many times do I need to introduce myself today? I'm the Son. This, - '' he held his hands wide open ''this is my sister's temple, as the ... almost insulting light side presence within those halls might have indicated.''

''Son of ... ?'' Cal asked dubiously as he carefully stood up.

''Of my Father, of course. Aren't you your father's son, Cal Kestis?''

''Probably,'' was all Cal could say to that.

''I admit that my words might've been ill-chosen. But it's not as if you are lacking the parental figure department. Junda. Tapal ... ''

''You know an awful lot.''

''Through the Force, we're one ... Jedi.''

A peal of scolding laughter was aimed at Cal's direction.

Cal didn't say much to that, his quiet demeanor a facade should this situation turn south. You couldn't trust the dark side, it -

'' - it is evil and selfish and ... no wonder your people got wiped out, Jedi Knight. To have such a simple view of the galaxy - binary ideologies must be a blessing for the simple-minded. Still, despite your ... foolish nature, you're in luck. You've got spirit, child. That means that I'll let you live. I'll even help you destroy this temple ... if you listen to me first.''

Cal quickly realized that there was no purpose in trying to keep his thoughts to himself, given the Son's abilities. Thus he hoped for the best as he indulged the strange creature.

''Alright, I'm listening.''

''Of course you are. You're smart. Naive, yet smart. Here's the situation: this galaxy is about to be consumed by a conflict of a hellish scale. Through the actions of a couple of hopeful senators, a Rebelion will arise that will eventually be the downfall of this Empire of yours. Though the way through it will be painted in the blood of those that resist, eventually, you'll be successful ... unless.''

The Son paused temporarily as he sighed.

''It is but a smokescreen. The conflict - the true conflict of it all - is more insidious. It is a quiet shadow, creeping through the events of both past and the present to strike at the Force itself. This my sister and I can't allow. And here's the problem. My sister and I have ... different approaches to deal with this situation. And you and yours are in the middle of all of it. Where she would like to ... adhere to the original version of this conflict, I'd like to take a more direct approach. One that involves your people.''

A sinister grin spread across his face as he looked down at Cal.

''But we'll come to that. Perhaps you should know what my sister has in store for you. My sister, the Daughter, believes that the best way to save the Force would be for you to _correct _your mistake. Here, take a look ... ''

All it took was a clap of his thin hands before three transparent figures appeared in front of Cal. It was Masana, Trilla and his old master, Jaro Tapal.

''One final injustice ... '' they all whispered in an eery way, Masana's and Tapal's eyes drilling holes into Trilla's side as she herself glared down at the floor in a lifeless manner. The Son snapped with his fingers and the figures turned into dust.

''I must give my sister, credit. Saving this Masana to have someone manipulate you like that ... even faking a vision of your old master? 'One final injustice', how dramatic of her.''

Cal's mouth fell wide open.

''Your sister ... but my master, he's - ''

''Dead, boy. He's dead. It wasn't his voice you heard, Jedi. It was my sister playing tricks on you. All in the name of the light side, I might add. This is her plan.''

''You're lying, this is impossible! The Force showed me visions before, I -''

The Son said nothing for a couple of moments. Then, all out of sudden, he charged at Cal with an unholy scream. He grabbed his face and dug his nails into his flesh, creating a burning sensation that spread through Cal's body like hurtful venom.

''You'd dare?! Then let me show you the truth!''

With a mere push, he hurled Cal back onto the floor before he turned around.

''Sister, even now I can feel you trying to claw yourself through my barriers. So be it, I shall allow it. Come then! Come and tell him the truth!''

All Cal could remember was that the ground beneath him began to shake with ferocious intensity before a bright light blinded his every sense.

* * *

**AN:**

Oh boy.

Well, we live in interesting times. Interesting, very exhausting times. A time that led me to triple down on this story and a time that made me realize that I have no idea what I'm doing. None at all. Nothing besides general plot ideas and characters.

Which put me really off from writing anything, really. It still does, truth be told.

Which is why I honestly just wanted to upload something. So many of you reached out to my on that I just had to. Thank you all for your very kind words! 3 But still, don't expect this chapter to be well written. I tried to check it for any spelling mistakes but I just couldn't let it rot anymore over in the document manager. I had to post it, even if the chapter was originally supposed to be longer, featuring Cal's entire conversation with the Daughter and a Relor/Second Sister section.

But we've got time. Honestly, I just want to get off of Ordel. That would be a good point in the story for me to restart, so to say. Check which plot points still need to be dealt with and all that. And then?

That's the thing. I still want this story to be waaaaay bigger. But I've realized that some people are off-put by having one gigantic story with 39489983498498 words in it. Once they're off of Ordel, should I just write a sequel? Continue? I'd really like to write 3-4 chapters mini-stories for all the characters, too. Where should I put those?

Lots of questions, as you can see.

Anyways, sorry for disappearing for so long. I'll try to get my Tumblr running again, too - eventually. Still not there yet from a creativity standpoint.

By the way: for those of you who want to learn more about Lana Beniko and the general SWTOR story - it's on Steam now!


End file.
